L'Héritage de Serpentard
by Elaia Asteraptor
Summary: Morfin Gaunt vient de s'évader d'Azkaban. Son crime officiel : avoir tué sa sœur. Sa motivation : tuer Tom Jedusor qu'il considère comme une souillure sur l'arbre généalogique très pur des Gaunt. Eutropia et les Barbares vont devoir redoubler de combativités pour protéger leur ami ! Sans parler du souci "Voldemort", des profs douteux et de Grindelwald qui avance ses pions. TomxOC
1. L'aigle et l'araignée

**Blabla :** Voilà le tome 2 des _Monstres de Serpentard_ qui commence enfin ! Je suis super contente parce que j'ai enfin ma structure quasi définitive de toute l'histoire qui devrait couvrir les 7 années… ça sera horriblement long, gloups ! 5 tomes en tout à priori, de 15 à 20 chapitres à chaque fois, sauf si j'arrive à raccourcir un peu.

Ce tome 2 se déroulera durant les deuxième et troisième années de Tom. **Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le tome 1 pour comprendre.** Je ferai un résumé détaillé du tome 1 au prochain chapitre (ô joie, j'adore ça… ou pas -_- ). Les liens avec mes deux autres fics ( _Ridicule mon cher Riddle_ et _Déboire d'apprentis Mages Noirs_ ) se resserrent même si là encore, il n'est pas nécessaire de les avoir lues pour comprendre. À noter que la Michalina qui apparaît dans ce prologue EST la Michalina de DAMN.

 **Résumé :** Voilà, c'est dit. Eutropia Grayson a révélé ses origines à Tom Jedusor. Dans une première existence, elle a vécu dans un monde où la magie n'existait pas, où Harry Potter est un best-seller. Et puis elle est morte, renversée par une voiture en 2005. Lui, il lui a parlé de Voldemort, ce spectre de mage noir qui le hante depuis des années et tue une personne chaque mois de juin dans ce qu'il appelle la Moisson. Sans parler d'Elisa Bishop qui elle a eu le privilège de vivre jusqu'en 2017 et donc de lire tous les Harry Potter (ouais, même l'Enfant Maudit dont la canonicité est plus que douteuse). Plus de secret entre eux, donc, ou presque. C'est déjà bien, mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour relever les défis qui les attendent ?

Au programme donc :

1\. L'arrivée d'autres SI ou spiritame interdimensionnelle, c'est-à-dire des âmes venues d'autres dimensions et conservant les souvenirs conscients de leur vie passée (comme Elisa et Eutropia).

2\. De nouveaux profs un peu suspects sur les bords (ils ont vraiment des problèmes de recrutement à Poudlard).

3\. Des Barbares qui n'arrivent pas à rester séparés. Aquila Highclaw qui se montre plus fourbe que jamais.

4\. Des cours d'éducation sexuelle (parce qu'il en faut bien).

5\. Une probable moisson en juin si personne n'arrête Voldemort.

 **Ah oui, et Morfin Gaunt vient de s'échapper de prison en jurant la mort de Tom Jedusor.**

Une scolarité normale, donc, dans Poudlard, l'école la plus dangereuse du monde !

* * *

 **Prologue : l'Aigle et l'Araignée**

La forteresse sombre s'élevait au-dessus des flots déchaînés. Le ciel était bouché de gros nuages, l'air saturé d'embrun salé qui le rendait moite et poisseux. Juchée sur son balai, Michalina frissonna malgré la tiédeur de cette journée de juillet. Elle mit cela sur la proximité des détraqueurs.

Ca et peut-être aussi que la vue d'Azkaban.

Michalina n'avait pas encore trente ans, mais elle avait déjà commis suffisamment de crimes pour gagner une cellule à perpétuité dans la sordide prison. Elle aimait se dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, que la vie l'y avait contrainte lorsqu'elle était bien trop jeune pour y résister. Qu'elle se battait pour des idéaux qui méritaient bien quelques sacrifices. Que tout le bien qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle ferait contrebalancerait tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Et qu'elle ferait. Oui, elle aimait bien se rassurer ainsi, caresser sa conscience de belles illusions pour mieux la rendormir.

Après tout, elle n'était pas pire que le Jedusor de sa dimension. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré et déjà plusieurs meurtres à son actif. Alors pourquoi ce mélange de remord et de colère qui lui serrait la gorge à chaque fois que Michalina pensait à lui ? Dans quel but se rendait-elle réellement à Azkaban ? Pour enquêter sur un ennemi ? Ou bien pour racheter ses fautes ?

Peu importait.

Jedusor était la clé.

Ca, Michalina en était convaincue depuis près de cinq ans. Peut-être pas le Jedusor de sa dimension. Celui-là était trop faible. Trop lâche. Incapable d'accepter le grand pouvoir qui était le sien, par crainte des responsabilités qu'il comportait. Mais le Jedusor local avait une histoire différente et Michalina avait besoin d'en comprendre les nuances.

Michalina atterrit au sommet de la tour prévue à cet effet. Un froid glacial la saisit alors même que des détonations et des cris résonnaient dans son esprit. Ca et la douleur cuisante du feu qui ravageait tout.

— _Expecto Patronum !_

Un nuage argenté sortit de sa baguette pour prendre la forme d'un aigle qui vint se poser sur son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, le détraqueur responsable des visites venait à sa rencontre. Il s'immobilisa à un mettre d'elle cependant, tenu à distance par le patronus. Michalina fit donc voler jusqu'à lui son autorisation signée en bon et due forme.

Pour se rendre légalement à Azkaban, deux objets étaient nécessaires. Pour passer les sorts défensifs et se poser sur la tour, il fallait une amulette-clé (qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, avait la forme d'une clé) ensorcelé pour ne fonctionner qu'à une heure précise. Et pour passer les détraqueurs, il fallait un document signé. L'ensorcellement de l'amulette-clé faisait appel à un cryptage arithmancique d'une extrême complexité, ce qui rendait son décodage et plus encore sa reproduction presque impossible. Le document quant à lui était signé à l'aide d'une encre ensorcelée unique. En d'autre terme, pour se rendre par les voies légales à Azkaban, il fallait suivre le petit parcours du combattant de l'administration, la contrefaçon étant impossible.

Ce qui rendait l'exploit plus incroyable. Michalina savait que Grindelwald avait le bras long. Le gouvernement anglais, comme la majorité des gouvernement d'Europe, était infiltré en profondeur. Le mage noir avait ainsi pu fournir à Michalina une autorisation officielle de se rendre à Azkaban en un temps record. Encore une fois, Michalina se fit la réflexion que ce Grindelwald-là était bien plus dangereux que le Grindelwald de sa dimension.

On la conduisit à travers les couloirs sombres et humides d'Azkaban. Des cris, des lamentations et parfois des rires fous s'échappaient des cellules. Les cliquetis métalliques des chaînes aussi, et parfois le choc d'une écuelle contre le mur.

On l'installa dans un parloir. La pièce était étroite, mal éclairée, avec une substance poisseuse vaguement verdâtre qui couvrait les murs. A l'image donc, des conditions de détentions des prisonniers anglais. Les sorciers anglais se posaient souvent en parangon de la vertu, critiquant les pratiques des soviétiques. Critiquables, elles l'étaient bien sûr : des purges avaient aussi eu lieu côté sorcier, sans atteindre cependant l'ampleur des purges stalinienne. Michalina n'aimait pas les Soviétiques, eux qui enfermaient les enfants jugés perturbateurs dans un pensionnat d'une extrême dureté en Sibérie, eux qui avaient envahi son pays. Mais les anglais étaient d'une grande hypocrisie et ferait mieux de balayer devant leur porte pour commencer. Pour sanglante qu'elle fût, la révolution soviétique avait eu pour avancer positive de mettre à bas les privilèges des Sang-Purs, entériné par la loi du 6 janvier 1940.

Ah. Pas encore donc. Michalina se souvint de la date. Le 21 juillet 1939. Ici, la Pologne n'avait pas encore était envahie. Encore une fois, Michalina eut la tentation folle d'intervenir pour protéger son pays qui lui était si cher. Une tentation idiote : ni elle, ni même Grindelwald n'avait le pouvoir. Et le Grindelwald disait que ça serait un mal pour un bien. Parce que c'était le Grindelwald de cette dimension qui le disait, Michalina était tentée de le croire. Ce Grindelwald-là ne soutenait pas Hitler.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, la tirant de ses pensées. Encadré par deux détraqueurs, le prisonnier arrivait. En loque, le teint cireux et le visage grotesque, il n'avait rien, absolument rien de cette élégance si charmante qui caractérisait Jedusor en toutes circonstances. Il s'agissait pourtant de son oncle, Morfin Gaunt. Les détraqueurs l'assirent sur une chaise. Des chaines se mirent en mouvement et s'enroulèrent comme des boas de métal autour du prisonnier.

Les détraqueurs sortirent. Il ne reste plus que Morfin Gaunt, Michalina et le ressac des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la roche au dehors.

De ses yeux affectés d'un sérieux strabisme divergent, Morfin Gaunt dévisagea Michalina. Curiosité, inquiétude, intérêt, méfiance se disputait en lui. La méfiance l'emporta sans doute, car il garda le silence, attendant que sa visiteuse inconnue prît la parole. Ce qu'elle fit.

— Bonjour. Je suis Michalina. J'aimerais vous interroger sur les circonstances de votre emprisonnement. Vous avez été reconnu coupable du meurtre de votre père, Marvolo Gaunt, et de votre sœur, Meropée Gaunt.

— Michalina comment ? la coupa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas adresser la parole à un autre être humain ?

— Quel est votre nom de famille ?

— Orzełzgóry.

Morfin Gaunt cilla plusieurs fois.

— C'est polonais. Je suis issue d'une petite mais très ancienne famille sang-pure de Pologne. Autrefois, c'était un nom qui imposait le respect et qui comptait dans la politique de mon pays. Mais, vous savez ce que c'est, avec ces sales Sang-de-Bourbes qui nous volent peu à peu nos richesses…

Une grimace de dégoût tordit la face hideuse de Morfin Gaunt.

— Cette sale vermine ! Elle est partout. Elle ronge notre société.

Michalina sourit intérieurement. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était soigneusement préparée à son entretien avec Morfin Gaunt, quitte à mentir un peu.

— Votre culpabilité sur le meurtre de Merope Gaunt ne fait à priori aucun doute, reprit Michalina. De multiples témoins vous ont vu lancer un feudeymon sur votre sœur alors enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher.

Morfin hésita. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses mains tremblantes.

— Cette sale traînée l'avait mérité, siffla-t-il d'une voix pleine de haine. Elle avait… couché avec un moldu. Son enfant, c'était un Sang-Mêlé. Ils méritaient tous les deux de mourir !

— Ah oui. Le père. Un petit bourgeois du coin, c'est bien ça ? Un certain Tom Jedusor ?

Morfin releva la tête choquée.

— C… Comment…

— Comment je sais cela alors que vous n'avez jamais mentionné son nom durant les interrogatoires ? D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas dit grand-chose. Pourquoi par exemple, ne jamais avoir accuser votre sœur du meurtre de votre père ? Car c'est pourtant la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Morfin devint blême.

— Méropé Gaunt a tué votre père. Elle a brûlé votre maison. Cela faisait deux bons motifs de meurtre, non ? Ta peine aurait été allégée. Peut-être même serais-tu dehors à l'heure actuelle.

— N… Non. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites.

Il était terrifié.

— Oh, je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus fou ? C'est que tu as un alibi. Au moment du meurtre Marvolo Gaunt, tu étais…

— Non ! C'est moi qui l'ai tué, pas Meropé !

Michalina opina, se leva.

— Vous devez me croire !

Elle s'approcha du prisonnier enchaîné.

— Je l'ai t…

 _Schlak !_ Une violente gifle le fit taire. D'abord sonné, Morfin eut un mouvement de recul devant l'air menaçant de la jeune femme. Maigre avec de longs bras et le nez aquilin, elle évoquait un rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

— J'ignore de quoi tu as peur, Morfin. Ou de qui. Et peu m'importe. Aujourd'hui, c'est de moi que tu dois avoir peur.

Michalina sortit un couteau.

— Morfin…

D'un geste sec et précis, elle planta le couteau dans le bois de la chaise, juste à côté du bras de Morfin. Le prisonnier poussa un couinement pathétique.

— Dis-moi en quelles circonstances a été conçu le fils de Mérope.

Morfin battit plusieurs fois des paupières, perdu.

— Comment Mérope est-elle parvenue à ses fins avec Tom Jedusor ? Elle l'a séduite ? Elle a utilisé un filtre d'amour ? Elle l'a placé sous Imperium ?

Morfin tressauta à la mention de l'Impardonnable.

— L'Imperium, donc.

— Oui, l'Imperium, craqua Morfin. Ce sale Imperium. Elle en était fière la garce !

— Je vois…

Michalina marqua une pause, songeuse, puis reprit :

— Et elle aurait utilisé l'Imperium contre toi pour te forcer à utiliser le Feudeymon.

Cette fois-ci, Morfin perdit toute les couleurs qui lui restaient.

— Je prends cela pour un oui. Quant au pourquoi… J'ai quelques pistes.

Michalina se pencha sur Morfin dans une attitude dangereuse. Elle s'amusa à faire courir la lame affutée de son couteau contre le visage du prisonnier.

— Maintenant, dis-moi… pourquoi as-tu gardé le silence aussi longtemps ?

Les lèvres de Morfin frémirent, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Michalina accentua la pression du couteau. Une estafilade rougeâtre se dessina sur la joue du prisonnier.

— De qui as-tu si peur ?

Mais Morfin garda le silence.

— Qui ?

Silence, encore. Suivi d'un cri de douleur. Michalina venait d'écraser la main de Morfin avec le pommeau de son couteau.

— Qui ?

Silence, toujours. Autre cri, autre main.

— Morfin, reprit Michalina d'une voix pleine de condescendance. J'ai une autorisation d'interrogatoire sur ta personne. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Que personne n'interviendra quand tu crieras. Tu es vu comme un parricide doublé d'un fratricide, Morfin. Tu n'as plus aucun droit au regard de la loi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Morfin.

— Vous… vous ne comprenez pas, bégaya-t-il. Il… il va me tuer si je parle.

— Oui. Peut-être. Sûrement. Je m'en fiche. Tu es peut-être innocent des crimes dont on t'accuse, mais tu en as commis bien d'autres qui te font mériter ta place ici. Je n'éprouve aucune pitié pour toi, Morfin. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire pour obtenir mes réponses, quitte à ce que la mort devienne à tes yeux une douce délivrance… _endoloris !_

OOoOoOo

Des oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement dans les arbres. Une légère brise d'été emportait des fragrances sucrées de plantes et de baies. Et puis il y avait le rire joyeux des enfants. Ils jouaient dans la cours d'une vieille ferme, à côté des poules qui veillaient sur leurs poussins et d'un gros patou qui somnolait à l'ombre.

C'était paisible.

Dissimulée sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt toute proche, Michalina observait la scène. Elle reconnaissait deux des trois enfants. Tom Jedusor et Eutropia Grayson. Le troisième n'était pas important. Seulement une quantité négligeable.

Tom Jedusor en particulier attirait l'attention de Michalina. Ici, il n'était encore qu'un enfant de douze ans à l'apparence bien innocente. Mais innocent, l'était-il réellement ? Grindelwald lui avait assuré que oui. Il n'était ici qu'une victime de plus de Voldemort. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Quelque chose sonnait faux. Grindelwald ne lui disait pas tout à propos de Jedusor. Et puis, Jedusor, innocent ?

Jedusor avait cessé de jouer. Il fixait la forêt. Avait-il senti la présence de Michalina à cette distance ? C'était impossible !

L'air franchement inquiet, Jedusor se frotta son avant-bras avant de lancer quelques mots en Fourchelang à Grayson. Grayson se figea. Elle tourna la tête dans la même direction, une expression pas commode sur le visage et la baguette en main.

 _Comme d'habitude Jedusor, tu te caches derrière tes amis pour assurer ta sécurité_ , songea Michalina avec mépris.

Peu désireuse cependant d'être surprise en flagrant délit d'espionnage, Michalina s'éloigna d'un pas souple. En quelques foulées silencieuse, elle atteignit une petite clairière au sol étrangement desséché. Un souffle glacial lui caressa la nuque. La jeune femme s'immobilisa. Un corbeau croassa. Michalina fit volteface, baguette à la main et tous les sens en éveil.

Un grand oiseau agita ses ailes sur les branches d'un chêne. Un aigle royal. L'aigle dévisageait Michalina. La jeune femme porta la main à son pendentif qui s'échauffait. L'aigle étendit ses ailes, prit son envol, atterrit presque aussitôt. A une enjambée de Michalina. Et il se métamorphosa. Oh pas de beaucoup. S'il avait pris une forme vaguement humanoïde, il conservait ses plumes, son bec et ses serres.

— Bonjour, Michalina Orzełzgóry.

Sa voix était aigue, sifflante. Il s'exprimait cependant dans un polonais parfait.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Michalina répondit :

— Bonjour Voldemort.

La créature hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait.

— Tu sais qui je suis… bien. Cela nous économisera du temps.

Il s'avança vers Michalina qui recula d'autant. La créature esquissa un sourire amusé.

— Je ne suis pas venu t'attaquer, Michalina. Seulement te mettre en garde.

— Me mettre en garde ?

Elle osait à peine respirer.

— Oui, te mettre en garde.

Il perdit son sourire.

— Peu m'importe que tu t'acoquines avec ce bon à rien de Grindelwald. Peu m'importe que tu interroges Morfin Gaunt. Mais ne t'avise pas de menacer Tom Jedusor et Eutropia Grayson. Ils sont sous ma protection.

— Vous avez une curieuse façon de les protéger.

— Leur vie m'appartient.

— Soit. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. Je n'étais venue que par curiosité. Mais puisque vous êtes là, je vais en profiter pour vous mettre en garde également.

— Me mettre en garde, vraiment ? releva Voldemort d'une voix moqueuse. Contre qui ?

Il avança d'un pas, elle recula.

— Contre Grindelwald ? Oh, ça ne serait pas sa première tentative pour m'abattre.

Il avança encore.

— Contre toi ? Une petite morveuse sortie de nulle part ?

Il avança. Le talon de Michalina heurta un caillou. La jeune femme tomba à la renverse pour se réceptionner durement sur le sol poussiéreux.

— Contre l'Ombre !

Voldemort s'immobilisa immédiatement. Peut-être qu'une lueur de peur traversa les yeux du rapace possédé.

— Tu mens, siffla-t-il. L'Ombre n'est qu'une légende.

— L'Ombre est bien réelle. J'ai déjà eu à faire à ses sbires !

— Ah oui, vraiment ? Et quand ça ?

— La dernière fois que je les ai affronté, c'était en 1949…

Michalina sourit intérieurement. Voilà, elle avait capturé l'attention de Voldemort.

— Je viens d'une autre dimension, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se releva.

— Et j'ai des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser.

La voilà, la véritable raison de sa venue. Oui, elle éprouvait de la curiosité pour le Tom Jedusor de cette dimension, mais s'il était aussi faible que le premier qu'elle avait rencontré, il n'avait aucun intérêt. Il ne compterait que comme une quantité négligeable, un pion sacrifiable sur l'échiquier qui l'opposait à l'Ombre. Voldemort en revanche…

— Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger, répliqua Voldemort d'un ton sec. Mais avant, une question : si tu viens d'une autre dimension, je suppose que tu y as rencontré mon double.

Ah, la question délicate. Michalina grimaça légèrement. Elle devait y répondre avec prudence pour ne pas le braquer. Et toujours lui donner un sentiment de supériorité, aussi illusoire fût-il.

— Oui, je l'ai rencontré. Nous ne nous sommes pas très bien entendu. Le Jedusor de ma dimension est un faible, qui se refuse à faire ce qui est nécessaire pour le plus grand bien. Il juge mes méthodes trop brutales.

— Trop brutales ? Releva Voldemort en la fixant avec intensité.

Michalina acquiesça d'un air ennuyé.

— Apparemment, ce n'est pas correct d'exploser un wagon rempli d'innocents otages pour tuer un ennemi, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Comme espéré, Voldemort lâcha un rire glacial. Bien. Mage Noir qui rit, Mage Noir à moitié dans ses griffes.

— Oui, je le reconnais bien là.

Il marqua un silence. Son sourire disparut.

— Cela étant, je trouve moi aussi que cela manque d'élégance.

— L'élégance est un luxe que je ne possède pas.

Sa voix gagna en dureté.

— Le bien du plus grand nombre demande des sacrifices. Pour tuer l'Ombre, je serai prête à brûler Poudlard tout entier si cela s'avère nécessaire.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort se considérait comme le survivant ultime. Il avait traversé les siècles et les époques troublées. Il avait vaincu chacun de ses ennemis et seul le diable savait à quel point ils avaient été nombreux. Il avait enfin dompté la condition délicate de ceux qui errent sans corps et l'âme brisée.

Il avait su tirer des leçons de ses erreurs, mais aussi des erreurs des autres. Avec le temps et les épreuves, Voldemort avait compris que la toute-puissance était une illusion. Il y aurait toujours un plus gros poisson pour vous meurtrir et vous dévorer dans un moment d'inattention. Toujours. Et si à chaque déconvenue, Voldemort avait réussi à s'extraire du croc de ses prédateurs, cela s'était fait non sans mal, non sans peine.

Il avait appris la survie dans le sang, les larmes et la douleur.

Voldemort était désormais une créature de l'obscurité. Il aimait la discrétion, agissait avec prudence, tissait ses toiles avec patience. Des toiles pour jouer avec ses proies, des toiles pour le prévenir de l'approche ses prédateurs. Voldemort était une araignée des recoins sombre : froid et cruel, affectionnant la discrétion, fuyant la lumière qu'il savait dangereuse.

Des ses antres, dans la sécurité des ténèbres, Voldemort aimait observer les mages noirs. Les années, les générations et les siècles se succédaient, mais le schéma était toujours le même. Un ou une jeune imbécile un peu plus douée que la moyenne se lançait à l'assaut du pouvoir, ne reculait devant rien, multipliait les exactions. A force de crimes commis aux yeux de tous, ils généraient une coalition contre eux. Tôt ou tard, ils étaient défaits. Et Voldemort leur survivait. Encore. Toujours.

Il ne cherchait plus vraiment le pouvoir. Trop dangereux. Trop d'attention. Il fuyait lorsque le danger devenait trop grand. Certains pouvaient le voir comme lâche, comme faible. Voldemort ne le considérait pas ainsi. C'était sa plus grande force : celle qui le maintenait en vie, en liberté, encore et toujours, au contraire des esprits plus faibles qui se laissaient aveugler par leur fierté quitte à s'y brûler leurs aîles. Comme il l'avait dit à la jeune Eutropia Grayson, il fallait apprendre à choisir ses combats : ceux que l'on pouvait gagner et ceux que l'on devait accepter de perdre pour survivre.

Voldemort était une araignée. À force de toiles et de temps, il avait développé un sens aigu du danger et sentait son approche bien avant le reste du monde. Ses toiles s'agitaient depuis quelques temps. Pourtant Voldemort ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiétait : ses projets avec Tom Jedusor l'exposaient un peu plus que de coutume. Ça et le fait d'avoir un peu trop joué avec Grindelwald. Et s'il se trompait ? Et si c'était l'Ombre ?

Peu probable. Kronos n'était qu'une légende. Un conte d'horreur qui accompagnait les horcruxes et fait pour effrayer ceux qui se lançaient dans la quête d'immortalité. Vraiment ? Était-ce prudent de méprisait un tel avertissement ? Non, absolument pas. Voldemort devrait enquêter, tisser d'autres toiles.

Et puis il y avait Michalina. Voldemort savait reconnaître les personnes dangereuses… et dangereuses, cette jeune femme l'était assurément. Voldemort n'était pas dupe. Derrière ses airs de ne pas y toucher, Michalina avait provoqué la rencontre par intérêt pour ses pouvoirs. Elle n'était pas la première à vouloir s'en emparer. Mais peut-être la plus déterminée. Elle disait la vérité, lorsqu'elle affirmait être prête à brûler Poudlard si cela s'avérer nécessaire. Alors oui, sans honte (cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était élevé au-dessus de la honte) Voldemort craignait Michalina. S'il avait joué devant elle le rôle du Mage Noir qui riait fort et imbu de sa toute puissance, c'était pour endormir sa méfiance. Ce n'était qu'une façade.

Michalina représentait un réel danger. Mais aussi, peut-être, son unique échappatoire face à Kronos.

Voldemort se laissa porter par les courant. Comme souvent, il n'était que sous sa forme éthérée, un demi-fantôme sans enveloppe charnelle à porter. Certains voyaient cela comme une malédiction Voldemort voyait cela comme une expression de la plus pure liberté.

Il s'agrippa entre les branchages d'un saule et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cours de la vieille ferme des Grayson. Les enfants y jouaient encore, profitant des dernières lueurs du jour. L'espace d'un instant, Voldemort songea à les prévenir du danger qui les menaçait. Michalina avait réussi à obtenir un poste de professeur à Poudlard (ils embauchaient décidément n'importe qui).

Non. Voldemort ne les préviendrait pas. Trop dangereux. Rien dans son comportement ne devait laisser ses ennemis deviner qu'il avait flairer le danger. Voldemort continuerait donc à agir comme à son habitude… en apparence du moins.

Et puis, il avait prévu de joyeux divertissements pour les deux années à venir. Oh oui, il allait bien s'amuser. Depuis le temps qu'il préparait ces retrouvailles ! Il s'en réjouissait d'avance !

 _Eh bien, Tom, comment vas-tu affronter ton héritage ?_ Songea-t-il avec délectation.

Même inquiété par des dangers à venir, Voldemort restait une araignée cruelle qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir ses proies. Ses proies à lui. Uniquement à lui.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'avoue avoir hésité sur l'animal que Voldemort devait posséder pour se manifester à Michalina. Aigle comme son patronus à elle ? Serpent pour le lien avec Serpentard ? Araignée parce c'est l'animal qui le représente le mieux ? Bon, le premier jet était à l'aigle et j'avais la flemme de changer donc voilà.

La suite dans trois semaines. On y retrouva des mômes en vacances et un poussin nommé Nugget. Entre temps, je vais essayer de me motiver pour poster des chapitres de mes deux autres fics (surtout que j'ai juste à relire et poster quoi, ce n'est pas un gros effort).


	2. Vaincre la Mort

Me revoilà les gens ! Je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai juste eu un accident de raptors. Plus exactement, j'ai commencé à lire **_Raptors in the rainforest_** sur AO3. Bon, c'est anglais et… c'est la première fois que je me retrouvais à lire en entier une histoire anglais ! (enfin la deuxième, la première c'était HP7 il y a onze ans). Bref, si vous aimez Blue et si vous arrivez à lire en anglais, filez lire cette fic !

Bref… concernant le résumé… en fait, je pense que je fais suffisamment de rappel de ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre pour que ça soit compréhensible, même si on n'a pas lu la première partie #grosseFlemme

 **Andouille** : Merci pour ta review et contente que ça t'ait plu ! Michalina peut être extrême, mais elle a une énorme confiance en elle, ce qui peut forcer l'admiration… et pauvre araignée :'(

Ce que Tom a ressenti… réponse euh au chapitre 2. Pas tout de suite donc, dsl.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Vaincre la mort**

 _Tchip, tchip, tchip !_

Oh ! Des petites boules jaunes toutes duveteuses qui trottaient à la suite de la rondouillette poule rousse. C'était tellement mignon ! Tom leur jeta une poignée de grains. La volaille se précipita pour le dévorer goulûment sous l'œil attendri de l'enfant.

— Hé, Tom ! Tu devais surveiller mes arrières ! pesta Eutropia.

Et d'un geste énervé, elle donna un coup de bâton à l'énorme coq blanc.

— Tu lui fais mal ! protesta Tom.

— C'est lui qui a commencé à me charger ! Et puis tu vois, il a pas assez mal pour reculer !

En effet, le coq aux plumes tout ébouriffées battit des ailes et repartit à la charge pour se heurter au bâton brandi comme une lance par Eutropia.

— Oh, toi tu vas finir en coq au vin !

— Hein ?

— Ben oui. C'est bon le coq au vin.

Tom était un garçon de la ville. Il était né à la ville, avait grandi à la ville et ne s'était pas préoccupé de certaines questions élémentaires. Ou plus exactement, s'il avait les données en main, il n'avait pas fait les rapprochements nécessaires pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

— Dommage que ma mère t'aime bien, grogna Eutropia en s'adressant au coq.

Elle continuait de jouer du bâton pour tenir le volatile en respect.

— T'es peut-être le plus gros coq qu'on ait jamais eu et c'est vrai que tu as de belles plumes, mais avec ton sale caractère, tout ce que tu mérites, c'est la casserole.

Ce fut ainsi que Tom Jedusor, douze ans, comprit à quel funeste sort les adorables petits poussins jaunes étaient promis. Et il prit la décision de ne plus jamais manger de viande.

De nouveau, son regard tomba sur les petits poussins et leur maman poule. Ils étaient si innocents, si naïfs. Ils accouraient vers les humains pour réclamer du grain sans réaliser que ces mêmes humains les dévoreraient un jour. C'était si cruel ! Puis il remarqua qu'un des poussins était plus petit que les autres, plus malingre et plus fragile.

— Eutropia, je crois qu'il y a un poussin qui ne va pas bien.

— Ça arrive. Ça crève vite ces petites choses. Tiens le coq à distance pendant que je l'attrape pour le filer aux serpents de Mamie Cobra.

Peut-être que dans une réalité alternative, Tom Jedusor devenait un cruel mage noir qui tuait des innocents à tour de bras. Ici, il n'était qu'un enfant de douze ans traumatisé par les trop nombreuses morts dont il avait déjà été le témoin.

— On ne peut pas le tuer comme ça !

— Il sera sûrement mort d'ici demain et… putain de sale coq ! Laisse-moi tranquille ou je te bouffe !

Et BAM ! Un coup de bâton !

— Mais on peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour l'aider, tenta Tom sans quitter le souffreteux poussin des yeux.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Pour pas qu'il meure !

Tom Jedusor restait Tom Jedusor. Sa plus grande peur était la mort. Pas sa mort à lui cependant, mais la mort de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il voyait la mort comme une ombre sadique et cruelle qui se plaisaient à torturer les hommes. Elle prenait possession de ses victimes sans crier gare, emportait leurs âmes dans son étreinte glacée pour ne plus laisser que des yeux grands ouverts et vides de vie.

— Mais il va crever. C'est comme ça, Tom. C'est la vie. Les animaux meurent. Les chatons, les chiots, les agneaux. C'est fragile. Il y a les maladies, les prédateurs. On ne peut pas tous les sauver, même Heliodore te l'a dit.

Héliodore Nott était un cousin au second degré d'Eutropia qui adorait les animaux et récupérait souvent les oisillons tombés du nid pour les soigner.

— C'est ça ! s'exclama Tom. Heliodore saura quoi faire pour le sauver !

Et il fila immédiatement vers la volière alors que retentissait le chant du coq.

oOoOoOo

À la demande très insistante d'Eutropia, Tom passait les vacances d'été à la ferme des Grayson. C'était une grande bâtisse poussiéreuse avec trois granges attenantes toutes biscornues. L'une servait de bergerie pour accueillir le troupeau de brebis de George Grayson, le grand-père d'Eutropia et propriétaire des lieux. Une autre abritait le foin et les réserves de grains. Quant à la troisième, elle était remplie d'un immense bazar constitué d'objets magiques de toutes sortes et souvent dangereux que Mamie Cobra, la grand-mère d'Eutropia, ramenait de ses lointains voyages.

La volière, elle, se trouvait tout en haut du bâtiment d'habitation. Pour l'atteindre, il fallait emprunter des escaliers très raides et tout vermoulus qui ne semblaient tenir que par magie (et sans doute était-ce le cas). Tom était toujours un peu nerveux quand il devait s'y aventurer, mais pour la vie d'un petit poussin, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Et puis il se sentait un peu fier de braver ainsi le danger : il agissait différemment de Voldemort !

Ce Tom Jedusor-là avait très peur de devenir un jour Voldemort.

Héliodore Nott débarqua une heure plus tard et il ne venait pas seul : sa petite sœur, la très taciturne Callidora Nott, l'accompagnait. Il y avait aussi Armaël Green, tout sourire comme à son habitude. Armaël avait le même âge que Tom et comme Tom, il était orphelin. Il passait les vacances au Manoir Nott, situé à une demi-heure de la ferme des Grayson à vélo.

Héliodore était un Nott du Sud. La précision était importante. Aux yeux des Nott du Nord, et en particulier de Teignous Nott, les Nott du Sud n'étaient pas de vrais Nott. Pire encore, c'était des traîtres à leur sang qui avilissaient le très noble nom des Nott. De fait, Héliodore était un Sang-Mêlé. Et un Gryffondor.

— Brigade d'intervention spéciale animal blessé ! s'annonça Héliodore avec des airs importants. Où se trouve le patient ?

Héliodore était un grand garçon dégingandé avec des cheveux noirs très raides, des dents un peu en avant et des oreilles décollées qui lui donnaient des airs de lapin. C'était aussi l'une des personnes les plus profondément bonnes et gentilles que Tom connaissait. Alors pour ce Tom-là qui cherchait tant à se différencier de Voldemort, Héliodore apparaissait un peu comme un modèle à suivre.

— Mais pourquoi vous vous embêtez ? grogna Eutropia. Il va crever ce poussin et il y aura bien un chat ou un serpent pour le bouffer.

Tom éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour Eutropia. Vraiment beaucoup. Ils sortaient même ensemble et s'étaient embrassés pour de vrai (sous la pluie, c'était très romantique). Mais pour ce qui était de se différencier de Voldemort, Eutropia était tout sauf le modèle à suivre.

— Tatata. Si on peut le sauver, on le sauvera ! répliqua Héliodore.

— Tant d'effort pour un mini-rôti sur pattes, ça me dépasse, soupira Armaël en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air théâtral.

Bien sûr, il s'attira des regards outrés.

— Pfff, _tap-tap_? proposa Eutropia.

Vraiment, le sort du pauvre poussin la laissait indifférente. Armaël opina avec enthousiasme.

— _Tap-tap._

Et ils partirent à leur jeu de barbares préféré : prendre des bâtons et se battre avec comme si c'était des épées. Même si Tom rechignait beaucoup à se l'avouer (de telles pensées seraient dignes de Voldemort), il était un peu jaloux de la complicité naissante entre Eutropia et Armaël. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'y avait entre ces deux-là qu'une amitié virile cristallisée autour de leur passion brutale pour l'art de se foutre sur la gueule, Tom n'appréciait guère de les voir passer du temps ensemble, que tous les deux. Sans lui.

Peu importe. Il y avait plus important. Il y avait le poussin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Héliodore auscultait le petit volatile à l'aide d'une loupe au verre ensorcelé. L'adolescent avait le visage grave. Le poussin, lui, très faible, se laissait faire avec une docilité effrayante. À côté, Callidora étudiait des petits os, l'air concentré. Elle hocha de la tête sous des réflexions connues d'elle seule et sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche. Elle les battit, en sortit trois, fronça des sourcils, recommença. La troisième fois, elle demanda à Tom de tirer trois cartes qu'elle étudia avec attention avant de déclarer :

— Là, c'est la Reine de Terre. La Terre, c'est souvent lié aux richesses matérielles, à la douceur d'un foyer, à la sécurité. La reine, c'est aussi une figure maternelle. Ici, cette carte représente le fait de prendre soin des autres, de les dorloter. Après, tu as l'As de Mer. La Mer, c'est les émotions et l'as représente souvent les aspects positifs de son élément. Donc s'occuper du poussin aura un effet positif : ça pourra apporter de la joie, de l'amour. Le problème, c'est la dernière carte : la Tour. C'est l'instabilité, les changements parfois brutaux qui nous ébranlent dans nos fondations. Parfois c'est l'effondrement de ce qu'on a construit. Ça peut être des épreuves à traverser qui nous aident à grandir, mais qui sont vraiment difficiles et douloureuses. Je veux dire, c'est pas une science exacte, hein. Et puis je ne suis même pas encore à Poudlard, j'ai encore plein de choses à apprendre sur la Divination. Mais je suis tentée de dire que c'est une bonne chose que tu t'occupes du poussin, ça sera bien pour toi, mais c'est pas sûr qu'il survive.

Tom ne l'avait jamais entendue parler aussi longtemps. Callidora était une fillette discrète et souvent mutique qui n'appréciait que peu l'agitation des autres enfants. D'après Héliodore, elle avait un véritable don pour la divination. D'après Eutropia, la divination c'était du flan pour charlatan. Et encore, du flan au faux sucre, hein, et allégé en gras. Le genre de flan, donc, qui t'arnaque jusqu'au bout.

— Il ne s'est pas tout à fait développé jusqu'au bout, diagnostiqua Héliodore. Ses muscles sont encore très faibles et le problème, c'est que le cœur est aussi un muscle. Il y a aussi son système immunitaire qui est vacillant. Sans intervention, il sera mort d'ici demain. Et même en essayant de le sauver… Je crois que le mieux, c'est de le garder au chaud et au calme pour qu'il parte paisiblement.

Le cœur de Tom se serra. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Et la mort si cruelle ? Pourquoi les êtres autour de lui mourraient sans cesse sans qu'il pût les sauver ?

— Tom peut quand même essayer, dit Callidora d'une voix douce. Au moins, il aura fait tout ce qu'il a pu.

Héliodore eut une moue peu convaincue.

— Moui… Si tu le veux vraiment, Tom. Mais je veux que tu gardes bien en tête que si le poussin meurt, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et durant les vacances, tu verras plein d'autres poussins mourir !

— Mais tu sauves tout le temps plein d'animaux.

— Je récupère et je soigne les animaux blessés ou malades que je trouve, corrigea Héliodore. Certains meurent.

— Un tiers meurt, précisa Callidora.

— Voilà. La mort fait partie de la vie. Tout meurt un jour. C'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas vivre dans la crainte constante de la mort… de la sienne ou de celle des autres. Il faut vivre, c'est tout. Vivre, c'est prendre le risque de mourir.

Même s'il pouvait faire preuve de la douceur, de la gentillesse et de la patience d'un Poufsouffle, Héliodore était un véritable Gryffondor. Le premier Nott à Gryffondor ! Tom avait rencontré Héliodore dans le Poudlard Express et celui-ci lui avait alors annoncé sa volonté de partir à Gryffondor par goût du défi… et à la vérité, Héliodore n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler la demander au Choixpeau : aussitôt sur la tête, aussitôt réparti dans la maison des Rouge et Or ! Sa devise : « _Peu importe de mourir jeune, tant que l'on vit intensément !_ ». Son plus grand exploit : titiller un dragon endormi. Héliodore s'était lié d'amitié avec Armaël dès le premier jour : ils avaient décidé ensemble, par jeu, de « tomber » de la barque pour approcher le calamar géant du lac.

Oui, Héliodore n'avait pas peur de la mort et appréciait chaque instant que lui offrait la vie. Tom enviait tellement cette tranquillité d'esprit.

— Quand je récupère un animal, j'ai pour règle de ne lui donner un nom qu'au bout d'une semaine, reprit Héliodore, parce que donner un nom c'est s'attacher. Je préfère attendre que ses chances de survie s'améliorent.

— Dans le Cimetière aux Animaux, à côté du Manoir, il y a juste un cinquième des tombes qui ont un nom, confirma Callidora.

— Tu n'aides pas, là.

— Mais si. C'est pour lui dire que la mort est naturelle.

Héliodore soupira et passa un doigt sur la tête du poussin qui se laissa faire.

— Que décides-tu ?

— Je veux essayer de le sauver, affirma Tom.

— C'est bien. Tu as dit essayer. C'est pas grave si tu échoues. C'est la vie.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, Héliodore déposa le poussin entre les mains de Tom. C'était tout chaud, tout doux et tellement fragile que ça en devenait effrayant. Héliodore lui donna des gouttes fortifiantes, et d'autres nourrissantes. Dans les sacoches de son vélo, il avait aussi un petit nid chauffant (être un sorcier avait de bons côtés). Héliodore expliqua toute la marche à suivre à Tom. Quelle potion à administrer, à quel moment. Les gestes à avoir, ceux à éviter.

Et puis lorsque tout fut dit, Héliodore rejoignit Eutropia et Armaël pour jouer lui aussi à _Tap-tap_ comme le barbare qu'il était.

Tom resta avec Callidora, assis à l'ombre d'un pommier et le poussin endormi contre lui. Tous deux commencèrent à lire : pour Callidora, un recueil de contes et pour Tom, un livre sur le soin des poules. Diana Grayson, la mère d'Eutropia, passa par-là, s'émerveilla de les trouver si sages et si silencieux. Elle leur proposa des morceaux de mangues (que Tom accepta avec joie). Quant au poussin… Elle feignit de l'enthousiasme pour l'entreprise, même si :

— Ces petites choses meurent facilement, rappela-t-elle.

Oui, ça va. Tom l'avait compris. Il était idiot de se lancer là-dedans. Tout le monde le lui avait dit. Il allait encore une fois perdre face à la mort.

— Diana disait cela pour te protéger, dit Callidora une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls. C'est pas facile de perdre un animal et j'ai déjà vu mon frère très triste à cause de ça.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Rien du tout ? Le laisser mourir ?

— Ton possible pas plus. Zacharias dit toujours qu'à l'impossible, nul n'est tenu et qu'il faut accepter ses limitations. Enfin, ça ne l'a pas empêché de passer à savon à Héliodore pour ses mauvaises notes.

Héliodore était loin d'être un idiot. Il était même un sorcier assez puissant qui apprenait vite les nouveaux sorts. Toutefois, il n'était pas du tout scolaire. Ouvrir des livres, lorsque ça ne parlait pas d'animaux ou d'explosion, ça l'ennuyait. Quant à Zacharias Nott, il était non seulement le demi-frère de Callidora et Héliodore, mais aussi leur tuteur légal. Leurs parents étaient morts trois ans auparavant de la dragoncelle.

— J'aimerais juste sauver une vie. Juste une fois, avoua Tom du bout des lèvres.

Il se savait promis à un avenir horrible, où il ne sèmerait que la mort et la dévastation. Un avenir dont il ne voulait pas. Il avait déjà trop souvent côtoyé la mort.

— Tom… faut que je t'avoue un truc, dit Callidora un peu hésitante. Héliodore et moi, nous sommes des legilimens naturels. Des legilimens chaud, hein, ça veut dire…

— Que vous percevez naturellement les émotions des gens qui vous entourent.

Ce fut au tour de Tom de se montrer hésitant.

— Je m'en doutais un peu. Moi aussi je le suis.

— Je sais. Mais donc, tu te doutes qu'on perçoit tes émotions. Parce que tu es peut-être un legilimens naturel, mais l'occlumancie pour le moment, c'est pas ton truc. Et bref. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. D'après Héliodore, tu as l'habitude de te préoccuper des autres et de leur sécurité, mais depuis la mort de Mulciber, tu as tout le temps de la peur en toi.

La mort de Mulciber… Titus Mulciber était un élève de septième année particulièrement violent et détestait d'un grand nombre pour toutes ses exactions. Il méritait sans doute d'atterrir à Azkaban, mais pas de mourir.

Voldemort.

Par un étrange caprice du temps, Voldemort et Tom Jedusor coexistaient dans cette dimension, ou plus exactement, un Voldemort d'un lointain futur avait remonté le temps jusqu'à un lointain passé et il errait depuis sous la forme d'un esprit semi-ectoplasmique immortel. Voldemort recherche un nouveau corps et une nouvelle âme avec laquelle fusionner ; tout naturellement il avait jeté son dévolu sur Tom Jedusor. Pour réaliser la fusion, il fallait tuer et comme Tom se refusait à devenir un meurtrier, Voldemort provoquait chaque année un mort au cours du mois de juin. Ça l'amusait. Il appelait ça, la Moisson.

Pour Tom, il n'y avait absolument rien d'amusant. Chaque année il voyait, impuissant, de nouvelles vies être volées par un monstre qui prétendait être son futur. C'était horrible pour un enfant de huit ans de voir un autre enfant mourir sous ses yeux à cause de quelques mots maladroits. C'était encore pire de voir le phénomène se reproduire chaque année, encore et encore, de se savoir impuissant et condamné à subir cela jusqu'à finalement céder au mage noir. Et tuer.

Convaincu d'être dangereux et de n'apporter que le malheur sur son entourage, Tom avait demandé au Choixpeau à être envoyé à Serpentard au lieu de Poufsouffle où le vieil artefact voulait d'abord l'envoyer. Il espérait s'y trouver isolé en sa qualité d'orphelin aux origines douteuses. Ça n'avait pas suffi. Bien malgré lui, Tom s'était fait des amis. A Serpentard pour commencer, mais aussi dans les autres maisons. Et puis il y avait Eutropia.

En juin dernier, comme chaque année, Voldemort avait frappé. Il avait pris possession de Mulciber et avait manigancé pour isoler Tom avec Eutropia et Elisa Bishop, une autre amie proche qui était en troisième année à Poufsouffle. Là, deux révélations avaient eu lieu. Eutropia et Elisa étaient des âmes réincarnées d'un début de XXIe siècle où la magie n'existait pas et où un roman pour enfant avec beaucoup de succès : les aventures de Harry Potter. Et Tom n'était plus le seul à attirer la convoitise de Voldemort. Eutropia semblait aussi faire l'affaire pour la fusion d'âme. C'était donc à elle que Voldemort avait soumis un choix impossible : qui dans la pièce devrait mourir cette année. Eutropia avait choisi Mulciber. Le plus effrayant ? Elle n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité. Tom, lui, éprouvait de la culpabilité pour deux et plus encore, car une partie de lui était soulagée par ce choix. Mieux valait Mulciber qui, à dix-huit ans, avait déjà commis suffisamment de crimes pour passer sa vie à Azkaban, qu'Elisa ou Eutropia. Mais Tom avait-il le droit de mettre une hiérarchie dans la valeur des vies ?

Et surtout, qui mourrait l'an prochain ?

Avec une froideur à glacer les sangs, Eutropia avait commencé à établir une liste, à mettre en place une stratégie au moindre mal. D'après elle, ils étaient encore trop jeunes et trop inexpérimentés pour défaire Voldemort. Si morts il devait y avoir, autant que ça ait une utilité. Herbert Hexson, le professeur de sortilège cruel, Walburga Black la sadique, Aquila Highclaw la fourbe… voilà ses têtes de listes. Eutropia réfléchissait même à des argumentaires.

Si Tom s'efforçait depuis quatre ans à prendre une autre direction que Voldemort, s'il s'entraînait à penser différemment et à étouffer tout germe de violence qui pourrait pousser en lui, Eutropia elle, paraissait courir sur la voie du mage noir.

Par la faute de Voldemort.

Et si Voldemort était le futur de Tom, par sa faute à lui aussi.

Tous ces morts, par sa faute.

— Tom, murmura Callidora d'une voix douce. Tu ne peux pas vaincre la mort.

oOoOoOo

 _« Bonjour Elisa,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu profites de tes vacances._

 _Ici, tout va bien. Tout le monde est très gentil. Eutropia habite une grande ferme qui appartient à son grand-père. Il s'appelle George Grayson, mais tout le monde l'appelle Pépé Grayson. Il a un humour un peu bizarre (il paraît que c'est courant chez les Grayson), mais il est très gentil. Il est agromage. Il a des moutons qu'il change souvent de champs (j'ai même pu l'aider une fois à conduire le troupeau !) et il cultive des céréales ainsi qu'un peu de légumes. Je n'ai pas encore vu Mamie Cobra (j'ignore même son nom !). Elle est zoomage spécialiste des serpents et elle est tout le temps en voyage._

 _Le père d'Eutropia est aussi souvent absent : il est conjureur de sort pour Gringott. Il est impressionnant et fait un peur quand il rigole fort, mais il a l'air d'avoir très bon fond. Il est passé par Gryffondor et Héliodore l'adore (c'est un bon signe ça !). La mère d'Eutropia, Diana Grayson (née Selwyn) est horteimage. Elle cultive toutes sortes de plantes et d'arbres fruitiers. Elle a une affaire avec la mère de Philophore qui est une excellente potioniste et sa belle-sœur, Salvia Selwyn (la mère de Sirseï Selwyn) pour fabriquer des onguents et toutes sortes de produits qui soignent. Il y a vraiment plein de plantes différentes ici. Diana a acclimaté pleins d'espèces tropicales grâce à la magie et j'ai découvert des tas de fruits délicieux. Les mangues sont mes préférées, même si j'aime bien aussi les ananas et bien sûr les dates. Je peux manger autant de fruits que je veux ! À l'orphelinat, c'était rare d'avoir des fruits tous les jours et l'hiver nous n'avions que quelques pommes toutes fripées. Ici, c'est bananes, pêches, fraises, framboises, goyaves, mangues, abricots… il n'y a qu'à sortir et aller cueillir !_

 _Il y a aussi un elfe de maison qui s'appelle Ruby. Apparemment c'est un cadeau de mariage des Selwyn (c'est un peu bizarre, non ?). Il fait de très bonnes tartes à la myrtille. Il aide Diana avec les travaux du jardin et de la maison. Et puis il aide aussi George quand il faut monter sur le toit pour le réparer. C'est une très vieille ferme et même avec tout plein de sortilèges, il y a souvent des fuites quand il pleut._

 _Le Manoir Nott n'est pas très loin, à « juste » une demi-heure à vélo. Pour eux, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire du vélo ! Du coup, le plus souvent, c'est Héliodore et Armaël qui viennent. Héliodore a une petite sœur : elle s'appelle Callidora et fera sa rentrée à Poudlard en Septembre. Je m'entends bien avec elle. Elle est plus calme que les barbares locaux. Héliodore, Armaël et Eutropia adorent les jeux de bagarres et Eutropia a plein de bleus sur les jambes à cause de ça. Philophore aussi aime bien, même s'il aime autant lire. Seulement, il est parti pour plus d'un mois dans une branche de sa famille en Italie pour profiter du soleil._

 _Si je décide de t'écrire aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il s'est passé deux choses importantes aujourd'hui. D'abord (c'est un peu idiot) j'ai vraiment compris que la viande dans nos assiettes, c'était des animaux qu'on avait tué. Donc j'ai décidé de devenir végétarien comme Héliodore et Callidora. Et surtout, il y a le poussin. Des poussins ont éclos (oui, il y a aussi des poules à la ferme pour les œufs et malheureusement la viande aussi – c'est très rigolo quand ça sort du poulailler pour demander du grain le matin). Il y en avait un très faible : j'ai décidé d'_ _essayer_ _de le sauver. J'ai souligné_ _essayer_ _parce que Heliodore m'a dit que c'était très important, quand on soignait, de garder à l'esprit que notre patient pouvait toujours mourir. Il m'a répété plusieurs fois que le plus important, c'était de faire son maximum. Le résultat, lui, ne nous appartenait pas. Il dit aussi qu'il ne faut pas donner de nom à l'animal avant une semaine, pour pas s'attacher trop tôt et être encore plus triste s'il meurt. Donc le poussin n'a pas encore de nom. Callidora a dit aussi que je ne pouvais pas vaincre la mort. Oui, d'accord, mais c'est un peu frustrant de ne pas pouvoir sauver un poussin qui vient juste de naître. Alors je vais quand même_ _essayer_ _(et là Eutropia qui lit par-dessus mon épaule rigole. Elle dit "fais-le ou ne le fais pas, mais dans la Force pas d'essai il n'y a"… elle dit aussi que tu vas comprendre la référence)._

 _Eutropia joue les gros durs à se moque de moi pour le poussin. Elle s'amuse à le surnommer "Nugget", mais en vrai, je sais qu'elle commence à s'attacher. Elle lui a même aménagé un petit espace dans le bazar de sa chambre. Là, elle me regarde avec des gros yeux et me demande d'effacer cette dernière phrase. Non ! Même sous la menace des chatouilles, je ne craquerai pas, mwouahaha !_

 _[ratures, traces de traits effacés, changement de plume]_

 _Bref. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu passes de bonnes vacances avec ta famille. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de Tu-Sais-Qui plus tôt. C'était trop délicat. Il y avait trop de risques._

 _Portes-toi bien._

 _Tom Jedusor. »_

— Tu crois qu'elle va me répondre ? demanda Tom un peu inquiet alors que le hibou s'envolait dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

— Je suppose, oui, répondit Eutropia. D'après Sirseï, Bishop a tendance à être un peu paralysée lorsqu'elle perd le contrôle.

Se retrouvait face à l'esprit de Voldemort qui avait pris possession d'un élève, voir son secret (son esprit venait du futur) révélé, et manquer d'être tuée, oui, on pouvait appeler cela une perte de contrôle.

— Ça ne serait pas juste de t'en vouloir, ajouta Eutropia. Tu ne pouvais rien nous dire avec la menace de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu essayais de nous tenir à distance pour nous protéger. Ça peut se comprendre, non ? Alors, laisse-lui juste du temps. En plus, tu es son poussin préféré !

En parlant de poussin… Oui, il allait bien. Il était juste endormi dans son petit nid.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre. C'était Diana Grayson.

— Il est l'heure de se coucher les enfants.

— Mais Maman, il est encore tôt et ce sont les vacances ! protesta Eutropia.

— Au lit ! Sinon tu vas être fatiguée et grognon demain.

Et une Eutropia de mauvaise humeur était quelque chose à éviter. Tom se glissa donc dans son lit.

Il dormait dans la chambre d'Eutropia, mais dans un lit séparé quand même. La chambre d'ami des Grayson avait quelques soucis de toit non étanche. Pépé Grayson était beau monté sur le toit à la recherche des tuiles qui auraient bougé, Ruby avait beau fureté dans le moindre recoin, impossible de déterminer la source du problème. Ça arrivait dans les vieilles maisons où des siècles de sortilèges de maintenance de succédaient. À force, la magie de l'ensemble ne devenait plus très cohérente. Pour réparer le problème, il faudrait donc beaucoup de travaux. Ça serait long et compliqué et Pépé Grayson n'avait prévu de s'en occuper qu'en octobre. Diana avait donc demandé à Tom le soir de son arrivée, d'un air un peu embêté, si ça ne le dérangeait pas de dormir dans la même chambre qu'Eutropia.

Non. Absolument pas.

En fait, ça faisait même un peu bizarre la facilité avec laquelle les Grayson avaient accepté la situation. D'après Eutropia, c'était lié à l'histoire familiale où chaque génération avait eu beaucoup de difficultés pour fréquenter sa moitié. Les parents de Pépé Grayson avaient fui les États-Unis parce que leurs familles désapprouvaient leur union (un sorcier Sang-Pur noir avec une moldue blanche fille d'esclavagiste, ça faisait un peu désordre) et il en était de même pour les parents de Mamie Cobra qui avait fui l'Inde (une sombre question de castes). Plus récemment, Diana avait failli être déshéritée des Selwyn pour son mariage avec Girish Grayson. De leur côté, Pépé Grayson et Mamie Cobra n'avaient au début pas très bien vu cette jeune fille de bonne famille à l'aspect délicat. Très vite cependant, en apprenant à la connaître, ils avaient adopté Diana comme un membre à part entière de la famille Grayson. Et tous avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'Eutropia fréquenterait qui elle voudrait.

Tom dormait donc dans la même chambre qu'Eutropia, mais en théorie, dans un lit différent. En théorie.

Sitôt la lumière éteinte et les bruits de pas de Diana éloignés, Tom se leva pour rejoindre Eutropia et se glisser contre elle. Ils ne faisaient que dormir l'un contre l'autre, mais leur présence mutuelle les apaisait et chassait les cauchemars.

oOoOoOo

— Il récupère bien. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il est sauvé d'affaire, mais il va de mieux en mieux, ça, c'est certain, déclara Héliodore.

La loupe sortie, il venait comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, d'ausculter le poussin. Celui-ci, plus agité que d'habitude, battait un peu de ses ailes duveteuses et donnait des petits coups de bec à Héliodore entre de _tchip tchip_ très aigu. Tom le reprit et le poussin se calma instantanément, apaisé par la présence familière.

— Ça veut dire qu'on peut enfin l'appeler officiellement Nugget, conclut Eutropia.

— Parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? s'étonna Armaël.

— On ne va pas l'appeler Nugget ! protesta Tom en foudroyant Eutropia du regard.

Parce qu'apparemment dans le futur, les nuggets se mangeaient et ça contenait du poulet.

— Pourquoi ? C'est mignon Nugget. Ça veut dire pépite, remarqua Héliodore.

— De toute façon, c'est trop tard, appuya Armaël. À force d'entendre Eutropia le surnommer Nugget, c'est rentré dans la tête.

Tom jeta un regard désolé au poussin. Bah, son nom était d'un goût douteux (sans mauvais jeu de mots), mais au moins, il était toujours en vie, il prenait des forces et c'était ça le plus important.

— Les enfants ! lança Diana Grayson depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Ils se trouvaient dans le jardin, à l'ombre d'un noisetier.

— Ils sont arrivés. Venez dire bonjour.

Tom et Armaël échangèrent un regard inquiet. C'était rare de voir Armaël devenir nerveux, lui qui n'hésitait pas à s'attaquer à des élèves bien plus âgés que lui pour défendre ses camarades.

— Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée Eutropia ? Je veux dire, ce sont des Selwyn. Tom et moi…

— Mais oui. Arèsion s'en fiche de la pureté du sang. Vous allez voir. Il est trop bien. C'est mon oncle préféré ! Faites-moi confiance.

Faire confiance, facile à dire. Mais une année à Poudlard à écoper de remarques désobligeantes sur ses origines, ça rendait un peu méfiant. Tom cependant, ne sentait aucune crainte en Eutropia alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans la sienne : seulement beaucoup d'enthousiasme et d'impatience.

Les adultes se trouvaient dans la grande cuisine qui servait également de pièces à vivre. Assis à la table en bois massif qui occupait le centre de la pièce, Girish Grayson et Arèsion Selwyn discutaient avec de grands sourires pendant que Diana préparait le thé. En guise de bonjour, Eutropia eut une réaction très étrange : elle se jeta sur son oncle et commença à se bagarrer avec lui. Tous deux riaient fort.

— Vous allez finir par casser quelques choses, grommela Diana en posant la théière sur la table.

— Eh bien, on a plus le droit de dire bonjour comme il se doit à sa nièce préférée ? répliqua Arèsion qui venait d'immobiliser Eutropia.

Pour toute réponse, Diana leva les yeux au ciel. Elle agita sa baguette et des petits biscuits volèrent depuis le placard pour se disposer joliment dans une assiette sur la table.

— Vous devez être les amis d'Eutropia, dit Arèsion alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Tom et Armaël.

Il avait un aimable sourire sur son visage aux traits fins.

— Armaël Green, se présenta Armaël.

Comme on lui avait appris, Armaël serra la main d'Arèsion Selwyn en essayant de faire bonne figure et Tom l'imita, en prenant bien garde à ne pas trop secouer le poussin qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Poussin qui accrocha le regard d'Arèsion.

— Ah, ça confirme ma théorie.

— Du guérisseur et du guerrier ? dit Girish Grayson. Oui, là je dois avouer que c'est un bel exemple.

— Et c'est reparti, soupira Diana.

— C'est quoi cette théorie ? demanda Eutropia curieuse.

— D'après ton oncle, les personnes aux tempéraments guerriers ont des affinités particulières avec les personnes aux tempéraments de guérisseurs. Les premiers apportent la combativité, la force, le mouvement, alors que les seconds apportent l'écoute, le soin et la sécurité. Plus une personne sera du côté des guerriers, plus elle aura besoin d'une personne du côté des guérisseurs pour qu'il y ait un équilibre.

— C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Salvia, appuya Arèsion. Je participais à des tournois de duel et elle, elle faisait partie de l'équipe des Guérisseurs.

— Vous êtes un duelliste professionnel ? s'exclama Armaël.

Les yeux de l'enfant brillaient. Arèsion se rengorgea avec superbe.

— Tu as devant toi un quadruple champion du monde de duel.

— Whoua ! fit Armaël avec beaucoup d'admiration.

Vraiment beaucoup d'admiration. Il aurait rencontré un dieu vivant que son air béat n'aurait pas été différent. Et comme Arèsion était un peu (beaucoup) poseur, il prit un air sûr de lui avec un sourire à faire pâlir les pubs de dentifrice.

— Enfin, maintenant tu es à la retraite, rappela Girish d'un air un peu moqueur.

— Je suis entraîneur, c'est différent, répliqua Arèsion un peu piqué dans sa fierté.

— Mouais… c'est pas toi qui disais que tu passais les trois quarts de ton temps à entraîner des gosses de riches sans talent et le quart restant c'était pour des inconscients qui s'orientaient vers la dangereuse carrière d'Auror.

— Je veux devenir Auror plus tard, avoua Armaël d'une petite voix.

Arèsion plissa des yeux d'un air inquisiteur.

— Gryffondor ?

— Oui.

— Une bien belle maison, approuva Girish. C'était la mienne.

— Pas aussi belle que Serpentard ! répliqua Eutropia.

— Là-dessus on est bien d'accord ! ajouta Arèsion.

Puis redevenant un peu plus sérieux :

— Ça ne pose pas trop de difficulté, une amitié Serpentard-Gryffondor ? Sirseï m'a dit que les tensions entre les maisons n'étaient pas aussi vives qu'à mon époque, mais quand même. Ce sont des maisons traditionnellement rivales. Girish et moi avons dû cacher notre amitié pendant des années.

— Nous vivions une histoire d'amitié interdite.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu et s'esclaffèrent. Les enfants, eux, ne comprirent pas trop et Diana leva les yeux aux ciels devant tant de puérilité.

— Ça va, dit Eutropia. Dans notre année, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'entendent très bien. Au début ça râlait un peu dans les autres années, mais ça va mieux. Philophore traîne toujours avec Abraxas par exemple. Et puis Armaël et Héliodore s'entendent très bien avec les jumeaux Lestrange et Rosa MacNair.

— Des Lestrange ? s'étonna Arèsion.

Armaël grimaça légèrement.

— Par contre, ils sont interdits de sortie pour toutes les vacances, avoua Armaël. Leurs parents n'approuvent pas leurs fréquentations.

— Que c'est surprenant, railla Girish d'un ton grinçant.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme et une jeune fille, toutes les deux blondes et le port élégant, entrèrent.

— Ah ! Salvia, Sirseï ! Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez chez Pièrefine ?

Pour toute réponse, Salvia Selwyn écarta des mèches de cheveux pour révéler une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles aux motifs végétaux. Salvia était une femme toute menue, avec de grands yeux de biches et des mains délicates. Elle faisait très jeune avec son teint frais, ce qui renforçait son apparente fragilité. Tom peinait à croire qu'il s'agissait là de la mère de Sirseï Selwyn, reine de Serpentard et meilleure combattante de Poudlard.

Sirseï n'était pas des plus grandes pourtant : elle avait le physique fin et souple des Selwyn. Des cheveux blonds qu'elle portait généralement attachés en chignon à la mode, des vêtements simples et pratiques quoique d'excellentes factures, elle ne paraissait guère menaçante à première vue. Elle correspondait plus à l'image d'une sage jeune fille de bonne famille, avec un certain goût pour la sobriété. Seul écart à cette sobriété, un petit bracelet en argent ornait son poignet.

Sirseï salua poliment les enfants qui lui rendirent son bonjour. Armaël était un peu méfiant, mais s'efforçait de préserver les apparences.

— Oh, c'est lui le fameux Nugget ! sourit Sirseï en découvrant le poussin. Eutropia m'en a parlé dans une lettre. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.

— Ah, donc Eutropia a écrit dans une lettre que le poussin était mignon, releva Héliodore. Je note.

— Ça va, c'était dans un moment de faiblesse, grommela Eutropia qui avait le rouge aux joues.

— Non, mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aussi un cœur derrière tes airs de brutes, répliqua Armaël qui adorait se moquer d'Eutropia à la moindre occasion.

Comme à chaque fois, Eutropia le fusilla d'un regard noir.

— En parlant de brutalité, Eutropia, ça te dirait un petit duel pour s'ouvrir l'appétit ? proposa Arèsion.

Eutropia parut soudain très embarrassée. Quant à Armaël :

— Mais on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

— Oui, ça c'est la théorie, admit Arèsion. En pratique, ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui précisément a lancé le sort et puis… j'ai les contacts qu'il faut pour oublier l'affaire si un incident venait à être remarqué. De toute façon, les vieilles familles ont tendance à ne pas respecter cette interdiction. Donc ça clôt la question. Eutropia, il y a un problème ?

Sirseï fronça des sourcils, dévisageant tour à tour les adultes avec suspicion.

— Une Black a cassé sa baguette, répondit Diana.

— Mais elle m'avait attaquée dans le dos avec l'aide d'un élève de septième année, répliqua Eutropia sur la défensive. En duel à la régulière, ça ne se serait pas passé pareil.

— Ouais. Tu l'as même déjà battue, approuva Armaël. Pourtant, elle est en troisième année. Et en plus, elles étaient deux puisqu'il y avait aussi sa cousine. D'ailleurs, tu les as même battues deux fois, non ?

— Je reconnais bien là les Black, lâcha Arèsion avec mépris. Toujours à attaquer en nombre.

Un silence embarrassé suivit. Les enfants s'entre-regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Diana cependant, sut interpréter ce silence.

— C'est Eutropia qui a attaqué les Black. Albus m'a informée qu'il y avait eu une petite altercation en avril, entre Eutropia et deux cousines Black. Une altercation classique de couloir, mais Eutropia a quand même réussi à envoyer l'une des Black à l'infirmerie. Et malgré la semaine de colle qui a suivi, Eutropia a apparemment recommencé en les attaquant à nouveau. Bien sûr, les Black n'ont pas apprécié et elles ont demandé à un septième année de les aider. C'est ça Eutropia ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de provoquer des bagarres. C'est bien d'être une guerrière, mais au bout d'un moment tu vas vraiment finir par t'attirer de gros ennuis à agresser les gens à tout va !

— Hé ! J'avais de très bonnes raisons d'attaquer les Black la deuxième fois !

— Ah oui, j'aimerais bien les connaître !

Cette fois-ci cependant, Eutropia garda le silence. Les autres enfants ne semblaient pas plus décidés à parler.

— Eutropia, reprit Diana d'une voix plus calme. Pourquoi as-tu attaqué les Black ?

Silence.

— J'ai été convoquée pendant des années par ta maîtresse d'école parce que tu te bagarrais. D'habitude, tu te justifies pour dire que tu avais de bonnes raisons et que l'autre t'avait provoqué. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien cette fois-ci ?

Tom voulut intervenir. Trop tard.

— Parce que je suis une brute ! cracha Eutropia avec colère

Elle tourna des talons et sortit en claquant très fort la porte. Comme c'était de très vieux murs en torchis recouverts de chaux, quelques grains des poussières se détachèrent et dégringolèrent derrière les meubles.

Tom partit aussitôt à la suite d'Eutropia. Il la retrouva dans les branchages d'un figuier qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup. Tom mit le poussin dans la poche spéciale (Diana y avait jeté des sortilèges de coussinage) et escalada l'arbre avec beaucoup de précautions.

oOoOoOo

— Ah, je vous trouve enfin !

Sirseï arrivait en bas de l'arbre. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Tom et Eutropia s'y étaient réfugiés. Même si la colère d'Eutropia était retombée, sa fierté blessée l'empêchait encore de revenir. Elle grogna même de mécontentement lorsque Sirseï les rejoignit dans l'arbre avec souplesse et aisance.

— C'était un guet-à-pent, dit Sirseï. Nos parents nous ont rassemblés pour nous interroger sur ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Étant donné que séparément, on refusait de leur répondre, ils ont décidé de nous interroger ensemble. Et j'ai décidé de leur répondre pour contrôler l'information. Ils savent que tu as attaqué les Black parce qu'elles s'en étaient prises à Tom et ils savent aussi que le septième année qui t'as stupéfixiée dans le dos est le Mulciber dont la presse a annoncé le suicide. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ils étaient à deux doigts de vous retirer de Poudlard. J'ai réussi à les convaincre que le gros du problème venait de Mulciber et que de toute façon, entre Grindelwald et la guerre qui menace d'éclater côté moldu, les écoles du continent ne sont pas mieux. Dippet va très certainement recevoir des Beuglantes. Mais il y a un autre problème dont on doit discuter, Tom, c'est de ta baguette.

— Quoi ma baguette ? demanda Tom sur la défensive. Il n'y a pas de problème. Avec la bourse de l'école, je pourrais…

— Il y a un énorme problème avec ta baguette, Tom. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais ces derniers temps j'avais la tête ailleurs. Ta baguette est en sureau. Ta baguette qui t'a été léguée par une étrange dame portant une capuche et…

Eutropia étouffa un juron. Avec un regard effaré à Tom, elle murmura :

— Tu ne crois quand même pas…

— Une dame qui le met en garde contre Grindelwald et qui lui confie une baguette en sureau ? Grindelwald est un passionné de conte et il prend très au sérieux ceux de Beedle le Barde. Donc oui, il y a peut-être un très gros problème.

— Je… je ne comprends pas, souffla Tom un peu perdu.

L'été qui avait précédé son entrée à Poudlard, Tom avait rencontré une mystérieuse femme au visage couvert par une capuche. Cette dame lui avait parlé du monde magique (que Tom connaissait déjà en partie à travers les récits de Voldemort lorsque son esprit machiavélique s'amusait à lui rendre une visite nocturne), l'avait averti du danger que représentait Grindelwald et lui avait confié une baguette en prétendant qu'elle avait appartenu à sa mère.

Sirseï raconta le conte des Trois Frères et leur révéla que Grindelwald cherchait à rassembler les Reliques de la Mort. Bien sûr, il se faisait discret à ce sujet, mais Sirseï était extrêmement douée pour rassembler les informations. Quant à Tom, il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et fixait sa baguette d'un air horrifié… au contraire d'Eutropia dont le regard brillait de convoitise.

— Je suppose qu'il serait plus sage d'en parler à nos parents, avança Sirseï. Tout ça, c'est vraiment gros. Sans parler de la marque que la baguette a fait apparaître sur le bras de Tom.

Après avoir été attaqué par les cousines Black, Tom avait tenté de se soigner tout seul (ce qui était hautement imprudent). Au lieu de refermer ses blessures, la baguette de sureau avait fait apparaître une horrible marque sur son bras gauche : un crâne vomissant un serpent.

— Si c'est une baguette très ancienne, qui est longtemps restée dans la lignée des Serpentard. Elle a pu s'imprégner de certains sortilèges et développer une personnalité propre.

Tom passa une main sur sa marque. Comme souvent, elle le gratouillait un peu. Physiquement, ce n'était qu'une petite gêne sans importance. Mais moralement… c'était la Marque des Ténèbres. Un signe de plus qui le condamnait à devenir Voldemort.

— Non, dit Eutropia d'une voix ferme. On ne va pas en parler aux parents. C'est trop dangereux. On ne peut pas leur révéler que Tom est l'héritier de Serpentard.

— Pourquoi pas ? Oui, c'est dangereux ! C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut en parler à des adultes ! Vous ne pouvez pas tout régler tout seul ! Vous n'avez que douze ans, vous n'êtes pas de taille. Tom a failli mourir face à Mulciber !

Tom ne répondit rien. Il concentra son attention sur Nugget. Le poussin picorait quelques petites graines fortifiantes dans sa main. _Pic, pic, pic._ Des petits coups de bec qui chatouillaient la paume.

— On n'est pas seul, répliqua Eutropia. Il y a aussi Bishop.

Sirseï écarquilla les yeux, incrédules.

— Elisabeth Bishop ? Elle est douée pour mettre au point des inventions originales, c'est vrai, et intelligente. Mais elle n'a que quatorze ans… et puis ce n'est pas exactement une combattante. Vous ne pouvez pas compter uniquement sur elle !

Eutropia se mordilla la lèvre, pleine de doutes et d'hésitations. Elle glissa un regard à Tom. Pas de soutien à attendre de son côté : il concentrait toute son attention sur le poussin. Ça serait donc à elle de décider. Une grosse responsabilité. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ? Leur situation était si précaire ! Et Eutropia avait une entière confiance en Sirseï. Sa cousine s'était toujours révélée être une voix sage et un support fort. Ça et le fait qu'elle hésitait à lui faire cet aveu depuis des années.

Eutropia prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage et :

— Je viens du futur, avoua-t-elle. Et Bishop aussi.

Sirseï fronça des sourcils, mais garda le silence. Comme elle ne remettait pas ses paroles en doute, Eutropia poursuivit et raconta tout ou presque. Qu'elle était une enfant des années 90 dans sa première existence, qu'une voiture l'avait renversé en 2005 alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Et qu'elle n'avait lu que les cinq premiers tomes de Harry Potter.

Ça aussi, Eutropia le raconta. Les aventures de Harry Potter. C'était difficile parce qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire et parfois elle se perdait dans les détails. Elle prit cependant bien garde à ne pas mentionner le nom du terrible mage noir qui voulait tuer Harry. Elle prétendit que son nom était interdit, qu'il ne devait pas être prononcé… Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, étant donné que le Voldemort qu'elle avait affronté en juin avait menacé de tuer quiconque serait mis au courant de son existence. Eutropia révéla cependant que l'on connaissait le véritable nom du méchant, celui qu'il portait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent pas si innocent que ça qui ouvrait la Chambre des Secrets.

— D'où ton hostilité et ta méfiance à l'encontre de Tom au début de l'année, comprit Sirseï.

Elle avait un air très grave. Son regard se faisait inquisiteur. Tom, lui, ne réagit qu'à peine. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, caressa le duvet si doux du poussin qui avait repris sa somnolence habituelle.

— Oui, mais j'avais tort. Il y a des points de divergences par rapport à ce que j'ai lu. La baguette par exemple. Dans le livre hum… je vais dire l'Autre, pour pas dire Tom, parce que ce sont vraiment deux personnes différentes. Bref. L'Autre achète sa baguette à Ollivander. If, plume de phénix.

— Et ? Tom va devoir s'acheter une nouvelle baguette chez Ollivander d'après ce que j'ai compris, non ?

Tom resta à caresser Nugget. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration irrégulière.

— Peut-être, admit Eutropia un peu troublée. Mais il est plus probable que la baguette atterrisse entre mes mains. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Et puis il y a le basilic ! Tom était prêt à descendre lui-même pour le tuer !

Oui, le basilic était mort. Non sans mal, Eutropia avait réussi à convaincre Tom que Dumbledore était de taille à affronter le basilic. Parce que son Tom à elle craignait pour la vie de Dumbledore.

— Et puis il n'y a pas que ça, insista Eutropia. Tom a vraiment un caractère différent de l'Autre. Et puis dans notre année, ça sera sûrement Abraxas qui sera le préfet. En tout cas, il se comporte comme si c'était déjà le cas. Et…

— Eutropia, Eutropia, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, la coupa Sirseï d'une voix apaisante. Ça fait un an que j'observe Tom. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas le caractère froid et cruel d'un mage noir. Ni l'ambition pour. Mais c'est bien là le point. Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, je ne suis pas choquée par ton histoire de réincarnation du futur. J'ai déjà lu des articles qui supputaient l'existence de SI, _Spiritame Interdimensionnel_. Bon, c'était dans un journal conspirationniste, qui aime bien le sensationnel et le surnaturel et qui prétend que le ministre de la magie est un vampire. Mais ils disaient certaines choses qui m'ont troublée. D'après eux, une SI est une spiritame, c'est-à-dire une âme conservant les souvenirs conscients de sa précédente existence, qui vient d'une autre dimension. Il y a débat sur ce que peut être cette autre dimension. Un autre plan d'existence ? Une réalité alternative ? Toujours est-il que d'après eux, on peut détecter les SI à quelques signes remarquables : enfants précoces, tendances à savoir des choses qui ne sont pas de leur âge sans que personne ne le leur ait appris, souvent un fort questionnement de notre société sorcière. Bon, ils listent aussi des critères plus fantaisistes : petit doigt rigide, gobage de souris vivante, yeux indigos, intolérance au contact du fer, de l'argent, du sel, de l'eau bénite et j'en passe. Toujours est-il qu'en lisant cet article et en me renseignant un peu plus sur le sujet, je me suis posé des questions ou plus exactement ça m'a apporté de potentielles réponses. Tu avais cinq ans quand tu as appris à Philophore à lire, six ans pour les tables de multiplication. Ça, l'incident avec Otto Beurk, ta connaissance de la Chambre des Secrets, etc. Et que dire de Bishop ?

Sirseï soupira.

— Donc non, ça ne me surprend pas que tu sois une SI Eutropia. Mais cette histoire de Harry Potter… je veux dire, pourquoi dans une dimension en particulier, le monde magique n'existerait pas et il y aurait un livre qui décrit avec une vérité absolue ce qui s'y passe ? C'est complètement tordue. Peut-être que cette J.K. Rowling est elle-même une SI et peut-être — je dis bien peut-être — que c'est ce qui s'est passé dans sa première dimension à elle. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'est juste contentée de retranscrire ce qui s'est passé dans votre dimension à vous, mais dont les moldus n'en auraient pas eu conscience. Il y a de nombreuses théories sur les dimensions parallèles et à supposer que chaque monde obéisse aux mêmes lois physiques et magiques… ils sont constitués de millions d'êtres humains susceptibles de prendre des décisions qui vont radicalement changer la face du monde. Pas de dispute entre les Fondateurs. Pas de secret magique. Un Grindelwald en mage blanc. Il y a tellement de variations possibles !

Sirseï qui parlait jusque-là avec énergie et en agitant les mains, marqua une pause. Elle prit une profonde respiration, souffla. Un sourire affectueux étira ses lèvres alors que ses yeux bleus se posaient sur Tom.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les histoires de Harry Potter ne doivent pas être prises pour paroles d'évangile, qu'on ignore à quel point notre monde diffère de ce qui y est décrit et que ce n'est pas parce qu'un Tom Jedusor d'une histoire pour enfant d'une autre dimension devient un mage noir, que l'enfant bien réel que j'ai sous les yeux va suivre le même chemin. Il serait stupide et même dangereux de croire que cela. Tom, tu as le choix de ta destinée. Rien ne t'oblige à devenir un mage noir. Rien, absolument rien, si ce n'est toi-même.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des aveux, Tom releva la tête. Il regarda Sirseï. Il sourit même un peu. C'était un sourire triste.

— C'est gentil.

— Mais ?

Tom ne répondit rien. Le poussin s'était endormi.

— Vous ne me dîtes pas tout, déplora Sirseï. Quelque chose vous lie tous les trois avec Elisa. Quelque chose qui a à voir avec la mort de Mulciber.

Sirseï était vraiment très forte pour analyser les données en sa possession. Encore une fois, Eutropia hésita. En fait, ça faisait même depuis le début des vacances qu'elle hésitait. Parce que Sirseï avait toujours été la cousine forte sur laquelle se reposer. Parce qu'aussi, Voldemort avait formulé étrangement son interdiction : ils ne pouvaient pas en parler à quiconque ne connaîtrait pas déjà son nom. Or, Sirseï le connaissait ce nom. Quand elle était plus jeune et énervée, Eutropia s'amusait à raconter des histoires à faire peur à ses cousins et cousines.

D'après les discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Tom, Voldemort était joueur. Il posait des règles et aimer jouer en malmenant cruellement ses pions. Tant que l'on respectait ses règles cependant… Avait-il utilisé cette formulation à dessein ? Sans doute. Mais impliquer Sirseï, n'était-ce pas dangereux ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. C'était quitte ou double. Sirseï pouvait leur apporter une aide significative ou être la prochaine moissonnée.

Eutropia décida de couper la poire en deux.

— Il y a une malédiction. Je ne peux juste pas t'en parler. Une malédiction qui voudrait transformer Tom ou moi en mage noir.

Sirseï pâlit. Soudain très tendue, elle avait reporté toute son attention sur Eutropia.

— Je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus. C'est pas possible. On ne doit pas parler de cette malédiction. Si je te dis ce que c'est, elle risque de te tuer.

Sirseï ouvrit la bouche pour insister, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Diana Grayson.

— Je vais servir la tarte à la myrtille. Vous en voulez ?

Elle avait un sourire un peu crispé sur son visage fin. Sirseï feignit l'enthousiasme, répondit par l'affirmative et commença à descendre de l'arbre.

— $ Tu peux y aller, Tom $ marmonna Eutropia.

Toujours fâchée, elle s'était renfrognée à l'arrivée de sa mère. Après quelques hésitations, Tom descendit à son tour et suivit Sirseï. Diana, elle, resta plantée au pied de l'arbre. Eutropia s'efforça de regarder ailleurs et de se concentrer sur l'odeur si agréable du figuier.

— Eutropia…

L'adolescente ne réagit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

— Je… Je n'avais pas conscience que les choses étaient aussi graves, dit Diana. Sirseï m'a tout raconté.

Pas de réponse.

— On ira à Londres bientôt, si tu veux. Pour changer ta baguette. Et puis celle de Tom aussi.

Toujours aucune réaction. Eutropia s'était réfugiée dans un silence boudeur.

oOoOoOo

 _Salut Elisa,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Le poussin est toujours en vie. Il commence à gambader. D'après Héliodore, il est presque sauvé d'affaire. Il s'appelle officiellement Nugget. Callidora (la petite sœur d'Héliodore, je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit dans ma précédente lettre) m'a prêté des recueils de contes sorciers. Je ne savais pas que ça existait !_

 _Sirseï et ses parents sont passés hier. Ce sont des gens bien plus gentils que je ne le pensais. Arèsion Selwyn, le père de Sirseï, était d'abord ami avec Girish (le père d'Eutropia). Ils devaient caché leur amitié, parce que Arèsion était un Serpentard Sang-Pur et Girish un Gryffondor Sang-Mêlé, mais ça s'est su alors qu'ils étaient en septième année. Les parents d'Arèsion ont failli le déshérité quand ils ont appris que c'était un progressiste, sauf que Arèsion a été sélectionné dans l'équipe nationale de duel et en plus, Diana (qui est la petite sœur d'Arèsion) a commencé à fréquenter Girish. Ça a été la fin du monde un peu pour les Selwyn, mais ils ont dû se faire une raison. Il paraît que Girish était très bon en duel aussi, mais comme il était Sang-Mêlé, il ne pouvait pas être sélectionné (enfin, officiellement c'était pas ça la raison). Du coup, maintenant que Arèsion est devenu entraîneur, il a pris le parti d'entraîner les sorciers sans regard pour leur sang. Ça fait grincer des dents, mais comme il a été quatre fois champion du monde, les Selwyn ne songent plus à le rayer de l'arbre généalogique. Qui aurait cru ça des parents de Sirseï ?_

 _(D'après Eutropia, le reste de la famille Selwyn est moins fréquentable)_

 _Euh, sinon, que dire d'autres ? J'ai peut-être le sabrolaser unique que recherche Palpatine. Il pleut et c'est nul parce qu'on ne peut plus aller dehors. Ce matin (avant la pluie) j'ai aidé Diana au marché. Elle fait le marché du samedi à Godric's Hollow, pour vendre les fromages de la ferme et les fruits de vergers. Comme tout le monde se connaît ici, les gens voulaient savoir qui j'étais. Ça a fini par énerver Eutropia. Tu as raison, elle ressemble à un Pitbull quand elle s'énerve. Là par exemple, quand je viens d'écrire cette phrase._

 _Le 20 juillet, on va faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça serait peut-être l'occasion de se voir ? J'ai des trucs à te raconter sur le Sith._

 _Portes-toi bien._

 _Tom Jedusor_

 _PS : Eutropia a lu les aventures du balafré jusqu'au tome 5 (et elle me les a racontées), mais elle n'a pas pu trouver la fin. Elle se demandait si tu la connaissais._

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! Maintenant je réfléchis à mettre des raptors dans toutes mes histoires XD

Le week-end prochain, je devrais poster Ridicule Riddle


	3. La Nouvelle Grindelwald

Hein ? De quoi ? Ca fait trois mois que je n'ai pas posté ? Détaiiiiiil.

Ce chapitre a été dur, très dur à écrire. Entre la fatigue, ma découverte du dessin… oui, parce que je me suis mise à dessiner ! D'ailleurs, je vais poster une illustration (assez succinte pour le moment) par chapitre sur ma page Facebook avant chaque nouveau chapitre pour teaser un peu. L'illustration de ce chapitre arrivera dans la soirée.

..

Bref. RAR

 **DreamerInTheSky :** Oui, les Spiritames Interdimensionnelles. Hé hé, les SI sont PARTOUT !

 **Hermy365** : Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Incontrôlable Eutropia… C'est le mot XD. Sur un coup de fierté blessée ou de colère, elle peut vraiment prendre des décisions de merde. Pour Elisa Bishop… il faut savoir que la plupart des passages où elle apparaît son co-écrit avec Ywëna. Après, c'est peut-être parce que ce n'est pas raconté avec le même point de vue (on ne la voit plus à travers ses yeux, mais à travers ceux de Tom ou Eutropia). Tom ressemble à Harry, oui… et sachant que Ridicule mon cher Ridde et les Monstres appartiennent à la même histoire (même si elles peuvent être lues séparément… ). Je n'en dirais pas plus.

Quant à Grindelwald… mystère, mystère…

..

Sur ce, place au chapitre. Un gros merci à **Ywëna** pour avoir co-écrit le passage avec Elisa. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle Grindelwald**

Diana Grayson jeta un regard critique à la tenue de sa fille.

— Quoi ? s'impatienta Eutropia.

— Tu aurais pu faire un effort, soupira Diana.

Il fallait l'avouer : les vêtements d'Eutropia avaient vu de meilleurs jours. Le tissu de sa jupe était fatigué avec quelques accrocs ci et là. Son chemisier n'avait plus aucune forme. Quant à ses souliers de cuir, ils étaient usés à un point que Mrs Cole n'en aurait pas voulu pour son orphelinat (d'après les propres mots de Tom). Pour leur défense, ils avaient déjà chaussé les pieds de trois fillettes avant d'entrer en la possession d'Eutropia.

La communauté sorcière de Gordic's Hollow était soudée et solidaire. Devant la tendance des enfants à grandir plus vite que les vêtements ne s'usaient, ils avaient décidé de mettre en place une bourse aux vêtements. Les vêtements encore en état d'être portés étaient collectés, rapiécés, reprisés et entreposés. Lorsque les enfants avaient besoin de nouveaux vêtements, il suffisait de s'y rendre (dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr !). En cette période chatouilleuse sur la collectivisation des biens, on avait crié au communisme. On prétendait que ça mettrait en péril les métiers du tissu. Quinze après sa mise en place, ce système commençait à être imité : la communauté sorcière de Loutry St-Chaspoule venait de s'y mettre.

— Oui, ben le « il faut souffrir pour être belle », c'est de la merde. Je préfère être confortable dans mes vêtements et je m'en fiche d'être belle.

— Je suis certaine que ça ferait plaisir à Tom, si tu faisais un peu plus attention à la manière de t'habiller.

Pris entre deux feux, le pauvre Tom esquissa un sourire crispé. Heureusement, il trouva assez vite une réponse de politicien en puisant dans la sagesse bishopienne.

— Je n'ai pas à lui imposer une manière de s'habiller.

Sourire attendri de Diana, victorieux d'Eutropia. Oui, c'était la bonne réponse. Ouf. De toute façon, les Nott et Armaël venaient d'arriver. Eux aussi voulaient faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Héliodore avait besoin de médicaments pour ses animaux (il avait récupéré un lapin blessé à la patte et une mésange épuisée), Callidora souhaitait un nouveau jeu de cartes et Armaël, en bon Gryffondor, espérait faire un tour sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 20 juillet donc. Tout ce petit monde s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour une session de lèche-vitrine. Tom n'avait jamais utilisé ce moyen de transport. On lui expliqua le fonctionnement, il écouta avec attention. Héliodore montra l'exemple. Tom attrapa à son tour une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la lança dans les flammes qui devinrent immenses et verdâtres et s'exclama en toussotant à cause de la suie :

— Che… Chemin de Trav… erse.

Oh Merlin… Un mauvais pressentiment assaillit Eutropia, comme une sensation de déjà-vu. Elle attrapa une poignée de poudre et « Chemin de Traverse ! ». L'adolescente fut happée par un tourbillon qui malmena son estomac (mauvaise idée les œufs brouillés juste avant de partir) et arriva bien vite au Chaudron Baveur. Héliodore attendait. Héliodore attendait seul.

— Où se trouve Tom ?

— Tom ? s'étonna Héliodore. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu veux dire que…

— Il arrivait à la mauvaise cheminée, oui.

Et sans attendre plus de réponses, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, les jambes d'Eutropia se mirent à courir. Elle courut vite, à en perdre haleine, à manquer de renverser des sorciers aux bras chargés de fournitures. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, la respiration devenait douloureuse et ses muscles commençaient à brûler. Pas le temps de ralentir, même si ce maudit corps d'enfant menaçait de la lâcher !

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son Tom tout seul dans un lieu aussi dangereux que l'Allée des Embrumes. Son petit Tom.

Elle balaya les enseignes crasseuses et inquiétantes des vitrines de cette ruelle minable qu'était l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était effrayant et chargé de magie noire, avec des sorciers louches dans les parages. Là ! La plus grande enseigne qui pendait sous une tige métallique toute rouillée ! Barjow & Beurk. Sa main bien serrée sur le couteau qu'elle gardait dans sa poche et les sens en alerte, Eutropia poussa la porte de la sinistre boutique. Des objets sordides et effrayants sur les étagères, un petit homme hideux et rabougri qui somnolait derrière le comptoir. Très bien, mais point de Tom. Point de trace de suie devant la cheminée non plus. Tom était-il arrivé ailleurs ? Ou bien l'inquiétant commerçant avait-il déjà nettoyé les traces de l'enlèvement ?

— Qu'est-ce tu veux gamine ? grommela l'homme en s'extrayant de sa torpeur.

Était-ce Barjow, ou bien Beurk ?

— Je euh… Je cherche un ami, répondit Eutropia mal à l'aise.

— Et il a à peu près ton âge, ton ami ?

— Oui.

— Alors pas vu.

Mais au lieu de se désintéresser de la conversation, le commerçant se redressa sur sa chaise et dévisagea Eutropia plus attentivement.

— Faut dire que ça court pas les rues, les gamins qui s'aventurent seuls sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Faut dire que c'est dangereux. Paraît qu'il y en a qui disparaisse sans laisser de traces.

Eutropia commençait à franchement s'inquiéter… pour Tom, ou pour elle ? Le type était malaisant à la détailler ainsi. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait foncé sans réfléchir au fait qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente de douze ans (presque treize, d'accord) qui, aussi talentueuse soit-elle, n'était certainement pas de taille à affronter un sorcier adulte et expérimenté. En plus, elle n'avait pas de baguette !

Une retraite stratégique s'imposait pour aller chercher du renfort.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière elle, faisant tinter une clochette lugubre et coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

— Ah, vous voilà enfin, dit l'homme en fixant le nouveau venu.

Puis, avec un geste négligent comme s'il chassait une petite mouche indésirable.

— File, gamine. Ton ami n'est pas ici. Pas d'accident de Cheminette à déclarer aujourd'hui.

Filer, ça, Eutropia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle risqua cependant un regard au client. L'homme, grand et blond, avec un long manteau de cuir et un chapeau de cow-boy ressemblait méchamment à Clint Eastwood dans le _Bon, la Brute et le Truand_. Bizarre. Peu importe. De nouveau dans la ruelle crasseuse, Eutropia se retrouva face à une question plus urgente : où se trouvait Tom ?

Ah ! Le voilà ! Il venait à sa rencontre, l'air pas franchement rassuré. Il lançait des petits regards inquiets vers les recoins les plus sombres.

— C'est ça, l'Allée des Embrumes où Armaël veut tant aller ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

— Euh oui… Il est vraiment Gryffondor, hein ?

Tom eut un petit sourire maladroit.

— Oui ! Même le balafré y faisait pas le fier dans le tome 2.

Ah. Bien vu. Eutropia lui avait vraiment raconté l'histoire dans les détails.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Viens. Il faut retourner à la librairie. C'est plus prudent d'attendre là-bas.

— Le plus prudent, c'est de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse, protesta Eutropia.

— Pas possible. Il y a des types louches qui nous guettent.

Tom avait une grande sensibilité à la magie. Ça lui permettait de détecter les présences des individus proches et d'effleurer les émotions qui les animaient. C'était très pratique pour se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard après le couvre-feu (un des passe-temps favoris de Tom) sans se faire prendre. Comme Tom se trompait rarement, son inquiétude présente avait de quoi hérisser le poil sur la nuque.

— Viens.

Il l'entraîna dans une librairie spécialisée en ouvrages occultes, abordant des thèmes obscurs et brandissant des titres atroces. Un homme d'un certain âge, avec des cicatrices sur le visage et un nuage de cheveux blond très pâle, grattait un registre avec une plume noire. Il écrivait de la main gauche.

— Ah, te revoilà gamin, maugréa-t-il sans lever les yeux de son travail. Je t'avais dit d'attendre ici jusqu'à ce que mon collègue soit rentré.

— Mon amie était à ma recherche.

Le libraire grogna, jeta à bref regard à Eutropia puis retourna à son registre. Comme il ne semblait plus lui accorder d'attention, Eutropia commença à se diriger vers les rayonnages poussiéreux. Quelle sorte de livres trouvait-on ici ?

— Fais comme tu veux morveuse, mais viens pas te plaindre si tu fais des cauchemars après, grommela le libraire.

Après un bref instant d'indécision, la curiosité l'emporta. Ça faisait un peu peur quand même, ces titres et ces images cauchemardesques de certains grimoires (dont certains se trouvaient avec une étiquette portant la mention « Dangereux ! Grimoire maudit, ne pas toucher ! »). Pourtant Eutropia frissonna : il y avait l'excitation de l'interdit que l'on transgressait. Moins enthousiaste, Tom la suivait en grimaçant. Il s'immobilisa, fronça des sourcils.

— $La marque me chatouille$, souffla-t-il à voix très basse et en fourchelang.

— $Peut-être le contenu chargé en magie noire de certains grimoires ?$ supposa Eutropia tout en déchiffrant un titre écrit à la plume avec une calligraphie hasardeuse.

 _De nictis et mortis monstri_ , par Selim Siddh. Des monstres de la nuit et de la mort. Un étrange glyphe accompagnait le titre. Il ressemblait à un œuf à l'envers décoré d'un huit. La couverture était dans un cuir usé. Eutropia tendit la main pour s'en saisir.

 _Diling._

La porte de la librairie occulte venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme entra. Eutropia lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec le dernier Batman qu'elle avait vu au cinéma juste, avant de mourir. Des cheveux châtains, des pommettes hautes, il était à la fois beau, élégant et tourmenté. En plus, il était tout de noir vêtu et avait une démarche souple de fauves.

Argh. Et il regardait précisément dans sa direction.

— Encore un accident de Cheminette, marmonna le vieux libraire. Tu me les ramènes sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hector ?

Tom avait froncé les sourcils. Il était intrigué.

— $On peut le suivre ?$ demanda Eutropia.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle se fiait à son sixième sens si habile à saisir la nature profonde des gens.

— $Je… Je crois. Je ne sens pas de danger.$

— Une minute ! Vous êtes tous les deux fourchelangs ?

Cette fois-ci le libraire avait délaissé son registre pour de bon. Eutropia avait toute son attention.

— Tu serais pas la petite Eutropia Grayson ?

Eutropia se figea. Comment ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? répliqua-t-elle avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un sourire révéla les gencives édentées du libraire.

— Alors ça, c'est pas croyable. Hector, on en parlait justement ce matin !

— Ce qui est incroyable, c'est le nombre de gamins qui arrivent ici par accident. C'est la cinquième fois cet été, rétorqua ledit Hector.

Droit et austère, il ne partageait rien de l'enthousiasme presque enfantin de son collègue.

— Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? répliqua le libraire avec un haussement d'épaules. Si je fais remonter ça au service des Cheminettes, ils vont mettre des mois à intervenir -sans doute à la dixième relance. Et puis doués comme ils sont, plutôt que de réparer la chose, ils risquent de juste réorienter le dysfonctionnement. Imagine que les mômes se mettent soudain à apparaître chez ces deux dingues de Barjow et Beurk ?

— Très bien, soupira Hector qui n'était pas d'humeur à perdre du temps avec une dispute. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à jouer à la garderie, prévois des livres pour les faire patienter.

Le libraire balaya la pièce d'un geste théâtral de la main.

— Mais j'ai plein de livres ici !

Hector fronça des sourcils avec sévérité.

— Des livres adaptés aux enfants.

— Oh, je crois qu'ils sont parfaitement adaptés à la petite Grayson ! ricana le libraire. À ce qu'il paraît, t'es la prochaine Grindelwald, morveuse.

— Hein ? s'exclama Eutropia estomaquée.

Sa réputation dépassait déjà les murs de Poudlard ? Tom, lui, il avait violemment pâli.

— Il n'y a rien de drôle, claqua Hector d'un ton sec. Cette feuille de chou est tellement à l'affût d'articles à sensation qu'elle n'hésite pas à mettre une enfant de douze ans en danger pour quelques ventes de plus !

— Oh ça va. Soit pas si dramatique. _Dark Times_ présente un nouveau potentiel Grindelwald deux fois pas ans.

Un poids s'était posé sur la poitrine d'Eutropia. Un horrible pressentiment lui broyer la gorge. La bouche sèche, elle demanda :

— Il y a eu un article sur moi ?

— Mais oui, mais oui.

Le vieux libraire quitta son comptoir en claudiquant. Il tendit un journal imprimé sur un papier de mauvaise qualité. En page 5, se trouvait un article au titre tapageur, accompagné de la photo d'un gros serpent noir.

 _« La nouvelle Grindelwald se trouve-t-elle à Poudlard ?_

 _Le fait est resté discret. Comme à son habitude, Armando Dippet, le très critiquable directeur de Poudlard, a étouffé une nouvelle affaire qui pourrait entacher la réputation de son école. Et l'on peut s'étonner, au regard de l'extrême gravité de ce qui s'est produit le 29 juin 1939, que nos collègues de la_ Gazette du Sorcier _n'y aient consacré qu'un article de cinq lignes dans la rubrique des faits divers._

 _Un élève est mort. L'enquête officielle a conclu à un suicide. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? À l'examen des faits, on ne peut que rester dubitatif._

 _Titus Mulciber était un élève brillant de septième année. Remarqué par l'excellence de ses notes, un poste l'attendait déjà au prestigieux département des Mystères. Pourquoi alors, aurait-il mis fin à ces jours ? Il venait de passer avec succès les difficiles épreuves des ASPICs._

 _« Je ne crois pas à la version officielle » nous déclare Samantha (_ le nom a été changé pour garantir son anonymat, ndlr) _«Titus se trouvait avec une autre élève au moment de sa mort. Eutropia Grayson. C'est elle la coupable ! Elle déteste Mulciber. Elle l'a même torturé une fois et il a fini à l'infirmerie !»_

 _Des propos qui intriguent et qui alertent. Nous avons donc mené notre enquête au sujet de la jeune Grayson. Les premiers éléments en notre possession sont plus qu'accablants et tout porte à croire que les murs de Poudlard abritent une futur mage noir._

 _Miss Grayson n'est que première année à Serpentard au moment des faits. Oui, en première année. Pourtant cette enfant a déjà montré de grandes tendances à la violence, et des talents de redoutables duellistes, comme elle l'a prouvé en affrontant deux élèves de troisième année, Walburga et Lucretia Black._

 _« Ce n'était pas vraiment un duel » nous explique Samantha « mais une véritable expédition punitive. Elle s'est donnée en spectacle devant ses fidèles pour montrer à quel point elle était forte en duel et implacable envers ceux qui lui déplaisaient. Elle a même utilisé un maléfice de magie noire pour torturer Walburga ! »_

 _Oui, des fidèles. D'après le témoignage d'un enseignant qui a souhaité rester discret sur son identité, cette fillette âgée de seulement douze ans a déjà rassemblé autour d'elle des fidèles qui se font appeler les Barbares à la Batte. Quant au sortilège de magie noire en question, il s'agit du_ Serpentiosa.

 _« Miss Grayson a sans doute voulu rappeler qu'elle était Serpentard et Fourchelangue » analyse l'enseignant. «Elle en est très fière. C'est une vraie Serpentard. Le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à l'envoyer dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard et je la soupçonne sérieusement de chercher à se faire passer pour son héritière. En avril dernier, Miss Grayson a été surprise en train de rôder vers les toilettes du deuxième étages. Quelques jours plus tard, une inscription a été retrouvée presque au même endroit « ennemi de l'héritier, prend-garde ! ». Même si je n'ai aucune preuve de sa culpabilité, je suis à peu près certain qu'il s'agit d'elle. »_

 _La jeune Eutropia Grayson est-elle réellement l'héritière de Serpentard ou utilise-t-elle seulement son aura pour attirer des fidèles ? Dans tous les cas, on ne peut que rester troublé devant ses talents et sa violence. Nos yeux restent rivés sur Poudlard où elle effectuera sa rentrée en deuxième année en septembre.»_

Un peu sonnée, Eutropia relut plusieurs fois le dernier paragraphe sans parvenir à y croire.

— Alors, gamine, demanda le vieux libraire. C'est quoi ta version des faits ?

Il était plus curieux et amusé qu'accusateur.

— Je… j'avais de très bonnes raisons d'attaquer Walburga Black ! C'est une sadique qui aime torturer les élèves, mais comme c'est une Black, personne ne la punit.

— Ah, donc tu ne nies pas.

La question lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Eutropia cilla, un peu paniquée, chercha du soutien auprès de Tom… mais le trouva totalement hagard, les yeux rivés sur l'article.

— C'est qu'une vérité partielle mélangée à des mensonges. J'ai pas écrit le message des toilettes j'ai jamais cherché à me faire passer pour l'héritière de Serpentard. Et j'ai pas voulu la mort de Mulciber, même si c'était une sale merde qui méritait de terminer sa vie à Azkaban.

Voilà. Le premier choc passé, Eutropia retrouvait ses esprits et était sur la défensive. Elle était maintenant prête à répondre à toutes les accusations. Mais aucune accusation ne vint.

Seulement une autre question posait avec un sourire édenté.

— Et pourqu…

— Je pense que ça suffit, coupa Hector d'un ton sombre. Je dois les ramener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le vieux libraire afficha un air déçu. Eutropia ne savait pas comment le prendre.

Ils quittèrent bientôt la librairie sous l'escorte du taciturne Hector Grimm. Tom sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur et glissa sa main dans celle d'Eutropia.

— $Je ne te laisserai pas devenir comme Tu-Sais-Qui.$ souffla-t-il.

— $Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un mage noir$ répliqua Eutropia.

Sa voix manquait un peu trop de conviction à son goût. Tom ne répondit dire rien.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la ruelle sombre et crasseuse. Des ombres s'agitèrent. La main de Tom se resserra.

— Restez calme et proche de moi, souffla Hector Grimm.

Quatre sorciers s'extrayaient d'un recoin obscur pour venir à leur rencontre. Un éclat de lumière fragile révéla des airs patibulaires sur des visages tordus par de multiples cicatrices.

— Eh bien, Grimm, tu t'amuses encore à jouer les nounous ? lança un grand gaillard dégingandé.

D'une rousseur de feu, il avait les joues striées par de la couperose.

— Aussi longtemps que ça sera nécessaire, Strumsenn, répliqua Hector Grimm sans frémir ni changer d'allure.

Il dut pourtant s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin : les quatre sorciers avaient décidé de faire barrage. La main d'Eutropia se resserra sur la poignée de son couteau, prête à le sortir à tout instant.

— Tu nous présentes tes petits camarades. Il y en a deux cette fois.

— A quoi bon, puisque tu ne vas pas les revoir ? répliqua Grimm d'un ton ferme et glacial.

— Parce que ça m'intéresse.

Strumsenn reporta son attention sur Eutropia qu'il détailla de la tête au pied avec bien trop d'intensité pour la bienséance. Il fit un pas dans sa direction et la domina de sa haute taille.

— Dis-moi gamine, tu es à quelle maison à Poudlard ?

— Serpentard, siffla Eutropia.

— Oulà, ce regard ! s'amusa Strumseen. On dirait que tu vas me sauter à la gorge.

Ouais, c'était à peu près ce qu'Eutropia avait en tête. Lui sauter dessus, viser la gorge avec le couteau. La gorge, cette zone si sensible.

— Oh, mais c'est que tu serais presque aussi effrayante qu'un botruc, ajouta-t-il.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Eutropia commença à montrer les dents d'un air hargneux.

— Strumsenn, tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de provoquer une gamine douze ? Comme des racines de mandragore à vendre par exemple, grommela Grimm.

Mais le rouquin ne lui prêta aucune attention.

— Hé, les gars, regardez-moi cette crevette de même pas 1,50 m qui essaye de se montrer menaçante.

Les quatre comparses rirent de manière tonitruante. Tom se tendit. Ne jamais se moquer de la taille d'Eutropia. Jamais.

— Bon ,ça suf…. Commença Grimm.

— Je fais 1,51 m, connard ! claqua Eutropia.

— Oh, vous entendez ça, elle parle en plus ! lança Strumsenn à sa bande.

Se faisant, il tourna la tête vers ses complices et quitta Eutropia du regard. La suite se passa très vite. Eutropia attaqua, couteau brandi. Couteau qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible. En un battement de paupières, Eutropia se retrouva désarmée et tomba fesses à terre. Strumsenn chuta plus lourdement. Au milieu, Hector Grimm tançait les deux belligérants d'un regard sévère. Il avait le couteau à la main.

Les trois autres sorciers venaient de sortir leur baguette. Hector Grimm ne se troubla pas pour autant.

— Trop aimable, Hector mon chou. J'ignorais que tu te préoccupais de ma sécurité, railla Strumsenn en se relevant.

Il adresse un signe pour que ses complices baissent leur baguette. Ce qu'ils firent, non sans lancer des regards méfiants à Hector Grimm et Eutropia.

— Je me suis trompée à ton sujet, Eutropia Grayson. Tu n'es pas une crevette, mais une petite vipère agressive, dit Strumsenn.

Eutropia qui venait tout juste de se relever, écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

— T'es choquée que je connaisse ton nom ? Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de morveuses de ton âge qui aurait le cran de m'attaquer ?

Strumsenn signifia à sa bande qu'il était temps de partir. Avant de disparaître, il ajouta cependant :

— Tu as le bonjour de Grindelwald, crevette.

Bientôt il ne régna plus qu'un silence de mort dans la ruelle désertée. Sans ajouter un mot, Hector Grimm se remit en route et les enfants le suivirent. Le cœur d'Eutropia battait à tout rompre. Elle peinait à croire que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel.

— C'était un Schattenalter, souffla Tom d'une voix étranglée.

Sa main avait retrouvé celle d'Eutropia et la serrait avec nervosité.

— Strumsenn n'est pas vraiment un Schattenalter, même s'il s'en donne des airs, corrigea Grimm d'un ton sec. Ce n'est qu'une petite frappe qui se contente de vendre de la drogue de mauvaise qualité et de chercher des noises aux plus faibles que lui.

— Ah…

Eutropia se détendit un peu. Bon. Ça aurait pu être pire.

— Vous pourrez me rendre couteau, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Eutropia de sa voix la plus polie.

— Non.

— Mais…

— Un couteau à la lame empoisonnée au venin de basilic n'a rien à faire entre les mains d'une gamine de douze ans.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Tom choqué. Tu avais ça dans ta poche ? C'est super dangereux ! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! Et si tu te blesses ?

— Oh ça va, je suis pas folle non plus. J'ai aussi le contrepoison sur moi.

C'était fou ce que l'on pouvait se procurer lorsque l'on était une Serpentard.

— $,Mais tu étais quand même prête à le tuer$, insista Tom en passant au Fourchelang.

— $J'étais prête à nous défendre.$

Elle renifla avec mépris et lâcha.

— $Que veux-tu ? Je suis une brute, tout le monde le dit. La future Grindelwald !.$

Eutropia ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pas même à elle-même. Elle se sentait blessée. Oui, elle se savait agressive, irritable, violente parfois. Oui, elle laissait bien trop vite les poings parler. N'empêche que ça faisait mal d'être toujours considérée comme une petite brute insensible, une délinquante en puissance. Une future mage noire. Bien sûr, la réaction rationnelle aurait été de faire preuve de calme et de mesure. Mais l'humain n'est pas rationnel, surtout lorsqu'il est tourmenté par une colère qui gronde en lui depuis des années, qu'il a subi la torture et vu un humain mourir un mois auparavant.

— $Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi$, souffla Tom en glissant de nouveau sa main dans celle d'Eutropia.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Agitation, lumière et couleurs les y saisir. Ici, il y avait tant de bruits et tant de sourires !

— C'est bon. On va trouver notre chemin. Merci de nous avoir escortés, Monsieur Grimm, dit Eutropia un peu pressée de se débarrasser de l'ombrageux libraire.

— Je vais vous emmener jusqu'à l'adulte responsable. Vous deux, vous me semblez trop doués pour vous attirer des ennuis.

Vexée, Eutropia se mit à bouder en silence. Heureusement, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver Diana Grayson qui se jeta au cou des deux enfants et manqua de les étrangler dans un câlin de retrouvailles.

— Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre !

— Oh, ça va Maman, grommela Eutropia en se dégageant avec humeur. C'est juste que Tom a eu un accident de cheminette et je me suis doutée qu'il avait atterri sur l'Allée des Embrumes alors je suis allée le chercher, c'est tout.

— C'est tout ? répéta Diana Grayson d'une voix tremblante.

Elle avait blêmi.

Derrière elle, Armaël Green et Héliodore Nott échangèrent un regard de Gryffondor fripons préparant un nouveau coup.

— C'était très dangereux Eutropia ! Tu aurais dû m'attendre !

— Oh, ça va. On a trouvé une escorte.

Eutropia se retourna et… et…

Hector Grimm avait disparu.

— Il est parti quand ?

— Je… J'en sais rien, avoua Tom troublé.

Si même Tom ne savait pas… Bah. Ce n'était pas un drame. Ils étaient sortis de l'Allée des Embrumes en un seul morceau. Sans doute ne reverraient-ils jamais le taciturne libraire. Il n'y avait donc pas matière à s'inquiéter. L'incident était clos, même si Armaël brûlait de curiosité (comme il passait beaucoup de temps avec des Serpentard, il jugea plus prudent de poser ses questions lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus Diana Grayson et que ses amis seraient libres de lui répondre).

La petite troupe prit alors le chemin de Gringott. Diana Grayson était assez fière de ce coffre qui se remplissait petit à petit, sans l'aide des Selwyn. Les premières années pourtant avaient été bien difficiles : Girish n'avait pas terminé ses études, Diana devait s'occuper d'un nourrisson caractériel. Oui, ils s'étaient mariés jeunes parce que Diana était tombée enceinte. Les Selwyn lui avaient alors imposé de faire un choix : ou bien elle se débarrasser de l'enfant et Diana pourrait continuer à bénéficier de la fortune et de l'influence des Selwyn, ou bien elle épousait le Sang-Mêlé responsable de son état, serait toujours considérée comme une Selwyn, mais n'aurait plus accès à leur fortune ou bien elle se faisait déshériter. Par défi et esprit de rébellion, Diana avait été sérieusement tentée par la troisième option, mais Girish et Aresion l'avaient convaincue de se montrer plus sage pour l'enfant à naître qui pourrait bénéficier des avantages d'être une Selwyn. Diana ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir préféré son enfant à l'argent de sa famille, pas plus qu'elle ne regrettait son mariage avec Girish. Mais elle éprouvait toujours une pointe de fierté revancharde devant ce coffre : ils s'en étaient sorti par eux-mêmes. Les parents de Girish les avaient aidés bien sûr. Ils leur avaient offert un toit sans se poser de question. Mais ils n'avaient que très peu d'argents.

Après le coffre des Grayson, ils passèrent par le coffre des Nott (Diana avait une autorisation de Zacharias Nott). Ils entendirent des grognements, aperçurent des flammes de loin. Armaël réclama à voir le dragon et Heliodore plaignit l'animal retenu prisonnier. Tom s'intéressa à la cause de l'animal, le plaignit à son tour et jura d'en toucher un mot à Elisabeth Bishop.

— C'est qu'une adolescente de quatorze ans, grommela Eutropia alors qu'ils sortaient de Gringott sous le regard noir du gobelin qui n'avait pas trop apprécié de se faire traiter de tortionnaire de dragon.

— Dans ce cas, je peux en parler à Abraxas. C'est un Malefoy.

Tom Jedusor réfléchissait donc à un plan d'action pour libérer le dragon et contre les mauvais traitements des animaux en général. Il avait le total soutien d'Heliodore Nott. Quant à Amraël :

— Ça pourrait être la grande cause des Barbares à la rentrée ! Philophore a dit qu'il nous faudrait une cause qui transcende les séparations entre les maisons et les opinions politiques.

— Les Barbares se sont séparés, rappela Eutropia.

Armaël la tança d'un regard réprobateur. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa après un coup d'œil à Diana.

Armaël passait vraiment trop de temps avec des Serpentard.

oOoOoOo

La boutique de Garrick Ollivander était à peu près similaire au souvenir qu'en gardait Eutropia : étroite, toute en longueur, avec des murs chargés de tiroirs remplis de baguettes et une demi-pénombre au parfum d'encaustique. Cette fois-ci cependant, Ollivander était déjà occupé avec des clients.

— Oh, bonjour Lesedi ! s'exclama Diana Grayson.

Une jeune femme noire à la peau particulièrement sombre et vêtue d'une magnifique robe aux tons indigo se retourna pour lui rendre un bonjour joyeux.

— Diana, ça alors ! Ça fait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? J'ai entendu dire que ton entreprise marchait bien !

Lesedi, Lesedi… Eutropia fronça des sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelques choses. Une amie de sa mère, mais… laquelle déjà ?

— Ça fait bien trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, non ? répondit Diana.

— Oh oui, au moins ! Shahnaz était encore à Poudlard il me semble.

Shahnaz, Shahnaz… Eutropia jura intérieurement. Shahnaz Shackelbolt ! L'apprentie auror legilimens qui l'avait interrogée après la mort de Mulciber ! Elle devait être la fille de Lesedi Schackelbolt, une amie de Diana Grayson. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait le lien plus tôt ?

Peut-être parce que leurs mères n'étaient pas des amies proches, même s'il y avait de l'estime réciproque. Shahnaz et Eutropia ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées auparavant. Et apparemment, Lesedi avait une autre fille, qui ferait sans doute son entrée à Poudlard en septembre.

Guère troublée par le bruit des deux mères échangeant des nouvelles de leurs enfants, la fillette essayait les baguettes que lui présentait Ollivander. De taille moyenne pour son âge, elle avait la peau un peu plus claire que sa mère, des cheveux crépus coupés assez courts à l'exception de deux mèches tressées avec des fils d'un profond bleu électrique qui pendaient de chaque côté de son visage. L'air très concentré, elle agita une nouvelle baguette et un bouquet de pensée en jaillit.

— Ah, tu dois avoir une grande force de caractère, commenta Ollivander impressionné. 30,2 cm, cèdre bleu de l'Atlas et plume d'oiseau tonnerre. C'est une baguette qui demande beaucoup d'affirmations !

— Ah ça, Boipelo n'en manque pas ! approuva Lesedi en jetant un regard affectueux à sa fille. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et ne lâche pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne l'a pas obtenue. Elle a la détermination pour aller à Gryffondor, mais la sagesse pour aller à Serdaigle…

— Gryffondor, c'est chouette comme maison, approuva Armaël en bombant un peu le torse. Alors que Serdaigle, c'est mal fréquenté.

— Mal fréquenté ? s'étonna Boipelo.

Étonnée, mais pas timide. Elle fixait Armaël d'un regard ferme et plein d'assurance.

— Ouais, c'est un repère d'ultra-puristes, des saletés qui pensent que les Nés-de-Moldus n'ont rien à faire à Poudlard et que les Sang-Mêlés ne devraient pas avoir autant de droits qu'eux.

Boipelo opina, sembla considérer la chose avant de déclarer :

— Donc des enfants Nés-de-Moldus risquent de se retrouver dans la même maison qu'eux. Comme je suis une Sang-Pure, il serait un peu lâche de ma part de les y abandonner alors que mon statut Sang-Pur m'offre une certaine protection.

Armaël ouvrit la bouche et -chose rare- la referma sans rien avoir trouvé quoi dire. Il avait les yeux gros comme une soucoupe. Lesedi ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille avec fierté.

— Je pense aussi aller à Serdaigle, avoua alors Callidora.

Toute l'attention se porta alors sur elle. Une Callidora qui parlait en public, c'était presque aussi rare qu'un Armaël qui ne trouvait rien à dire.

— C'est une très mauvaise idée ! protesta Héliodore. C'est dangereux parce que tu es ma sœur et la cousine d'Eutropia.

— Dis celui qui est parti à Gryffondor par défi, pour être le premier Nott dans la maison du lion.

Héliodore grommela avec mauvaise que ce n'était pas la même chose, mais il ne fut pas écouté.

Callidora s'avança vers Ollivander. Il était temps pour elle de trouver sa baguette. Elle échangea un sourire d'estime avec Boipelo. Les Schackelbolt ne tardèrent pas à quitter l'exigu magasin, avec une promesse échangée entre les deux mères de se revoir bientôt autour d'une tasse de thé.

Après de multiples essais, Callidora obtint une baguette en tilleul argenté avec un cœur en épine de monstre du fleuve blanc. Une baguette élégante pour une pratique avancée de la divination.

Ce fut au tour de Tom, qui se montra très nerveux au cours des essais, provoqua quelques dégâts matériels avant de faire apparaître un joli bouquet de violettes qui embauma l'air de son parfum sucré.

— 33 cm, tilleul argenté aussi et crin de licorne. C'est une baguette d'une grande douceur.

Le fabricant de baguettes fixa Tom d'un regard perçant.

— Tu es un legimens chaud naturel, non ?

Tom opina nerveusement.

— Alors cette baguette t'ira à ravir, conclut Ollivander. Elle est destinée à un sorcier attentionné envers son entourage, mais qui, comme elle, n'aime pas la violence. Ce n'est pas une baguette adaptée au combat et sera sans doute incapable de produire de la magie noire.

Cette fois-ci, Tom releva la tête. Un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres.

— C'est vrai ? Pas de magie noire du tout ?

— Du tout, mon garçon. Et je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Tom regarda une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Un sourire lumineux éclairait son visage. C'était la confirmation qu'il s'était bien distingué de Voldemort. Qu'il avait quitté la voie des monstres. Quant à Eutropia.

— Tiens, c'est étrange, marmonna Ollivander alors qu'un bouquet de roses jaillissait de LA baguette d'if.

Il fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et jeta un intense regard à Eutropia.

— Peut-être pas tant que ça à la réflexion. C'est bien toi qui as affronté Titus Mulciber, n'est-ce pas ?

Eutropia acquiesça, très mal à l'aise. C'était la troisième fois dans la journée qu'on lui parlait de cette affaire. Était-elle célèbre à ce point ? Le monde sorcier la connaissait-il déjà comme celle qui avait tué Titus Mulciber ?

— Elle s'est défendue et a défendu ses amis face à ce monstre, intervint Diana. Elle a sauvé la vie d'une camarade de Poufsouffle.

Ne jamais s'en prendre à la progéniture de Diana Grayson. Jamais.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit Ollivander avec un sourire rassurant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre fille tient en main une baguette puissante et féroce. Si la baguette l'a choisie, c'est pour sa combativité face à Mulciber. Je ne pense pas me tromper en avançant que tu l'as eu en main en le désarmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Eutropia acquiesça, plus intriguée qu'inquiète cette fois.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

— Ça change tout ! Titus Mulciber avait cette baguette parce qu'il me l'avait honteusement volé. C'était un larcin mesquin - j'avais refusé de la lui vendre quelques jours auparavant. Aux yeux de la baguette, cela en faisait un porteur illégitime. C'est une baguette fière que tu as là, qui aime la grandeur. Et qui a-t-il de plus grand qu'une enfant de première année qui arrive à désarmer un adulte qui la surpasse en tout point ? La baguette a senti ta détermination et elle a décidé que tu serais digne d'elle. Avec elle, tu pourras accomplir de grandes choses.

Eutropia se força à sourire. Accomplir de grandes choses. Ollivanders ne s'en doutait pas, mais il venait de la comparer à Lord Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

Une grande nervosité se faufilait dans l'esprit de Tom alors qu'il entrait dans le salon de thé « Le Pégase Sucrée ». C'était pourtant un endroit chaleureux qui sentait bon le chocolat chaud. Décoré de tableaux peints à l'aquarelle et meublé de fauteuils confortables, il accueillait une clientèle paisible et…

Et Eutropia jura affreusement en Fourchelang.

— Diana, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama une jeune femme blonde et menue apprêtée avec beaucoup de soin.

Derrière elle se trouvaient deux gamines tout aussi élégantes avec de belles anglaises qui encadraient un visage fin. Des jumelles.

— Pénélope !

Diana avait un sourire un peu crispé. Pénélope Lockart, née Selwyn. Oui, Tom en avait entendu parlé… mais pas en bien. Eutropia disait qu'elle préférait affronter Grindelwald en personne que les deux jumelles.

— Que fais-tu ici ? D'ordinaire, tu quittes rarement ta ferme !

— Je viens faire des emplettes, répondit Diana tout en gardant son sourire crispé.

Les yeux d'un gris perçant de Pénélope tombèrent sur Eutropia. Une moue désapprobatrice tordit sa lèvre supérieure.

— Ah oui, en effet. La situation est plus que critique. Diana, je sais que c'est la coutume à Godric's Hollow, mais pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à l'habiller avec des vêtements de deuxième voire de troisième main. Pauvre enfant !

— Mes vêtements sont très bien ! protesta Eutropia.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu passes ton temps à courir les bois et à te bagarrer comme une sauvageonne ! Claqua Pénélope d'un ton sec.

Puis, se tournant vers sa sœur :

— Diana, je sais que tu cherches à bien faire et à protéger Eutropia, mais ce n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille de vieille famille ! Elle doit participer à plus d'évènements Sang-Purs. Comment veux-tu qu'elle se familiarise avec son milieu, si elle ne le fréquente pas ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle se trouve un bon mari ?

— Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de trouver un bon mari ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai déjà Tom.

Disant cela, Eutropia glissa sa main dans celle de Tom et la serra avec la poigne qu'il lui connaissait bien. Pénélope le détailla d'un regard perçant qui le mit mal l'aise. Armaël aurait sans doute souri en de telles circonstances, avec cette attitude crâne qui le caractérisait tant. Et puis il se serait fendu d'une plaisanterie. Mais Armaël n'était pas là : il avait quartier libre avec Héliodore et Callidora.

Tom n'était pas Armaël. Et il n'était plus vraiment le Tom Jedusor décrit dans les aventures du balafré. Il n'avait pas son assurance aimable de serpent venimeux. Non, ce Tom-là avec le cœur d'un Poufsouffle et comme beaucoup de Poufsouffle face à une situation un poil angoissante, il rêvait de se réfugier dans un trou de souris. Mais il était encore suffisamment Tom Jedusor pour sourire en hochant la tête et avoir conscience de l'effet de son sourire sur la majorité des adultes.

— Oh… et tu es ? demanda Pénélope avec un sourire en retour.

Tom réfléchit à la meilleure réponse à fournir.

— Tom Jedusor, Madame. Je suis à Serpentard, dans la même classe qu'Eutropia.

— Oh, c'est charmant ! Mais étrange aussi, ton nom ne me dit rien.

— C'est parce qu'il est sans doute d'origine moldu. Je suis un orphelin aux origines inconnues. Mais il se peut que j'ai des ancêtres sorciers, car je suis aussi Fourchelang.

Plusieurs émotions semblèrent se succéder chez Pénélope : du dédain pour les origines moldues, de l'intérêt pour ses capacités Fourchelang et enfin de l'attendrissement.

— Oh mon pauvre chou… ça ne doit pas être facile d'ignorer l'identité de ses parents.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Mais au moins, toi tu es poli et bien élevé. J'espère que tu auras une influence positive sur Eutropia.

Oulà ! La phrase sonna comme une alarme dans l'esprit de Tom. Il sentit la colère d'Eutropia à fleur de peau, prête à exploser à tout instant. Il devait trouver une diversion et… Là ! Elisa ! Elle attendait à une table un peu à l'écart et observait la scène avec attention.

— Oh, excusez-moi. Je vois que mon amie est déjà là.

Ouf ! Tom réussit ainsi à s'extraire de cette délicate situation. Il put rejoindre Elisa avec toute la troupe. Diana lui donna de l'argent pour payer les consommations. Elisa eut ensuite droit à une liste de consignes de sécurité, ce qui vexa un peu Tom. L'an dernier, il s'était rendu tout seul sur le Chemin de Traverse quand même ! Et puis Callidora, Armaël et Héliodore avaient eu la permission de s'y promener sans la surveillance d'un adulte (à condition de rester tous les trois ensemble et de rester sur les zones les plus fréquentées). Pourquoi cette nervosité inquiète alors ?

Eutropia aussi était nerveuse, même si elle essayait de ne rien en laisser paraître. Sa tante voulait faire une session shopping avec sa mère et elle : c'était loin, mais très loin de la réjouir. Tom était à peu près certain qu'elle aurait préféré retourner sur l'Allée des Embrumes plutôt que d'affronter l'épreuve des vêtements à dentelles.

Enfin.

Enfin seul avec Elisa qui lança un sort de bulle de silence. Enfin Tom pouvait reporter toute son attention sur elle. L'expérience fut douloureuse. Colère et angoisse s'entrechoquaient dans la Poufsouffle. Tendue et la nuque raide, elle le dardait d'un regard froid que Tom ne put soutenir. Alors il reporta son attention sur ses mains longues et fines posées sur la table. Il s'était imaginé la scène de nombreuses fois dans sa tête, avait réfléchi à bien des discours d'excuses. Peut-être que dans une autre dimension, il était charismatique et plein d'assurance, mais là il n'était qu'un enfant confronté aux conséquences terribles de ces choix. Il risquait de perdre une amie chère. La bouche serrée, il ne parvint qu'à articuler :

— Je suis désolé.

Il attendit un peu, mais rien ne vint. Alors il ajouta :

— Je voulais te le dire, mais je pouvais pas.

Alors qu'il parlait, les mots devenaient plus faciles.

— Les deux premiers moissonnés, c'était de ma faute. Parce que j'avais brisé sa règle du silence. Je pouvais pas te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive à toi aussi. Il… Il m'a déjà pris une amie. J'voulais pas que ça recommence. Je… J'l'aurais pas supporté.

Tom se tut. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge alors que devant ses yeux se balançait le souvenir d'un corps sans vie. Tous les détails de cette scène morbide étaient gravés dans sa mémoire avec une précision effroyable.

Tom ajouta une dernière fois, murmuré du bout des lèvres :

— J'voulais pas que tu meures toi aussi.

Voilà, tout était dit. À présent, la tête était vide. Tom attendait avec des airs de petit chiot piteux en fixant la table du regard.

Elisa finit par secouer la tête, et lâcha :

— Mais quelqu'un est mort. Quelqu'un finit toujours par mourir, apparemment. Et tu m'as impliquée là-dedans.

Même son ton de reproche ne parvenait pas complètement à masquer à quel point elle était terrifiée par ces mots. Elle était impliquée dans le jeu sadique de Voldemort. Elle avait perdu son unique avantage, sa connaissance du futur. Elle était condamnée, et elle en avait très bien conscience.

— Je voulais pas t'impliquer là-dedans, murmura Tom du bout des lèvres. Je voulais impliquer personne. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé au Choixpeau à aller à Serpentard : je voulais être seul, pour impliquer personne. Pour qu'il n'y ait que Voldemort et moi. Mais ça aussi, je l'ai raté.

Elisa esquissa un sourire sans joie :

— Tu es bien un Gryffondor, hein ? Toujours avec le sacrifice de soi. Le brave héros solitaire plein de noblesse.

Puis elle secoua la tête, et enchaîna :

— Et tu pensais que ça aller marcher ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Tom.

Un poids se levait bizarrement de son estomac. Elisa ne le rejetait pas. Elisa ne le comparer au cruel Lord Voldemort. Non, elle le traitait même de Gryffondor ! Même s'il sentait sa peur à elle, il éprouvait un certain soulagement. Elisa voulait encore de lui comme ami.

— Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. Mais je devais essayer. Je veux plus voir les gens mourir autour de moi.

Tom marqua une pause, reprit son souffle, hésita un peu et lâcha enfin :

— J'ai fouillé la bibliothèque. La nuit parfois, j'allais même dans la réserve. Mais il y a tellement de livres et j'ai encore tellement à apprendre en magie ! J'ai vraiment essayé de lutter contre Tu-Sais-Qui, d'empêcher un mort de plus. Mais j'y suis pas arrivé.

Un espoir fou le gagna soudain. Même s'il n'osait pas trop y croire, même s'il ne se sentait pas de taille et qu'il craignait la douleur de la désillusion et de la mort :

— Mais peut-être qu'avec toi et Eutropia, on pourra y arrive ! On pourra repousser Tu-Sais-Qui !

Elisa lâcha un rire incrédule :

— Moi ? Tu rêves, Tom. Tu sais à quel point il est puissant.

Elle grimaça en ajoutant :

— Et tu sais à quel point il est doué pour manipuler les gens. De plus, honnêtement, si je dois me battre aux côtés d'Eutropia, je passerai mon temps à guetter un coup de couteau dans le dos.

— Eutropia ne t'attaquerait jamais dans le dos ! s'offusqua Tom. Déjà parce qu'elle trouverait ça lâche et sans honneur... et surtout parce qu'elle ne s'attaque qu'aux personnes cruelles. En plus, elle t'a sauvé la vie face à lui !

Tom faillit ajouter qu'Elisa n'avait vraiment pas à se faire de souci parce qu'Eutropia ne l'avait pas mis sur la liste, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Mentionner le fait qu'Eutropia faisait une liste des personnes à désigner pour la Moisson s'ils ne trouvaient rien pour arrêter Voldemort ne plaiderait pas en sa faveur.

— Je sais, je sais, soupira Elisa. Mais elle est aussi ambitieuse, sadique, avide de pouvoir, possessive à un point assez malsain, et facilement manipulable. Qu'elle ait fait preuve d'humanité à un moment crucial, c'est bien. Mais ce n'est pas le seul test qui lui tombera dessus. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que la fois suivante, sa soif de vengeance ou juste son envie de tester ses limites, ne vont pas l'emporter ?

Tom réfléchit. Il devait trouver un moyen de défendre Eutropia, de prouver qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Même si ça impliquait de passer certains faits sous silence et d'en distordre d'autres. Alors, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, Tom répondit :

\- Elle n'est pas sadique. Elle ne s'en est prise qu'à Walburga Black. Pas à Bob Bogdanov, pas à Jasdrian Cean par exemple. Non, à Walburga Black, parce que cette Black est une méchante personne que même Lucretia a désapprouvée.

Bien sûr, Tom se garderait bien d'évoquer le type louche de l'Allée des Embrûmes qu'Eutropia avait failli poignardé.

Elisa sourit un peu tristement :

— Et tu vas me dire qu'elle avait le cœur brisé de s'abaisser à ça au nom de la justice ? Elle aime faire du mal. Oh, c'est mieux quand c'est justifié. Elle culpabiliserait sans doute un peu si c'était gratuit. Mais elle aime ça.

Une serveuse sèche comme une trique les interrompit en arrivant avec les consommations. Comment attendu, Tom eut une glace miel-caramel avec chantilly, décoration au miel liquide et saupoudrage au sucre glace. Plus sage, Elisa se contentait d'une simple glace deux boules, chocolat-framboise. Au-delà du délicieux parfum sucré qui s'échappait de la coupe, l'intrusion de la serveuse fut comme un électrochoc pour Tom : malgré le sortilège de bulle de silence jeté par Elisa, ils se trouvaient dans un espace public, avec des personnes susceptibles de l'espionner. Ça et le fait que cette discussion sur Eutropia le mettait mal à l'aise.

— Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'en rediscuter dans la Salle sur Demande. On sera plus entre nous.

Et pour s'assurer du changement de sujet, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

— J'ai ma nouvelle baguette ! Tilleul argenté et crin de licorne. Mr Ollivander a dit que c'était une baguette très douce, qui n'aimait pas la violence et était incapable de conjurer de la magie noire.

Il l'aimait bien, sa nouvelle baguette ! Elle était si agréable à tenir en main, à la fois chaleureuse et rassurante. C'était toute autre chose que son ancienne baguette, si rugueuse, dure, récalcitrante. Tom devait alors sans cesse lutter pour lui faire conjurer le moindre sort. Ce combat de volonté permanent l'avait poussé à s'intéresser plus en profondeur à la magie sans baguette.

Elisa renifla avec amusement, pas dupe devant ce changement de sujet :

— Ce n'est pas grave si tu aimes Eutropia, tu sais. Plein de gens plus sages que toi ont commis l'erreur de s'attacher à des monstres, en pensant que leurs griffes ne se retourneraient jamais contre eux. Je veux juste que tu saches que c'est un risque, et que tu y sois prêt. Mais je sais qu'on n'est pas près de se débarrasser de Grayson... On est dans le même bateau désormais.

Elle s'appuya contre son dossier, comme pour marquer que le sujet était clos, et son regard chercha la nouvelle baguette de Tom :

— Tilleul ? C'est bon signe, ça. Je ne me souviens plus de la symbolique exacte, mais c'est aussi lié à la divination, non ?

— Divination et Legilimantie. Callidora, la petite sœur de Héliodore aussi a une baguette en tilleul, justement pour ses talents en divination. Pour moi, c'est plus parce que je suis legilimens chaud de manière naturelle. Je sens les émotions des autres, mais pas leur pensée, au contraire d'un legilimens froid.

Soulagé d'avoir avoué ce don à Elisa, Tom poursuivit :

— Ça m'aide aussi Nugget : je comprends plus facilement ce dont il a besoin.

Tom n'avait pas Nugget avec lui : il était resté à la ferme des Grayson. Ça faisait bizarre, il manquait ce petit poids chaud dans sa poche. Et même si Héliodore avait affirmé que c'était pour le mieux, que Nugget survivrait bien à son absence, Tom éprouvait une pointe d'inquiétude pour le fragile volatile.

— Nugget... Ton poussin ?

Parler du poussin rappela à Elisa le reste de la lettre de Tom. Elle grimaça. C'était une pelletée de problèmes... Elle se massa les temps, puis s'accouda à la table:

— Je n'ai pas dormi pendant deux jours à cause de ta lettre. Bien vue, l'utilisation du code. Mais bon sang, j'ai failli faire trois crises cardiaques à la suite. Tu as la Baguette de Sureau ?!

Tom baissa piteusement la tête, se mordilla la langue. Maintenant qu'il avait sa nouvelle baguette, il réalisait à quel point il n'avait pas aimé sa précédente baguette, fût-elle l'héritage de sa mère. Cette baguette qui avait fait apparaître la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras.

— Peut-être, je ne sais pas. C'est une femme avec une cape qui me la confiait, peu avant que Dumbledore vienne m'annoncer que j'étais un sorcier. Elle était aussi occlumens. Elle m'a dit que ça venait de ma mère et que je devais être prudent parce que Grindelwald ne devait pas apprendre mon existence. Et puis c'est tout : elle est partie après ça. D'après Sirseï, c'est une baguette ancienne, qui a pu apprendre auprès d'un ancien porteur à faire la marque que j'ai sur le bras. Peut-être que ce signe veut dire autre chose que juste la marque de Tu-Sais-Qui en fait. J'ai commencé à chercher, mais rien trouvé encore à ce sujet.

Il inspira et termina :

— Mais oui, c'est pas impossible. C'est pour ça que je l'ai cachée.

— La cacher ? répéta Elisa incrédule. Il faut la briser en deux, oui ! Tu as une idée d'à quel point cette chose est maudite ? Si le destin suit son cours, Grindelwald va mettre la main dessus. Débarrasse-t'en !

Tom secoua sa tête, horrifié.

— On ne peut pas faire ça ! C'était la baguette de ma mère ! Et en plus, elle est vraiment très bien cachée ! Je suis le seul à savoir où elle se trouve !

Elisa plissa les yeux :

— Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux, et que tu me dises qu'une baguette remplie de magie noire, dont tu n'es même pas sûr que ce soit celle de ta mère, vaut le coup de mettre quatre-vingt-cinq millions d'individus en péril. Réfléchis bien, avant de me dire que ta nostalgie équivaut à leurs vies.

Le dos droit, la nuque rigide et la mâchoire contractée, Elisa dardait Tom d'un regard furieux.

Tom ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien trouver à dire face à la véhémence soudaine de son amie qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— Non, bien sûr... mais si elle est aussi puissante, c'est peut-être le seul moyen que l'on a de lutter contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Et la marque... ce n'est peut-être pas de la magie noire. Elle m'a brûlée en sa présence. Et parfois elle picote un peu. Je crois qu'elle réagit à sa proximité. Ça peut être utile.

Elisa laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains avec un grognement :

— Oh mon dieu, ce n'est plus du déni, c'est de l'immersion profonde dans la mauvaise foi.

Elle inspira et lâcha, très tendue, articulant chaque mot avec beaucoup de soin :

— Cette fichue baguette. Réagit. À la présence de Tu-Sais-Qui ?! C'est encore pire ! Et tu penses que cette chose vaut des millions de vies ? Tu penses que toi, tu peux empêcher Gindelwald de l'avoir ? Toi, Tom ? Réfléchis bien à tes échecs récents, et dis-moi si tu t'en sens capable !

Aoutch. Ça, ça faisait, de lui rappeler ses échecs. Mais Elisa se trompait ! Elle ne comprenait pas !

— Non, non, pas la baguette. La marque. C'est la marque qui réagit, corrigea Tom en catastrophe. Et puis, je l'ai vraiment très bien cachée. Et je suis le seul à savoir : si je meurs, plus personne ne pourra la trouver. Je sais qu'elle est très bien cachée. Je peux juste pas te dire pourquoi pour ne pas donner d'indice.

— Oh et je suppose que tu ne vas jamais le dire à Eutropia, fit sarcastiquement Elisa. Ou céder sous la torture. Ou avoir un moment de nostalgie et te rendre à la cachette.

— Non, je ne vais pas le dire à Eutropia ! Même elle, elle dit qu'elle ne doit pas savoir ! Et je ne suis pas assez idiot pour y retourner. Et je préférerais mourir plutôt que de révéler où elle se trouve. Alors non. Je ne la détruirai pas. Inutile de revenir sur ce point. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Pour la première depuis le début de la conversation, Tom leva un regard déterminé vers Elisa. Tom avait très peu de certitudes dans cette vie. Le fait que la destruction de son ancienne baguette soit une aberration en faisait partie. Il le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes. Cette baguette était importante. Elle aurait un rôle à jouer. Pour le pire peut-être, ou pour le meilleur. La détruire maintenant, c'était courir le risque de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser au moment venu.

Et puis c'était son seul héritage.

Tom n'aimait pas utiliser la baguette de sureau, mais elle représentait son seul et unique lien avec sa mère.

Ce changement d'attitude, cette détermination soudaine n'échappa pas à Elisa. Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il s'agissait toujours de Tom Jedusor. Oh, un Tom Jedusor qui était un gamin traumatisé et terrifié par son côté obscur, mais Tom Jedusor quand même. Comment oublier que dans une autre dimension, Jedusor avait collectionné les Reliques des Fondateurs avec cet acharnement qui le caractérisait tant ? Et ici, une relique arrivée à lui, dans de mystérieuses conditions.

Non. Ça n'aurait pas été cohérent qu'il accepte facilement de détruire SA relique, qui serait l'unique objet qui lui viendrait de sa mère.

Elle renonça, et soupira :

— Ne me dis pas que tu l'as cachée dans un lieu connecté à toi, à tes traumatismes d'enfance, ou l'histoire de ta famille. Et si jamais Grindelwald met la main sur cette baguette... Je te jure que tu auras sur les mains tout le sang qu'il fera couler avec. Je t'aurais prévenu. Si ton égoïsme cause sa victoire, tu ne vaudras pas mieux que Tu-Sais-Qui.

— Non. Aucun lien avec moi. Ça serait idiot : si on me connait, ça serait facile de trouver. Je sais que c'est une bonne cachette, affirma Tom avec un aplomb qui lui était rare ces derniers temps. Je sais que Grindelwald ne peut pas la trouver.

— J'espère pour toi, maugréa Elisa. Bon, deuxième question...

Elle se pencha en avant, et siffla :

— Mais d'où sort Tu-Sais-Qui ?!

Tom jeta des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Personne ne semblait écouter. Parler de Voldemort en public l'angoissait. Il aurait tellement préféré un lieu plus sûr comme la Salle sur Demande. Mais Elisa attendait une réponse.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Tom résigné. Quand je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet, il a ri. Il a dit que c'était un drôle de jeu du sort. Qu'il venait d'un futur lointain qu'on ne peut imaginer et qu'il avait atterri dans un passé plus lointain encore. C'est tout ce que je sais, et ce que je sais est impossible : les voyages temporels d'une telle ampleur sont impossibles.

* * *

Bon bah j'ai un dessin à faire moi.

Prochain chapitre (que j'espère poster dans 3 semaines et non 3 mois… puissent vos reviews me donner la force de tenir les délais) s'intitulera : **_« Une évasion sanglante »_**.


	4. Le duel de Dumbledore

Oulà… Quand on commence à recevoir des mp qui demandent quand on va poster la suite, ça veut dire qu'on est bien à la bourre. Pour ma défense, j'ai enchaîné Inktober, NaNoWriMo… dans ce dernier, j'ai commencé un roman dans mon univers perso et le Seigneur-Dragon voulait plus me lâcher. Pour la petite histoire, il n'était pas censé être le personnage principal du roman, mais il s'est tellement bien incrusté que je lui ai filé les rennes de l'histoire. Et maintenant il squatte même mes rêves la nuit.

Et il me fait se poser cette question : à la base, pour dans l'arc des Disparus (le nom de code du roman), chaque tome du début devait être dédié à un personnage et au quatrième, bam ! Ils se rencontraient. Un peu à la MCU où l'on découvre chaque héros avant d'avoir les Avengers qui se forment. Sauf que ce couillon de Seigneur-Dragon _insiste_ pour une structure plus linéaire dont il serait le héros principal (bon, faut pas déconner, je changerais quand même de point de vue par moment).

Dooonc. Que préférez-vous ?

1) Un truc style MCU où l'on découvre séparément les protagonistes avant de tous se les faire rencontrer ?  
2) Un truc à la Harry Potter, où l'on ne suit qu'un seul point de vue ?

3) Un truc un peu intermédiaire, où l'on suit plusieurs personnages/intrigues en même temps (Star Wars, Seigneur des Anneaux, Game of Thrones) ?

Oh bon sang. Voilà que je parle plus du Seigneur-Dragon ici que de ma fic.

Breeeeef. Pour en revenir aux Monstres. J'ai trouvé le bon compromis pour partager mon temps de travail entre Eutropia et le Seigneur-Dragon, je vais pouvoir avancer les deux de front. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que j'abandonne les Monstres, même si mon rythme peut être parfois hiératique. Les Monstres, c'est la fic centrale qui donne un sens et une cohésion à toutes les fics que j'écris depuis 10 ans. J'ai une PUTAIN d'intrigue de prévue (ouais, j'en suis fière). Ca ne sera pas la montagne qui accouche d'une souris ni une énième fic abandonnée après un tome 1 (surtout qu'au tome 1, les choses sérieuses sont très loin d'avoir commencés, mwarf mwarf mwarf).

Sur ce, **réponse aux commentaires !**

 **IceQueen38** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme envers ma fic ! Bon, du coup, j'ai décidé de donner un peu plus de place à Nugget parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien, ce petit poulet ^^

 **Tiph :** Ce cliché résume très bien la situation. Eutropa en colère, Tom bisounours, Elisa grandeur d'âme. Oui, on va revoir le petit Nugget (je vais essayer de ne pas le buter). Quant au libraire taciturne… moui, possible qu'on le revoie à l'avenir ;)

Pour la baguette de Sureau, parfois j'ai envie de dire qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises solutions. Parfois faut juste choisir un option en serrant des fesses et en priant pour que ça soit la bonne. Contente que l'argumentation t'ait plu en tout cas !

 **Allan :** Mon dieu, cette review de l'espace XD

Alors… Fang Bao, t'inquiète, tu n'as pas fini de le détester. La Dame à la Capuche, on reviendra dessus en tant voulu. Ouais, Michalina débarque. J'avoue que je suis pas super sereine de la foutre dans une école remplie de mômes, mais je me dis qu'il y a pire qu'elle en ce moment dans le mur de Poudlard, donc bon… Un patou, c'est un chien de berger des Pyrénées et… oups, il s'est transformé en border-collier nommé Spooky XD

Tap-tap, c'est le nom qu'on donne avec mes frères à cette charmante activité qui consiste à prendre des bâtons pour se frapper dessus. Ouais, j'avais des jambes criblées de bleus à mon retour de vacances, au lycée.

Arèsion, non… personne en tête de particulier. Il a émergé comme ça et il a exigé un peu plus de temps de présence que prévu.

Les univers parallèles et les SI sont une des bases de l'intrigue des Monstres (toutes mes fics se passent dans des univers parallèles aux Monstres, avec des ponts possibles), mais l'histoire des Monstres elle-même ne se déroulera que dans sa propre dimension qui est assez… centrale.

Je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait te rappeler Hector Grimm 0)

Quant au devenir d'Eutropia… ça, c'est à elle de le décider.

 **Jessijed :** Merci pour ta review pleine d'enthousiasme ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur que ma fic t'ait autant plus, autant pour le scénario que pour le style ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Sur ce, la suite pour un paisible chapitre de transition avant le sang, les boyaux et les morts, mwouahaha !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : le duel de Dumbledore**

* * *

L'attaque arriva par la gauche. Eutropia eut tout juste le temps de parer. Elle envisagea une contre-attaque, mais bloqua en catastrophe un coup de taille haute des plus brutales… et sourit intérieurement. Elle se baissa, allongea le bras et

— Aïe ! s'exclama Armaël alors que le bâton heurtait son mollet.

— 7-5 pour moi, j'ai gagné ! triompha Eutropia.

En gamin de douze ans qu'il était, Armaël lui tira la langue et Eutropia la lui tira en retour.

— À mon tour ! lança Héliodore en se levant.

— Laisse-moi boire d'abord !

Eutropia était assoiffée. Il régnait une chaleur de plomb en ce début aout et les enfants se battaient à l'ombre salvatrice des noisetiers. Selon la règle, le vainqueur d'une manche restait en lice et affrontait le prochain concurrent. Comme ils n'étaient que trois à jouer, ça devenait vite épuisant avec la canicule. Enfin Eutropia avait vu pire. Elle passa une main satisfaite dans ses cheveux coupés très courts.

— C'est quand même vachement plus pratique que les cheveux longs. Et puis comme ça, si je dois me battre pour de vrai, on ne risque pas de m'attraper par une natte.

— On le sait, ça fait déjà au moins dix fois que tu le dis, soupira Héliodore.

— Gnagnagna, répliqua Eutropia dans une démonstration de grande maturité. N'empêche que rien que pour la tête de Pénélope, ça valait le coup.

Lors de cette maudite session de shopping forcé avec sa cocotte de tante, Eutropia s'était un peu énervée. Pour sa défense, Pénelope Lockart était des plus pénibles. Elle passait son temps à lui expliquer comme une jeune fille de bonne famille devait se comporter, avec élégance et raffinement, qu'un bon mariage dépendrait d'une bonne image en société. Il fallait se montrer polie, souriante, faire la révérence, danser avec grâce, rire avec féminité, soigner sa toilette, coiffer ses cheveux deux fois par jour (Eutropia avait tendance à se démêler les cheveux une fois par semaine après le shampoing et à tout rassembler dans une tresse qui tenait plus ou moins jusqu'au prochain shampoing). À bout de nerf et laissée sans surveillance chez Madame Guipûre, Eutropia avait attrapé une paire de ciseaux. Couic la longue natte. Elle avait alors brandit son trophée et déclaré devant sa tante horrifiée par un tel acte de barbarie : « _j'en ai rien à péter de devenir une jolie jeune fille : plus tard, je serai mage noire et j'abolirai la mode_ ».

C'était très trop drôle la tête de Pénélope à ce moment-là. Ce qui était moins drôle, c'était que depuis, Diana recevait chaque jour des courriers de sa sœur avec des articles sur comment élever ses enfants, des livres sur les bonnes manières et même des recommandations de psychomages à consulter pour « _cette petite sauvageonne_ ».

Un peu plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs mésaventures sur l'allée de Traverse. Eutropia ne regrettait rien.

Après avoir perdu sa manche contre Héliodore, Eutropia retrouva Tom et Callidora, assis non loin de là. Callidora expliquait le fonctionnement du tarot à Tom alors que Nugget picorait le sol et fouillait la terre à la recherche d'insectes.

— Donc tu as bien compris. Les arcanes mineures, ce sont les cartes classiques sauf que l'on ne parle plus de piques ou de cœur, mais d'épées et de bâtons. Elles sont là pour les évènements de la vie de tous les jours. Les arcanes majeures, ce sont les figures numérotées comme le fou ou la tour : ils ont là pour les évènements plus importants en théorie. Ah, Eutropia tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Comme souvent, Callidora était un peu plus tendue lorsqu'Eutropia arrivait et Eutropia ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait vraiment pu se montrer peste envers sa jeune cousine par le passé.

— Mouais. Pas dit que je sois douée. Mon Troisième-Œil préfère l'arithmancie.

Callidora fronça un peu des sourcils, mais acquiesça. Elle avait à peine repris ses explications cependant, qu'un hibou grand-duc au plumage magnifique arriva sur Tom.

— Chouette, une lettre d'Abraxas ! s'exclama Heliodore.

Armaël pouffa derrière lui et paf ! Le coup de bâton dans le mollet.

— Aie ! C'est pas du jeu ! se plaignit Heliodore. Je te regardais pas.

— Ouais, mais tu n'avais pas dit pause, donc mon coup est valide. Ça fait 3-3 !

— Eh bien pause ! Moi je veux savoir ce que raconte Abraxas. Si ça se trouve, il sait qui seront nos prochains profs.

La nouvelle avait grand bruit : deux enseignants de Poudlard claquaient la porte en dénonçant la gestion scandaleuse de l'école. Ils reprochaient notamment à Dippet son laxisme outrancier envers les élèves des Vieilles Familles tels que les Black.

— C'est dommage quand même pour Têtenjoy, déplora Armaël. Elle était bien.

Bah tiens. La vieille professeure de défense contre les forces du mal était complètement sous le charme du joyeux Gryffondor. C'était toujours à lui qu'elle demandait de faire des démonstrations (pour sa défense, Armaël était très doué dans sa matière) et bien sûr, elle lui pardonnait son comportement souvent agité.

— Ouais, mais personne ne regrettera Binns, répliqua Eutropia.

Il y eut des hochements de tête approbateurs. Une année sur les guerres des gobelins racontées d'une voix monocorde des plus soporifiques avait suffi, même si ses cours étaient pratiques pour se livrer à toute sorte d'activités.

Tom ouvrit la lettre écrite en belles lettres calligraphiées.

« _Bonjour Tom,_

 _Je te remercie pour ta dernière missive. N'hésite pas à me raconter quelques frasques supplémentaires de Nugget, car j'en suis très friand. C'est un adorable poussin et il me tarde de le rencontrer à Poudlard._

 _Ici, il n'y a rien de bien nouveau à raconter. Mon frère est toujours d'une extrême pénibilité à supporter. J'entends bien profiter de ma dernière année à Poudlard sans lui (il fera sa rentrée en septembre 1940, comme tu t'en souviens sans doute). J'espère qu'il ira à Serdaigle, mais je crains qu'il n'atterrisse à Serpentard. Ma seule consolation est de savoir que le professeur Slughorn ne l'apprécie guère._

 _En parlant de notre cher professeur, il est venu diner au manoir hier soir. Il m'a ainsi appris qu'une nouvelle professeur de défense avait été recrutée. Il s'agit d'une jeune Polonaise au nom compliqué que je n'ai pas réussi à retenir. En dépit de son âge, elle aurait fortement impressionné l'équipe pédagogique par ses compétences. Et d'après le professeur Slughorn, elle serait immunisée contre le sourire ravageur d'Armaël._

 _Il y a plusieurs candidats pour le poste d'histoire de la magie, mais un ami du professeur Dumbledore (libraire de profession) a fait forte impression : il sera sans doute retenu pour le poste. Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'en saurai plus._

 _Passe le bonjour à nos amis et au plaisir de lire de vos nouvelles,_

 _Abraxas Malefoy »_

Pompeux et ampoulé, oui, c'était bien Abraxas qui avait écrit cette lettre. Un Malefoy jusqu'au bout de la plume, bien que très gentil et protecteur.

— Vous croyez que ça peut être qui ce libraire ? demanda Callidora les sourcils froncés. Hector Grimm ?

Eutropia grimaça à l'idée de l'ombrageux libraire de l'Allée des Embrumes devenant enseignant à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il raconte à Hexson l'incident du couteau. À personne en fait.

— Bah, pourquoi Dumbledore serait ami avec un type louche qui bosse sur l'Allée des Embrumes ? s'étonna Armaël.

Eutropia échangea un regard catastrophé avec Tom. Lui aussi connaissait désormais les choix désastreux de Dumbledore en matière de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal dans les aventures du balafré.

µµµ

Le mois d'aout s'écoula à toute allure, entre jeux d'enfants et discussions sérieuses sur la libération du dragon de Gringott. Philophore Prewett avait été informé du projet à son retour d'Italie où sa famille passait l'essentiel des vacances.

— C'est un projet intéressant, mais beaucoup trop gros pour les Barbares pour le moment. Il faut commencer plus petit.

Chacun se mit à réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. Les enfants s'étaient assis sous le petit bois de noisetiers. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, quelques écureuils faisaient des aller-retour pour glaner des noisettes tardives.

— Une opération de diabolisation du calamar géant ? proposa Armaël. Il est très gentil en fait.

— Non, les professeurs n'accepteront jamais, rétorqua Philophore. Ils utilisent le calamar géant comme menace pour empêcher les élèves de faire les idiots dans le lac.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Heliodore.

Connaissant son cousin, Eutropia supposa qu'il avait au contraire pris cela comme une invitation à piquer une tête dans les eaux sombres du lac.

Son regard tomba sur le petit Nugget qui picorait du grain dans la main de Tom. De moins en moins poussin et de plus en plus poulet, il perdait peu à peu son duvet pour de belles plumes blanches. Bon, ce stupide piaf n'aidait pas. Une idée vite. Les elfes de maison, comme Hermione ? Bof, vu le peu de succès qu'elle rencontrait…

— Les elfes de maisons, proposa Tom.

Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux sauf Eutropia qui jurait intérieurement.

— Abraxas et Lucretia m'ont raconté des histoires horribles à propos du traitement des elfes de maison dans les Vieilles Familles. Chez les Black, ils ont même une tradition de décapitation.

— Une minute… tu parles de Lucretia Black ? Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ça ? Releva Armael.

— Par lettre, répondit Eutropia. Depuis le début des vacances, pas mal de monde a écrit à Tom.

— À nous, précisa Tom. Mais c'est surtout moi qui leur réponds.

— Vaux mieux, vu l'écriture de chacal d'Eutropia, se moqua Armael. Sans parler des fautes...

— Hé ! Je me suis pas mal améliorée !

— Qui entends-tu par « pas mal de monde » ? coupa Philophore.

Bien loin des frasques d'Armaël, Philophore avait les sourcils froncés, signe d'une intense réflexion. Intriguée par la question, Eutropia répondit :

— La bande habituelle principalement. Rosa MacNair, Chloé Bones, Jasdrian Cean, Bob Bogdanov, Melinda Hooper. Y a aussi eu Eileen Prince, Avery… Et d'autres qui nous ont surpris parce qu'on ne se souvient pas leur avoir adressé la parole comme Rufus Rosier. Pourquoi ?

— Hum, pour rien…

Non, pas pour rien. Philophore avait une idée derrière la tête, Eutropia en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était inutile de chercher à lui tirer les vers du nez alors elle n'insista pas et passa à autre chose.

— Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de chercher à libérer les elfes de maison, dit-elle. Ça nous mettrait à dos beaucoup des Vieilles Familles et donc de Serpentard. Ça pourrait être contre-productif.

— On s'en fiche que ça soit contre-productif, répliqua Heliodore. S'il y a des êtres vivants qui souffrent, il faut les aider, c'est tout.

Il marqua une hésitation.

— Mais j'ai pas l'impression que Ruby souffre. Il a l'air même très heureux d'aider Diana. La seule fois où je l'ai vu triste, c'est quand j'ai refusé une troisième part de gâteau au chocolat parce que j'allais exploser.

— Parce qu'il est bien traité et que les Grayson respectent son travail, répondit Tom. Et je ne parle pas de les libérer, mais de les protéger. En fait, ça pourrait même être dangereux pour eux d'être libérés de la magie des humains. Les elfes de maison dépendent de la magie des humains. C'est pourquoi, même libre, un elfe va chercher à servir un humain. Le problème, c'est que les sorciers ont du mal à concevoir que les créatures magiques et même non magiques sont douées de sensibilité. Les elfes de maison comme les dragons peuvent éprouver de la joie ou de la peine et c'est cruel de les faire souffrir. Les elfes de maison souffrent beaucoup.

« Le frère d'Abraxas fait des expériences atroces sur les elfes de maison. Il en a déjà tué un ! Les Black les décapitent une fois qu'ils sont trop vieux pour servir. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas rare qu'un elfe de maison devenu trop vieux ou handicapé soit abandonné par sa famille. Dans ce cas, de Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques se chargent de l'euthanasier !

« La grande majorité des sorciers ne se préoccupent pas de ces problèmes. Ils n'en ont même pas conscience. D'ailleurs, à Poudlard, personne ne semble remarquer les elfes de maison qui font le ménage, préparent le repas et tout le reste !

— Parce que les elfes font tout pour rester discrets, répondit Philophore. Seul un sorcier d'une grande sensibilité aux perturbations magiques pourrait les remarquer.

— N'empêche que je suis d'accord avec Tom ! intervint Héliodore. Il faut sensibiliser les sorciers à la souffrance des autres.

— Si on arrive à faire avancer les choses pour les elfes de maison, ça peut faire une bonne base pour le dragon, approuva Armaël.

Eutropia hocha de la tête en silence. Elle se sentait un peu idiote, de ne pas s'être insurgée plus tôt contre la condition des elfes. Elle avait lu les Harry Potter pourtant. Elle connaissait le sort cruel des elfes de maison de certaines familles. Dans une époque lointaine, dans une autre vie, elle avait même totalement approuvé la SALE, même si le nom était ridicule. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tout cela ? Elle avait grandi avec un elfe de maison !

Oui, mais voilà, Ruby, l'elfe de maison que Diana Grayson avait reçu comme cadeau de mariage, était très heureux. Il mettait toujours beaucoup d'entrain à aider la famille et ne se chagriner que lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire. Tout le monde aimait bien Ruby. Il faisait partie de la famille, au même titre que Spooky, le border-collier surexcité qui assistait Pépé Grayson. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Avait-elle raison de comparer un elfe de maison doué de parole à un chien ? Peut-être pas. Pourtant, ils se ressemblaient tant : même fidélité à toute épreuve, même enthousiasme pour aider, même ténacité à la tâche. L'un comme l'autre ne demandait qu'à se sentir utile et avait toute confiance dans les humains qui l'entouraient. Mais Ruby parlait. Il pouvait se reconnaître dans un miroir.

Et pourtant, chaque année des elfes de maison et des chiens étaient maltraités par ces humains à qui ils vouaient la plus grande affection sans rien attendre en retour.

Le cœur d'Eutropia se serra. Abandonner Spooky ou Ruby parce que trop vieux ou devenu handicapé à la suite d'un accident ? Inimaginable. Avant Spooky, il y avait Piper et même devenu vieux et impotent, Pépé Grayson en avait pris grand soin. Faire des expériences dessus pour le simple amusement ? Inimaginable. Et puis, contrairement aux dragons qui étaient des créatures lointaines et dangereuses, il y avait plein d'elfes de maison à Poudlard. Il serait ainsi plus facile de sensibiliser les élèves, de fédérer les Barbares derrière une cause concrète.

— OK. Partons sur les elfes de maison, conclut-elle.

Tom se fendit d'un large sourire. Ça faisait du bien de le voir sourire.

µµµ

La communauté sorcière de Godric's Hollow était réputée pour son goût chaleureux de la fête. Durant toutes les vacances, les sorciers s'invitaient chez les uns et les autres, profitaient d'un bon repas et de grillades pris dans la douceur estivale. Godric's Hollow bénéficiait d'un microclimat agréable, qui en faisait un des villages les plus secs de Cornouailles. Parmi toutes les fêtes, il y en avait une en particulier, qui rassemblait la majorité des villageois et drainait même des sorciers d'ailleurs, comme les Weasley et les Diggory. Le dernier samedi avant la rentrée (qui tombait cette année-là le 26 aout), le vieux Henry Potter donnait dans son jardin une fête joyeuse que beaucoup attendaient avec impatience (un peu moins dans le cas des enfants, car cela signifiait aussi la fin des vacances).

Tout le monde appréciait le vieux Henry Potter, cet auror émérite et ancien membre de Magenmagot. Toujours souriant, jamais avare de conseils et de soutien, on lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises le poste de maire de Godric's Hollow — poste qu'il refusait à chaque fois, sous le motif qu'il fallait laisser la place aux nouvelles générations.

Et donc, pour préparer la fête, les villageois avec un peu de temps libre mettaient la main à la pâte. Comme de coutume, c'était la ferme des Grayson qui était chargée d'apporter les fruits et la décoration florale. Cette année cependant, Diana était très occupée avec de nombreuses commandes à honorer (les affaires marchaient très bien et elle songeait même à embaucher quelqu'un pour l'assister) : ce serait donc aux enfants de le faire. Les fruits, ça, c'était facile. Il suffisait de les cueillir. Il fallait grimper à l'arbre et ça donnait lieu à des jeux de Gryffondor (qui irait le plus haut par exemple, au grand désarroi de Tom). Pour les fleurs en revanche… Déterrer des fleurs gavées aux engrais magiques, qui poussaient en pleine terre, pour les mettre dans des pots, ça demandait de la patience et de la délicatesse. Les Nott, Philophore et Eutropia avaient déjà l'habitude de participer à ce genre d'opérations. Tom se montra très doué pour cet ouvrage méticuleux, où il fallait non seulement avoir des gestes doux, mais aussi calmer sa magie pour ne pas perturber les fragiles fleurs. Diana parlait de mise à la terre de son aura : on commençait par s'agenouiller, puis il fallait se concentrer sur la terre sous les tibias et imaginer que sa magie coulait vers elle et s'harmonisait avec elle. Armaël en revanche…

— Pauvre fleur ! s'exclama Héliodore. Tu viens de la tuer !

— Mais non, elle va très bien, grommela Armaël.

— C'est parce que la mort n'a pas encore d'effet visuel, mais dès demain, elle commencera à perdre ses pétales.

— Rooh, tu exagères.

— Non, c'est vrai, confirma Callidora. Tu l'as grillée avec ta magie trop chaotique.

— C'est pas ma faute ! J'avais jamais fait ça avant !

— Tom non plus et pourtant, il s'en sort très bien.

— Ouais, mais lui ça compte pas.

— Tu es juste nul en botanique, insista Héliodore avec un sourire moqueur. La seule raison pour laquelle tu as de bonnes notes dans cette matière, c'est parce que je fais tout et que tu ne touches à rien ou presque. Ta magie est trop chaotique pour ça : c'est génial pour les explosions, mais mortel pour les plantes.

Héliodore marqua un léger temps de réflexion alors qu'il déposait avec beaucoup de soins des violettes très parfumées dans un pot.

— D'ailleurs, pour le bien des animaux, évite de prendre soin aux créatures magiques en troisième année.

— Gnagnagna… c'est pas juste de me comparer à Tom ! Il est tellement sensible à la magie qu'il peut repérer les profs dans les couloirs. C'est très pratique ça d'ailleurs. Il faudrait en profiter pour faire un saut à la réserve de la bibliothèque avec Tom comme guide ! Ça serait une super aventure et je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de titres qui font peur !

— Euh vous ne voulez pas changer de sujet ? intervint Tom soudain nerveux. Les elfes de maison, comment on va présenter ça sans donner révéler que les Barbares sont toujours unis ? Ça pourrait venir d'Armaël par exemple, comme ça, ça tournera d'abord du côté des Progressistes sans doute plus ouverts aux changements.

Tom fut bien inspiré de changer de sujet, car moins d'une demi-minute plus tard, Dumbledore arrivait. Armaël et Héliodore échangèrent des regards entendus. Tom était le parfait détecteur à professeurs. Et ça, ça ouvrait des possibilités que seuls des Gryffondors pouvaient entrevoir.

— Bonjour, les enfants ! les salua joyeusement Dumbledore. Qui serait volontaire pour m'aider à installer les décorations ?

Dumbledore était non seulement un résident de Gordic's Hollow, mais également un professeur en vacances. Comme chaque année, il était un des villageois les plus actifs à la préparation de la fête.

— Armael est volontaire, déclara Héliodore avec un grand sérieux. Au nom des plantes qu'il épargnera en ne s'occupant plus d'elles.

— Hé !

— Pauvre edelweiss que tu viens de tuer !

— Ouais, ça serait bien qu'on ne tue plus de plantes, sinon ma mère va encore râler, approuva Eutropia.

— En plus elles sont innocentes, ajouta Tom.

— Bande de traîtres, je vous déteste ! s'exclama Armaël outré.

Armaël avait des tendances de dramaqueen. Il se leva donc avec un air grave sur le visage, frotta ses mains pour en chassant la terre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres :

— C'est bon professeur, je suis peux venir avec vous puisque mes prétendus amis ont décidé de poignarder dans le dos.

— Parfait ! Vous me voyez ravi d'apprendre que je vais participer à sauver de jolies petites fleurs ! répondit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.

L'éventualité de tirer la langue traversa sans doute le cerveau d'Armael, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Même en dehors de Poudlard, Dumbledore restait son professeur.

— Prenez votre baguette, nous allons faire un peu de métamorphose.

— Mais la magie est interdite en dehors de Poudlard ! protesta Philophore.

L'argument ne troubla guère Dumbledore.

— Oui, oui et bien comme je suis professeur à Poudlard, il n'est pas tout à fait en dehors de l'école. Disons qu'il s'agit-là de devoir de vacances.

Godric's Hollow était peuplé d'une majorité de Gryffondor : pour eux, le règlement existait à titre indicatif.

oOoOoOo

L'heure était aux derniers préparatifs. Dumbledore, assisté de plusieurs élèves pour « devoir de vacances » métamorphosait de simples cordes rugueuses en guirlandes lumineuses aux couleurs chatoyantes, dont la teinte semblait suivre les bruits ambiants. Tom et Callidora disposaient au mieux les fleurs sur les tables avec de beaux cristaux colorés, de sorte que l'esthétique se marie au mieux avec les subtiles énergies magiques. Quant à Eutropia, elle s'était arrêtée dans ses allers et retours pour apporter des chaises afin de discuter avec Juliette Potter des implications arithmanciques des numéros des arcanes majeures. Ça avait l'air affreusement compliqué à les entendre parler, aussi Tom préféra se concentrer sur son beau péridot vert qui n'appréciait guère la proximité d'une améthyste posée au pied d'un pot de lavande. Comment faire pour que ça soit harmonieux à l'œil et à la magie ? Voyons… sodalite ? Oulà non ! Le péridot n'aimait pas et en plus c'était moche.

— Le péridot est une pierre assez capricieuse.

Tom sursauta et manqua lâcher la pierre. Le vieux Henry Potter se trouvait derrière lui et il ne l'avait même pas senti approché !

— Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa l'auror émérite en redressant ses lunettes rondes d'une main qui tenait un tournevis.

D'après ce qu'on racontait, Henry Potter avait une étrange passion pour les tournevis.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que j'étais très concentré sur la pierre. Je n'arrive pas à la positionner, c'est un peu agaçant.

— Quartz blanc et quartz rose. Ce sont les seuls autres cristaux que le péridot tolère.

Henry Potter marqua une petite pause durant laquelle il réfléchit et ajouta :

— Tu dois avoir une grande sensibilité à la magie pour sentir les humeurs d'un péridot avec si peu d'entraînement.

Tom acquiesça mal à l'aise. Henry Potter était un petit homme frêle et âgé, il restait impressionnant par son assurance tranquille et son regard d'un bleu saphir très perçant.

— Ce n'est pas très différent que de mettre en pot les fleurs de Diana, se justifia-t-il.

— Allons, allons, il n'y a pas de mal à posséder une belle sensibilité à la magie.

Il se rapprocha de Tom et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

— Mais tu es bien avisé de ne pas t'en vanter. C'est une qualité très recherchée et cela pourrait t'attirer l'attention de sorciers mal intentionnés.

— Ah…

Tom se tortilla nerveusement les mains, se demandant bien pourquoi des mages noirs pouvaient rechercher des sorciers sensibles aux perturbations magiques. S'il se montrait discret à ce sujet, c'était plus par une habitude de méfiance généralisée et par une maniaquerie du secret qu'autre chose.

— Enfin, aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous inquiéter, reprit Henry Potter d'une voix plus légère en se redressant.

Du bout de l'index, il remit une nouvelle fois en place ses lunettes.

— Dis-moi, ta baguette ne serait pas en tilleul argenté ?

Tom opina, impressionné par la sagacité du vieil auror.

— Oh, ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner. C'est un bois très courant pour ceux qui ont tes talents. C'est même parfois le seul bois qui convient à ton niveau de sensibilité. Je suppose que le cœur est en crin de licorne ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il est en crin de licorne. Il faut de la douceur pour ressentir les perturbations.

— Ollivander m'a dit que c'était une baguette pleine de douceur, confirma Tom, qui n'aime pas se battre et qui est incapable de produire de la magie noire !

Oui, Tom en était très fier de sa baguette et il ne voyait aucun mal à s'en vanter auprès d'un auror émérite, ancien membre de magenmagot, qui avait plusieurs mages noirs à son actif. Et Henry Potter le gratifia d'un sourire attendri.

— Ah, il t'a dit ça, vraiment ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon garçon ? Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Tu as déjà dû te bagarrer un peu si tu fréquentes Eutropia.

— Euh…

Panique. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il venait de changer de baguette ? Non, bien sûr que non ! C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! Ça serait risquer de révéler qu'il était potentiellement le détenteur de la Baguette de Sureau ! Même si Eutropia et Sirseï avaient une très bonne opinion de Henry Potter, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à tel aveu.

— Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis qu'un vieil auror de cent vingt-trois ans qui aime bien radoter et… Non ! Armaël, on ne transforme pas les assiettes en pétard ! Albus, je croyais que tu les surveillais durant leurs devoirs de vacances !

Henry Potter quitta donc soudainement la conversation pour fondre sur Armaël, qui baguette en main et le visage un peu noirci, prit un air mi-fautif, mi-fripon. Quant à Dumbledore, il semblait plus mi-contrit, mi-joyeux. En tendant l'oreille, Tom apprit que si l'idée était bien d'Armaël, le sortilège venait du professeur de métamorphose.

Tom se demanda vaguement si la vaisselle de Poudlard survivrait à une nouvelle année.

Probablement pas.

oOoOoOo

Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisible et presque sans incident. Armaël avait déclaré que Dumbledore serait membre honoraire des Boom. Henry Potter les avait exclus du jardin à la suite d'une énième explosion « accidentelle » et ils s'en étaient allés avec des mines de conspirateurs qui laissaient craindre le pire. Bien sûr, Héliodore s'empressa de les rejoindre.

Vers dix-sept heures, tout était prêt. Les couverts piégés avaient été tous désamorcés par Henry Potter (qui en avait profité pour apprendre la technique aux enfants, présageant que la ça leur serait sans doute utile avec un énergumène comme Armaël dans les parages). Tom s'est donc assis sur un coin de table avec Callidora pour dessiner (des poussins avec leur maman poule) alors que Philophore et Eutropia discutaient arithmancie avec Juliette Potter. Diana Grayson avait lâché ses plantes et ses sabots pour parler affaires avec Fleamont Potter. Tom savait que Diana Grayson, Margaret Prewett et Fleamont Potter collaboraient pour gagner de l'argent avec les plantes de Diana, mais c'était compliqué et surtout ça ne l'intéresse pas, donc il ne connaissait pas le détail de l'affaire.

Tient, Tom allait rajouter Spooky, le fidèle border-mollie de Papy Grayson, à côté des poussins. Spooky veillerait sur eux. Elles étaient comment déjà ses taches ?

Tout était paisible. Une brise légère secouait les ramures des arbres et faisait frémir les feuillages. Tom se sentait heureux. Il avait bien eu raison d'accepter l'offre d'Eutropia de venir passer les vacances chez elle. Ça faisait un peu bizarre de découvrir des familles normales avec des préoccupations simples, mais c'était aussi très apaisant. À Godric's Hollow, même s'il pouvait y avoir des éclats de voix et des tensions passagères, les gens s'entendaient bien et s'entraidaient face aux difficultés du quotidien. Armael et Tom avaient été acceptés par la communauté, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, que d'adopter deux petits orphelins issus du monde moldu.

Oui, il était bien ici.

— Tom, tu peux venir m'aider ? demanda Henry Potter. J'ai vu une souris dans la cuisine. J'aimerais la faire sortir sans la blesser.

Évidemment, Callidora demanda aussi à venir. La souris fut vite évacuée. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de disparaître dans parmi des ronces pleines de grosses mûres bien sucrées, Henry Potter sortit un petit pendentif de sa poche. Au bout d'un fil tressé argenté se trouvait une pierre noire gravée de runes inconnues.

— Tom, je voudrais que tu prennes ce collier et que tu le gardes toujours avec toi. C'est très important. Tu possèdes des secrets qui ne devraient pas être ébruités, seulement ton esprit est un peu trop perméable. Tout à l'heure, j'ai senti de manière très nette ton trouble quant à ta baguette et même si j'approuve ta démarche, il serait beaucoup trop dangereux que d'autres l'apprennent.

Tom s'était figé comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Jusqu'à quel point Henry Potter avait eu accès aux informations sur la baguette de Sureau et surtout qui d'autres pouvaient être au courant ? Cette perspective lui glaça les sangs.

Callidora eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

— Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il devait apprendre l'occlumancie. Mais il veut pas.

— Ça me coupe de la magie, je n'aime pas, prétexta Tom.

— Parce que ce n'est que le début de l'apprentissage. L'occlumancie, ça aide à contrôler l'information qui entre et qui sort.

Les Nott avaient une forte tradition familiale d'occlumens et ils apprenaient à fermer leur esprit dès le plus jeune âge si bien que cela en devenait aussi naturel que de boire et respirer. Zacharias Nott était un maître occlumens hors-pair qui donnait des cours aux jeunes aurors.

— Callidora a raison, appuya Henry Potter. Le problème, c'est que l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie demande du temps et durant ce temps, des informations cruciales peuvent atterrir dans la nature. C'est pourquoi tu dois absolument porter ce collier, Tom, en attendant d'être suffisamment expérimenté pour fermer de toi-même ton esprit aux intrusions extérieures. Et puis… ce collier ne protège pas que des legilimens mal intentionnés.

Le vieil auror retourna la pierre. Derrière l'obsidienne se trouvaient trois petites pierres : une malachite, une labradorite et… une pierre rose que Tom ne connaissait pas.

— Rodochrosite, lui apprit Henry Potter. Et tu vois l'améthyste au niveau du fermoir ? Toutes ces pierres sont reliées entre elles par le crin de licorne. Il est noué avec une technique de macramé particulièrement puissante pour la protection. C'est un talisman qui agit à la fois comme un bouclier redoutable contre les intrusions, mais aussi qui éloigne les cauchemars.

Tom l'accepta pour la forme, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de protester et d'argumenter pendant des heures. Mais devait-il vraiment le porter ?

Callidora trancha la question pour lui.

Dès que les Selwyn arrivèrent (l'oncle préféré d'Eutropia, Arèsion Selwyn était sur la liste des invités), Callidora s'arrangea pour prendre à part Eutropia et Sirseï. Tous les quatre s'isolèrent à l'ombre d'un figuier, s'attirant au passage un regard soupçonneux de la part de Philophore.

Callidora expliqua la situation alors que Tom observait sans mot dire le talisman. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis il était fatigué de toutes ces luttes, de tous ces secrets. Il avait parfois juste envie de s'allonger, de fermer les yeux, de ne plus penser à rien. Et surtout pas à Voldemort. Ni à ses prochaines victimes.

— C'est à la fois rassurant et très inquiétant, conclut Sirseï. Savoir que le vieux Henry Potter surveille l'affaire de loin, ça soulage. S'il a quelqu'un en qui l'on peut avoir confiance, c'est bien lui. Ce n'est pas qu'un auror d'excellente réputation et un ancien membre du Magenmagot qui a beaucoup de contacts au Ministère encore aujourd'hui. Le vieux Henry est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. S'il a décidé de t'aider, tu as gagné un soutien précieux. Mais c'est aussi inquiétant, parce que s'il t'a donné ce talisman de protection psychique, c'est parce qu'il a eu accès à une partie de tes pensées. Alors certes, il a connu pour être un excellent legilimens et c'est sans doute naturel pour lui de percevoir les flots de pensées avoisinants. Une sorte déformation professionnelle. Mais qui d'autres a pu y avoir accès sans que tu t'en rendes compte ? Callidora pour commencer…

La fillette cilla plusieurs fois. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Soudain mal à l'aise, elle se mordilla la lèvre tout en fixant le sol.

— Moi c'est pas pareil. J'ai passé l'été avec lui et…

— Et tu as grandi avec Eutropia. Ça me revient maintenant que lorsque tu avais trois-quatre ans, tu disais qu'Eutropia venait du futur.

Eutropia perdit quelques couleurs. Soudain très tendue, elle fixa sa cousine d'un regard horrifié.

— J'étais petite et je ne savais pas bien ce que je disais, se justifia Callidora.

— Tu étais petite, oui. Et les enfants en bas-âge ont à la fois une grande sensibilité à la magie et une tendance à avoir des idées passoires. En d'autres termes, ils ont des tendances legilimens et en même temps, leurs idées ont tendance à s'échapper de leur esprit. Selon certaines théories, ça serait un avantage évolutif : cela permettrait plus facilement à l'enfant de comprendre les émotions de ses parents par exemple, mais aussi de mieux communiquer avec ses paires, alors que le langage oral est encore peu développé. Enfin passons. Le fait est que tu as probablement perçu des bribes de pensées d'Eutropia qui correspondrait à son ancienne vie, mais que tu n'as pas su interpréter. Le temps passant, l'esprit d'Eutropia devenait à la fois moins perméable et tu as sans doute cru que tu avais rêvé, que ce n'était que ton imagination. Mais l'arrivée de Tom a ravivé ces vieux souvenirs, je ne me trompe pas Callidora ?

Callidora opina en se tortillant nerveusement des mains.

— Je ne voulais pas lire tes pensées. C'est très impoli. J'aurais dû utiliser l'occlumancie pour m'y fermer. J'étais trop curieuse. Et aussi trop inquiète. Il y a tellement d'énergies négatives en vous deux. Tellement d'émotions à faire froid dans le dos. Tant de colère, de peur…

Elle releva la tête et fixa Tom. Même si elle était toujours tendue, Callidora avait gagné en détermination :

— Je suis désolée, Tom. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles.

Tom, lui, avait du mal à réfléchir. En voulait-il à Callidora ? Non. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il devrait être en colère contre elle. En revanche, il était terrifié. Qu'avait-elle perçu de ses pensées ? Jusqu'à quel point était-t-elle en danger ?

L'image du corps sans vie de Callidora se balançant au bout d'une corde s'insinua dans l'esprit de Tom. Il avait beau tenter de la repousser, elle revenait, encore et encore. Il ne pourrait pas la sauver. Elle allait mourir. Elle aussi. Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Calliodra allait mourir. Il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Callidora allait mourir.

— Tom, tout va bien.

C'était la voix de Sirseï. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Tom réalisa qu'il était assis par terre, avec le sang qui battait à ses tempes et le souffle court.

— Tom, tout va bien, répéta Sirseï. Nous nous trouvons dans le jardin des Grayson. Il fait beau, comme pour chaque fête du vieux Potter. Tout va bien.

Tout allait bien pour le moment. Mais après ? Callidora ! Elle était en danger !

— Eutropia, viens par ici, ordonna Sirseï.

— Hein, mais je sais pas quoi faire moi !

— Il n'y a rien à faire. Tu le prends juste dans tes bras. Il nous fait une attaque de panique. Il a besoin d'une présence rassurante.

Une… quoi ? Tom n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Même respirer, c'était difficile. Il y avait un tel poids sur sa poitrine. Pourtant, quand Eutropia le prit dans ses bras, ça commença à aller mieux. Cette chaleur, ça le détendait. Malgré lui, il commença à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça… Callidora !

— Je vais bien, dit la jeune Nott.

Non, Callidora n'allait pas bien. Elle était toute pâle. Pâle au point que Sirseï la fit s'asseoir et la prit dans ses bras.

— Ce… ce n'est rien, bredouilla Callidora.

— Il n'y a rien de grave, confirma Sirseï. Tom, tu as juste fait une attaque de panique et comme Callidora est habituée à écouter tes émotions, elle se l'est prise de plein fouet. Mais il n'y a rien de grave.

Non, non, au contraire. La situation était très grave ! Si jamais Callidora apprenait pour Voldemort…

— Oui, la situation est grave, confirma Callidora d'une voix blanche. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je connais son nom et Sirseï aussi. Et Héliodore aussi. Et Philophore aussi. Et même Armaël en fait.

— Son nom ? répéta Sirseï.

— Oui. Tu te rappelles des histoires qu'Eutropia nous racontait quand j'étais petite pour nous faire peur ? Avec le mage noir qui ne pouvait pas mourir…

Sirseï fronça des sourcils. Tom lança un regard horrifié à Eutropia. Quant à Eutropia… Elle avait violemment blêmi.

— Oui, vaguement. Vol…

— Ne prononce pas son nom ! coupa Eutropia.

Sirseï n'insista pas.

— Je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là que vous me révélez ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Mulciber ?

Non, non, non ! C'était une véritable catastrophe. Sirseï ne devait surtout pas savoir ! Sans elle, tout serait plus dur à Poudlard. Eutropia allait céder, Tom le sentait.

— $ Faut rien leur dire ! $

— $ Non. Je crois au contraire qu'il faut. J'y ai réfléchi tout l'été. Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas dit « vous avez interdiction de parler de moi ». Non, il a dit « vous avez interdiction de parler de moi à quiconque ne connaîtrait pas déjà mon nom ». J'ai suffisamment prononcé son nom petite pour l'alerter. J'étais vraiment stupide de faire ça. Mais je ne peux pas changer le passé. Pour Tu-Sais-Qui, tout ceci est un jeu. Tant qu'on respecte ses règles, il n'y aura pas d'autres morts avant la prochaine moisson et avec Sirseï de notre côté, il n'y aura pas d'autres morts tout court $.

Tom ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il n'arrivait même plus à retenir ses larmes et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule d'Eutropia. Il ne dit rien alors qu'elle racontait tout. Son esprit est obnubilé par une seule image : celle d'Amy Benson qui s'était pendue pour échapper à la tourmente que lui faisait subir Voldemort.

Eutropia se tut après avoir tout dit. Voilà. Il n'y avait plus de secret. Seul le silence régnait dans le petit groupe. Silence bien vite troublé par une nuée de _tchip tchip_. Nugget arrivait, accompagné de ses frères et sœurs et de la mère poule rousse. Et Nugget se blottit contre Tom, alors que les autres poussins grattaient le sol sous le figuier, à la recherche de vers et d'insectes à dévorer. Il était tout doux et tout chaud, avec ses plumes neuves qui remplaçaient son duvet.

— Alors ça, c'est bizarre, commenta Sirseï. Je croyais que maintenant qu'il allait mieux, Nugget était censé passer ses journées avec ses congénères.

— Ça, c'est la théorie, répondit Callidora. Dès que Tom a un moment tranquille, Nugget aime bien venir le voir et il dort toujours dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'un lien empathique s'est tissé entre eux. Nugget a passé les premières semaines de sa vie presque en contact continu avec Tom et avec ça, il a été nourri avec des graines fortifiantes magiques. Possible que ça ait des conséquences. Regarde, il déjà le plus grand de sa portée.

Tom cilla. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce détail, peut-être parce qu'il accordait moins d'attention aux autres poussins. Mais Callidora avait raison : il était le plus imposant de la portée et de loin. Pourtant bien loin de jouer les gros durs, Nugget observait Tom avec inquiétude. Tom tendit la main et Nugget vint s'y lover, avec ses petites plumes si soyeuses qui lui chatouillaient le bout des doigts.

— Pour en revenir à Vous-Savez-Qui, reprit Sirseï (les sourires attendris disparurent). Je suis d'accord avec ton hypothèse, Eutropia. Il semble aimer jouer et vous avez intérêt à jouer en suivant ses règles. Quand je dis jouer, je dis chercher activement à s'opposer à lui. Pas attendre passivement la prochaine moisson. Personne ne veut d'un jeu où l'on s'ennuie. Nous avons tout intérêt à ce que Vous-Savez-Qui ne s'ennuie pas. Ne se lasse pas. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il s'est comporté envers Tom la dernière fois : comme un enfant qui délaisse un jouet que sa brutalité a cassé.

L'étreinte d'Eutropia se resserra. Tom, lui, concentra son attention sur Nugget qui pépia avec douceur.

— Tom, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Tu-Sais-Qui est un pervers qui s'amuse à te torturer psychologiquement depuis que tu as sept ans. Et ce qui s'est passé avec la petite Amy Benson… personne n'en serait ressorti indemne. À ce sujet, je tiens à te rassurer sur un point : nous ne sommes plus dans un orphelinat pour enfants moldus. Je doute que Tu-Sais-Qui puisse à nouveau tourmenter une victime comme il l'a fait avec ton amie sans attirer l'attention d'adultes compétents. Dumbledore, Slughorn, peut-être la nouvelle professeur de défense, peut-être le nouveau professeur d'histoire.

— Et s'ils ne sont pas de taille à lutter contre Tu-Sais-Qui ? s'inquiéta Callidora. On parle quand même d'un mage noir d'une sacrée ampleur ! À rivaliser avec Grindelwald !

Sirseï renifla avec mépris.

— Ah oui, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne fait-il pas la Une de l'actualité ? Pourquoi se contente-t-il de tourmenter des enfants isolés plutôt que de conquérir le pouvoir ?

Elle avait presque craché ces dernières questions. Il y avait une vive rancœur dans ses mots. Tom cilla. D'ordinaire, il ne sentait presque jamais les émotions de Sirseï : elle était une occlumens hors pair.

— On peut toujours tester avec Hexson, proposa Eutropia. Il suffit que je me fasse coller par lui et que je prononce le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui devant lui.

Eutropia vouait une haine corrosive envers Hexson.

— Non ! s'exclama Sirseï.

Avait-elle… peur ?

— Non, se reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme. Je refuse que tu tentes l'expérience. Au-delà de l'aspect immoral de la chose, il faut prendre en considération deux points. Que se passera-t-il si Hexson est effectivement apte à lui résister ? Vous-Savez-Qui aime entretenir une illusion de toute puissance autour de lui. Ne risque-t-il pas de devenir beaucoup plus violent si on le confronte à ses limitations ? Mais ce n'est pas Vous-Savez-Qui qui m'inquiète le plus. C'est Hexson.

— Me dit pas que tu t'inquiètes pour cet enfoiré de merde ? S'emporta Eutropia. C'est une ordure ! Et je parle pas seulement du fait qu'il me fasse passer pour la nouvelle Grindelwald, ce qui peut me mettre en danger, ou du fait qu'il s'amuse à attiser les tensions à Poudlard pour provoquer une guerre des couloirs, ni de ses séances de torture avec sa plume. Non, il y a aussi Mulciber ! Il a laissé crever Mulciber la gorge ouverte ! Mulciber était encore en vie quand il est arrivé. Hexson avait le temps de le sauver, mais il a prétendu le contraire. Tom a senti le mensonge à ce moment-là.

— J'ai… j'ai pu me tromper, tenta Tom. Je n'étais pas très en forme.

Des choses qui arrivaient, lorsqu'une lame empoisonnée au venin de basilic vous entamait la peau.

— Peut-être qu'il ne mentait pas…

Mais Tom n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même.

— Bref, reprit Eutropia avec hargne, Poudlard se portera mieux si ce connard crève !

— Eutropia ! s'exclama Sirseï. Qui es-tu pour décider de qui a le droit de vivre ?

Sirseï s'était redressée sur le coup de l'émotion. Elle darda Eutropia d'un regard sévère. Même si elle bouillonnait intérieurement, Eutropia n'insista pas. Sirseï soupira et se rassit. Elle retrouva bien vite son calme habituel.

— Le fait est que Hexson est dangereux. Eutropia, je sais que tu le détestes et que tu as de très bonnes raisons de le détester. Mais Hexson est dangereux. Il est capable de laisser mourir un élève et je suis certaine qu'il a fait bien pire encore.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Ses épaules se voutèrent un peu.

— En vérité, il me fait bien plus peur que Vous-Savez-Qui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la non-corporalité de Vous-Savez-Qui est à la fois sa grande force et sa faiblesse. S'il peut nous torturer en rêve ou nous posséder, il est assez démuni dans le monde matériel. Il ne peut agir sur lui qu'à travers des possessions. C'est sans doute le prix de son immortalité. Il est désormais plus proche d'un spectre ou d'une âme errante que d'un véritable humain. Je mettrais ma main à couper que le patronus le fait fuir… mais je suppose que tu es arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, Tom. C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé à apprendre le patronus, non ?

Tom opina.

— Mais tu crois qu'avec des talismans comme celui de Monsieur Potter et l'occlumancie, on peut se protéger de lui ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Sirseï eut une moue nuancée.

— Sans doute. Mais la vraie question est a-t-on intérêt à le faire ? Je veux dire… Nous pouvons nous protéger. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais protéger tout le monde, tout le temps. Nous avons besoin d'une solution plus radicale. Et nous avons besoin de temps pour cela. Je suis en cinquième année et Slughorn m'a nommée préfète. Je sais qu'il m'aime bien et je devrais pouvoir facilement obtenir une autorisation pour faire des recherches dans la réserve. Du reste, pas de précipitation. Il faudra prévenir Bishop que nous sommes au courant. Et aussi se poser la question : doit-on mettre Philophore, Héliodore et Armaël dans la confidence… Enfin, pas de précipitation. Prenons le temps la réflexion. Ça peut bien attendre notre retour à Poudlard.

Oui, ça pouvait attendre.

Tom se trouvait dans un état étrange. Inquiet d'impliquer ses proches dans ses ennuis ? Sans aucun doute. Soulagé de ne plus avoir à porter seul ce lourd secret ? Aussi. Rassuré de savoir Sirseï de son côté et être étrangement convaincu qu'elle saurait faire le poids face à Voldemort ? Surtout.

oOoOoOo

La fête se déroula presque sans incident, hormis quelques couverts piégés qui avaient échappé à la vigilance de Henry Potter (exploit dont Héliodore, Armaël et Dumbledore étaient d'autant plus fiers qu'il s'agissait précisément des couverts de Henry Potter).

— Ça mériterait presque des points pour Gryffondor ! déclara Armael d'un air très sérieux.

— Ouais, dommage que ça soit pas encore la rentrée, approuva Heliodore.

— Je pense que cela pourra s'arranger, dit Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe d'un air songeur. Il faut bien récompenser cette astuce et cette prise de risque.

Tout à coup, Arèsion se leva, jeta sa serviette avec violence et déclara d'une voix où perçait une colère théâtrale :

— C'est intolérable ! Ceci est un flagrant délit de favoritisme envers la maison des lions !

Tom ne sentait pourtant aucun énervement s'échapper d'Arèsion. Au contraire, il semblait amusé. Mais peut-être était-ce le talisman de Henry Potter qui troublait ses sens.

— Si tu n'es pas content, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix menaçante.

On aurait dit un vrai roulement de tonnerre. Pourtant lui non plus ne gênerait de perturbations colériques dans la magie.

— Rien ne t'empêchait de postuler à Poudlard pour favoriser la maison vil des serpents !

Tout le monde les regardait, mais personne ne semblait inquiet.

— Des vils serpents ? répéta Arèsion. L'insulte ne passe pas ! Je demande réparation !

L'assistance au contraire, paraissait impatiente et excitée. Sauf Henry Potter qui affichait une mine navrée.

— Je te défie en duel, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore !

— Je ne me défilerai pas, Arèsion Talon Baldur Brian Selwyn.

Et tous les deux, la tête haute se dirigèrent vers l'arrière jardin. L'espace était dégagé et éclairé par de beaux lampions aux paillettes enchantées. Ça devait être la piste de danse à l'origine, pas une arène de duel ! À la fois perplexe et catastrophé, Tom se tourna vers Eutropia et Sirseï… et les découvrit toutes enthousiastes.

— Vite, il faut se dépêcher pour avoir des bonnes places pour le duel.

De fait, les convives se levaient déjà et se dirigeaient eux aussi vers la piste de danse. En suivant l'exemple d'Eutropia, la petite bande se faufila à travers la foule de plus en plus compacte. Ils réussirent ainsi à s'asseoir par terre, à même l'herbe tendre, au premier rang. Tout le monde était incroyablement joyeux, même Callidora ! Quant aux deux duellistes, ils exécutaient quelques mouvements d'échauffements tout en se lançant des paroles menaçantes avec beaucoup d'emphase. On aurait dit deux chats qui se grognaient dessus tout en souriant.

— Très bien, puisque tu n'admets pas ton favoritisme envers les Gryffondor, voilà ce que je te propose, déclara Arèsion. Si tu gagnes, quinze points iront à Gryffondor. Si je gagne, quinze points iront à Serpentard.

Ils pouvaient vraiment faire ça ? Pour de vrai ? Tom était de plus en plus perplexe. Il se tourna vers Sirseï et la vit qui souriait, amusée.

— Cette année, mon père a décidé d'offrir la victoire à Dumbledore, déclara-t-elle.

Puis, comme Armaël et Tom la fixaient avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes :

— Ce n'est pas un vrai duel, plus une tradition. Chaque année, mon père et Dumbledore s'affrontent dans ce qu'ils appellent un « duel artistique ». Je sais qu'ils préparent plusieurs entrées en scène possibles. Je les ai déjà vus répéter des répliques où ils faisaient semblant de se disputer, mais cette année je crois qu'ils ont improvisé.

— Donc ils ne sont pas fâchés pour de vrai, comprit Tom avec soulagement.

Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi les convives étaient plus excitées et joyeuses qu'inquiètes.

— Pas du tout. C'est du théâtre, de la mise en scène. Et il est question d'un duel artistique. C'est une discipline que mon père est en train d'inventer. C'est à mi-chemin entre le duel de sorcier et la danse : le principe n'est pas d'assommer son ennemi, mais d'avoir le plus d'élégance et de créativité. C'est le public qui choisit le gagnant. Cette année, comme il y a un enjeu de points et qu'il y a ici une majorité de Gryffondor, c'est Dumbledore qui va gagner. Enfin, peu importe, ce qui compte c'est le spectacle.

Une musique s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Un gramophone posé dans un coin lisait un disque et bénéficiait sans doute d'amélioration magique pour éclaircir le son. Tout le monde s'était tu, même Dumbledore et Arèsion. La mine grave, ils firent face, se saluèrent avec le plus grand sérieux et le coup d'envoi partit sous la forme d'un roulement de tambour sur lequel fusa un stupefix.

Les sortilèges s'envolèrent dans tous les sens, de toutes les couleurs, comme un feu d'artifice au milieu duquel Dumbledore et Aresion danseraient. C'était difficile à suivre, tellement ça allait vite. Ici Dumbledore lançait une langue de feu qu'il semblait cracher de sa bouche, là Arèsion esquivait une attaque d'un habile saut de chat. Arèsion conjurait un filet d'eau pailleté qui s'enroulait autour de Dumbledore et Dumbledore étendait les bras pour le faire exploser.

Dumbledore avança, Arèsion recula d'autant en quelques bonds gracieux. Dumbledore attaqua. Arèsion esquiva, passa sous la garde de Dumbledore, se glissa derrière lui. Dumbledore se tourna, mais Arèsion suivit le mouvement et resta toujours dos à dos avec Dumbledore. Dumbledore lança alors un sortilège écarlate qui s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber sur Arèsion… mais Arèsion n'était déjà plus sur place ! D'une roulade, il repassa devant Dumbledore, pointa sa baguette et redirigea le maléfice vers l'envoyeur, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il se remit aussitôt en mouvement, virevoltant autour de Dumbledore comme s'il était monté sur ressort.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les échauffourées de Poudlard. Les combattants n'avaient aucune intention violente. Il ne s'agissait pas de détruire l'autre, mais d'établir un dialogue. L'un avançait, l'autre reculait. L'un lançait un sortilège rouge, l'autre l'entortillait d'un sortilège vert. Ils pouvaient aussi reprendre les mouvements de l'autre, pour les répéter, les caricaturer. C'était un échange rythmé par la musique, où la créativité avait toute sa place. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était Arèsion. Oh, Dumbledore était un combattant agile, capable d'extraordinaire prouesse avec sa baguette, comme ce magnifique dragon de feu qu'il venait de conjurer aux couleurs de Gryffondor et qui fonçait sur Aresion. Même Sirseï n'avait pas ni sa maîtrise ni sa dextérité. Souple dans ses mouvements, les gestes déliés, les coups de baguette précis… il avait pourtant l'air d'un éléphant empâté à côté de la grâce aérienne d'Arèsion.

Aresion attendit le dernier moment pour esquiver le dragon. En quelques pas légers, il se rapprocha de Dumbledore, passa sous sa garde, se cacha derrière lui et Dumbledore fut obligé de détruire son dragon pour ne pas se le prendre en pleine figure.

Et Tom se laissa transporter par le spectacle. La danse d'Arèsion n'était pas seulement harmonieuse à la vue : elle l'était également à la magie. C'était apaisant. En le voyant bouger au rythme de la musique, Tom oubliait tous ses soucis.

Mais le spectacle prit fin lorsque la musique s'éteignit. Les duellistes se saluèrent alors, puis saluèrent leur public, haletant, transpirant, mais heureux. Le temps fut au vote : à gauche les gens pour Arèsion, à droite ceux pour Dumbledore. Tom n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se rendit à gauche. Tout comme les Selwyn, les Grayson, les Nott et les Potter. Sans trop de surprise, Armaël choisit Dumbledore (un sortilège dragon de feu !), comme une majorité de convives : il y avait des points pour Gryffondor en jeu après tout !

Était-ce talisman de Henry Potter, d'avoir mis Sirseï et Callidora dans la confidence ou bien la danse d'Arèsion ? Peut-être un peu de tout cela. Tom dormit très bien cette nuit-là, d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Sans cauchemars. Enfin.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, le village tarda à se réveiller. Beaucoup avaient festoyé jusque tard le soir, ou tôt le matin.

Tom, lui, se sentait bien. Il était encore au lit, avec Eutropia qui somnolait et un rayon de soleil qui caressait le plancher. Même Nugget semblait décider à faire la grasse matinée. Une main enserrant le pendentif, Tom se laissa aller — luxe absolu — à de l'optimisme. Peut-être qu'il tiendrait Voldemort à distance. Oui, peut-être. Et puis il n'était plus seul face à lui à présent.

Tom sourit. Il se blottit un peu plus contre Eutropia. Bercé par les murmures de la campagne, le chant des oiseaux, les cloches qui sonnaient dans le lointain, Tom se rendormit.

oOoOoOo

À Poudlard, on mangeait très bien. Mais chez les Grayson, c'était encore mieux parce qu'il y avait toute sorte de fruits étranges et que Ruby était très doué en pâtisserie. Sa dernière création : tarte miel/datte/mélasse avec un soupçon de cannelle ravissait les papilles de Tom. Il but une gorgée de tchaï bien sucrée pour faire glisser ce délicieux petit-déjeuner. Il picora aussi deux morceaux de mangues mûres à points.

Oui, vraiment, Tom était ravi de passer ses vacances ici plutôt que dans son sordide orphelinat.

— Maman, c'est qui Morfin Gaunt ? Demanda Eutropia tout en mâchant une tartine de beurre.

Pourquoi cette question ? Tom lança un regard intrigué à Eutropia. Eutropia lui montra le titre de l'article que Diana était en train de lire. Un prisonnier du nom de Morfin Gaunt venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Et apparemment, il était très dangereux.

Ni Tom, ni Eutropia n'avait entendu parler des Gaunt jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

Je ne plaisante pas ! J'ai vraiment prévu des cadavres au chapitre 4 ! Un lien avec l'évasion de Morfin Gaunt ? Sans doute. Ah, dommage qu'Eutropia n'ait pas lu le tome 6 de Harry Potter, au contraire d'Elisa…


	5. Jedusor doit mourir

Bon, ça ne fait qu'un mois, je m'améliore ! (surtout que le prochain chapitre est quasi fini... faut vraiment que j'augmente mon rythme de postage. Je vais me faire un planning, tiens ! On y croit !)

En tout cas, _je suis_ _très_ _contente que le duel artistique vous ait autant plus_ !

RaR :

 **IceQueen38 :** Oui, ça traîne parfois entre deux chapitres ^^' Contente que la relation Arèsion/Dumbledore te plaise ! Je crois qu'ils s'entendent bien ces deux-là, même s'ils aiment beaucoup se chambrer.

 **Tiph :** Oui, Tom a vraiment fait du beau travail avec lui ! Héliodore l'a bien aidé aussi. Voldy... un secret de moins en moins secret. En même temps, Eutropia est parfois trop impulsive pour garder des secrets (par exemple quand elle a évoqué la chambre des secrets). Dumby n'est pas encore directeur à haut niveau de responsabilité et Armaël a des côtés aussi "joyeux" que lui : ils sont fait pour s'entendre (au grand damne des elfes de maison). Quant aux Gaunt... Ouais. On va pas rester dans le mignon trop longtement.

 **Destrange :** Tout à fait. C'est exactement ça que j'avais en tête, les films d'arts martiaux chorégraphiés, mais version sorcière. On recherche plus la beauté que l'efficacité. Et trop hâte de mettre en scène la nouvelle prof de défense ! Elèves, fuyez pauvres fous !

 **Wrapochou** : Tom mérite d'avoir un peu de répits. Pauvre gosse. Eutropia ne connait pas Morfin : elle est morte avant d'avoir lu HP6. Du coup, il lui manque quelques informations capitales.

Sur ce, la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Tom Jedusor doit mourir**

 _« Bonjour Elisa,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, tout va bien. Nous avons fini les courses pour la rentrée. Je me demande comment seront les nouveaux professeurs. D'après Abraxas, le nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie est peut-être un ancien libraire… Il nous a donné quatre livres à acheter ! Apparemment, nous allons ENCORE étudier les guerres gobelines ! Tu savais que les gobelins écrivaient des livres ? Parmi les livres qu'on a dû acheté, il y en a un qui a été écrit par des gobelins. Ca sera intéressant d'avoir leur point de vue aussi (de toute façon, je crois que c'est impossible de faire un cours plus ennuyant)._

 _La professeur de Défense par contre (oui, c'est LA – Abraxas nous a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune Polonaise très douée mais au nom très compliqué qu'il n'a pas retenu), elle ne nous a donné aucun livre à acheter. Aucun matériel, rien. D'un côté, ça m'arrange. Diana insiste pour tout me payer. Elle dit que je dois garder la bourse de Poudlard pour plus tard, que ça m'aidera à me lancer dans la vie. Je sais que ça lui fait plaisir, alors j'accepte (et aussi parce qu'elle est têtue comme une Poufsouffle). Mais ça me gêne un peu. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas très juste vis-à-vis d'autres enfants qui auraient plus besoin que moi de la bourse, non ? (Armaël m'a dit que je me triturais la cervelle pour rien. Lui aussi a eu ses courses payées par les Nott. Il pense que oui, on a un peu de chance, mais il y a beaucoup d'enfants plus chanceux que nous et qui n'auront pas de difficulté à trouver du travail parce qu'ils sont Sang-Purs)._

 _Sinon, je profite des derniers jours avec Nugget. Il va rester à Godric's Hollow. Je sais que c'est mieux pour lui : il sera avec sa famille et puis il y a le jardin et Papy Grayson m'a promis qu'il ne serait pas mangé. Ça me rend quand même un peu triste d'être séparé de lui. Enfin, il faut bien qu'il fasse sa vie de poulet ! D'après Diana, il va devenir un coq ENORME. Je trouve ça chouette pour un poussin qui a failli mourir parce qu'il était trop faible._

 _Tu as lu la gazette du sorcier ? Il y a un prisonnier qui s'est enfui d'Azkaban. Il a une histoire horrible ! Il paraît qu'il a d'abord tué son père dans son sommeil avant d'utiliser un puissant maléfice de magie noire sur sa propre sœur ! On aurait retrouvé d'elle qu'un petit doigt ! Ce n'est pas très rassurant comme affaire. Le père de Philophore qui est auror a été mobilisé pour le retrouver._

 _Enfin voilà les nouvelles de mon côté. J'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve en vrai. J'ai encore plein de choses à te raconter (mais c'est beaucoup de chouettes trucs !)._

 _Tom »_

Le hibou parti avec la lettre pour Elisa, Tom se laissa tomber sur le lit… et sur Eutropia. Évidemment, ça se termina en bagarre et en rire. D'ordinaire, Tom n'aimait pas se battre. Ou plus tôt, depuis qu'il avait vu la marque de Voldemort apparaître sur son bras, il avait développé une grande peur de se battre. Il ne craignait pas de perdre pourtant. C'était même tout le contraire : il craignait de gagner. De gagner, encore et encore, et d'aimer cette sensation de puissance qui en résulterait. C'était presque phobique : l'idée de se battre le paralyser.

Fuir la violence, réprimer tout agressivité, était sa meilleure parade face cela, même s'il éprouvait bien des difficultés à s'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait réellement. La violence, c'était Voldemort. Pour ne pas devenir comme Voldemort, il devait étouffer toute violence en lui. Voilà.

Mais se battre contre Eutropia, ce n'était pas très violent. Aïe, le coup de genoux accidentel dans les côtes. Gasp, difficile de respirer quand elle passait en mode « boa constricteur ». Puisque c'était comme ça, Tom utiliserait son gros avantage : il était plus grand et plus lourd qu'Eutropia. Mais Eutropia avait des ongles redoutables.

Bon… Ok. Se battre contre Eutropia, c'était violent. Ça ne serait pas Armaël et ses mollets criblés de bleus qui dirait le contraire. Mais là, dans le contexte, ce n'était pas de la vraie violence, même s'il y avait de vrais hématomes. C'était… différent. C'était agréable. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans cette interaction physique, dans ce contact étroit.

— Argh, c'est bon, tu as gagné, se rendit Eutropia après une implacable attaque de chatouilles.

Elle était terriblement chatouilleuse.

— Pour une fois que tu reconnais ta défaite !

Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Tom se laissa à moitié retomber sur Eutropia – avec douceur cette fois-ci.

— Gnagnagna… moi j'en connais un qui va terminer sans couverture cette nuit.

Tom ne répondit rien. Pourquoi parler en cet instant si agréable ? Il ferma les yeux, savoura le fait d'être juste là, tout contre Eutropia. De sentir le parfum de sa chevelure, sans s'étouffer avec de longs cheveux.

— En fait, t'as raison. C'est bien que tu te sois couper les cheveux. Comme ça, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y a des tentacules qui cherchent à me dévorer.

— Mes cheveux t'emmerdent.

Eutropia, sa délicatesse, son raffinement.

Au début, Tom et Eutropia s'étaient disputés à propos de la coupe de cheveux impulsive. Tom était un peu déçu : il la préférait avec les cheveux longs et trouvait ça dommage de tout couper juste pour embêter sa tante. Avant cela, ils s'étaient disputés parce qu'Eutropia refusait de se coiffer tous les jours et que ses coiffures faisaient négligées. Et puis il y avait aussi tout ce bazar dans la chambre alors que Tom aimait bien l'ordre.

Oui, ils s'étaient pas mal disputés durant ces vacances. Mais c'était des disputes brèves, qui avaient toujours lieux dans le privé de la chambre et qui étaient très vite oubliées une fois terminée. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la rancœur.

— Ca va être triste à Poudlard, soupira Eutropia. On sera obligés de dormir dans nos dortoirs séparés. En fait, c'est trop nul de séparer les filles et les garçons.

Leur étreinte se resserra un peu.

OoOoOoO

Des bruits de pas. Des bottes qui martelaient le plancher. Des éclats de voix. Et la porte qui s'ouvrit en fracas. Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Il cilla plusieurs, encore tout désorienté.

— Eh bien jeune gens, je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps. Vous avez quel âge ? Douze ans ?

— Cette remarque est plus que superflue, Monsieur Jones, claqua une Diana de très méchante humeur.

— Ma foi, c'est votre fille.

— Précisément. C'est ma fille. C'est à moi de décider de ce dont elle a le droit.

Diana fixait Taranis Jones avec un regard à faire fuir un basilic. L'auror ne cilla pas mais changea de sujet. Et de centre d'intérêt. Tom.

Un profond malaise s'empara de l'enfant. Certes, il était pris en faute dans une situation plus que compromettante (même s'il ne faisait que dormir avec Eutropia, rien de plus !), mais surtout être réveillé au petit matin par un auror réputé pour son caractère exécrable, tout de suite, ça angoissait un peu. En plus de ça, Taranis Jones l'avait déjà pris en grippe à la suite de la mort de Mulciber.

— Morfin Gaunt, lâcha Taranis Jones.

Tom battit plusieurs fois des paupières sans comprendre. Quoi Morfin Gaunt ? Il ne connaissait pas Morfin Gaunt ! Malgré lui, Tom ne put s'empêcher de risquer un regard vers le petit bureau où se trouvait le brouillon de la lettre pour Elisa. Regard que remarqua l'auror. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'Auror s'empare de la feuille raturée en de multiples endroits. Il parcourut et renifla avec mépris.

— Peut-être bien que tu ne connais pas Morfin Gaunt et que cette visite est une perte de temps.

— Mais enfin, quel serait son lien avec un criminel qui a sévi il y a douze ans ? S'énerva Diana.

Si elle l'avait pu, sans doute aurait-elle expulsé manu-militari l'intrus hors de sa maison. Mais l'intrus était un auror dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. L'expulsé aurait été illégale.

— C'est justement ce que je cherche à comprendre. Vous deux, vous n'avez pas une idée ?

— Non ! Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom jusqu'à hier dans le journal ! Se défendit Tom.

— Pareil !

Jones fronça ses sourcils, se montra particulièrement soupçonneux envers Eutropia mais n'insista pas. Il sortit des photographies de la poche intérieure de son veston, en donna une à Diana qui étouffa un cri horrifié et les autres à Tom.

Des murs crasseux étaient recouverts de cette même phrase tracée en lettres sombres et tremblantes : « _Tom Jedusor doit mourir_ ».

Tom se figea, l'échine glacée et les boyaux broyés par la peur.

« _Tom Jedusor doit mourir_ »

C'était répété avec tant d'acharnement !

— Ces inscriptions ont été retrouvées sur le mur de la cellule de Morfin Gaunt, leur apprit Jones.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lointain. « _Tom Jedusor doit mourir_ ». Hypnotisé par l'inscription macabre, Tom ne parvenait pas à détacher son attention de ces quatre mots. « _Tom Jedusor doit mourir_ ».

— Il les a écrites avec son propre sang. À se demander comment il a pu trouver de l'énergie pour s'enfuir après cela… ou même pour rester en vie.

—Ça… ça fait plus de trente-six heures, murmura Diana Grayson blême. Ce monstre est dans la nature depuis plus de trente-six heures et vous ne nous prévenez que maintenant ? Mais vous attendiez quoi ?

— Nous prenez-vous pour des irresponsables Mme Grayson ? Répliqua l'auror d'un ton sec. Bien sûr que votre résidence est surveillée depuis son évasion !Godric's Hollow était déjà un des lieux les plus sûrs d'Angleterre, mais à présent… Gaunt n'aurait jamais pu s'approcher de votre maison sans alerter une patrouille d'aurors.

Jones marqua une légère pause, relut le brouillon de la lettre pour Elisa.

— Mettre la main sur Morfin Gaunt est notre priorité, affirma-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Seulement, depuis son évasion, nous n'avons aucune trace. Nous nous attendions à ce qu'il retourne dans son taudis à Little Hangleton ou bien à ce qu'il cherche Tom Jedusor. Après avoir mis un tel acharnement à décorer les murs de sa cellule, pourquoi tarde-t-il tant à venir ici ?

— Vous l'utilisiez comme appât, comprit Diana.

Elle était livide.

— Il ne risquait rien.

— Vous utilisez un enfant de douze ans comme appât pour un monstre qui a tué sa propre sœur !

— Oui, c'est exactement cela, confirma Jones sans ciller.

— SORTEZ. DE. CHEZ. MOI. IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Diana Grayson était peut-être une femme au physique gracile, mais une telle colère l'habitait en cet instant qu'elle en devenait terrifiante. Même Jones sembla hésiter un instant, avant de déclarer :

— Je vous prierez de garder votre calme, madame.

Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus permis : Diana Grayson était belle et bien capable de faire fuir un basilic d'un regard. Ou du moins un auror dans l'exercice de ses fonctions (tant pis pour la légalité). Taranis Jones décida de battre en retraite. Cependant, avant de partir, il lâcha une dernière phrase tout en guettant la réaction des enfants :

— J'ignore encore pourquoi Morfin Gaunt est à ce point obsédé par un enfant officiellement né le lendemain du jour où il a tué son père et sa sœur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer un fait troublant : les Gaunt étaient eux aussi des Fourchelang.

OoOoOoO

Enfin parti. Il était enfin parti. Eutropia peinait à respirer. Avait-elle réussi à le duper ? Etait-elle restée suffisamment calme ?

Little Hangleton. Little Hangleton. Elle se répétait le nom de la ville comme une litanie, par crainte de l'oublier à nouveau. Ce maudit nom qu'elle avait tant cherché dans sa mémoire ces derniers mois. Et à présent… était-ce trop tard ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Elle n'osait pas croisé le regard de Tom. Nugget. Nugget occupait l'attention de Tom. Merci poussin. Ou plutôt merci poulet.

— Ruby, va prévenir Papy Grayson, ordonna Diana. Dis-lui qu'il doit immédiatement nous retrouver chez Albus. Ensuite tu iras chez les Nott. Tu racontes tous à Zacharias. Il saura quoi faire pour veiller à la sécurité des petits. Après tu iras chercher Arèsion.

Eutropia n'avait jamais vu sa mère à la fois aussi furieuse (et pourtant elle l'avait mise bien des fois en colère) et aussi déterminée. Ou pourquoi il ne fallait jamais menacer à la progéniture d'une Poufsouffle qui avait grandi au milieu de Serpentards pour épouser un Gryffondor.

—Eutropia, Tom. Habillez-vous, ordonna Diana après que le petit elfe de maison eut disparu avec un « pop » retentissant. Je vous emmène chez Albus. Et prenez vos baguettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, les deux enfants se retrouvaient à cavaler derrière Diana qui le conduisait à travers les ruelles encore désertes de Godric's Hollow. Eutropia risqua un regard à Tom. Pâle et tremblant, il tenait Nugget dans ses bras. Le jeune poulet était très sage et fixait son humain préféré avec inquiétude, sa tête agitée de petites oscillations de gallinacés.

Eutropia prit sa décision. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eutropia avala une grande goulée d'air et :

— Maman, il faut que j'aille voir le vieux Potter. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

Diana s'arrêta.

— Henry Potter est un auror, claqua-t-elle avec sécheresse. Il est sans doute au courant de l'affaire et n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir.

—Auror émérite, corrigea Eutropia. Et… Oh, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je n'ai pas le temps pour plus d'explication. Il faut que j'aille lui parler, c'est tout et c'est très important.

A la grande surprise d'Eutropia, Diana acquiesça.

— Très bien, dans ce cas allons chez les vieux Potter.

— Non. Vous deux vous allez chez Dumbledore. Moi je vais chez le vieux Potter.

Tom… il valait mieux qu'il soit en sécurité. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement.

— Je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'expliquer, déplora Diana.

— Je ne peux pas. Mais c'est très important… Maman, je sais que je ne me suis pas toujours très bien comporté, mais aujourd'hui, je te demande de me faire confiance. C'est très important.

Diana hésita. Mais après ce qui sembla être une éternité, finit par opiner.

— Très bien. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la maison des Potter et ensuite j'amène Tom chez Dumbledore.

Tom réagit à peine. Il était si pâle ! Avec le visage fermé par des réflexions et des craintes connus de lui-seul. Eutropia trouvait cela presque aussi effrayant que la perspective de se retrouver nez à nez avec Morfin Gaunt. Elle était tellement impuissante face à sa détresse. Avait-il compris, lui aussi ?

Au moment où Eutropia allait les quitter pour toquer à la porte des Potter, Tom la retint par la main. Plus tendu qu'un arc prêt à se rompre, les pupilles dilatées, il articula en Fourchelang :

—$Ils se sont trompés de Tom Jedusor, c'est ça ?$

— $Peut-être$.

Il semblait respirer avec difficulté. Nugget se mit à pépier en donnant des petits coups de becs à Tom. Eutropia se sentit affreusement lâche de fuir ainsi vers le danger, plutôt que de rester auprès de son ami en difficulté. Elle lança un regard d'appel à l'aide vers sa mère. Diana hocha de la tête, prit Tom par les épaules, lui parla d'une voix douce. Peu à peu, Tom détendit. Sa prise se relâcha. Il se laissa enfin entraîner par Diana.

Eutropia prit une grande respiration. Comme lui avait appris Mamie Cobra, elle visualisa la magie qui s'écoulait à travers elle, depuis le ciel jusqu'à la terre. Elle se concentra sur le sol, si stable et si concret sous ses pieds. Un peu revigoré, elle frappa à la porter de Henry. Attendit un peu. Frappa à nouveau. Elle réfléchissait à de manières plus brutales lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. C'était le vieux Henry, encore en robe de chambre. D'abord jovial, il perdit très vite son sourire en découvrant l'air alarmé d'Eutropia.

A peine entrée, Eutropia lui raconta tout l'entretien avec Taranis Jones. C'était difficile, de ne pas se perdre dans les détails, de ne pas s'embrouiller, de ne pas s'emballer. A plusieurs reprises, le vieux Potter fut obligé de la faire répéter.

— Mais peut-être que les aurors se sont trompés de Tom Jedusor, termina Eutropia.

— Trompés, comment ça ? Demanda Henry Potter avec douceur.

Peut-être qu'il était au courant de l'ignoble plan de Taranis Jones, ou peut-être pas – et à la vérité, elle s'en moquait bien en cet instant. Il ne montrait que calme et patience depuis qu'Eutropia était arrivée, seul ça comptait.

— Il y a peut-être un deuxième Tom Jedusor, à Little Hangleton. C'est peut-être le géniteur de Tom. Je veux dire, de notre Tom. Je peux pas vous dire comment je le sais. J'ai pas le temps pour les explications. Chaque minute compte s'il est encore en vie.

S'il est encore en vie. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'évasion de Morfin Gaunt. Ça en laissait du temps pour commettre des crimes crapuleux.

— Très bien. Tu m'expliqueras après dans ce cas, conclut le vieux Potter au grand soulagement d'Eutropia.

Il sortit une petite boule de verre de la poche de son peignoir et la tapota du bout de sa baguette. La surface vira au rouge quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa transparence habituelle.

— J'ai appelé Hector Grimm en renfort. Tu l'as déjà croisé il me semble, sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Si je ne suis pas redescendu avant son arrivée, tu pourras tout lui raconter. J'ai une confiance totale en lui.

Sur ces mots, il monta à l'étage pour se préparer. Quant à Eutropia, elle fixa la cheminée dans un état de grande nervosité. Hector Grimm, le taciturne libraire de l'Allée des Embrumes connaissait Henry Potter. De là à imaginer qu'il était aussi l'ami de Dumbledore embauché à Poudlard pour le poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Et Hector Grimm ne l'avait pas exactement vu sous son meilleur jour, loin de là.

Eutropia sursauta lorsqu'un nuage émeraude se forma dans la cheminée éteinte, se condensa rapidement pour prendre l'apparence de flammes qu'un très ombrageux libraire en sortit. Hector Grimm marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant Eutropia. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à la trouver dans le salon de Henry Potter. La surprise n'affecta que peu cependant, son visage si fermé aux émotions. Comme lors de leur rencontre sur l'Allée des Embrumes, il était vêtu d'une tenue sorcière noire certes d'allure confortable, mais également d'une grande austérité.

— Je euh… Le vieux Potter m'a demandé de vous expliquer la situation, bredouilla Eutropia.

Les marches craquèrent dans l'escalier. Eutropia tourna la tête, pleine d'espoir d'y découvrir Henry Potter… Non. C'était Juliette Potter, sa femme. En robe de chambre et avec les marques des draps sur la peau ridée et sombre comme du brou de noix de sa joue, Juliette était encore tout endormie.

—Eutropia, ça va ? Ah, bonjour Hector.

Non. Ça n'allait pas. Eutropia avait juste envie de se réfugier dans les bras de Juliette et de libérer les larmes qui lui serraient la gorge. Le père de Tom était sans doute mort. Il était mort avant que Tom n'ait eu le temps de le rencontrer. Tout ça parce qu'Eutropia avait été trop stupide pour se souvenir du nom du village où il se trouvait et trop fière pour solliciter l'aide d'Elisa Bishop. Ça pouvait bien attendre la rentrée après tout, non ?

Eutropia inspira un grand coup. Elle était fière, terriblement fière. Et sa fierté l'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ravala alors ses larmes, redressa la tête et porta son attention sur le libraire qui attendait la réponse avec patience et silence.

— Un auror est passé ce matin. Morfin Gaunt avait écrit une phrase sur les murs de sa prison « Tom Jedusor doit mourir » avant de s'enfuir. Mais je crois que les aurors se sont trompés et surveillent le mauvais Tom Jedusor.

Heureusement, Henry Potter revint à ce moment. Il portait son long manteau d'auror en peau de dragon et tenait une petite boîte bleue dans la main.

— Nous allons à Little Hangleton, annonça-t-il.

Grimm acquiesça avec raideur.

— Tu étais au courant ? Pour les inscriptions.

— Non. Je te l'ai déjà dis, Jones s'efforce de me tenir à l'écart de l'affaire.

Grimm n'insista pas. Il ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant. Henry Potter tendit la boîte bleue vers le libraire.

—J'ai programmé le portoloin pour nous emmener directement dans le jardin des Jedusor.

— Bon idée, railla Grimm. Si Morfin Gaunt est toujours sur les lieux, nous ferons des cibles faciles.

—Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Et ça nous fera gagner du temps

— Règle-le pour qu'on arrive sur une rue adjacente, insista Grimm.

Avec un soupir, comme s'il s'agissait d'une précaution superflue, Henry Potter sortit une étrange baguette de sa poche constituée, en apparence du moins, de cuivre et de verre pour une allure très steampunk. La baguette émit un bourdonnement bizarre durant un bref instant, puis Henry releva la tête.

— C'est bon. Nous pouvons y aller.

Eutropia s'approcha avec l'intention de se saisir du portoloin.

— Non, petite, coupa Grimm. C'est trop dangereux pour une gamine de douze ans.

Vexée, Eutropia lança un regard noir au libraire et potentiel futur professeur d'histoire de la magie.

— Je sais me défendre !

— Oui, j'ai vu ça, railla Grimm.

Eutropia vira à l'écarlate et bâtit en retraite.

OoOoOoO

Eutropia s'était jurée d'être forte, de ne pas pleurer. Elle devait être une solide guerrière, pour Tom et pour tous ces amis dont la survie dépendrait de ses choix. Pourtant, sitôt après le départ de Henry Potter et Hector Grimm, alors que Juliette se montrait plein de sollicitude, Eutropia ne put plus retenir toutes ces larmes. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, mais comment retenir ces sanglots qui la secouaient ? Même l'étreinte rassurante de Juliette parvenait à la calmer.

Elle avait bien merdé sur ce coup-là. Morfin Gaunt, un fourchelang qui s'évade quelques heures à peine après qu'elle ait parlé de Voldemort à Sirseï ? Le message morbide ? Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Eutropia avait beau retourner le problème dans son esprit, elle en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : d'une manière ou d'une autre, Voldemort les punissait.

Etait-ce cela le prix à payer ? Que jamais Tom ne puisse rencontrer son père en vie parce qu'ils avaient brisés le secret ? Oui, non, peut-être ? Eutropia avait pourtant respecté les règles, elle en était certaine ! Et à présent… elle n'oserait plus regarder Tom en face.

Sirseï ! Elle devait en parler à Sirseï ! Curieusement, Eutropia n'était pas inquiète pour ses cousines. Occlumens redoutables chacune, Callidora était au manoir Nott qui était bardé de protection en tout genre et Sirseï… Et bien Sirseï était de taille à affronter la plupart des sorciers adultes.

Non. Eutropia n'avait pas merdé. Elle avait bien respecté les règles de Voldemort. Elle avait accepté de jouer son jeu. Mais peut-être qu'en s'avançant sur l'échiquier, elle avait invité Voldemort à en faire de même ? Il lui manquait tant d'informations !

Bishop !

—Juliette, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton Fermat ?

Oui, le hibou de Juliette Potter s'appelait Fermat, mais quel autre nom aurait pu donner une passionnée d'arithmancie ?

Eutropia griffonna un message à la va-vite.

« _Besoin urgent que tu viennes à Godric's Hollow. Les aurors sont venus ce matin : Morfin Gaunt a écrit sur les murs de sa prison « Tom Jedusor doit mourir ». Je ne comprends pas le lien entre Tom et Morfin Gaunt. Tom a besoin de soutien._

 _Eutropia Grayson_ »

Elisa accepterait-elle de venir ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Au moins Eutropia aurait essayé. Ce Morfin Gaunt ne devait pas être n'importe qui : peut-être apparaissait-il dans la suite des aventures du balafré ? Dans ce cas, Elisa Bishop aurait des réponses à apporter.

— J'ai prévenu ta mère que tu te trouvais ici, lui apprit Juliette en lui apportant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas la rejoindre chez Albus ?

Juliette avait également pris le temps de s'habiller. Comme à son habitude, elle portait des vêtements simples et fonctionnelles, quoique de bonne facture. L'apparence n'était qu'un détail à ses yeux de chercheuse en arithmancie théorique. Elle était pourtant la seule adulte à avoir félicité Eutropia pour sa coupe de cheveux, en tout sincérité.

— Certaine, affirma Eutropia. J'ai besoin d'attendre le retour de Henry.

Ou alors elle était terrifiée à l'idée de croiser Tom. Ses erreurs lui avaient tellement coûté !

— Comme tu voudras, soupira Juliette.

Elle jeta un regard nerveux à l'horloge à balancier qui faisait l'angle. Voilà trois-quart d'heure de Henry Potter et Hector Grimm étaient partis. Et s'ils ne revenaient pas ? Et si ses erreurs coûtaient également la vie de Henry Potter ? Non. C'était absurde. Henry Potter était un auror absolument redoutable, que même Grindelwald craignait. Il était de taille à se défendre !

Eutropia sursauta presque lorsque la main de Louisa se posa sur la sienne.

—Ca va aller, souffla Juliette avec un sourire un peu forcé. Mon époux a affronté par le passé des sorciers bien plus dangereux.

Sans doute avait-elle deviné la teneur de ses pensées. Comme souvent. Juliette était sans doute l'adulte qui la comprenait le mieux et qui la jugeait le moins. Avant de rencontrer Tom, elle était aussi la seule personne capable d'apaiser réellement Eutropia lorsqu'elle était en colère. Aux yeux de Juliette, Eutropia n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être une petite sauvage. Ca, c'était déjà beaucoup.

— Et puis, il n'est pas seul, ajouta Juliette d'un air plus dégagé. Hector est avec lui. C'est un combattant hors-pair.

—Ca fait longtemps que Henry connaît Hector ?

Poser des questions, chercher à comprendre. Ça aidait à penser à autre chose de moins inquiétant.

— Pas loin de sept ans je dirais.

— Et il lui fait confiance, même s'il travaille sur l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Juliette opina avec assurance.

— Oui. Hector est bien l'une des personnes en qui Henry a le plus confiance. C'est d'ailleurs Henry qui lui a demandé de postuler à Poudlard. Il s'est vraiment passé des choses grave cette année. Un peu d'aide pour Albus ne sera pas de trop.

Bon. Au moins ça répondait à la question de savoir qui serait le prochain professeur d'histoire de la magie. C'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas être pire que Hexson et ses cours seraient certainement plus intéressants que ceux de Binns.

Eutropia allait sur ses pensées lorsqu'un nuage émeraude se condensa dans la cheminée. Henry Potter et Hector Grimm revenaient. S'ils semblaient en parfaite santé, ils arboraient aussi une mine sombre.

— Ils sont morts, c'est ça ? Comprit Eutropia.

— Oui.

Ca lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Oui, il y avait bien eu des morts. Par sa faute.

— Leur décès doit remonter à une quarantaine d'heure, déclara Henry Potter. Je vais le signaler à Taranis. Je lui dirais que j'étais frustré d'être tenu à l'écart de l'affaire, et que j'ai donc mené une enquête sur la ville d'origine de Morfin Gaunt. J'ai ainsi appris l'existence d'une famille portant le même nom que ton ami, ce qui m'a interpellé. Quand tu es venu me voir ce matin en me racontant la visite de Taranis, j'ai pu faire le lien et je me suis rendu sur place. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert leurs corps. J'ai pris sur moi de revenir te prévenir, avant d'alerter les aurors.

Eutropia acquiesça, retenant larmes et haut-les-cœurs

— Ce n'est pas risqué de lui demander de mentir ? S'inquiéta Juliette. Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

— Eutropia a de la ressource, répondit Henry Potter d'une voix plus détendue.

Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes.

— C'est même parfois plus prudent que de leur dire la vérité. Et puis… tu n'as pas vraiment à mentir, juste à omettre certains détails. Après tout, tu m'as bien raconté la venue de Taranis Jones.

Eutropia hocha de la tête pour indiquer qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir et surtout ce qu'il voulait éviter. Des questions sur comment elle avait eu connaissance des Jedusor de Little Hangleton. Peut-être avait-il la réponse. Peut-être l'avait-il lu dans l'esprit de Tom ? Ou bien dans son esprit à elle, quand elle était plus petite ? Que savait-il au juste ?

— Mais ni Hector, ni moi ne comprenant le mode opératoire, reprit le vieil auror.

— Est-ce bien nécessaire de lui raconter ses horreurs ? Intervint Juliette inquiète.

Elle s'était levée pour se placer derrière Eutropia, telle une ombre protectrice. Ses mains posées sur les épaules de la fillette apportait une chaleur réconfortante.

— Oui, affirma ne crois pas que ce soit la protéger de la tenir dans l'ignorance. Elle a besoin de comprendre les enjeux de la situation. Mais, Eutropia, ce n'est pas une obligation absolue. Tu as le droit de refuser.

Par fierté ou par curiosité morbide, Eutropia accepta d'écouter. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle comprit la logique immonde du mode opératoire. Chaque victime avait été soumise à l'imperium pour se suicider. Le jardinier s'était ouvert la gorge. La vieille Jedusor s'était défenestrée. Le vieux Jedusor s'était noyé. Et Tom Jedusor senior, pendu. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Voldemort était derrière tout cela. Il s'agissait exactement des morts des enfants à l'orphelinat de Tom.

La tête lui tournait, tellement toute cette affaire tournait à l'effroyable. Quel impact sur Tom ? Son père avait eu la même mort que sa première véritable amie, Amy Benson !

Eutropia était terrifiée à l'idée de tout lui raconter. Il serait dévasté.

— Il y a autre chose, reprit Henry Potter.

Il prit un vieux journal et le tapota du bout de sa baguette.

— Ce signe flottait au-dessus de Tom Jedusor Senior. Sais-tu ce qu'il signifie ?

Si elle savait ? Bien sûr qu'elle savait ! Comment ne pas reconnaître ce crâne qui crachait un serpent ? C'était la Marque des Ténèbres ! Une confirmation de plus que Voldemort était derrière tout cela. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait contrôler MorfinGaunt.

— Je ne peux pas vous répondre, souffla Eutropia la voix étranglée.

Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir.

—Eutropia…

—Je ne peux pas vous répondre.

Eutropia avait les yeux rivés sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Le regard des adultes lui piquait la nuque. La tentation de toute avouer était grande. Mais combien de gens mourraient si elle agissait ainsi ?

— Très bien, soupira Henry Potter. Ne nous dis rien. Mais sache que tu peux toujours changer d'avis et nous en parler. Nous sommes-là pour t'aider.

Oui, ça Eutropia le savait. Qu'elle pouvait chercher de l'aide auprès de Henry Potter et d'Albus Dumbledore (elle se méfiait du taciturne Hector Grimm qui observait la scène sans rien dire). Le problème, ce n'était pas eux. Le problème, c'était que si elle parlait, Voldemort tuerait à nouveau. Heureusement, Henry Potter n'insista pas. L'auror émérite partit de son côté au ministère de la magie, tandis que Juliette Potter et Hector Grimm accompagnaient Eutropia chez Dumbledore.

Durant tout le trajet, Eutropia s'efforça de garder la tête droite et les yeux secs. Elle se concentrait sur le déroulé de ses pieds contre le sol, sur le vent frais du matin, sur les derniers reflets rosés de l'aurore qui disparaîtrait sous peu. Il y avait aussi ses bonnes odeurs de pains chauds, de thé et de bacons grillés qui s'échappaient des maisons. Godric's Hollow s'éveillait doucement.

Eutropia risqua un regard à Hector Grimm. Le ténébreux libraire gardait une expression parfaitement neutre, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de scruter les alentours, à la recherche sans doute, de l'ombre d'une menace.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Dumbledore. C'était une jolie bâtisse très colorée, située en bordure du village. De magnifiques glycines violettes escaladaient les murs pour atteindre un toit en ardoises peintes de motifs géométriques. Hector n'eut pas besoin de frapper : Dumbledore leur ouvrait déjà la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, Eutropia se retrouvait les bras de Tom. Ses nerfs lâchèrent. Ça faisait vraiment trop de pression. Elle qui s'était promis d'être forte, pleura pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Tom, lui, allait mieux. Un peu. Heureusement. Eutropia n'aurait pas eu la force de le soutenir.

— $Je suis désolée. Ils étaient déjà morts.$

— $Je… Je m'en doutais.$

Il marqua une pause, resserra son étreinte. Un autre sanglot secoua Eutropia. Elle voulait être forte pour soutenir Tom, quel échec !

— $Sirseï est là$, lui apprit-il dans un souffle alors qu'Eutropia commençait à se calmer. $Elle est venue avec Arèsion et Salvia$.

Ça, ça soulagea Eutropia. ÀSirseï, elle pouvait tout raconter désormais.

Tom l'entraîna vers le salon avec une douceur qui surprit Eutropia. Cette douceur avait un effet apaisant, si bien qu'Eutropia se laissa un peu plus aller contre Tom. Il n'y aurait pas eu tout ce monde, elle se serrait blotie contre lui, aurait fermé les yeux pour se perdre dans son odeur et ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais pour l'heure, impossible de fuir la réalité.

Le salon de Dumbledore était une pièce de taille confortable, décorée de fins bibelots aux motifs ésotériques, de cartes diverses et cryptiques, et garnie d'étagères chargés en livre de toutes sortes. Les Selwyn s'y trouvaient assis autour d'une table massive en acajou, avec Diana et Papy Grayson. Tous avaient une tasse de thé de porcelaine fine et une assiette remplie de petits gâteaux saupoudrés de sucre glace ornait le centre de la table.

Pour l'heure, le professeur de métamorphose s'entretenait avec Hector Grimm.

— $Sirseï a insisté pour que j'envois un message à Elisa$ ajouta Tom.

— $Ah… je lui ai aussi envoyé un. J'espère qu'elle aura des réponses. $

— $Elle aura sûrement des réponses. Tu-Sais-Qui n'agit pas au hasard. S'il a choisi MorfinGaunt, c'est qu'il est mentionné dans le Balafré$.

Sans doute.

A table, on s'inquiéta pour Eutropia. On insista pour qu'elle s'assoit, Diana demanda à Ruby de lui apporter de la tarte à la myrtille – gâteau dont Eutropia raffolait. On l'interrogea aussi, mais Eutropia refusa de répondre. Et puis l'on changea de sujet, sous l'impulsion discrète de Sirseï. On critiqua amèrement ces aurors qui avaient utilisé un enfant de douze ans comme appât à criminels.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que Henry Prewett ne m'ait pas prévenue ! pesta une nouvelle fois Diana. Bon sang, je l'ai vu pas plus tard qu'hier soir !

—Sa hiérarchie le lui avait sans doute interdit, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Tu sais à quel point il déteste désobéir aux ordres.

Il revenait dans le salon. Hector Grimm semblait décidé à rester, au plus grand dépit d'Eutropia.

— Eh bien il y a des situations qui exigent de désobéir aux ordres quand ceux-ci sont immoraux, insista Diana révoltée.

Elle se tut. La colère passée, elle remarquait enfin cet austère nouveau venu qui se tenait au côté de Dumbledore. En vérité, tout le monde avait son attention sur lui.

— Oh ! Quel bien mauvais hôte je fais ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Voici Hector Grimm. C'est un ami en qui j'ai toute Potter a fait appel à lui pour se rendre à Little Hangleton.

Dumbledore commença donc à raconter la version officielle -qu'Eutropia s'était contenté de rapporter l'entretien avec Taranis Jones à Henry Potter et que l'auror émérite avait fait le lien avec une famille moldue vivant à Little Hangleton. La cheminée s'agita soudain. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Eutropia observa le nuage émeraude prendre la forme de flammes magiques.

Quelque mois plus tôt, Eutropia n'aurait jamais cru éprouver un tel soulagement en voyant Elisa Bishop. Soulagement n'était cependant pas le bon mot pour ce que ressentait Elisa : la jeune Poufsouffle était toute pâle et très tendue. Pour ne rien arranger, elle se retrouvait au centre de toutes les attentions, avec plein d'adultes qu'elle ne connaissait ï intervint et en bonne Serpentard qu'elle était, parvint à suggérer que les adolescents qu'ils étaient avait besoin de se retrouver entre eux pour décompresser et qu'ils laissaient les adultes à leur discussion sérieuse.

Ils se réfugièrent dans le jardin.Dès que Tom eut posé un pied dehors, Nugget se précipita vers lui en poussant des pépiements outragés d'avoir été laissé de côté. Tom le prit dans ses bras mais écopa quand même de petits coups de becs.

— Aïe ! Mais je suis désolé Nugget ! J'étais obligé de te laisser dehors. Diana avait peur que tu salisses l'intérieur de la maison de Dumbledore. Je sais que c'est idiot et que tu es un poussin très propre, mais c'est comme ça !

Nugget agita sa tête, peu convaincu, avant de reporter toute son attention sur Bishop. Il la fixait vraiment elle en particulier. C'était assez troublant.

— Elisa, je te présente Nugget ! dit Tom avec une certaine fierté.

— Ah euh… enchantée, marmonna Elisa.

Sans doute estimait-elle qu'il y avait plus important présentement, qu'un simple ne s'en troubla pas. Il gratta le cou de Nugget qui émit un petit roucoulement aigu de plaisir.

— Je suis au courant de toute l'histoire, Bishop, déclara Sirseï sans préambule. Je sais d'où vous venez, Eutropia et toi, et je connais aussi la véritable raison de la mort de Mulciber. Plus jeune, Eutropia s'est montrée imprudente. Elle racontait des histoires avec des mages noirs dont les noms te diront certainement quelques choses : Dark Vador, Sauron, la Source, Anubis… Comme je connaissais le nom, elle a pu m'en parler sans déroger à la règle de Tu-Sais-Qui. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on croyait.

Sirseï résuma la situation en donnant la version officielle des faits, avant de laisser Eutropia parler pour la version officieuse. Elisa ne dit pas grand-chose. Elle semblait sonnée par toute la masse d'information qui lui tombait dessus. Le canon avait définitivement, totalement dérapé. Tous ses beaux plans pour un avenir meilleur où Tom ne devenait pas Voldemort, tous ses stratagèmes astucieux pour sauver des vies, tout ce à quoi elle réfléchissait depuis des années étaient caduque. Les divergences étaient bien plus importantes que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Depuis l'évasion de MorfinG aunt, depuis qu'elle avait lu cette nouvelle version des faits dans la gazette du sorcier, elle traversait une véritable crise existentielle, dormant peu et ne mangeant guère plus.

— Qui est Morfin Gaunt ? Demanda Eutropia. On suppose qu'il a un lien avec Tom, que c'est écrit dans les aventures du balafré, mais comme je n'ai pu les lire que jusqu'au tome 5, il me manque des informations.

Elisa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Déjà parce qu'elle se méfiait d'Eutropia et Sirseï et qu'elle devait peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Ensuite, parce qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Comment annoncer à enfant déjà fragilisé par de trop nombreuses épreuves que le type qui avait massacré toute sa famille était en réalité son oncle ? La Poufsouffle secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon…

– D'accord, commença-t-elle. Avant toute chose, je ne sais pas où cet univers a divergé de celui que je connais donc il est possible que ces informations soient inexactes. Mais voilà ce que je sais : Morfin Gaunt est l'oncle de Tom. Sa sœur Merope… C'était ta mère.

Tom baissa la tête. Il mit un genou à terre posa Nugget qui lui donna un petit coup de bec inquiet.

— Je m'en doutais un peu, souffla-t-il.

Il releva la tête.

— Les Gaunt sont fourchelang et issus du même village que les Jedusor. Meropée Gaunt qui meurt la veille de ma naissance officielle… c'est un peu gros, non ?

Il serra les poings. Respirer devenait difficile.

— Je savais que c'était différent. Je savais qu'ici, ma mère n'était pas morte en couche. Je savais que j'avais été déposé devant l'orphelinat dans un panier anonyme…

— Tu as été déposé dans un panier devant ton orphelinat ? répéta Elisa surprise.

Tom opina, mal à l'aise.

— C'est ce que m'a raconté Mrs Cole, confirma-t-il. Quelqu'un a sonné à l'orphelinat peu avant minuit et quand elle a ouvert, elle m'a trouvé dans un panier. Il n'y avait aucune indication sur qui je pouvais être, d'où je venais… Rien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, releva la tête vers Elisa et demanda d'une voix un peu tremblante :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le livre ?

Elisa se mordilla la lèvre, chercha une nouvelle fois ses mots, risqua un regard à Eutropia. Elle s'était répété cette scène des dizaines de fois dans son esprit pourtant, ce moment fatidique où elle livrait tout ce qu'elle savait à Tom. Tout ce qu'elle savait d'une réalité alternative. Et puis ce doute, qui l'étreignait jusqu'au dernier moment : avait-elle raison de se livrer ainsi ? De faire confiance à Tom ? Et que dire d'Eutropia ?

Elisa croisa le regard de Tom. Un regard plein d'attente, d'espoir et de craintes mêlées. Son cœur se serra. Avait-elle le droit de lui cacher ce qu'elle savait sur ses origines ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ça n'aurait pas été juste.

Alors, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, en essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire et de ne pas dire, Elisa raconta la sordide histoire des Jedusor et des Gaunt telle qu'elle l'avait lue dans le tome 6. Il n'y avait rien de reluisant là-dedans, entre une famille décadente et consanguine, une jeune fille maltraitée et puis un jeune châtelain abusé par la magie. Ça, et le rôle Voldemort dans leur mort à tous.

Elisa s'efforça de rapporter les faits avec la plus grande neutralité possible. Les faits, juste les faits. C'était déjà bien assez terrible.

Tom l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention avec cet air déterminé qui l'effrayait parfois, comme un rappel que le garçon plein de gentillesse qui avait un jour adopté un poussin, avait en lui le potentiel d'un mage noir.

Elisa se garda bien de mentionner les horcruxes.

Et lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, Tom opina avec lenteur et raideur. Il était tendu comme un arc prêt à tuer. Le doute assaillit Elisa. Avait-elle eu raison de tout raconter ? Elle s'efforça d'éloigner l'inquiétude de son esprit. Elle n'avait raconté qu'une histoire familiale, rien de plus. Rien de moins non plus.

— Peu après que j'ai eu onze ans, articula Tom les narines frémissantes, une dame au visage cachée par une grande capuche. Elle m'a donné la baguette de ma mère. Elle m'a aussi dit que je devrais me montrer très discret, que ma mère avait tout fait pour cacher mon existence. D'accord. Tout ça, d'accord. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi je porte le nom de mon père biologique ? Ce n'est pas logique. Tom à la limite. Il y a tellement de « Tom » que ça passerait inaperçu. Mais pourquoi Jedusor ? Ce n'est pas…

Il se figea. Porta la main à son bras gauche, là où se trouvait sa marque. Son regard fouilla les bois proches. C'était un regard chargé de haine. Tom Jedusor était donc toujours capable de haïr. Et cette haine intense déformait son visage.

— Il est là, articula-t-il.

Elisa se figea, Eutropia s'arma de baguette et couteau, Tom resta de marbre mais mobilisa sa magie avec toute la rage qui l'habitait, Nugget ébouriffa ses plumes, quant à Sirseï…

— _Expecto patronum !_

Des volutes argentées sortirent doucement de sa baguette et se condensèrent pour former une hyène. Le patronus se plaça devant les enfants et guetta la forêt en montrant les dents.

— $Je sais pourquoi je m'appelle quand même Jedusor$, siffla Tom sans détacher ses yeux du sous-bois. $C'est parce que tu l'as voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Mrs Cole m'a dit qu'elle avait vu mon nom en rêve, mais ce rêve venait de toi !$

Eutropia sentit la magie de Tom lui hérisser la nuque. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle fureur qu'une seule fois : face à Mulciber. Ce jour-là, Tom avait tenu tête au meilleur étudiant de septième année. Et elle comprit une chose : Tom n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour se montrer dangereux. Il lui suffisait de haïr son ennemi.

Elisa ne put retenir un frisson. À quel point le canon avait-il dérapé ? Quelle était le risque pour que Tom devienne malgré tout un nouveau Lord Voldemort ?

Les adultes sortirent en trombe dans le jardin. Leur brusque irruption calma Tom. Soudain très blême, il fut saisi de vertiges et se serait sans doute effondré si Eutropia ne l'avait pas soutenu.

— Tom a cru sentir une présence hostile, déclara Sirseï.

— Une présence qui nécessite un patronus ? releva Grimm.

Tout être humain normalement doté d'un instinct de survie se serait sans doute arrêté pour demander plus de renseignements. Grimm, lui, fonça dans la forêt et fut vite avalé par les branchages verdoyants.

— Tu sais invoquer un patronus ? s'extasia Arèsion. Albus, ça mérite des points pour Serpentard, ça !

— Certainement, certainement. Dommage l'année scolaire n'ait pas encore commencé.

— Plutôt que parler de points, on pourrait peut-être s'inquiéter de ce qu'il y a autour, remarqua Juliette Potter agacée.

Diana et Salvia, elles, s'inquiétaient pour Tom qui, trop faible, avait était forcé de s'asseoir.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il est grand-chose à craindre, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. D'une part parce que les aurors qui vous surveillent de loin doivent être en alerte et d'autres parts, parce qu'Hector est parti à la recherche de cette présence qui vous a effrayée.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas inquiet pour votre ami ? demanda Sirseï.

— Pour Hector ? Non, non. Bien sûr que non.

L'idée même de s'inquiéter pour le libraire semblait absurde.

Sous l'impulsion des adultes, les enfants rentrèrent dans la maison.

À son grand désarroi, Tom fut obligé de boire du jus de citrouille. Ordre de Salvia Selwyn, médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était vraiment répugnant, le jus de citrouille. Même la cannelle et la cardamome qu'ajouta Ruby ne parvint à en dissimuler le goût infect.

— Tu dois être plus prudent, mon garçon, le sermonna Salvia Selwyn. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on utilise des baguettes : pour conjurer des sortilèges plus compliqués, certes, mais aussi pour limiter l'impact de la magie sur notre corps. Et toi, tu dois être d'autant plus prudent que ta magie est puissante. Sirseï, tu ne l'as pas mis en garde ?

— Si, si… mais je crois que l'émotion l'a emportée sur la prudence.

Encore une gorgée à avaler sans vomir. Mais comment les sorciers pouvaient-ils se délecter d'un breuvage aussi infâme ?

Tom venait tout juste de finir son verre lorsque Hector Grimm revint. Il semblait en parfait santé, quoiqu'un peu boueux, transpirant et essoufflé.

— Je n'ai trouvé qu'un serpent mort.

Il sortit de sa poche le cadavre d'une petite couleuvre à collier d'une soixantaine de centimètres et toute fine. La marque picotait. Pas de doute : c'était bien ce pauvre animal que Voldemort avait possédé. Et s'il l'avait abandonné, c'était sans doute pour fuir plus vite. Avec une satisfaction sauvage, Tom réalisa que son futur professeur d'histoire de la magie était un sorcier de taille à faire fuir Voldemort.

Et à empêcher la moisson ? Peut-être.

— Je pense qu'il était possédé, déclara Grimm avec toute sa morgue habituelle.

Oh oui, Hector Grimm serait un sacré obstacle à Voldemort !

OoOoOoO

Le reste de la journée s'écoula étrangement sans heurt. Certes, les adultes se montrèrent très pénibles à les assommer de questions et à refuser de les laisser sans surveillance. Certes se fut très frustrant quand Elisa rentra chez elle sans avoir pu répondre à toutes leurs interrogations par la faute des adultes. Mais au moins, il n'y eu aucun incident à déplorer et plus étrange encore, aucune visite d'auror non plus, si ce n'était Henry Potter. D'après le vieil auror émérite, Taranis Jones débarquerait à un moment pénible pour les interroger à nouveau. Du reste, Henry Potter restait écarté de l'enquête par ce même Jones qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Arèsion décida de rester à Godric's Hollow pour protéger sa sœur – précaution sans doute inutile, mais il était un grand-frère très protecteur. Sirseï obtint le droit de rester après de fermes négociations avec sa mère. Diana déplora à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée que Girish était en mission à l'étranger. Et Eutropia râla beaucoup. Parce que Hector Grimm serait leur nouveau professeur, parce qu'il avait décidé de rester à Godric's Hollow par mesure de sécurité – il dormirait chez Dumbledore.

— Mais il n'a pas une vie, ce fichu libraire ? Pourquoi il a quitté son boulot pour aller à Poudlard ?

Pour une raison que Tom ignorait, Eutropia avait méchamment pris Grimm en grippe.

— Parce que Henry Potter le lui a demandé, soupira Sirseï. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. En plus, ça ne sera pas plus mal d'avoir un bon prof d'histoire de la magie : cette année, je dois passer mes buses !

En cette fin de soirée, Tom, Eutropia et Sirseï s'étaient réunis (enfin seuls !) dans la chambre d'Eutropia pour faire le point. Et Eutropia était d'humeur massacrante. Ou plus exactement, elle étouffait de culpabilité. Ça, ça mettait Tom hors de lui. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Encore une fois ce matin, c'était elle qui avait agi, elle qui avait cherché à le protéger quitte à se prendre les coups à sa place. Était-il donc devenu si faible ?

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Eutropia, lâcha-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le saisissait à la gorge.

— Si je m'étais souvenu du nom de la ville plus tôt, tu…

— Non, coupa Tom.

La fermeté de sa voix surpris tout le monde, lui le premier.

— Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu te serais souvenu de Little Hangleton, j'aurais interrogé Elisa à ce sujet… peu importe. Cela n'aurait rien changé. Ils étaient condamnés depuis le début parce que Voldemort est un sadique. Comme Walburga Black, il aime faire souffrir ses victimes. Il joue avec nous comme un chat joue avec une souris. Et il joue en utilisant les aventures du balafré qu'il tord à sa guise.

Il se tut, stupéfait de ses propres paroles. Il leur trouva beaucoup de justesse, alors même qu'il ne cherchait qu'à réconforter Eutropia.

Sirseï opina.

— Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Eutropia. Nous n'avions aucune chance de les sauver, parce que Vous-Savez-Qui est un sadique. Il force des enfants isolés à participer à un jeu dont il a inventé les règles. Évidemment, si l'on pouvait en parler à un adulte… Le problème, c'est que l'on ne peut pas. Pour s'assurer de notre obéissance, Vous-Savez-Qui a des otages. De très nombreux otages. Tous ces gens qu'il pourrait torturer en rêve jusqu'à accepter d'être possédé par lui.

Elle soupira. Sa main se crispa sur le tissu brodé de sa robe.

—Le meurtre des Jedusor s'inscrit sans doute dans l'un de ces scénarios de jeux tordus, mais pas seulement : il s'agit d'une mise en garde. Il nous rappelle que ce n'est pas parce qu'on peut se protéger de ses attaques mentales, qu'il ne peut pas tuer des gens.

Elle releva la tête et fixa Tom, le visage pâle de colère. Tout occlumens accomplie qu'elle était, Sirseï laissait échapper des vagues de haines brûlantes.

— Et l'on ne peut en parler à personne ! Nous sommes entourés d'adultes brillants : Dumbledore, Potter et peut-être même Grimm… Tous sont capables de tenir tête à Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais on ne peut rien leur dire, car si on le faisait, qui sait quel horrible massacre irait perpétrer ce monstre ?

L'impossible se produisit. Des larmes perlèrent. Sirseï pleurait, même si c'était très discret. Elle pleurait des larmes d'une rage corrosive. Un peu inquiet, Tom se rapprocha timidement d'elle, posa sa main sur la sienne, essaya de mobiliser sa magie pour la calmer. C'était Héliodore qui lui avait montrer : il s'en servait pour apaiser les animaux blessés.

Sirseï lui jeta un regard surpris, se ressaisit, essuya ses larmes d'un geste sec du revers de la main.

— Comment tu fais, Tom ? Comment tu fais pour supporter ça depuis cinq ans ? Et aujourd'hui, comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'effondrer ? C'est… c'est de ta famille dont il est question !

Tom crut d'abord qu'elle le traiter de monstre avant de comprendre qu'elle était admirative, ce qui le mit profondément mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait, en vérité, aucun exploit de sa part.

— Sans doute parce que je ne les connaissais pas, que je les croyais déjà mort et que si ce n'était pas le cas, je m'étais dis qu'avec Vous-Savez-Qui, leur mort était inévitable de toute façon. Il devait juste attendre le bon moment pour les tuer. Et si ce n'était pas lui, ça serait Grindelwald. Je… Je ne les vois pas comme des personnes de mon sang, juste des victimes de plus de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et ça, ça me rend plus furieux que triste.

Plus jeune, Tom s'était posé beaucoup de question sur ses origines, ses parents. Mais par où commencer ? Il n'avait pas le moindre indice – il était nommé d'après un rêve de Mrs Cole. Puis Voldemort était arrivé, avait tué. Soudain, le passé prenait beaucoup moins d'importance que l'avenir. De plus en plus obsédé par la menace que représentait Voldemort, Tom s'était simplement désintéressé de la question de ses origines. Restait cependant cette question.

— Est-ce que ma mère est toujours en vie ? Je veux dire… Oui, je connais la version officielle. Mais ça ne vous rappelle-rien ? La ruse de Pettigrow pour faire emprisonner Sirius à sa place ! Pour se faire passer pour mort. Vous-Savez-Qui semble jouer avec les faits pour que ce que nous vivons ressemblent un peu aux aventures du balafré. Peut-être bien que des détraqueurs monteront dans le train d'Azkaban. Et peut-être que ma mère est encore en vie.

Tom se rattachait à cette question pour ne penser à tout le reste. A la mort des Jedusor, si cruellement orchestrée pour ressembler aux morts de ses camarades à l'orphelinat. A cet oncle dans la nature qui voudrait sans doute le tuer, dès qu'il aurait compris qu'il existait un autre Tom Jedusor. A ce maudit auror qui le harcèlerait sans doute encore. Aux crimes qui auraient pu être les siens A Voldemort.

— Tom, souffla Sirseï d'une voix douce, c'est un espoir dangereux que tu as là. Tu-Sais-Qui distord les faits de la plus horrible des façons imaginables.

— Je sais, mais comment ne pas espérer ?

— C'est impossible, admit Sirseï.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ses épaules se voûtèrent. Pour la première fois, Tom la voyait fatiguée, perdue. Il échangea un regard avec Eutropia. Elle était aussi troublée que lui.

Cet instant de faiblesse fut bien éphémère cependant. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Sirseï avait retrouvé toute sa combativité.

— Il faut en parler aux autres, conclut-elle. A Héliodore, Philophore, Armaël. Nous devons les mettre au courant. Être plus nombreux, ça permet de diviser la charge, de se reposer les uns sur les autres au cas de faiblesses. Nous ne pouvons être tout le temps fort, c'est humainement impossible.

Eutropia et Tom opinèrent. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard. C'était un peu ainsi que fonctionnait leur relation : le fort protège le faible. Le plus souvent, c'était Tom qui se retrouvait en position de faiblesse et Eutropia en position de force. Mais si Eutropia faiblissait comme ça avait été le cas aujourd'hui, Tom se découvrait des ressources inattendues pour la protéger le temps qu'elle panse ses blessures. Et lorsqu'elle aurait récupérait, Tom lui laisserait naturellement reprendre le devant de leur duo, parce que c'était ainsi que ça leur convenait le mieux. C'était aussi ce qui les rendait si redoutable. S'attaquer à l'un, c'était provoquer la rage de l'autre. Et cette rage était destructrice.

Ils se tinrent main dans la main et Eutropia se rapprocha un peu pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom.

On frappa à la porte. C'était Diana. Elle tenait à parler avec Tom et Eutropia uniquement. Sirseï battit en retraite. Quant à Tom… il n'en menait pas très large. La venue de Diana avait très certainement un lien avec l'incident de ce matin. Quand on l'avait surpris dans le lit d'Eutropia.

—Eutropia, tu sais que ton père et moi avons toujours insisté sur le fait que tu fréquenterais qui tu souhaiterais, quand tu le souhaiterais.

— Mais on n'a rien fait de mal ! protesta Eutropia sur la défensive. On fait que dormir !

—Je ne veux pas savoir.

— Mais…

—Tu m'as écouté ? Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, vu que tu passes dix mois sur douze à Poudlard. Enfin peu importe.

Diana lissa un pli de sa robe, sembla hésiter un peu avant de reporter son attention ferme sur sa fille.

—Eutropia, je sais bien que tu n'as que douze ans et pas encore tes règles, mais je pense que le moment est venu pour que nous ayons cette conversation.

Soudain très gêné et les joues en feu, Tom demanda à quitter la pièce. C'était après tout un sujet de filles.

— Non, Tom. Ça te concerne aussi.

— Mais maman, c'est bon. Je sais déjà comment ça fonctionne, tenta Eutropia, les joues assombries par l'embarras.

— Eh bien l'on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Tom se demanda s'il ne préférait pas affronter Voldemort plutôt que d'avoir cette discussion avec belle-maman. Mais Diana était têtue comme seul les Poufsouffle savaient l'être. Tom passa donc l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie, alors que Diana leur faisait un cours sur comment ne PAS faire des bébés.

* * *

Et voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui ! On se donne rendez-vous le 18 mars (si si) pour le prochain chapitre intitulé : " D'une humeur eutropienne"


	6. Amy Benson et le Siffleur de Cauchemar

Me voici de retour ! Encore des gens ? XD

Je le répète (parce que ça ne paraît pas si évident vu mon rythme de publication - cela dit, je poste plus souvent qu'Antoine-Daniell XD) mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner cette fic et j'ai une idée assez claire d'où je vais et de la structure générale en cinq tomes. Bref, pour ma défense, je suis à fond sur un autre projet de roman perso.

Pour ceux qui ont vu la première saison de Westworld : dans ce chapitre, le souvenir cœur de Tom, celui qui explique une bonne partie de sa personnalité.

Sur ce, **RAR :**

 **IceQueen** En effet, ils sont encore un peu jeunes pour y penser, surtout Tom. Mais pour Diana, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Elle ne sait pas où ils en sont (et ne veut pas le savoir) mais bah... ils doivent être informés.

 **Hermy** Qui a tué les Jedusor ? Mwahaha, la réponse va vous surprendre. Mais je ne dirais rien ! Il y aura d'autres points communs avec le tome 3, mais aussi de grosses divergences. Quant à Dumbledore... Nul n'est assuré de survivre dans mes histoires. Sauf Hector Grimm, mais lui, c'est différent XD.

 **Tiph** Le chapitre qui vient n'est pas des plus joyeux non plus. Mais bon, il y a des passages plus légers entre les moments sombres. Quant à Grimm... J'ai envie de le résumé par un " _because I'm Batman_ " XD D'ailleurs il a décidé qu'il serait aussi prof principal dans mon roman. Wesh, il peut être dans deux histoires d'univers séparés " _because I'm Grimm_ ". C'est triste pour Tom, oui : il n'aura jamais l'occasion de rencontrer sa famille paternelle. Quant à la mère de Tom, n'espère pas trop de guimauve :/

 **Rose-Eliade** Merci pour ta review ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise et Elisa aussi (Ywena m'aide bcp à la mettre en scène)

Sur ce, la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Amy Benson et le Siffleur de Cauchemars**

Dos à dos, Tom et Eutropia dormaient chacun d'un côté du lit. C'était très gênant de dormir dans le même lit, après cette longue et embarrassante discussion avec Diana. D'habitude, ils ne pensaient pas trop à ces choses d'adultes. Ils voulaient être en contact, voilà tout. Du moins, Tom n'y pensait pas. Eutropia en revanche… ça commençait à la travailler. Etait-ce étonnant ? Elle avait vécu jusqu'à dix-sept ans dans son existence précédente.

Jusqu'à dix-sept ans.

Pour la première fois, Tom réalisa qu'un décalage pouvait exister entre eux. Eutropia avait plus vécu que lui et sans doute, plus expérimenté.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Hum…

— Est-ce que dans ta vie d'avant, tu as euh…

Comment formuler la chose ?

— Eté avec des garçons ?

Pour parler pudiquement.

— Je euh… hésita Eutropia.

Tom retint son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre même s'il se trouvait idiot de poser une telle question.

— J'ai juste embrassé, dit-elle enfin.

— Ah…

Elisa avait beau critiqué la possessivité d'Eutropia à l'égard de Tom, Tom ne valait guère mieux. Même s'il rechignait à se l'avouer, il était bien content d'être le premier vrai copain d'Eutropia – même si d'accord, ils ne s'étaient embrassé que euh… que une fois ! C'était leur seul et unique baiser échangé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, un jour de juin battu par une pluie glaciale. Et après ça, il prétendait encore être le copain d'Eutropia ? C'était ridicule ! Elle allait vraiment le prendre pour un gamin.

— Tom… ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai été plus vieille avant ?

— Hein ? Non, non. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte.

 _Imbécile. Traite-la de gamine immature tant que tu y es !_ Tom ne savait vraiment plus ou se mettre, ni quoi dire sans aggraver son cas. Cette question cependant, qui le taraudait.

— Et toi ? Ça te dérange pas que je sois plus jeune ?

— Bof. On n'a que trois mois d'écart. Ça passe.

Bon. Ça devait sans doute répondre à la question.

Un silence pesant retomba. Et dans ce silence, Tom avait l'impression d'entendre une petite voix « _Tu n'embrasse même pas ta copine. Elle va vraiment de prendre pour un gamin ! »_ Tom aurait voulu hurler à cette petite voie de se taire, mais cette petite voix était bien à l'abris à l'intérieur de son crâne. « _Allez, embrasse-la, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. Embrasse-la ou elle va s'intéresser à des garçons plus matures que toi. Déjà qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps à jouer avec Armaël »_. Pour se rassurer, Tom répliqua mentalement à la petite voix qu'Eutropia jouait surtout à se battre avec Armaël et qu'ils avaient plein de bleues à cause de ça. « _Oui, mais tu joues aussi à la bagarre avec elle quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux et tu aimes bien ça »._

Non. Il se faisait des idées. Eutropia n'était aucunement intéressée par Armaël. Il l'aurait senti sinon.

« _Peut-être pas maintenant… mais si tu continues de te comporter comme un enfant avec elle, tôt ou tard, elle se détournera de toi. Alors embrasse-la, tout de suite ! »_

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Tom se retourna. Il contempla le dos d'Eutropia. Il lui suffisait de se rapprocher, de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'endormaient souvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait ce soir-là ? Etait-il si faible qu'il n'osait même pas embrasser sa copine ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se comporter comme un homme ?

Trop effrayé à l'idée de se rapprocher d'Eutropia, incapable de l'embrasser, Tom s'endormit sur ses mauvaises ruminations.

OoOoOoO

Ce fut d'une humeur massacrante que Tom se réveilla le lendemain matin. Peut-être était-ce en partie dû au fait que l'auror le plus détestable de la création venait de le réveiller, glissant une nouvelles fois des sous-entendus pas du tout élégant lié au fait que Tom et Eutropia dormaient dans le même lit et que Diana ne s'inquiétait guère de l'honneur de sa fille.

— Et bien moi au moins, j'ai un honneur à perdre.

Eutropia avait beaucoup de fierté et une notion assez chevaleresque de l'honneur. Elle n'était pas non plus du matin. Pas sûr, donc, qu'elle ait vraiment compris ce que Taranis Jones voulait dire.

— Peu importe, coupa l'auror. Je suis là pour le jeune Jedusor. Il doit venir avec moi au Ministère pour les besoins de l'enquête.

Diana insista pour l'accompagner, ce que Jones refusa fermement. Les civils n'avaient pas à se mêler à l'affaire. Bien sûr, Tom étant mineur, son tuteur légal aurait pu l'accompagner, mais Diana n'était pas son tuteur légal. Au regard de la loi, elle n'était personne vis-à-vis de Tom.

Eutropia aussi, tenta de venir, arguant que c'était elle qui avait prévenu Henry Potter. Jones sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

— Je prendrais votre déposition un autre jour. Et oui, ce jour-là, vous pourrez venir, Mme Grayson.

Ce que Jones ignorait, c'était que Diana s'était déjà préparée à une nouvelle visite de cet auror aux manières exécrables. Ainsi, Ruby avait ordre d'aller chercher Henry Potter dès que Taranis Jones pointerait le bout de son nez aquilin au domaine des Grayson. Et Henry Potter arriva donc, au grand désarroi de Jones (désarroi qui se manifesta par un froncement de sourcil appuyé). Certes, Henry Potter n'était pas le responsable légal de Tom, mais il n'était pas non plus un civil. Jones ne trouva aucun motif valable pour empêcher sa venue (Tom ne doutait pas que l'auror avait beaucoup chercher).

Ainsi, ce mardi 29 août 1939, Tom découvrit le Ministère de la Magie. C'était très grand et très beau. Mais plus que les beaux marbres et les magnifiques statuts, ce qui impressionna Tom, ce fut ces hordes de sorciers travailleurs, ces myriades de notes de services pliées en forme d'avion qui volaient au dessus de leur tête et tout ce brouhaha studieux d'une véritable ruche d'abeille.

On le conduisit aux bureaux des aurors, qui était une énorme salle remplie d'une multitude de bureaux. Aux bureaux, des aurors. Beaucoup, et en particulier les plus âgés, portés sur leurs visages les stigmates d'une vie de combat. C'était à la fois fascinant et effrayant. Mais ce qui inquiéta encore plus Tom, ce fut l'attention qui se porta sur lui. Sur lui, ou bien sur Henry Potter, cette légende vivante des aurors ? Sans doute les deux. N'empêche, Tom n'était pas du tout à l'aise et rêvait d'un trou de souris où disparaître.

En plus, il n'avait ni Eutropia, ni Nugget avec lui. Le réaliser lui donna un profond sentiment de solitude.

Taranis Jones le conduisit dans une petite salle dépourvue de meubles en dehors d'une table et de chaises. Une jeune femme s'y trouvait déjà, avec une pile de documents, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier pour prendre des notes. Tom reconnut Shannaz Schackelbolt, l'apprentie auror qui l'avait interrogé après la mort de Mulciber. Plus aimable que son chef, elle accueillit Tom avec un sourire et parut ravie, sinon impressionnée, de la présence de Henry Potter (ce qui bien sûr, n'était pas au goût de Jones).

L'entretien qui suivit fut certes un peu stressant mais surtout très ennuyeux. Tom avait déjà préparé les questions et les réponses la veille, grâce à la prévoyance du vieux Potter qui avait cerné avec une redoutable sagacité ce que lui demanderait Jones.

Où trouvait-il au moment des meurtres ? Que savait-il des Jedusor? Comment se sentait-il vis à vis des dernières nouvelles ?

La vérité, c'était que Tom peinait à assimiler tout ce qui venait de se produire. Qu'il avait perdu son père, qu'il avait perdu ses-grands-parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus et qui n'auraient sans doute pas voulu de lui. La vérité, c'était qu'il était furieux contre Voldemort qui prenait encore une fois des vies pour son jeu sadique. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire.

— Quand as-tu découvert que tu étais Fourchelang ?

Tom avait alors six ans. C'était lors d'une excursion verte, dans la forêt de Heartwood. Denis Bishop et ses amis brutes avaient trouvé une petite couleuvre et s'étaient amusés à lui jeter des cailloux. Ah, ah, très drôle de torturer un pauvre serpent sans défense. Tom avait entendu les cris de douleurs du serpent. Il avait aussi senti toute sa peur de mourir. Et il avait essayé de le sauver. Il s'était battu à quatre contre un (l'anecdote avait beaucoup impressionné Eutropia et rien que pour ça, Tom était très content d'avoir agi ainsi) pour sauver la petite couleuvre. Ce jour-là, il avait découvert d'autres pouvoirs dans la bagarre. Il pouvait bouger des objets par la pensée, lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère ou qu'il se sentait en danger. Avec des bleus partout et des vêtements déchirés, Tom avait réussi à faire fuir Dennis Bishop et sa bande. Mais la couleuvre était morte. Elle avait agonisé dans les mains de Tom et il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Il avait assisté, impuissant, à son dernier souffle et à l'étreinte de la mort qui s'emparait d'elle.

Comme il était idiot, Tom avait tué le lapin de Dennis Bishop pour se venger. Ça, il le regrettait. Et d'ailleurs, il ne le mentionna pas aux aurors.

— Donc, résuma Jones, tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sur des moldus pour sauver un nuisible.

Henry Potter l'avait prévenu. Jones détestait les serpents. Tom s'y attendait. Mais quand même, ça restait désagréable à entendre. Heureusement qu'il portait sur lui le talisman du vieux Potter. Sans cela, l'apprentie Schackelbolt aurait à coups sûrs sentit toute la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

— Ton avis sur les Gaunt ?

— Je n'avais pas entendu leur nom avant de le voir dans le journal à l'évasion de Morphin Gaunt. Pour le reste, c'est à vous de me le dire, non ? Pourquoi un frère et une sœur, tous deux Fourchelang, se sont affrontés à quelques kilomètres seulement d'un homme portant mon nom et ceux, à la veille de ma naissance officielle ?

Respirer profondément. Rester calme. Même si à l'intérieur, Tom éprouvait un besoin viscéral de hurler toute sa colère.

— Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions, répliqua Jones. Que penses-tu des Gaunt ?

— Vous avez ma réponse.

Quelque part, Tom jubilait. Avec toute cette rage qu'il portait en lui, Tom avait l'impression de se retrouver, ou plus exactement de retrouver la force d'affronter la vie. Là, il n'avait pas besoin d'Eutropia pour le protéger. Même si Henry Potter se trouvait à ses côtés, même s'ils avaient répété l'interrogatoire la veille, c'était Tom qui répondait tout seul.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? Demanda Jones en le tançant d'un regard sévère.

— Parce que vous cherchez à m'impressionner avec vos airs d'adultes autoritaires, mais vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de Hexson.

Technique d'Eutropia : en cas de colère, déchargée sur Hexson. De toute façon, tout était de la faute de Hexson. Oui, même Voldemort. Non, ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi de sa part. Il y eut un bref silence, des regards échangés entre adultes si discrets que Tom se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Puis les questions reprirent et Tom oublia Hexson. Jones le relâcha pour la pause de midi, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini. Ô joie !

Henry Potter l'emmena manger dans une petite cafeteria tout proche et bondée de monde. Sur le chemin, il fut alpagué par une dizaine de sorciers, pour la plupart âgés et souriants. Dans la queue, alors qu'ils baignaient dans des odeurs de grillades et de plats en sauce, trois autres sorciers vinrent échanger quelques mots avec l'auror émérite.

— Alors, Tom, que souhaites-tu manger ? Si tu veux un conseil, leur poulet Tika-Massala est absolument délicieux.

Henry Potter lui annonçait donc avec un grand sourire qu'un congénère de Nugget serait parfait pour le repas, alors même que Tom commençait à ressentir le vide de son absence.

— Je ne mange pas de viande, grogna Tom.

— Oh... du poisson alors ?

Pour un auror, Henry Potter était vraiment trop enjoué en évoquant les morts cruelles d'êtres vivants. Et Tom sacrément de mauvaise humeur.

— Non plus. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais juste prendre des pommes de terre avec de la salade.

— Non, non, bien-sûr. Fait comme tu veux.

Potter marque une légère pause avant d'ajouter :

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu végétarien ?

— Depuis le début des vacances, répondit Tom avec méfiance.

— Ah... Depuis ta rencontre avec ton petit poussin donc.

Tom opina, un peu tendu.

— Tom, je sais qu'à ton âge on peut trouver les animaux mignons, mais…

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont mignons, Monsieur, c'est parce qu'ils sont en vie, claqua Tom, et que je n'aime pas que l'on tue pour le plaisir.

Potter prit un air tout étonné, fronça des sourcils, remit ses lunettes rondes en place du bout de l'index. Tom réalisa qu'il s'était vraiment montré agressif. Il avait même haussé le ton et des sorciers proches s'étaient retournés pour lui lancer des regards réprobateurs. Les joues de l'enfant s'échauffèrent d'embarras.

— Je… suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il contrit. Je ne voulais pas me montrer méchant. J'ai conscience que vous faites beaucoup pour m'aider, et tout ce que vous avez en retour, c'est ma colère.

— Allons, allons, il n'y a rien de grave, dédramatisa Potter.

Il avait retrouvé son sourire bienveillant.

— Ce n'est pas méchant d'avoir des convictions. C'est qui l'est, c'est de chercher à les imposer à autrui. Et rassure-toi, je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te parler du lion et de la gazelle pour te convaincre de manger de la viande.

Il se pencha, le regard pétillant et l'air conspirateur :

— Non, je vais juste te parler de la couleuvre et de la souris.

Henry Potter n'était pas que réputé pour ses talents d'aurors son humour douteux avait marqué plus d'un sorcier. Heureusement, en matière d'humour douteux, nul n'arrivait à la cheville de Pépé Grayson. Tom commençait donc à avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'énergumène (Armaël deviendrait sans doute comme eux dans quelques décennies). Puis il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

— Le lion, le serpent, le blaireau et l'aigle sont tous carnivores. Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'herbivore parmi les emblèmes des maisons ?

— Sans doute parce que l'on préfère s'identifier à un prédateur qu'à une proie, avança le vieil auror songeur.

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien (les pommes de terre étaient délicieuses, grillées à point, avec ce qu'il fallait d'huile, de sel et d'ail). Contrairement à ce que Tom avait craint, Potter ne chercha pas à le faire changer d'avis sur le végétarisme. Il l'interrogea plutôt sur les raisons qui l'y avaient pousser.

Tom n'aimait pas que l'on tue pour le plaisir : ça, c'était bon pour Voldemort. Peut-être qu'à une autre époque, ou dans d'autres lieux, manger de la viande était nécessaire, mais pas au XXème siècle, dans une Angleterre sorcière. Depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà, des potionistes et des médicomages avaient mis au point des potions de substitutions à la viande à base d'algues. Ces potions n'étaient pas systématiquement nécessaires, en particulier dans le cas des adultes. Par principe de précaution et à l'insistance de Diana, Tom en consommait cependant : il était en pleine croissance. Et puis les Nott étaient végétariens de naissance et se portaient très bien !

Donc non, Tom ne mangerait pas un bon steak, juste parce que c'était bon, juste pour se faire plaisir. Evidemment, le fait qu'il n'avait jamais mangé beaucoup de viande (denrée rare à l'orphelinat) et qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, l'y aidait.

L'après-midi fut plus pénible encore que la matinée. Jones l'interrogea sans ménagement, préleva son sang sans donner plus d'explications – pour évaluer ses liens de parentés potentiel avec les Jedusor et les Gaunt d'après le vieux Potter. Tout ça, c'était éprouvant, aussi bien physiquement que moralement et Tom rentra d'une humeur massacrante à Goldric's Hollow.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été séparé aussi longtemps d'Eutropia. Elle lui manquait. Pourtant lorsqu'il la retrouva, elle était joyeusement train de batailler. Et attention, elle ne bataillait pas avec n'importe qui : c'était avec Armaël. _Ca, c'est parce que tu ne te comportes pas comme un homme avec elle, mais comme un enfant faible et pleurnichard_ , chantonna une petite voix cruelle dans sa tête.

— Je croyais que vous deviez rester au Manoir Nott, lâcha Tom alors que ses amis l'encerclaient, avides de nouvelles.

— Oui, mais il y a eu du changement : comme Zacharias devait s'absenter pour je ne sais quelle affaire tordue, les adultes ont décidé que l'on passerait la fin des vacances à Godric's Hollow. C'est pas chouette ? S'exclama Armaël avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Oh ! Merveilleux ! Fantastique !

— Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Callidora.

— Non, aucun problème. Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème alors que je viens de passer la journée en compagnie du plus détestable des aurors qui m'a interrogé sur la mort atroce d'une famille portant le même nom que moi ? Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème alors qu'on soupçonne un monstre sanguinaire et fratricide tel que Morfin Gaunt d'en vouloir à ma vie et d'être mon oncle ? Mais non, il n'y a pas de problème ! Continuez donc de vous amuser !

Et Tom tourna des talons, laissant ses amis interdits devant la dureté soudaine de ses paroles.

OoOoOoO

D'une humeur _eutropienne_. C'était ainsi qu'Armaël avait qualifié Tom. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas du tout plus à Eutropia d'être prise pour référence en matière de mauvaise humeur à tendance explosive. Elle avait manifesté son mécontentement en jetant son verre d'eau à la figure du Gryffondor, en quittant la table et en claquant la porte très fort (ce qui fit tomber un peu de chaux des murs anciens). Et comme la comparaison avait profondément agacé Tom, autant que le départ fracassant d'Eutropia, il sortit à son tour et claqua la porte. Enfin, claquer la porte était un grand mot. Comparer à Eutropia, il l'avait juste fermée avec un peu d'empressement – pour sa défense, il n'avait pas son habitude.

Tom partit donc chercher asile dans le jardin, voulut se réfugier dans le Figuier de la Colère mais bien sûr, Eutropia s'y trouvait déjà à ruminer toute sa colère. Il poursuivit donc son chemin jusqu'à trouver son salut dans les branchages fournis d'un noisetier.

Tom était furieux contre tout le monde, mais surtout contre lui-même. Armaël n'avait pas tord et ça l'énervait d'autant plus. Il était d'une humeur infecte ces derniers jours. Il s'offusquait pour un rien, parlait avec dureté assez amis, même à la pauvre Callidora qui n'avait rien fait et il s'en voulait terriblement pour cela. Impossible pourtant de contrôler ce monstre de colère qui s'agitait en lui. Il éclatait à la moindre contrariété et lançait toutes sortes de paroles horribles à ses amis, mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur : il était normal qu'il soit perturbé après tout, avec tout ce qui lui arrivait. Et ça, ça le mettait encore plus hors de lui.

— _Tchip, tchip_?

Tom releva la tête. Nugget arrivait en se dandinant sur ses deux petites pattes. Tom descendit de l'arbre pour rejoindre le poulet – désormais il aurait été abusif de dire que Nugget était un poussin.

— Nugget, tu sais que je n'aime te voir tout seul, grommela Tom. C'est dangereux. Imagine qu'un chat veuille te croquer ?

Bon, en toute honnêteté Tom doutait qu'un chat attaque Nugget. Il était presque aussi gros qu'une jeune poule, avec un bec acéré et des réflexes affutés. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour son poulet.

Nugget se blottit contre Tom. Il était tout doux et tout chaud, avec un contact si apaisant que la colère de Tom fondit pour se transformer en tristesse. Ça serait difficile, de le laisser demain – car oui, demain c'était déjà la rentrée. Tom avait beau savoir que Nugget serait bien mieux à Godric's Hollow, ça lui faisait quand même un pincement au cœur.

Tom releva la tête : Eutropia approchait. Sa colère aussi s'était apaisée, pour laisser la place à l'inquiétude.

— Ca va ?

— Hum… ça peut aller.

Eutropia s'assit à côté de lui, dans un bruissement d'étoffes et d'herbes plissés. Ils restèrent un temps silencieux, épaules contre épaules. Tom sentait la chaleur du corps d'Eutropia à travers leur vêtement. Son cœur s'emballa. Son souffle devint plus court. _Embrasse-la,_ murmura la petite voix, _sois un homme et embrasse-la._ Oui mais voilà : Tom n'osait pas se lancer. Il restait tétanisé, comme le ridicule gamin qu'il était.

— Pfff, je sais pas quoi te dire, lâcha enfin Eutropia. D'habitude, c'est toi qui viens me calmer, pas l'inverse. Je suis vraiment nulle pour ça.

— Comment me considères-tu ?

Eutropia cilla plusieurs fois, un peu perdue devant la question subite de Tom.

— Pas comme ma chose, contrairement à ce que Bishop semble penser.

— Non, c'est pas ça que je veux dire. Est-ce que…

Comment le dire ? Comment le formuler ? Difficile, quand tout est embrouiller dans la tête.

— Est-ce que tu me considères comme un homme ou comme un gamin ?

Bon. La question sonnait beaucoup mieux dans sa tête.

— Je comprends pas. T'as douze ans, Tom. Bien sûr que tu es un gamin.

— Et Armaël ? Tu le vois comment ?

— Comme un gamin, pareil. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

— Que tu sors avec un gamin.

— Oui, d'accord, et alors ? Moi aussi, je suis une gamine. Je ne vois pas où et le problème.

— Le problème, c'est que tu es avec un gamin qui est pas capable de t'embrasser alors que toi tu veux plus.

Le feu embrasa les joues d'Eutropia… et celle de Tom aussi.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu es allé inventer, marmonna Eutropia.

— Je l'ai senti. Parfois tu veux plus que juste des câlins de gamin.

— Ah…

S'en suivit un silence plein d'embarras. Nugget descendit des genoux de Tom pour aller fouiller aux racines du noisetier, à la recherche de vers succulents. C'était encore plus gênant en son absence, parce que Tom n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à penser qu'à la présence toute proche d'Eutropia.

— Je… Je suppose que je peux rien te cacher… Pfff, ça c'est encore de la faute de Bishop ! Accusa Eutropia en essayant de reprendre contenance.

En cas de doute, si l'on ne peut accuser Hexson, accuser Elisa Bishop.

— Elle aurait pas fait sa campagne idiote sur les filtres d'amour et le consentement, on n'en serait pas là !

Là, c'était Tom qui était perdu et ne voyait pas le lien.

— C'est juste que je me suis dit que bah… étant donné que j'avais été plus vieille avant, bah… Enfin, je crois que le mieux c'est qu'on avance à ta vitesse. Ce n'est pas grave si on ne fait que se tenir la main pour le moment. Je veux dire… de toute façon, on est que des enfants et ça fait que trois mois qu'on est ensemble. Il n'y a rien qui presse.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Tom et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Tom se sentit tout bizarre et très heureux, comme si des milliers de papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre. Au-revoir la mauvaise humeur : il avait retrouvé le sourire.

— De toute façon, je pourraid jamais sortir avec Armaël, ajouta Eutropia d'un ton léger. J'aurais tout le temps envie de le frapper et après Bishop me casserait les pieds pour violence conjugale. Alors qu'en ami, ça va, j'ai le droit.

Tom n'était pas certain d'être rassuré par cette dernière phrase qui se voulait être une plaisanterie. Qui frappait ses amis pour le plaisir ? Un regard aux jambes couvertes de bleues d'Eutropia répondit à sa question : les Barbares comme Héliodore et Armaël.

— Mes amis sont violents, conclut Tom.

Pour preuve dans l'après-midi, Héliodore, Armaël, Philophore et Eutropia repartirent à se battre avec des bouts de bois. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez de bleus ! Ils tentèrent d'inclure Callidora et Tom à leur jeu de brutes, mais Tom préférait vraiment passer le temps qu'il lui restait à Godric's Hollow avec Nugget. C'était sans compter l'arrivée d'un maudit auror nommé Taranis Jones.

Armaël se chargea de la diversion (selon une idée de Philophore) : il noya le sinistre auror d'un flot de questions sur sa profession. Même si Jones lui répondit avec toute la sécheresse d'un adulte s'adressant à un enfant agaçant qu'il n'était pas là pour servir de conseiller d'orientation, Armaël parvint à gagner suffisamment de temps pour permettre à Henry Potter de les rejoindre – ce dont il ne manquerait pas de se vanter par la suite.

 _Vlan_. La porte se referma avec violence. Voilà, Tom se retrouvait dans le petit bureau de Girish, avec pour seul compagnie le vieux Potter, Taranis Jones et de son apprentie, Shannaz Shackelbolt.

— Félicitation, mon garçon, railla Taranis Jones. Tu vas bientôt être riche : tu étais bien le fils du Tom Jedusor moldu et de Méropée Gaunt. Pas que les Gaunt ait une grande fortune à transmettre, mais les Jedusor ont un compte en banque bien garnie et aucun autre héritier connu à ce jour.

La nouvelle sonna bizarrement aux oreilles de Tom, même s'il s'y attendait. Quant à l'argent… il décida qu'il était souillé par le sang et les manigances de Voldemort.

— J'aurais préféré qu'ils restent en vie et moi pauvre, répondit Tom.

— Le sort se préoccupe rarement de nos préférences, commenta le vieux Potter d'une voix songeuse que Taranis Jones ignora avec superbe.

— Peu importe. Le fait est qu'ils sont morts et que modulo les délais administratifs, tu hériteras de leurs biens et de leurs fortunes. Tu devrais t'en estimer heureux, pour une fois qu'une mort te rapporte quelque chose.

Tom se tendit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Taranis Jones. Une lueur dangereuse traversa ses yeux noirs.

— Tu vois où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? Billy Stubbs qui s'est ouvert la gorge. Dennis Bishop qui s'est défenestré. Eric Whalley qui s'est noyé. Et enfin, la petite Amy Benson qui s'est « suicidée » (il prononça ce mot avec ironie) par pendaison. Quatre morts, selon exactement le même procédé que les Jedusor. Etrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

La gorge nouée et le souffle court, Tom ne répondit rien. Il fixait la table, l'esprit vide. Sonné. Jones avait enquêté à son sujet, il avait fouillé son passé pour en tirait les horreurs les plus noires.

— Alors… J'attends, claqua Jones d'une voix dure. Quelle est ton explication pour ces coïncidences ? Pour ces morts qui s'amassent autour de toi à un rythme qui n'a rien de naturel.

Former les mots était difficile. Les souvenirs des corps sans vie des enfants dansaient devant ses yeux. La longue agonie d'Amy résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Cela avait duré des semaines entières. Voldemort ne pouvait pas prendre possession sans l'accord de son hôte. Les trois premiers garçons avaient été suffisamment naïfs pour le lui donner – ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout, et Voldemort un fin manipulateur. Mais Amy, c'était différent. Elle était déjà plus grande au moment où Voldemort l'avait contactée et peut-être plus futée. Surtout, elle était devenue l'ami de Tom et elle avait compris qu'une ombre planait sur lui. Lorsque Voldemort l'avait contactée, elle avait compris que ce serait son tour.

Elle avait dit non.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Voldemort ne pouvait peut-être pas prendre possession d'elle, mais il pouvait toujours s'emparer de ses rêves pour les transformer en les plus horribles cauchemars. Au début Amy avait tenté de cacher cela à Tom. Mais Tom était un legilimens naturel : il avait bien vite senti la terreur qui la poursuivait jusque dans l'éveil. Il avait tenté de l'aider. Il avait tout tenté. Tout ce qui était dans le pouvoir d'un enfant de onze ans qui se trouvait au milieu des moldus. Il avait parcouru des librairies, des bibliothèques. Il s'était même aventuré sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Fleury&Bott. Sans doute serait-il allé sur l'Allée des Embrumes s'il en avait connue l'existence.

Il avait rapporté de la sauge, de la menthe, de l'améthyste, de l'obsidienne. Il avait brulé de l'encens. Il avait tenté des incantations. Il avait tracé des cercles au sel. Il avait utilisé des croix, des mains de Fatma, des étoiles de David et tout autre symbole religieux qu'il avait pu trouver.

Chaque nuit, Tom quittait sa chambre pour rejoindre celle d'Amy Benson. Il s'efforçait de la protéger de mieux qu'il pouvait, d'utiliser sa magie de l'esprit pour l'apaiser, pour alléger sa souffrance pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort alors que Voldemort lui faisait subir les pires tortures dans ces cauchemars. Ça aussi, Tom le ressentait : toute la douleur qui labourait les entrailles de Amy.

Tom avait supplié Voldemort de le tuer lui à la place, et Voldemort avait ri. Tom avait menacé de se tuer, lui, et Voldemort avait ri.

Et Amy souffrait. Et Amy criait. Chaque nuit, sa voix devenue stridente perçait les ténèbres de l'orphelinat.

Ils avaient même tenté de fuir, de se réfugier dans une église. Ce fut une nuit de répit. Mais au petit matin, les adultes les trouvèrent et les renvoyèrent à l'orphelinat. Le cauchemar recommença.

Amy s'affaiblissait. Tom aussi. Quant à Voldemort, il réclama que Tom tua Amy. Il voulait la fusion des âmes. En échange, Voldemort promettait que plus jamais Tom n'aurait à souffrir de la mort d'un de ses proches.

Plus le temps passait, plus la voix d'Amy se brisait à crier, plus la volonté de Tom faiblissait.

Un jour, il quitta l'orphelinat. Pas longtemps, juste quelques heures pour se rendre dans un parc aux belles aubépines en fleur. Quelques instants de répit au milieu du parfum sucrée de ses pétales à la blancheur immaculée.

Puis il était rentré. Il avait découvert le corps d'Amy pendu au bout d'une corde.

— Je n'ai pas voulu leur mort, souffla Tom d'une voix étranglée.

— Ca, c'est typiquement le genre de phrase de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à se reprocher. Je n'ai pas voulu leur mort, c'est différent de je n'ai rien à voir avec leur mort. Donc tu as un lien. Et moi, je veux savoir quel est ce lien.

Tom ne dit rien. Il garda obstinément le silence, le regard rivé sur ses mains et la gorge nouée. Jones le malmena de questions, le vieux Potter se montra plus doux alors que Shackelbolt se contentait de l'observait d'un regard perçant. C'était une bonne chose, ce pendentif, qui protégeait son esprit. Sans ça, la jeune apprentie Auror aurait eu connaissance de Voldemort. Et elle aussi, elle serait morte. Encore une mort, à cause de lui.

— Pour la dernière fois mon garçon, quel est le lien entre tous ses morts ? Insista Jones d'un ton dur. Je sais que tu le connais. Ton silence parle pour toi, inutile de le nier ! Ton entêtement est non seulement puéril, mais il est aussi dangereux. Arrête de te comporter comme un idiot et dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Jones, s'était différent. Il y avait cette tentation horrible que Tom s'efforçait d'étouffer. Cette petite voix qui lui soufflait à l'oreille « _parle de Voldemort à ce détestable Auror et il ne t'embêtera plus jamais »_. Non ! Jones agissait certes avec rudesse et mépris, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir !

— Très bien. Shannaz, va me chercher son amie, Eutropia Grayson. Peut-être qu'elle m'en dira plus.

— Laissez-là tranquille ! S'exclama Tom. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

— Votre ton, jeune homme ! Et Rasseyez-vous ! Je veux bien croire que l'éducation à l'orphelinat moldue était plus que rudimentaire, mais cela n'excuse pas votre manque de respect !

Tom réalisa qu'il s'était levé sous le coup de la colère. Il se rassit, honteux de lui-même et perdu. Il lança un regard d'appel à l'aide au vieux Potter, certain de n'y trouver que du mépris et de la déception. L'auror émérite n'avait eu de cesse de tenter de l'aider et de le protéger et en retour, Tom n'avait fait que lui cacher des informations importantes. Comme la mort des enfants, à l'orphelinat, selon le même procédé que les Jedusor.

Le Vieux Potter, pourtant, lui répondit d'un sourire bienveillant qui déchira le cœur de Tom. Il ne méritait pas tant de bonté.

OoOoOoO

Les Grayson entrèrent dans le salon la tête haute. Girish et Diana encadraient leur fille. Girish irradiait de la force tranquille des Grayson, qui semblait incarner le vieil adage de Poudlard « nul ne titille un dragon qui dort ». Quant à Diana, elle avait cette férocité glaciale d'une Selwyn passée à Poufsouffle : nul ne touchait à sa fille unique, fut-il auror dans le cadre officiel d'une enquête.

Dans ces moments-là, Eutropia mesurait sa chance d'avoir de tels parents. Ils avaient des défauts, certes. Son père était souvent absent. Il semblait plus marié à son travail qu'à sa femme par moment. Sa mère était… eh bien, elle était une Selwyn. Exigeante, inquiète du qu'en-dira-t-on et peu patiente. Mais Eutropia n'avait jamais douté de l'amour qu'ils lui portaient, ni du fait qu'elle pourrait toujours se réfugier auprès d'eux pour trouver de la sécurité. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait : elle s'accrochait à sa mère, comme une enfant effrayée par la présence du méchant auror.

— Cette fois-ci, vous ne pouvez pas nous chasser, lâcha Diana en s'asseyant.

— En effet, je ne le peux pas, admit Jones avec le plus grand calme. Je ne le veux pas non plus. Je crois que vous serez très intéressés par ce que j'ai à vous apprendre.

Et Jones raconta tout avec une minutie cruelle. Que Tom était bien le fils de Meropée Gaunt et du Tom Jedusor de Little Hangleton. Que des enfants étaient morts à son orphelinat, exactement de la même manière que les Jedusor. Les doutes qu'il nourrissait enfin, sur les circonstances exactes de la mort de Mulciber qui, hasard, s'était produite en juin à l'instar des autres morts de l'orphelinat.

Les Grayson écoutèrent avec un grand calme, sans ciller. Le regard sûr. Sauf Eutropia qui prenait des teintes de plus en plus grises devant les révélations de l'auror et jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à ses parents. Quant à Tom, très pâle, il fixait la table sans pouvoir détacher son attention des rainures du bois.

— J'en déduis que je ne vous apprends pas grand-chose, termina Jones. Vous ne semblez pas choqués par mes révélations.

— En effet, nous savions déjà, affirma Girish.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Eutropia estomaquée.

— Oui, confirma Diana. J'ai dû me rendre plusieurs fois à l'orphelinat Wool. Au début pour des raisons administratif. Ensuite, lorsque j'ai entendu votre version plus complète de ce qui s'est passé avec Mulciber, je me suis rappelée que Mrs Cole avait réagis bizarrement lors de notre première rencontre. Vraiment bizarrement, même pour une moldue. Il m'a suffi de l'interroger, comme vous l'avez-vous-même fait.

— Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? claqua Jones d'un ton sec.

Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Diana, très calme, se para de son plus beau sourire.

— Je vous l'aurez dit, si vous m'aviez des questions, plutôt que de critiquer ma manière d'élever ma fille ou de harceler des enfants innocents.

— Vous auriez dû en parler à un auror !

— Ils l'ont fait, déclara Henry Potter.

Ses yeux d'un profond bleu outremer pétillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes alors qu'il fixait Jones d'un air serein.

— Tu vois, Taranis. Il est toujours désagréable de découvrir que l'on nous cache des informations. Si tu m'avais parlé des inscriptions de Morfin Gaunt, peut-être aurait-je fais le lien avec les Jedusor de Little Hangleton. Peut-être que j'aurais pu les sauver. Mais non, après tout ce temps, tu es toujours aussi buté.

— Je ne suis plus ton apprenti depuis longtemps, Henry ! tonna Taranis Jones. Je me passerai de tes conseils de vieux fous.

Il s'était levé sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était bizarrement agréable de le voir perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

— Tu n'es peut-être plus mon apprenti, mais tu es toujours trop fier pour écouter mes conseils, répliqua Henry Potter avec une froideur qu'Eutropia ne lui connaissait pas.

Son visage conservait sa sérénité habituelle alors qu'il soutenait sans ciller, le regard furieux de Taranis Jones.

— Et comme d'habitude, tu laisses ton jugement être perturbé par ta haine des serpents et des Fourchelangs, ajouta le vieux Henry. C'est à se demander comment tu as pu accepter d'avoir une apprentie Fourchelang.

Peu troublée, Shannaz Schackelbolt se contenta de lever un sourcil. Comme à son habitude, elle restait une présence silencieuse mais extrêmement attentive qui ne ratait pas une miette de tout ce qui se passait. Quant à Taranis Jones, il tremblait de rage contenue avec grande difficulté. Plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Toute son attention se cristallisait sur Tom et le vieux Henry, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas siffler Shannaz Schackelbolt à voix très basse, si basse qu'Eutropia se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé :

— $Siffleur des Cauchemars ?$

Et, toujours avec la même discrétion, Girish répondit :

— $Oui$.

Eutropia s'efforça de ne pas tourner la tête vers eux, tout comme elle s'efforçait de rester calme, quand bien même son cœur battait à tout rompre dans la poitrine et ses tripes se tordaient douloureusement. Quant à Tom, très pâle et très raide, il fixait la table, comme étranger à lui-même.

— Je vois, murmura Taranis.

Son regard ne cessait de faire des aller-retours entre Tom et le vieux Henry. Il se ressaisit, reprit sa contenance et sa suffisance.

— J'ai bien appris de toi malgré tout, lâcha-t-il.

Puis d'un ton qui s'était étrangement adouci, il s'adressa à Tom.

— Nous ne sommes peut-être pas parti sur les meilleures bases, mais je ne suis pas ton ennemi, mon garçon. Si tu as des doutes, des informations à me communiquer ou si tu te sens en danger, tu pourras me joindre avec cette carte. Il suffit de la tapoter avec une baguette tout en prononçant mon nom.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il donna ce qui ressemblait à une carte de visite à Tom. Eutropia aussi y eu droit : c'était belle et bien une carte de visite, avec une photographie animée de l'auror, son nom et sa fonction.

Sans autre forme d'explication, Jones se tourna vers Shannaz Schackelbolt et déclara qu'il était temps de partir. Un grand soulagement gagna Eutropia lorsque ce maudit auror fut enfin loin – même s'il restait de nombreux points délicats à gérer.

— Était-ce bien prudent ? s'inquiéta Diana. Même si j'étais ravie de me jouer un peu de lui, le mettre en colère…

— Était la bonne chose à faire, termina Henry Potter. Je connais bien Taranis. Je sais que malgré les apparences, je l'ai convaincu de l'innocence totale des enfants. Et puis cela a évité certaines questions embarrassantes auxquelles Eutropia aurait détesté avoir à répondre et qui ont sans doute un lien avec ce que Shannaz et Girish se sont sifflés en cachette.

Diana lança un regard médusé à son mari. Girish y répondit de son sourire le plus innocence, typique d'un Gryffondor pris en faute.

— Tu es bien observateur Henry, commenta-t-il. Et bien informé sur les secrets des fourchelangs.

— Des choses qui arrive avec mon métier et mon expérience, concéda le vieil auror.

Il se leva.

— Diana, je crois que nous ferions mieux de les laisser entre fourchelangs.

Et ils sortirent tous les deux.

Le cœur d'Eutropia tambourinait contre sa poitrine avec tant de force que ça en devenait douloureux. Le souffle oppressé, elle regarda tour à tour Tom (le teint crayeux, il ne réagissait plus au monde extérieur) et son père (elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi grave et sérieux).

— Tom, dit Girish d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Tom resta immobile, telle une statut de marbre.

— Je suppose que tu as déjà fais des cauchemars avec un homme au visage hideux, avec des yeux rouges, un nez réduit à deux fentes et une peau pâle comme la mort.

Pâle comme la mort, Tom l'était également. Il tourna la tête avec lenteur et raideur vers Girish, tel un automate aux articulations grippées.

— $Nous l'appelons le « Siffleur de Cauchemars » parmi les fourchelang$, lui apprit Girish. $Tu es loin d'être sa première victime, Tom$.

Tom écarquilla les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées dans des proportions terrifiantes.

— $Le Siffleur de Cauchemars… mais je croyais que c'était un conte$, souffla Eutropia.

Même s'ils parlaient en fourchelang, elle n'osait pas élever la voix.

— $Si seulement c'était un conte$, soupira Girish. $Non, le Siffleur de Cauchemar est bien réel. Ta grand-mère a même déjà eu à faire à lui.$

— $Mamie Cobra a déjà rencontré Tu-Sais-Qui ?$ s'étrangla Eutropia.

Girish opina d'un air grave et à la fois fier.

— $Oui. Et du peu que j'en sais, le Siffleur a eu une mauvaise surprise en la prenant pour une enfant sans défense. Tom, Eutropia… Il y a une chose que je veux que vous compreniez bien. La menace du Siffleur de Cauchemars est un secret que les Fourchelangs se transmettent de génération en génération. Aux enfants, on leur raconte un conte pour les mettre en garde. Mais dès leur majorité atteinte, on leur apprend la vérité pour qu'à leur tour, ils puissent veiller sur leurs propres enfants.$

Girish soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. C'était la première fois qu'Eutropia le voyait affiché un signe de faiblesse et ça l'effraya encore plus.

— $Le Siffleur est un monstre de perversion. Il aime s'attaquer aux enfants isolés et s'efforce de les maintenir dans leur isolement. S'ils parlent, des personnes auxquelles ils tiennent risquent de souffrir. Ils ignorent trop souvent que des sorciers adultes savent le tenir à distance. Mais même les Fourchelangs adultes n'aiment pas parler de lui. Le conte… c'est une sorte de compromis. Si un parent parle trop ouvertement du Siffleur à son enfant, il est presque sûr que le Siffleur le tuera, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le conte permet de juste l'évoquer et si le Siffleur se manifeste à l'enfant, celui-ci pourra prévenir son parent.$

Girish marqua une pause. Il détourna le regard. Lorsqu'il recommença à parler, sa voix était tendue, sa gorge serrée.

— $Comme je l'ai dis, ma mère a déjà eu à faire à lui quand elle était elle-même enfant. Elle a réussi à lui jouer un mauvais tour, mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'il reviendrait se venger sur ses enfants ou ses petits-enfants. Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi, Eutropia. Je suis désolé$.

— $Non$, articula Tom. $C'est ma faute$.

— $Tu n'as rien à te reprocher$, protesta Eutropia avec une soudaine véhémence. $Tu as entendu mon père ? Tu-Sais-Qui s'en prend aux enfants Fourchelangs en général, et aux plus isolés en particulier. Tu étais une cible facile, voilà tout$.

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Les pensées, elles, restaient embrouillées. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait le lien avec les histoires du Siffleur de Cauchemars que lui racontait son père ? Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait vu en tant que Voldemort et ça, ça avait occulté toutes les histoires effrayantes qu'elle avait pu entendre.

— $Non. C'est pas tout. Tu sais bien que c'est pas tout.$

Cette fois-ci, Eutropia n'osa pas protester. Jusqu'à quel point son père connaissait Voldemort ? Que pouvait-elle risquer de révéler ? Que devait-elle taire ? Connaissait-il seulement son nom ?

— $Je sais que vous ne voulez pas me dire tout ce que vous savez à son sujet$, dit Girish. $Tout comme j'éprouve moi-même des réticences à vous en parler. Personne n'aime parler du Siffleur de Cauchemars$.

Il soupira à nouveau, se ressaisit un peu et ajouta :

— $Lorsque j'ai appris la mort de Mulciber, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à lui. Une mort en juin… C'est vraiment typique du Siffleur de Cauchemars. Et puis je vous ai vu tous les deux, complotant avec le plus de discrétion possible. Ca, ça a vraiment éveillé mes soupçons. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Diana de se renseigner sur toi lors d'une visite à l'orphelinat, Tom. Et ce que j'y ai appris a confirmé ce que je craignais le plus.$

Girish se tut. Ses mains se serrait sur la table, à s'en blanchir les jointures. La nuque raide, il gardait le regard délibérément devant lui.

— Je me disais que j'avais du temps avant de vous en parler. Que de toute façon, il ne tue qu'en juin. Qu'il serait préférable que j'en discute avec ma mère avant, que ça pouvait bien attendre Noël. Je craignais qu'en abordant le sujet avec vous, je n'attise sa colère. Mais les choses semblent se précipiter. Et à présent, je ne sais pas ce que je peux vous dire, si ce n'est que je suis au courant, comme la majorité des fourchelangs adultes$.

Eutropia opina avec gravité. L'inquiétude de son père lui serrait la gorge. Eprouvant un profond besoin de le rassurer un peu, elle déclara :

— $Pour le moment, je préfère ne pas trop en dire. Tom et moi, nous ne sommes pas seuls, face au Siffleur. Et puis surtout, je suis bien la dernière personne qu'il cherchera à tuer. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, Papa, seulement c'est comme ça. Il ne menace pas ma vie à moi. Et pas trop celle de Tom.$

OoOoOoO

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance pesante de menaces. Diana s'entretint longuement avec Girish et Henry, la porte du bureau close et insonorisée. Alors que les enfants faisaient leur dernier bagage, même Armaël n'avait plus le cœur à plaisanter. Philophore s'attardait chez les Grayson, retardant ce moment fatidique où il devrait traverser la rue pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver cette mère avec qui il ne s'entendait pas vraiment. Comme nuls ne trouvaient le sommeil, ils s'assirent par terre dans la chambre d'Eutropia et essayèrent de discuter de choses et d'autres pour se changer les idées. En vain.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies caché tout ça Tom, marmonna Armaël en évitant son regard.

Immobile, assis en tailleur avec Nugget dans le creux de ses jambes, Tom garda le silence. Il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis l'entretien avec Jones.

— Et ça aurait servi à quoi ? répliqua Eutropia. A rien, mis à part vous mettre en danger. Tom a gardé le silence pour vous protégez.

— Peut-être, mais nous aurions pu aider ! claqua Armaël.

— Comment ? En crevant à la place de Mulciber ? J'en sais beaucoup plus que toi, et crois-moi, tu n'es pas de taille.

Sa voix baissa d'un ton.

— Aucun de nous l'est.

Jamais Eutropia ne s'était sentie aussi minuscule et impuissante. Impuissante à lutter contre Voldemort. Impuissante à aider Tom. Si au moins Sirseï avait été là, elle aurait pu l'éclairer de sa sagesse et la rassurer de son assurance. Mais ce soir-là, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

Son regard croisa celui de Calidora. Elle aussi savait. Mais elle n'était qu'une enfant de onze ans qui allait tout juste faire son entrée à Poudlard.

— Dans ce cas, raconte-nous ce que nous ignorons, insista Armaël alors que l'agacement le gagnait.

— Tu veux crever, c'est ça ? S'énerva Eutropia. Tu peux pas comprendre qu'on cherche à te protéger ?

— Je suis Gryffondor !

— Oui, et alors ? Tu crois que ça t'immunise contre la mort ? Là, on ne parle pas de défis débiles comme tomber dans le lac pour chatouiller le calamar ! On parle de vrais dangers et de vrais morts ! Il y a deux mois, on a vu Mulciber crever sous nos yeux. Y a quatre gosses qui sont morts. Et puis aussi des adultes à Little Hangleton. On en est déjà à neuf morts. Tu veux ajouter ton nom à la liste ?

— Ça, s'est vraiment Serpentard, rétorqua Armaël dont les joues s'échauffer de dangereuses rougeurs. Vous pensez qu'on est trop con pour avoir conscience du danger. Eh bah tu sais quoi ? Si tu ne vois pas qu'il y a du danger, tu n'es pas courageux, t'es juste inconscient.

Les deux enfants se fixaient avec intensité, comme deux chats prêts à se battre à grands renforts de cris et de coup.

— Et puis, tu crois quoi ? poursuivit Armaël. Que je ne sais pas ce qu'est la mort ? Je viens d'un orphelinat moldu, je te rappelle, pas d'une jolie ferme où tu as des fruits toutes l'années et tout plein de médicaments s'il y a besoin. Il y a plein de maladies qui tuent, chez les moldus. La coqueluche, la rougeole, la tuberculose, la grippe aussi ça peut. Et puis tu as les blessures qui peuvent s'infecter, la gangrène qui peut s'y mettre. Et puis tu as les histoires des autres enfants, des histoires qui te font être content d'avoir toujours grandi à l'orphelinat plutôt que d'avoir une famille aussi horrible que la leur qui vont te violer et te prostituer pour payer leur alcool. Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne m'étais jamais battu avant Poudlard pour défendre d'autres gens ? Que je n'ai jamais eu peur pour ma vie, que je n'ai jamais failli crever à cause d'un méchant microbe ? Pardon, si je n'ai pas grandi dans un milieu privilégié comme toi, si je sais ce qu'est la mort et que ouais, quand je dis que je suis prêt à être mis dans la confidence, je suis sérieux pour de vrai et non un stupide enfant inconscient qui veut juste titiller le danger pour le jeu !

La tirade laissa Armaël à bout de souffle. Il s'était un peu détendu. Les mots avaient chassé un peu de toutes cette pression qu'il contenait en lui. Un peu. Il fixait toujours Eutropia avec défi. Quant à Eutropia, elle resta d'abord interdite, avant de secouer la tête et de battre en retraite.

— Je suis désolée. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que j'ai peur, tu comprends. Je veux pas que tu meurs. Qu'aucun de vous ne meurt. Mais si je me plante, si j'évalue mal quelque chose, des gens peuvent mourir. Des gens vont souffrir. Tom a failli mourir. Bishop a failli mourir et même elle, ça m'embêterait !

Eutropia lutta contre une soudaine envie de pleurer. Tout ça, c'était beaucoup de pression. Et puis, il y avait la mort des Jedusor qui la tourmentait encore. Peut-être qu'elle avait précipité leur mort en mettant Calidora et Sirseï dans la confidence. Peut-être que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'elle n'avait pas tenu ce précieux secret auquel les Fourchelang tenaient temps. Et puis il y avait Tom, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'entretiens avec ce maudit auror. Il y avait de quoi avoir les nerfs en pelote !

— Eutropia, intervint Héliodore avec douceur. Peut-être que c'est aussi un peu à nous de décider ? Tu es peut-être très forte, mais tu ne peux pas tout supporter toute seule. Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts.

— Et puis, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes déjà un peu en danger, non ? termina Philophore. Le secret, ça ne protège pas tant que ça. Ca peut même faire pire. Ca peut nous séparer. Vous vous isolez de plus en plus de nous, Tom et toi. Mais je crois que ça n'aide personne. Ca ne fait que nous agacé d'être tenu à l'écart, et vous, ça vous fragilise encore plus par manque de soutien.

Eutropia opina, avec le sentiment que les trois Gryffondors avaient déjà discuté entre eux d'une manière à lui faire cracher le morceau. Etait-ce étonnant ? Entre Héliodore le légilimens naturel, Philophore le sagace observateur et Armaël l'ami fidèle et déterminée, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Les yeux humides, elle réalisait à quel point elle avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis. Sans eux, elle n'était rien. Vraiment rien. Juste une demi-Sang-Pure caractérielle qui essayait tant bien que mal de se trouver une place. Et ses amis risquaient de mourir. Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour les protéger. Jouer avec Voldemort, éviter qu'il ne se lasse, respecter ses règles. Se montrer plus fine, prier pour avoir de l'aide extérieure et qu'un miracle se produise.

Elle prit donc une grande inspiration.

— Calidora, est-ce que tu peux utiliser ton jeu de tarot. Savoir si le moins pire, c'est que je parle, ou que je garde le silence.

Non pas qu'Eutropia croit au pouvoir divinatoire du tarot, mais ça aidait à se décider en cas de dilemme, un peu comme tirer à pile ou face. Ça permette aussi de se défausser un peu de la responsabilité d'un choix écrasant.

Calidora opina avec beaucoup de gravité. Elle sortie son jeu quelle conservait toujours sur elle, dans une petite escarcelle à sa ceinture, et commença à battre les cartes avec beaucoup de solennité. Elle était au centre de toute les attentions, mais s'efforçait de se concentrer uniquement sur son jeu, son visage étroit fermé par l'effort. Alors qu'elle mélangeait les cartes, l'une d'entre elles s'échappa. La tour frappée par la foudre. Malgré elle, Eutropia grimaça. De ce qu'elle en savait, ce n'était pas un bon présage. Calidora elle, marqua une pause, fronça des sourcils avant de remettre la carte dans le paquet et de recommencer à mélanger. Enfin, elle tira deux cartes qu'elle posa devant elle. Elle inspira un grand coup, ramena une mèche de cheveux noir corbeau derrière l'oreille et retourna les cartes. Le dix de calices et le sept de calices. Les deux cartes semblaient positives. Le sept de calice représentait une jeune femme souriant rêveusement face à sept coupes avec des petites fées argentés qui lui tournait autour. Quant au dix de calice, on y voyait un couple souriant assis sous un arbre avec une fillette qui cueillait des fleurs et une loutre qui batifolait dans l'eau. Mais Eutropia ni connaissait pas grand-chose. Les sourcils toujours froncés, Calidora se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et une troisième carte. Les amoureux. C'était positif, ça, non ? Alors pourquoi le front de Calidora restait plissé ?

— Il y a un truc bizarre, marmonna-t-elle.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas fais ton truc habituelle pour avoir des cartes inversées, tenta Heliodore.

Calidora écarquilla les yeux, soudain frappée par une illumination. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Je crois que j'ai compris. Tom, toi, tu en penses quoi ?

Tom ne réagit qu'après un temps de latence. Son regard un peu vide se fixa mollement sur les cartes. Le cœur d'Eutropia se serra alors que son sang s'échauffait. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de ce maudit auror qui l'avait malmené de questions et remué ses souvenirs les plus douloureux avec cruauté. Ce n'était pas juste ! Les aurors, c'étaient censés protéger les innocents, pas brutaliser un enfant qui avait le malheur d'être fourchelang !

— La tour est sortie, dit Tom à voix très basse. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

— Oublie la Tour pour le moment. Regarde les cartes qui sont devant moi. Qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ?

Tom marqua un temps avant de désigner d'un doigt hésitant les Amoureux.

— Ca, c'est Eutropia et moi.

Calidora opina avec un petit sourire.

— Oui. Je crois que ça représente vous deux, face à la nécessité de faire un choix. Je l'ai tirée, parce que j'avais du mal à interpréter les deux premières cartes. L'une correspond à se taire, l'autre à parler. Qui vois-tu ?

Tom étudia les cartes, les sourcils aussi froncés que Calidora. Eutropia ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie : il y avait entre ces deux-là une complicité qui lui était inaccessible. Mais c'était bénéfique pour Tom. Peu à peu, les traits de son visage se détendait, les couleurs revenaient.

— Le dix de calice est une carte positive. C'est la bonne entente familiale, le bonheur, l'harmonie. Le sept de calice, ce sont les innombrables choix, les illusions aussi. Je… Quelle est la carte du secret ? Le sept de calice, c'est illusion. Mais le dix de calice est…

Tom marqua un temps d'arrêt.

— Ecoute la magie, lui souffla Calidora. Ferme les yeux, passe tes mains sur les cartes et écoute la magie.

Tom s'exécuta. Ses mains fines et pâles caressèrent la surface fatiguée des cartes. Ses épaules se soulevèrent à intervalles réguliers sous l'effet de la respiration.

— Soit neutre, ajouta Calidora. Efface tes craintes et tes doutes pour que seule la magie guide ta main.

Tom s'immobilisa au-dessus du dix de calice, souleva un peu sa main. La carte se mit en mouvement d'elle-même et se retourna. Tom rouvrit ses yeux, étonné de ce qui venait de se produire.

— Le dix de calice doit être lu à l'envers. La discord, la mésentente qui vient troubler la famille.

Calidora opina avec un sourire éclatant.

— Oui ! Toi et Eutropia, vous devez faire un choix. Vous taire, ça risque peu à peu de créer des dissensions avec ceux qui vous entourent. Mais qui sait ce que ça va apporter de parler ? L'avenir est très incertain, va dépendre des multitudes des choix qu'il y aura à faire, des illusions à percer.

— Et la Tour ?

— La Tour, ce sont des changements brutaux et irrémédiable, souvent douloureux. C'est sûr que parler, ce n'est pas facile. Mais ne rien dire, c'est se laisser tomber lentement dans la discorde et l'isolement.

— Donc tu penses qu'il faut parler, résuma Eutropia. Sirseï aussi le pensait.

Elle interrogea Tom du regard. C'était un coup de poker. Se jeter dans l'incertain en priant très fort pour que ça ne soit pas pire que ce qui était certain. Et Tom opina.

— J'aime bien le chiffre sept, murmura-t-il. Et je suis fatigué de me taire.

Alors Eutropia leur raconta tout. Absolument tout. A la fin, un lourd silence régnait dans la chambre, que nul ne semblait oser briser. Hormis Armaël.

— Eh beh… Je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus. Imaginer Tom en mage noir, ou savoir que tu es plus vieille que moi et donc en théorie plus mature. Je dis bien en théorie, hein. Parce qu'en pratique…

Eutropia lui répondit d'un geste obscène.

— Voilà. C'est bien ce que je dis. T'as douze ans d'âge mentale, insista Armaël.

Il souriait. Ce sourire faisait vraiment du bien à voir. Tellement de bien qu'Eutropia ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le rire se communiqua à tout le groupe, avec cette vertu magique de faire s'envoler les tensions.

Alors qu'elle riait, Eutropia conçut l'intime conviction d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Bon... Vous voulez la vérité ? J'ai les chapitres 6 et 7 de terminés. La suite quand j'aurais eu la motivation de corriger le chapitre 6. Le titre : _Une rentrée détraquée._ Possible qu'on y voit quelques détraqueurs, du feu et un Grimm en mode badass.

Et pi de toute façon, Grimm il défonce le Roi de la Nuit. _Because Grimm._


	7. Une rentrée détraquée

Nope, je ne suis pas morte. Je n'ai pas non plus abandonné cette histoire. J'étais juste retenue en otage par mon cher Seigneur-Dragon qui voulait que j'écrive ses aventures à lui XD

Une expérience intéressante cela dit, qui m'a fait revoir ma longueur de chapitre. Finalement, je suis plus motivée à écrire des chapitres de 3/4k au lieu de 10k. Donc c'est le dernier chapitre en 10k que vous aurez sur cette fic normalement, ceci dans le but de poster plus régulièrement (idéalement toutes les 2 semaines, parce que le Seigneur-Dragon me demande beaucoup d'attention).

 **Sur ce, RAR :**

 **Ice** J'avoue que le temps d'attente entre deux chapitres est assez honteux ^^' Après Elisa est moins présente dans l'esprit d'Eutropia qu'elle ne l'a été à une époque où la jalousie la pousser à la troller constamment. Eutropia ne voit plus Elisa comme une rivale ou une Madame-Je-Fais-La-Leçon, mais plus comme une alliée face à des ennemis communs. Bon, ça l'amusera toujours de jouer les apprentie mage noir devant Elisa pour lui faire peur, mais c'est plus une affaire d'humour pourri qu'autre chose.

 **Guest** Contente que tout ça t'ait plu ! Tom et Eutropia ont beaucoup à apprendre sur leur relation, ils n'ont que 12 ans ^^ Mais oui, Voldy est prêt à tout. Quant aux autres questions que tu te poses hum… je n'en dirai pas plus !

 **Destrange** Merci ! Super que mes persos te plaisent autant !

 **Dreamer** Je me doutais un peu que certains passages de ce chapitre te mettraient mal à l'aise :/ Mais j'avais pas trop le choix. Enfin, si tu as trouvé ça intéressant, c'est déjà ça !

 **Tiph** Parler à leurs amis de Voldy, c'est un peu quitte ou double. Ou bien ils ont plus d'alliés, ou bien, il y a plus de morts. L'entourage d'Eutropia peut en effet, avoir un impact énorme sur son orientation futur, entre le bien et le mal (c'est un peu manichéen dit comme ça mais bon). Super que Henry Potter te plaise ! On le reverra souvent, vu qu'il est récurrent et a un vrai rôle à jouer dans l'histoire générale:)

 **Rose-Eliade** Merci !

...

 **Note/disclaimer :** Merci à **DreamerInTheSky** pour avoir relu ce chapitre, pour certaines de ses remarques et pour avoir accepté que sa SI, une certaine _Aurelia Ruva_ , rejoigne la dimension des Monstres ! Je vous encourage à aller lire ses fics ^^

Sur ce, la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Une rentrée détraquée**

— Ca va nous faire bizarre de retourner à Poudlard et de faire semblant de ne plus être ami, marmonna Armaël en baillant.

Les cinq enfants s'étaient rassemblés dans la chambre d'Eutropia en attendant le grand départ. Tous les bagages étaient prêts, bien bouclés et rangés dans les deux voitures qui les conduiraient à King's Cross. Comme il restait encore un peu de temps, ils se livraient à toutes sortes de conjectures quant aux intentions réelles de Voldemort et à la menace que représentaient Morphin Gaunt. Tom, lui, gardait Nugget dans les bras. Il profitait jusqu'au bout de sa présence douce et chaleureuse, anticipant le cœur serré, le moment de la séparation.

Moment qui arriva bien trop vite.

— Les enfants ! Les Selwyn sont arrivés ! annonça la voix de Diana Grayson à travers la porte.

Avec un soupir, les enfants se levèrent, sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers. Tom portait toujours Nugget dans ses bras, tout contre lui, pour sentir les petits battements de son cœur encore un peu.

— Tchip, tchip ? pépia le poulet.

— Je vais te laisser ici, murmura Tom la gorge serrée. Tu seras mieux ici, avec ta famille et tout plein d'insectes à picorer.

— Tchiiiip ?

Nugget tournait vers lui un regard interrogateur.

— C'est mieux pour toi.

Voilà, ils arrivaient dans le salon. Arèsion et Sirseï Selwyn étaient arrivés par le réseau de cheminette.

Ainsi les adultes s'étaient organisés pour le trajet vers King's Cross, parce qu'il n'était pas question de plaisanter avec la sécurité et que leur confiance dans les aurors était plus que mitigée. Arèsion Selwyn, Diana Grayson, Girish Grayson, Henry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et Hector Grimm escorteraient les enfants répartis dans deux voitures. Eutropia avait beaucoup râlé en apprenant que l'ancien libraire et désormais professeur d'histoire de la magie serait du voyage.

Eutropia n'appréciait pas Hector Grimm pour une raison que Tom ignorait, ou ne parvenait à comprendre. Elle se figea même en l'apercevant dans le salon, siffla quelques imprécations à voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendue par son père et se composa un sourire poli pour mieux saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Une fois la corvée effectuée, elle accompagna Tom jusqu'au poulailler.

C'était difficile, vraiment très difficile de se séparer de Nugget. D'autant plus difficile que Nugget semblait comprendre ce qui se passait et qu'il refusait la séparation. Il chercha plusieurs fois à retourner dans les bras de Tom, battant des ailes avec une énergie remarquable qui fit voler une multitude de plumes. Comme ça ne marchait pas, il se mit à picorer les mollets de Tom en signe de protestation virulente.

— Non, Nugget ! Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Poudlard n'est pas un endroit pour les poulets !

Mais Nugget refusait d'entendre raison. Il poursuivit Tom jusqu'à la maison et il serait rentré si Tom n'avait pas fermé la porte à temps. Alors Nugget donnait des grands coups de becs dans la porte, en alternance avec des petits « _Tchip, tchip_ » frénétiques. C'était très dur à entendre. Tom en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que ça serait difficile, mais pas à ce point ! Il pensait qu'il serait le seul à être triste, que Nugget aurait tôt fait de l'oublier. Qu'il avait mieux à faire de toute façon, comme fouiller la terre à la recherche de vers et de limaces juteuses. Il se trompait et ça lui déchirait le cœur.

— Quel étrange poulet, remarqua Hector Grimm pensif.

— C'est parce qu'il a été sauvé par Tom lorsqu'il était encore un poussin famélique, répondit Dumbledore, lui-même songeur. Il a passé les premières semaines de sa vie dans la poche de Tom, à être nourri avec des graines fortifiantes. Toute cette magie a pu avoir des conséquences.

— Peut-être, mais il est l'heure de partir, intervint Diana toujours très terre à terre.

Les deux professeurs cessèrent donc leurs conjectures pleines de curiosité scientifique, Tom ravala ses larmes et tout le monde se répartit dans les voitures (qui heureusement était garée de l'autre côté de la ferme, loin de Nugget). Hector Grimm, Albus Dumbledore et Henry Potter montèrent avec Calidora, Heliodore et Armaël, alors que Arèsion Selwyn, Girish et Diana Grayson, montaient avec Sirseï, Eutropia et Tom. Philophore se rendrait séparément à la gare (d'après Eutropia, son père, Henry Prewett, auror de métier, évitait Diana par crainte d'affronter une nouvelle fois sa colère).

Armaël était ravi de cette répartition : Dumbledore était son professeur préféré et il espérait poser tout un tas de question au très austère Hector Grimm.

— Je suis sûre qu'il va regretter d'être venu, conclut Eutropia satisfaite alors qu'ils roulaient depuis dix bonnes minutes dans la verdoyante campagne anglaise.

Ils avaient beau être six dans la voiture, ils n'étaient nullement serrés. Encore une merveille de la magie des sorciers songea Tom.

— Eutropia, ce n'est pas gentil, la morigéna Diana. Hector a été très aimable d'accepter de participer à notre escorte.

— Mais je ne comprends ce qu'il fait là. On le connaît à peine. Comment on peut savoir qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

— Henry et Albus le connaissent depuis des années et ont toute confiance en lui, répondit Girish avant de changer une vitesse.

C'était lui qui conduisait, même si ça avait donné lieu à une dispute avec Arèsion. Tous les deux voulaient conduire, mais Girish s'était fortement opposé à la prise de volant par son beau-frère et ami d'enfance, sous prétexte que « _Sang-Pur au volant, mort au tournant »_. Bien sûr, Arèsion avait protesté en rappelant que Henry Potter conduisait l'autre voiture, et qu'il était Sang-Pur. Puis Diana avait coupé court à la dispute en décrétant que Girish conduirait à l'aller et Arèsion au retour. Les deux hommes s'étaient aussitôt pliés à la décision, peu enthousiastes à l'idée d'attirer la colère de Diana sur eux.

Pas de doute, Diana était bien la mère d'Eutropia.

— D'accord, mais c'est pas suffisant, insista Eutropia. Il travaillait sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

— Et il vous a escorté Tom et toi, rappela Sirseï d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas les premiers. Même si tu te montres méfiante, je pense que cet Hector Grimm est quelqu'un de bien. C'est une bonne chose qu'il devienne prof à Poudlard. Ca nous fera un adulte responsable de plus, qui se préoccupe de la sécurité des enfants.

— Mouais. Il y a un truc louche avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il cache un sombre secret dans son passé, grommela Eutropia guère convaincue.

OoOoOoO

L'arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾ fut aussi plus difficile que prévu. Ou plutôt Tom n'avait rien anticipé du tout. Et certainement pas qu'on le dévisagerait avec autant d'attention. Une vague de murmures naissaient sur son passage pour ne pas s'éteindre. Parents et enfants lui jetaient des regards d'une discrétion douteuse.

— C'est lui, c'est Tom Jedusor.

— Il paraît que c'est le fils de Meropée Gaunt.

— Celle qui a été tuée par son frère ?

— Morphin Gaunt est un monstre.

— On dit que Morphin Gaunt a juré de le tuer.

— Et s'il était un monstre comme son oncle ?

— Il est impliqué dans la mort de Mulciber.

— Eutropia Grayson aussi est impliquée. Il paraît que c'est une future Grindelwald en puissance.

— Ah ! Il y en a quand même qui parle de moi, commenta Eutropia avec une lueur féroce dans ces yeux noirs.

— Pff, c'est pas juste râla Armaël. Moi je n'existe pas pour eux.

Mais en tendant l'oreille, ils entendirent très distinctement, de la part d'un groupe de filles de Serpentard :

— Tiens, ce n'est pas le Sang-de-Bourbe qui est venu dans notre salle commune l'an dernier ? Vous croyez qu'il cache quelque chose lui aussi ?

— Ah si ! Commenta Armaël avec un sourire réjouis.

— Mais elles viennent de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, remarqua Héliodore.

— M'en fiche, ça veut dire qu'elles m'ont remarqué.

Et sur ces paroles, Armaël se retourna, son sourire les plus éclatants aux lèvres et lança un clin d'œil aux filles de Serpentard qui rougirent aussitôt en pouffant entre elles.

— Ton aptitude à se réjouir m'étonnera toujours, soupira Sirseï.

— Armaël ! Armaël ! Armaël !

Le pauvre Gryffondor perdit immédiatement son sourire alors qu'une petite voix cristalline perçait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Violette Aberdeen arrivait, ses belles boucles anglaises voletant autour de son visage fin.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? Ca fait au moins cinq lettres que je t'écris et que tu ne réponds pas.

— Mais tu m'écris tous les jours ! Protesta Armaël. Ca fait beaucoup quand même !

— Non, c'est normal. C'est parce que tu es mon copain. C'est comme ça qu'on fait dans les couples. Allez viens, il faut que je te présente à mes parents.

Et sans plus attendre de réponse, Violette entraîna Armaël vers deux charmantes personnes aux vêtements sorciers bien soignées. Peu de temps après, Héliodore partit lui aussi de son côté pour retrouver Hildeberry Hopkins – il avait hâte de lui montrer les photos de salamandre qu'il avait pris durant les vacances.

— Eh bien les enfants, le professeur Grimm et moi-même allons vous laisser, déclara Dumbledore. Le lieu est suffisamment sécurisé pour dissuader Morphin Gaunt d'attaquer et je suppose que vous avez des camarades bien plus amusants que nous à retrouver.

 _Pas sûr_ , songea Tom en risquant un regard au pauvre Armaël qui préférerait sans doute discuter de l'art de piéger les assiettes avec Dumbledore plutôt que de supporter Violette. Mais pourquoi restait-il avec elle, si ça l'ennuyait de passer du temps avec elle ?

— C'est normal ou c'est beaucoup, une lettre par jour ? demanda Eutropia à ses parents. Moi, ça me paraît immense.

— Ça dépend des couples, répondit Diana. Certains s'écrivent tous les jours et vont aussi s'appeler par la cheminée. D'autres vivent très bien la distance. L'important que de trouver un équilibre qui convient aux deux. Ton père et moi, nous ne nous écrivons que tous les deux ou trois jours par exemple.

Vint l'heure des embrassades et des séparations. Là aussi, ce fut plus difficile que Tom ne l'avait cru. Pour la première fois, il avait goûté au bonheur d'une famille et même s'il aimait Poudlard, s'en éloigner lui faisait de la peine. Ça le toucha, lorsque Diana le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au-revoir. Il sentait sa tristesse à elle et ça lui serra encore plus la gorge. Il s'efforça de ne pas pleurer, même si ses yeux commençaient à le piquer.

— $Soyez prudent les enfants$, siffla Girish en fourchelang. $En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à en parler à Albus ou Hector. Oui, même Hector, Eutropia. Je ne crois pas que ça soit un hasard, si Albus et Henry ont poussé leur ami à postuler à Poudlard. Ils se doutent de quelques choses et peut-être connaissent-ils certains secrets fourchelang$

— $Oui papa$ grommela Eutropia guère convaincue.

Et voilà, ils étaient dans le train. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver un compartiment où s'installer. Asha Merrygold, Eileen Prince et Robin Avery eurent tôt fait de les rejoindre, alors que Sirseï partait vers le compartiment des préfets – sans surprise, Slughorn l'avait choisie pour ce rôle.

Le train partit. Il y eut des au-revoir de la main à la foule de parents qui se trouvaient sur les quais. Les quais s'éloignèrent, diminuèrent et disparurent. Le train avait quitté la gare, tout comme il ne tarda pas à quitter Londres et son brouillard grisâtre de pollution.

— Donc c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, demanda Asha Merrigold non sans une certaine avidité. Tu es le fils de Merope Gaunt et d'un moldu ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte dans les journaux ? Répondit Eutropia. Je n'ai pas trop suivi l'actualité ces derniers temps. J'étais trop occupée à être dans l'actualité.

Asha se mordit les lèvres mais opina. Elle était certainement la plus Serpentard de toute leur promotion : roublarde et rusée, elle aimait collecter les informations et papillonnait de groupes en groupes selon ses intérêts.

— Pour l'instant, les journaux n'ont que des conjectures. Ils supposent qu'il y a un lien entre Tom et les Gaunt, vu qu'ils sont tous fourchelang. Et aussi un lien entre Tom et les Jedusor, à cause du nom bien sûr, et de la ressemblance physique.

Elle hésita et sembla se raviser avec un léger hochement de tête qui fit courir des reflets cuivrés sur sa longue chevelure disciplinée avec soin.

— Ils ont mis des photos d'eux dans la gazette du sorcier, dit Robin Avery. Dans Dark Times aussi. Attends, j'ai gardé un exemplaire dans mon sac.

Joignant le geste à sa parole, Robin Avery se leva pour attraper son sac et :

— Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? grogna Avery en massant son mollet douloureux.

— Parce que tu n'as aucun tact, abruti ! pesta Asha. Hé, salut ! Tu veux voir la photo de ton potentiel père que ton potentiel oncle a massacré ?

— Euh dis comme ça, reconnut Avery un peu penaud.

— En plus, il a déjà vu à quoi ils ressemblaient, intervint Eutropia. L'auror qui mène l'enquête, Taranis Jones, ne s'est pas privé ! Il a encore moins de tact qu'un Gryffondor enragé, c'est dire. C'est vraiment dégueulasse, les interrogatoires qu'il a fait subir à Tom.

Elle lui serrait déjà la main, et elle appuya ses paroles en se rapprochant un peu plus de Tom. Son contact, comme toujours, était apaisant. La chaleur qui irradiait de son corps détendait les muscles trop contractés de Tom.

— D'accord, je veux le voir.

Tout le monde (excepté un détestable auror) prenait beaucoup de précaution avec lui ces derniers temps et Tom se sentait mal de ne pas être affecté outre mesure par la mort de son père biologique. Oui bien sûr, il était un peu triste, et déçu aussi de ne pas avoir pu le rencontrer de son vivant. L'histoire de sa mère et de son oncle aussi lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de Amy Benson, ce torrent de peine et de douleur qui avait dévasté son cœur. Même la mort de Mulciber l'avait plus affecté. Devenait-il insensible à la mort d'autrui ? Était-ce un premier pas vers sa transformation en un monstre tel que Voldemort ?

— J'ai entendu des trucs sur Taranis Jones, avoua Asha. Il paraît qu'il est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, mais intègre et très compétent. Il a été formé par Henry Potter lui-même… mais ça, je suppose que vous le saviez déjà, non ? Vous semblez bien connaître le vieux Potter. Il vous a accompagné jusqu'au train quand même !

— Ouais, on vient du même village, Godric's Hollow, comme Dumbledore, confirma Eutropia. En fait, c'est ma mère qui a absolument tenu à ce qu'on est une escorte pour venir à la gare. Je ne pense pas que Morphin Gaunt aurait pris le risque d'attaquer au grand jour, mais c'était surtout pour montrer aux aurors qu'on pouvait se passer d'eux. Ma mère est vraiment remontée contre eux.

Eutropia leur rapporta alors la gestion scandaleuse des aurors de l'affaire, comment ils avaient tenté d'utiliser Tom comme appât pour attraper, comment ils l'avaient retenu toute une journée au Ministère pour l'interroger, comment Taranis Jones débarquait à des heures indues. Tom remarqua qu'Eutropia triait soigneusement les informations qu'elle leur livrait, ne faisait aucune allusion à Voldemort par exemple, ou tout simplement au fait qu'on les avait trouvés dans le même lit (même si ce n'était que pour dormir, hein !).

— Vous croyez que Jones agit comme ça parce que Tom est un Sang-Mêlé ? demanda Avery mal à l'aise.

Puriste dans l'âme, élevé dans une famille de Sang-Purs convaincus de leur supériorité, Avery avait un peu assoupli ses idées au cours de l'année passée. Il s'était même plus ou moins lié d'amitié avec un Né-de-Moldu de Serdaigle, Bob Bogdanov. Ça et le fait qu'Abraxas Malefoy, Progressiste convaincu, ne tolérait aucune insulte à l'égard de Tom dans le dortoir. L'ambiance avait pu être bien tendue par moment, entre les garçons de Serpentard.

— Non, c'est plutôt qu'il n'aime pas les Serpentard, répondit Asha avec son aplomb habituel lorsqu'elle livrait une information dont elle était à la fois fière et certaine. Les Serpentard, les fourchelangs et les serpents, compléta-t-elle.

— Henry Potter a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les fourchelangs, confirma Eutropia.

— Il a pu vouloir agir ainsi parce que Tom est un Serpentard fourchelang, mais il a la liberté d'agir ainsi parce que Tom est un Sang-Mêlé orphelin, synthétisa Callidora.

Tom sursauta presque en l'entendant parler. Parfois Callidora pouvait se montrer si discrète et silencieuse que même lui en oubliait sa présence. Elle se trouvait pourtant bien assise à côté de lui, un livre d'astrologie à la main.

— Pfff, c'est pas juste quand même, murmura Avery. Les aurors, ils sont là pour nous protéger normalement. Ils devraient pas avoir le droit de malmener Tom juste parce qu'il est Sang-Mêlé. Ça me donne envie de devenir Progressiste.

Il était sincère. Tom sentait la révolte bouillonnait en lui et ça le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se souvenait du mépris et de l'hostilité que son camarade lui manifestait ouvertement, il y a quelque mois encore. Avery avait-il changé à ce point ?

Le voyage s'écoula dans le calme. Une petite bruine giflait les vitres alors que le Poudlard Express serpentait à travers la campagne anglaise. Eileen Prince, Asha Merrygold et Robin Avery n'étaient pas de mauvaises compagnies (même si Tom n'appréciait guère Eileen Prince qui avait tendance à le regarder comme s'il était de la saleté collée à ses belles bottines cirées). Avery faisait des efforts pour se montrer aimable et enjoué. Il parvint même à arracher un sourire à Callidora. Avec un pincement au cœur, Tom songea qu'Avery et Armaël auraient pu devenir amis, s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés par le sang, les maisons et les factions. Et le problème était bien là : à Poudlard, Armaël appartenait désormais à une faction différente de Tom, tout comme Héliodore, Abraxas, Philophore et même les jumeaux Lestrange aux tendances pyromanes. A cause d'une sombre affaire mêlant rancœur, vengeance et coups tordus, les Barbares avaient été obligés de se séparer et de se répartir entre les Progressistes et les Puristes. Ça signifiait beaucoup de sacrifices pour Tom : ne plus fréquenter ouvertement bon nombre de ses amis, ne plus s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor ou des Poufsouffle lorsque ça lui chantait, ne plus participer au CEM, au Cours d'Etude Moldus qu'Elisa avait fondé conjointement avec la Poufsouffle et meneuse des Progressistes, Hilda Hawthorne. Il ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps avec Elisa. Il ne devrait plus lui adresser la parole ouvertement. Seules des visites discrètes à son atelier seraient possibles.

Tom commençait tout juste à réaliser à quel point Elisa allait lui manquait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Elisa entra dans le compartiment. Cette fois-ci, ça faisait trop, beaucoup trop de tension pour cette journée. Tom fut incapable de ravaler ses larmes. Pire encore, il se précipita dans les bras d'Elisa pour y trouver du réconfort. Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle par des stupides jeux d'alliance !

D'abord stupéfaite par l'accueil, Elisa mit un peu de temps à réagir elle resserra alors son étreinte sur Tom. Il pouvait sentir son embarras mais aussi son désir de l'aider ainsi que son inquiétude sincère. Ça lui faisait à la fois chaud au cœur et le rendait encore plus triste.

Elisa commença à l'entraîner vers le couloir lorsqu'Eutropia l'interpella :

— Hé ! Vous éloignez pas trop ! Ils ne sont pas sûrs ces couloirs. Ouais, restez même dans ce wagon, ça vaut mieux.

Elisa lui jeta un regard noir. Comme si un wagon rempli de Puriste était plus sûr qu'un couloir ! Cela dit, ça ne valait pas la peine de pinailler, alors elle se tourna plutôt vers Tom :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tom se calmait un peu. Honteux de lui-même, il prit quelques profondes inspirations avant de répondre :

— Non, c'est rien. Juste un trop plein. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

— On peut leur laisser le compartiment quelques minutes, proposa alors Asha.

— Ouais, et on reste dans le couloir, comme ça on pourra intervenir s'il y a Morphin Gaunt qui essaye de le tuer, ajouta Avery d'un air farouche, baguette à la main.

Asha leva les yeux au ciel.

— Morphin Gaunt n'a pas pu montée dans le train. En plus, ça serait vachement dangereux pour lui avec Dumbledore à bord.

— On n'est jamais trop prudent.

— Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'on fasse le poids face à un sorcier adulte versé dans la magie noire, commenta Eutropia les sourcils froncés d'un air de suspicion envers Asha. Mais c'est d'accord. Bishop, jette un sort anti-espionnage. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'Asha avait l'intention d'écouter la conversation, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Asha cilla, surprise d'avoir ainsi été découverte, puis haussa des épaules.

— Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Enfin seul avec Elisa dans le wagon, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

— Tu vas bien Tom ? Tu es sûr ? Personne ne t'a menacé ?

Tom opina avec autant d'aplomb que cela lui était possible. Il s'efforça de lever les yeux vers Elisa.

— Oui. C'est juste… entre tous ces morts, la visite de Jones hier soir et puis… c'est bête, mais je suis aussi un peu triste d'avoir laissé Nugget. Il a compris que je partais, tu sais ? Il ne voulait pas que je le laisse. Il a même essayé de remonter dans mes bras.

Et voilà, Tom pleurait à nouveau. C'était plus fort que lui, impossible de ses larmes. Mais comment ne pas avoir la gorge serrée lorsque les piaillements désespérés de Nugget revenaient à ses oreilles.

Le train s'arrêta soudain, avec force de crissements et de secousse. Un peu sonné, Tom échangea un regard avec Elisa. Il frissonna. Il faisait soudain si froid ! Froide, l'était également son âme. Gelée par une tristesse immense. Toute joie avait fui.

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Les Serpentard entrèrent en vitesse sur l'ordre d'Eutropia, baguette à la main.

— Bishop, si tu sais conjurer un patronus, c'est le moment ! lança-t-elle.

Sa voix se superposait aux sanglots d'Amy Benson. Elle souffrait tellement ! Chaque nuit, Voldemort venait la torturer d'effroyables cauchemars. Et Amy criait de toutes la douleur qui lui était infligée. Elle criait encore et encore dans la nuit, dans les ténèbres, d'une voix si stridente qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Puis elle ne cria plus du tout. Son corps suspendu au bout d'une corde se balançait dans le plus grand silence.

— _Expecto patronum !_

Des volutes argentées sortirent de la baguette d'Elisa. S'ils ne prirent aucune forme et restèrent à l'état de simple nuage, c'était déjà suffisant pour les protéger un peu de l'influence néfaste des détraqueurs. Les enfants s'étaient resserrés autour d'Elisa alors qu'Eutropia avait passé ses bras autour de Tom dans une étreinte protectrice.

—Tout va bien, Tom, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Sirseï va les chasser avec son super patronus hyène.

Puis, s'adressant aux autres enfants :

— Rapprochez-vous de Tom. Et concentrez-vous sur les pensées les plus heureuses possibles. Nous sommes les Barbares ! Il faut plus que ça pour nous effrayer !

Le regard un peu hagard, ils obéirent. Callidora glissa une main dans celle de Tom. Une intense chaleur le gagna immédiatement. C'était si réconfortant ! Oh, il n'était pas heureux, loin de là. Mais il n'était plus dans un puits de désespoir.

— Nous sommes les Barbares, scanda Eutropia. Nous restons solidaires quoiqu'il arrive.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas Sirseï.

Tom se glaça d'effroi en découvrant les mains décharnées sur les boiseries de la porte. Un détraqueur. Et derrière lui, un deuxième. Malgré la présence chaleureuse de Callidora qui atténuait leur effet, Tom pouvait sentir avec beaucoup de clarté les points ténébreux qu'ils formaient dans la magie : des points de désespoir et de mort.

Le premier détraqueur marqua une hésitation devant le patronus informe d'Elisa. Cela ne dura pas. Ses doigts osseux le déchirèrent bientôt. Et le détraqueur s'avança.

Eutropia bondit devant ses amis.

— _Humata, hukhta, huvarshta_ ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La magie invoquée hérissa les poils de la nuque de Tom. C'était brûlant comme les pentes d'un volcan.

— _Humata, hukhata, huvarshta_ ! Répéta Eutropia, baguette pointée vers les détraqueurs qui s'étaient figés sur place.

Cela ne dura. L'effet de surprise passé, les détraqueurs reprirent leur progression, mais avec beaucoup plus de lenteur.

— _Humata, hukhata, huvarshta_ !

L'atmosphère se chargeait en chaleur. La magie semblait crépiter, toute prête à s'embraser. Eutropia sortie une plaque de métal de sa poche et… quelqu'un tira les détraqueurs en arrière. Tom eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux : Hector Grimm plaquait déjà les deux detraqueurs contre la vitre. Il y eut un échange chargé de colère. Ce fut très bref. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard0,, Grimm commença à marmonner une litanie d'une voix grave et glaciale à la fois, qui tranchait avec la chaleur émanant de Callidora et de l'incantation d'Eutropia. Un froid qui évoquait l'aura morbide des détraqueurs. Et les detraqueurs criaient, crissaient, se débattaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils n'en eurent que pour quelques secondes avant de se raidir et de tomber en poussières très fines.

Voilà. Plus de détraqueurs. C'était fini. Tom cilla plusieurs fois, incrédule. Il n'était pas le seul : tous les adolescents de wagon, Elisa comprise, échangèrent des regards emplis de stupeur.

Ainsi donc, il était possible de tuer les détraqueurs.

Hector Grimm se retourna. Comme à son habitude, il se tenait bien droit avec le visage fermé par une grave austérité. Un essoufflement et des perles de sueur trahissaient cependant l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

Si Grimm embrassait le wagon du regard, Tom eut l'impression d'attirer plus particulièrement son attention. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Il prit aussi conscience d'être assis à même le sol, avec Callidora qui s'accrochait à son bras, et les trois Serpentard qui l'entouraient, tel un bouclier humain. Eileen Prince se trouvait derrière lui (ce n'était pas une surprise).

— Je croyais que vous étiez notre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, commenta Elisa d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

— Il n'est pas nécessaire d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour savoir se défendre, miss Bishop.

Puis, sans plus s'attarder sur la question :

— Miss Grayson, montrez-moi votre plaque.

Eutropia s'exécuta, mal à l'aise. Grimm observa la plaque sans mot dire. Tom sentait cependant la magie s'agitait discrètement autour de lui. C'était très subtil, difficilement décelable, mais bien réel. Tom échangea un regard avec Callidora : elle aussi avait senti. Grimm utilisait une magie sans baguette pour étudier la plaque.

Soudain, une hyène argentée déboula, presque immédiatement suivie d'une Sirseï toute affolée.

— Eutropia, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Oui, oui. Le professeur Grimm est arrivé à temps.

Eutropia avait cependant le teint grisâtre et s'était laissée tomber sur une banquette. Quelle magie avait-elle utilisée face aux détraqueurs ? Quel en avait été le coût ?

— Le patronus n'est plus nécessaire, Miss Selwyn, marmonna Grimm sans quitter la plaque du regard. Il n'y a plus de détraqueur dans le train.

Sirseï s'empressa de faire disparaître sa hyène argentée.

— Je suis tellement désolée. J'étais à l'autre bout du train, retenue par une bagarre lorsque le train s'est arrêté.

Derrière elle, Tom remarqua deux première année, un garçon malingre aux cheveux châtains et au visage rond d'une grande douceur et une fillette plutôt grande pour son âge, avec des couettes brunes un peu défaite, une peau légèrement halée et une lèvre en sang. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de fierté.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les Gryffondor sont des lâches ! protesta-t-elle.

— Tu t'es battue contre des Gryffondor ? releva Avery soudain intéressé.

Parce que même l'attaque et la mort de détraqueur ne pouvaient le détourner des choses importantes, comme casser du bois sur le dos des Gryffondors.

— Ouais, même qu'ils étaient trois !

— Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous vanter, coupa Grimm avec sévérité. Poudlard n'est pas une arène : se battre coûtera des points à votre maison.

Peu troublée, la fillette soutint le regard de l'enseignant. Elle sembla considérer la question quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

— Et si je me bats contre quelqu'un de ma propre maison ?

— Eh bien ça sera une retenue, si les torts ne sont que d'un côté. Des points en moins et une retenue si les torts sont partagés.

— Mais là le tort était du côté des Gryffondor, non ? Ils s'en sont pris à parti Minus à cause de son frère, mais lui il n'a rien fait ! Moi, je n'ai fait que le défendre, parce que c'est lâche à trois contre un, surtout que c'était des grands de quatrième année.

Ce fut subtil, mais Grimm se tendit un peu. Sirseï aussi. Elle risqua un bref, très bref regard à Eutropia. Un mauvais pressentiment assaillit Tom.

— Défendre ses amis est honorable, concéda Grimm, mais en venir aux mains ou sortir la baguette ne devrait jamais être une fierté. Ce n'est qu'une solution extrême, à laquelle on ne devrait recourir que lorsque les voies les plus pacifiques ont échoué.

Dixit le type qui venait de réduire en cendre deux détraqueurs. Elisa approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un regard appuyé en la direction d'Eutropia. Grimm aussi reporta son attention sur Eutropia, mais pour des raisons différentes. La plaque métallique.

— C'est une stratégie dangereuse, déclara-t-il.

— Plus que de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur ? répliqua Eutropia avec défi. Je ne sais pas encore lancer un patronus.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Grimm lui rendit la plaque.

— A l'avenir, prévois de le tenir avec un gant en peau de dragon. Ça limitera le risque de brûlure grave.

Surprise d'avoir l'approbation de l'enseignant, Eutropia acquiesça et s'empressa de ranger la plaque, tout en marmonnant que oui, elle essaierait d'y songer.

— Ces détraqueurs n'étaient pas en train de chercher Morfin Gaunt, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous ne les aurez pas détruits si tel avait été le cas.

Chose rare, Grimm marqua une hésitation avant de répondre :

— Non. Ils ne cherchaient pas Morfin Gaunt. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres attaques, maintenant qu'ils savent que je peux les détruire.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le train se remit en marche, doucement au début, par saccades, puis de plus en plus vite, avec plus de fluidité.

— Cependant, mieux vaut se montrer prudent, reprit Grimm. Miss Selwyn, vous devriez vous rendre à l'avant du train. Le professeur Dumbledore cherche des élèves maîtrisant le patronus, pour patrouiller. Seulement si vous être volontaire.

Selwyn opina :

— Oui, bien sûr que je suis volontaire. C'est mon rôle de préfète après tout. Je règle juste mon affaire de bagarre et je vais le voir.

Ce fut à son tour d'hésiter, son regard allant d'Elisa, à Eutropia, au jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Tom savait qu'il pouvait avoir jusqu'à un an et de demi de plus qu'un première année et qu'il était plus grand que la moyenne. Le garçon était quand même bien petit, plus petit encore qu'Eutropia ! Bon… Heureusement qu'Eutropia n'était pas legilimens.

— Bishop, est-ce que je peux te les confier ? Il s'agit de Minus Mulciber.

Il y eut des petits cris de surprises. Minus Mulciber, vraiment ? Le frère de cette grande brute de Titus Mulciber ? Tom peinait à le croire. Il y avait tellement de crainte, de culpabilité et de douleur dans cet être chétif qui fixait le sol sans oser lever les yeux. Les premiers instants de stupeur passés, Elisa se rengorgea d'un air plein de gravité et déclara avec toute sa solennité de Magistère :

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que mon frère à fait, murmura Minus Mulciber.

Eutropia renifla avec mépris.

— Je le crois pas, cracha-t-elle.

Sa colère enflait.

— Eutropia… tenta Tom.

Cela ne lui valut qu'un regard assassin où perçait une grande fureur blessée.

— Pour quel monstre me prenez-vous ? explosa-t-elle.

S'adressant à Sirseï :

— Pourquoi tu le confies à Bishop plutôt qu'à moi, ta cousine ? Tu crois vraiment que je chercherai à me venger sur lui des crimes de son frère ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que… tenta Sirseï.

Mais Eutropia ne l'écoutait déjà plus. C'était Tom qu'elle regardait à présent, et Tom percevait avec une cruelle acuité ô combien elle était blessée.

— $Tu devrais savoir que je vaux mieux que ça$

Elle se leva et fila à toute vitesse.

C'était si brutal ! Une onde de rage et de douleur mal contenue frappa Tom de plein fouet. Il en eut presque le souffle coupé. Plusieurs respirations furent nécessaires pour reprendre ses esprits. Et après ça, il fallut encore forcer ce corps fourbu par l'épreuve des detraqueurs à se lever, ne pas grimacer alors même qu'il était assailli par les vagues de culpabilité et d'effroi qui s'échappaient avec une rare violence de Minus Mulciber. Le jeune garçon ne cessait de répéter « je suis désolé » en boucle, encore et encore. Eutropia ! Tom devait rejoindre Eutropia ! Il tentait de se raccrocher à cette pensée de toutes ses forces. En vain. Minus Mulciber occupait tout son espace mental de sa détresse. Il entendait les autres parler autour de lui, mais leurs voix ne formaient qu'un brouhaha informe. Seul se distinguait Minus Mulciber.

Tom passa à sa hauteur, le frôla. Les images explosèrent dans sa tête. Avec elles venaient les cris, les pleurs, les supplications. Une souffrance aussi intense que le puits de désespoir dans lequel il crut tomber.

Peut-être était-ce le talisman que lui avait confié Henry Potter. Ou bien d'avoir passé une partie de ses vacances à s'occuper d'un poussin chétif. Ou encore le souvenir très présent d'Amy Benson dans sa mémoire. Peut-être était-ce un mélange des trois. Tom réagit avec un sang-froid qui le surprendrait encore des mois plus tard, et dont il se féliciterait toujours après maintes années.

Comme lui avait appris Sirseï, il mit sa magie à la terre. Comme lui avait appris Héliodore, il se connecta à Minus Mulciber pour lui apporter du réconfort. Les deux actions combinèrent avec naturel et harmonie. Ce calme que Tom ressentait en se recentrant sur sa connexion à la terre, il parvenait à le communiquer au jeune garçon.

— Minus, tout va bien, souffla Tom en lui prenant les bras.

Par ce contact, il essayait de lui transmettre tout l'apaisement dont il était capable, comme il le faisait déjà instinctivement avec Amy Benson, lorsqu'elle se réveillait tremblante des cauchemars que lui avait imposés Voldemort.

— Tu es sécurité. Nous n'allons pas te faire du mal. Tu es innocent dans tout ce qui se passe.

Les mots coulaient d'eux-mêmes. Il l'avait fait déjà tant de fois après tout. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas aujourd'hui, le spectre cruel de Voldemort qui planait au-dessus d'eux et que le tortionnaire de Minus était mort.

Peu à peu, Minus se calma. Son corps se détendit. Sa respiration ralentit, gagna en profondeur. Et lorsque Tom estima son angoisse suffisamment apaisée :

— Je dois retrouver Eutropia, mais je te laisse à Elisa. Elle est très gentille. J'ai confiance en elle. Elle veillera sur toi.

Tom se tourna vers Elisa et réalisa qu'il était au centre des attentions. Soudain mal à l'aise, il chercha l'approbation de la Poufsouffle avec une certaine nervosité. Non seulement il trouva de l'approbation, mais il vit une once de fierté et beaucoup d'affection qui lui firent chaud au cœur.

— Je vais veiller sur toi, confirma Elisa avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle s'approcha. Minus Mulciber s'accrocha à Tom avec un regain de peur qui força Tom à se reconnecter à la terre en catastrophe. Ils durent user de patience et de douceur, pour convaincre Minus Mulciber de relâcher Tom (il se raccrocha alors immédiatement à Elisa) alors que la première année affirmait avec la fierté d'un jeune coq, qu'elle aussi restait à ses côtés pour veiller à sa sécurité.

Vint alors un autre problème.

— Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, s'opposa Asha. Il y a trop de danger pour toi. Et Eutropia nous tuerait s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Robin et moi nous t'escortons !

Tom protesta bien sûr. À la limite, il aurait accepté que Sirseï l'escorte, mais la nouvelle préfète des Serpentard était partie rejoindre Dumbledore. Quant à Grimm, il avait repris sa ronde pour s'assurer de la sécurité de tous. Tom n'avait donc guère le choix. Il partit avec l'escorte de Asha Merrigold et Robin Avery (lesquels avaient écopé d'un regard suspicieux de la part d'Elisa leur assurant que s'ils touchaient un cheveu de Tom, Eutropia ne serait pas le seul souci) tandis que Eileen Prince et Callidora surveillaient leurs affaires.

Retrouver Eutropia ne fut pas bien compliqué : elle s'était enfermée dans des toilettes à deux wagons de là. Tom sentait sa présence désormais bien familière aussi distinctement que la lune brillait au milieu des étoiles. Sa souffrance aussi, comme des coups de poignards dans le ventre.

Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à se connecter à la terre : non, il voulait se connecter à Eutropia et Eutropia seulement, tant pis si ça faisait un mal de chien. Après tout, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute à lui.

Tom prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et :

— $Eutropia ?$ siffla-t-il doucement.

La réponse fut presque immédiate.

— $Tom ? Tu n'es pas seul au moins ?$

Bon. Tom était presque vexé, qu'elle se préoccupe autant de sa sécurité.

— $Non. Il y a Asha et Avery avec moi.$

Il y eut un instant de silence qui sembla s'étirer sur une éternité. Le loquet des toilettes cliqueta.

— $Dis-leur de partir, siffla Eutropia sans ouvrir la porte.

Top transmit l'ordre. Bien sûr, comme elle n'avait rien compris à la conversation, Asha se montra suspicieuse. Eutropia avait-elle réellement prononcé ses paroles ? Se trouvait-elle seulement derrière cette porte ou n'était-ce qu'un stratagème de Tom pour se débarrasser de son escorte ?

— S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne veux pas être tenue responsable, lâcha-t-elle avant de partir suffisamment fort et distinctement pour qu'Eutropia comprit bien ses paroles.

Ça devenait vraiment vexant, d'être toujours traité comme un enfant fragile incapable de se défendre. Peu importe. Tom mit ses contrariétés de côté et entra. Et il vit qu'Eutropia avait pleuré. Ses yeux rougis ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Le cœur de Tom se serra de culpabilité.

— $Je suis désolé$, commença-t-il.

— $Non. C'est moi qui ai surréagi$, le coupa Eutropia.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se blottit dans les bras de Tom. Pas besoin de mise à la terre cette fois-ci, pour transmettre de l'apaisement. Tom n'avait qu'à se nourrir du contact d'Eutropia, de sa chaleur tout contre lui. C'était bien suffisant. Elle ferma les yeux. Lui aussi. Elle se détendait. Lui également. Après la tourmente des séparations, après l'attaque glaciale des détraqueurs, ils trouvaient une sérénité nouvelle dans leur étreinte.

— $Je suis désolée$, souffla Eutropia. $Je crois que j'étais déjà sur les nerfs à cause des détraqueurs. Et puis c'était logique, que Sirseï se tourne vers Elisa : elle est plus âgée que moi et réputée pour prendre tous les mômes qu'elle peut sous ses ailes de mère poule.$

Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva vers Tom un regard où brillait une détermination nouvelle.

— $Faut que ça s'arrête. Ces crises de colère, faut que ça cesse. On ne me prendra jamais au sérieux sinon$.

Tom opina, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, et encore moins mettre des mots sur ce malaise qui le gagnait.

— $Enfin bref$, reprit Eutropia d'un air faussement dégagé. $Il est comment ce Minus Mulciber ?$

— $Je crois qu'il a été la première victime de son grand-frère$.

Tom lui rapporta alors le début d'attaque de panique qu'avait connu le jeune garçon, les images, les bruits et les douleurs qu'il avait perçus. Eutropia l'écouta sans l'interrompre, oscillant entre la pitié, la révolte et finalement l'admiration :

— Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. À ta place j'aurais été paralysée sans savoir quoi dire.

Dixit celle qui n'avait pas hésité à affronter des détraqueurs pour protéger ses amis. Tom rougit malgré lui. Non, vraiment, il ne méritait pas cette admiration.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin des toilettes, ils écopèrent de regards goguenards de la part des élèves qu'ils croisèrent et en particulier des plus âgés. De quoi faire rougir Tom jusqu'à la racine, même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Quant à Eutropia, sa tête un peu trop raide et sa mâchoire un peu trop contractée trahissait sa gêne. Pour ne rien arranger, ils croisèrent Grimm alors occupé à arbitrer un conflit entre des Serdaigle et des Serpentard. Leur regard se croisèrent.

Grimm savait. Tom en était certain. Grimm savait qu'il venait de passer une demi-heure enfermée avec Eutropia dans les toilettes. Son visage s'échauffa encore, si cela était possible. Heureusement, Grimm s'abstint de tout commentaire et retourna bien vite à son arbitrage.

OoOoOoO

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans incident majeur. Elisa était repartie vers son compartiment, emmenant avec elle Minus Mulciber et son amie Astraté Thorhild. Eutropia en conçut du soulagement. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour une nouvelle confrontation. Elle souhaitait voir partir Minus Mulciber vers Poufsouffle et se sentit honteuse de sa lâcheté.

Les enfants mangèrent leur content de chocogrenouille pour se remettre des émotions causées par les détraqueurs. Asha Merrygold se montra prolifique en termes d'hypothèses sur les raisons de leur monter à bord : était-ce un hasard et n'avaient-ils cherché qu'à se nourrir des émotions joyeuses que concevaient les élèves, ravis de retrouver leurs amis ? Ou bien y avait-il une raison plus sombre à laquelle Tom et Morfin Gaunt étaient mêlés ? Probable, car Grimm n'avait pas hésité à les réduire en poussière.

— Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est beau ? dit Eileen Prince.

C'était un fait. Eutropia n'avait jamais appréciée Eileen Prince. Elle n'avait que peu de centres d'intérêt et ceux-ci ne tournait généralement qu'autour de la mode, des garçons et des mesquineries à dire sur les autres. Eutropia ne tolérait sa présence que parce qu'elle se sentait coupable du départ de sa meilleure amie, Vera Warrington – même si les véritables coupables étaient Walburga Black qui l'avait agressée et Dippet qui avait préféré étouffer l'affaire et pousser Warrington vers la sortie plutôt que de punir une Black.

— Mouais, il est pas trop mal, admit Eutropia. Dommage qu'on ne sache pas d'où il vient ni comment il a pu tuer un détraqueur.

Des fois que ça donne des idées à Asha d'enquêter sur Grimm plutôt que de les interroger sur Morfin Gaunt. Eutropia s'aperçut alors que Tom la fixait d'un air outré.

— $Quoi ?$

—$Grimm est vachement vieux$

— $Oui ben quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il a un certain charme, même si je ne peux pas le blairer$

Eutropia ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Tom était à ce point choqué et ça l'agaçait profondément. Comme Tom ne semblait pas décidé à s'expliquer davantage, Eutropia reprit sa conversation. Bien vite, elle eut la satisfaction d'avoir piqué la curiosité d'Asha sur Grimm. Parfait. Mieux valait ça qu'une énième hypothèse sur la présence des détraqueurs dans le train.

Peu à peu, le ciel commença à s'assombrir.

Le train ralentit, crissa et s'arrêta enfin.

Sur le quai de la gare, Callidora rejoignit les premières années qui répondaient à l'appel de Ogg, le Gardien des Clés, pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac. Les élèves plus âgées quant à eux, montèrent dans les carrosses tirés par les Sombrals.

— Vous les voyez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Asha avec une curiosité avide. Les Sombrals, vous les voyez ?

— Oui.

Fut la seule réponse d'Eutropia. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et Tom non plus. Elle se serait bien passée de les voir, ces maudits chevaux décharnés aux allures répugnantes de cadavres ambulants. Oui, mais voilà. Titus Mulciber était mort sous ses yeux. Il s'était ouvert la gorge. Ça, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait oublier l'odeur ferreuse qui s'était alors élevée dans le cachot sombre et humide.

Voilà. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, assis à la table des Serpentard et rassemblés par faction : Puriste, Progressiste, neutre et Ultra-Puriste. Eutropia ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards dans la direction de ses amis qui avaient rejoint les Progressistes : Abraxas Malefoy, les jumeaux Lestrange et surtout Rosa MacNair qui était la fille de son dortoir dont elle était la plus proche. Oui, mais voilà en dehors du dortoir, elles devaient s'éviter car appartenant à des factions différentes.

Eutropia croisa le regard de Tom et sut qu'il pensait la même chose.

Puis elle vit Walburga Black, au bout de la longue table des Serpentard. Et Walburga Black la vit en retour. Une haine pure et corrosive se refléta dans les yeux des deux adolescentes.

— $Eutropia… est-ce que tu peux me promettre une chose ?$ demanda soudain Tom très blême.

N'aimant pas faire des promesses en l'air ou prendre des engagements trop contraignants, Eutropia répliqua :

— $Ca dépend, c'est quoi ?$

— $Walburga Black. Promets-moi de ne pas la tuer.$

Tom regretta presque immédiatement sa demande devant l'expression blessée d'Eutropia. Presque.

— $Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de la tuer ?$ maugréa-t-elle, le regard baissé sur ses mains.

Alors, elle en était vraiment là. À ce point où même Tom commençait à douter d'elle. Commençait… Vraiment ? Non, il avait toujours senti en elle cette part d'obscurité, cette colère mal contenue qui n'attendait qu'une étincelle pour embraser tout son être. Ne l'avait-il pas attaquée l'an passé, convaincu qu'elle risquait d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets pour lancer un basilic sur les Nés-de-Moldus ?

Heureusement, ce fut à cet instant que les première année entrèrent. Ça faisait diversion. Ça permettait de penser à autre chose. Eutropia nota que parmi les nouveaux arrivants, il y avait aussi des élèves plus âgés. Cela avait déjà été le cas l'an passé, mais il était encore plus nombreux cette année. Ils venaient du continent et fuyaient l'ombre grandissante de Grindelwald.

Le Choixpeau entama sa chanson, qu'Eutropia n'écouta qu'à moitié. Malgré elle, elle avait retrouvé Minus Mulciber dans la masse des nouveaux arrivants. Il était vraiment petit et maigrichon. Pauvre gosse. Quels genres de parents odieux appelés leur enfant « Minus » ? Le jeune garçon s'accrochait à son amie, Astraté Thorhild, comme si sa vie en dépendait. La fillette, elle, arborait un air fier de protecteur courageux qu'un Gryffondor n'aurait pas renié.

Encore une fois, Eutropia souhaita avec lâcheté que Minus Mulciber atterrisse dans une autre maison que la sienne. Qu'il soit loin d'elle.

Un parchemin une main, Dumbledore commença la répartition :

— Abbot, Ezra.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau si sombre qu'ils en paraissaient presque bleu s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le tabouret. Sa tête disparut presque entièrement sous le Choixpeau et après quelques secondes, la large déchirure qui lui servait de bouche s'ouvrit en grand et lança d'une voix forte :

— POUFSOUFFLE !

Voilà. Les hostilités étaient lancées. Eutropia guetta nerveusement les lettres qui défilait. Ça lui rappelait un peu sa répartition à elle, où elle avait prié de toutes ses forces terrifiées pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même maison que Tom Jedusor.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Tom d'une voix douce alors que Gruneboden Eleusis était envoyée à Poufsouffle.

— Pas vraiment. Je me souvenais juste de l'an dernier, quand j'espérais que tu atterrisses dans une autre maison.

Ce qui arracha un sourire un peu nostalgique à Tom.

— C'est vrai qu'on ne s'appréciait pas beaucoup au début.

— Ouais. J'ai vraiment pu me montrer garce. Je suis désolée.

Tom haussa des épaules. Sans y penser, ses mains trituraient le talisman offert par Henry Potter.

— Tu avais peur. C'était normal.

— Non. Je n'avais pas d'excuse quand j'ai cherché à briser ton amitié avec Abraxas pour t'isoler. C'était même pas après toi que j'en avais, mais après Bishop. C'était puéril et cruel. J'en suis vraiment désolée.

Sur ce coup-là, Eutropia se sentait vraiment merdeuse. Jalouse de l'influence de Bishop et vexée par Tom, elle avait plus ou moins lancé l'idée qu'il fallait isoler Tom à Serpentard pour juguler l'emprise de la Poufsouffle sur la Maison des Vert et Argent. La suite, elle la devait à Vera Warrington qui avait écrit une lettre aux parents d'Abraxas pour leur rapporter l'amitié de leur fils Malefoy avec un « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Pourtant, l'évocation de cette mésaventure tira un large sourire à Tom.

— Je crois que je viens de perdre un gallion.

— Un gallion ? S'étonna Eutropia d'autant plus surprise par la bonne humeur de Tom alors qu'il venait de perdre de l'argent (et une belle somme avec ça, pour ses faibles moyens d'orphelin).

— J'avais parié avec Abraxas que tu ne me ferais jamais d'excuse sincère.

Eutropia se sentit rougir d'embarras. Oh bon sang ! Le pire, c'était qu'en y repensant, Tom était bien plus près de la vérité qu'Abraxas de la vérité à l'époque. Ou même d'une manière générale. Eutropia détestait présenter des excuses. Trop de fierté mal placée. Lorsqu'elle s'excusait, c'était uniquement par intérêt, pour éviter des conséquences désagréables. Rarement par regrets sincères, donc.

— Ca va, s'inquiéta Tom. Je… Enfin, je ne voulais pas te blesser en disant ça.

— Non, non. C'est juste que ça m'agace de voir que tu avais pris le bon pari à la base. Le gallion, ça sera pour moi.

Tom s'apprêta à protester, lorsque retentit un nom craint et détesté dans Poudlard.

— Mulciber, Minus.

Voilà. On y était.

Le cœur d'Eutropia s'accéléra alors que le jeune garçon bien maigrichon s'avançait d'un pas chancelant vers le Choixpeau. Eutropia retint son souffle et elle ne fut pas la seule. Un grand silence s'était abattu dans la Grande Salle. Même les professeurs guettaient la répartition avec beaucoup d'attention. Les secondes s'étirèrent pour devenir des minutes quand soudain :

— SERPENTARD !

Pas de tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Minus Mulciber. A Serpentard plus que dans tout autre maison, si ce n'était peut-être Poufsouffle, le nom de Mulciber était haï. Pourtant, ce fut bien de Poufsouffle que partirent les premiers applaudissements, et plus particulièrement du groupe de Bishop. Très vite, ils furent rejoints par quelques Gryffondor dont Armaël qui était un spécialiste de tout ce qui était bruyant (il devait représenter à lui seul la moitié du volume sonore). Ils furent alors presque immédiatement rejoints par les Progressistes de Serpentard et enfin par les Puristes, à l'initiative de Sirseï.

Le message au moins était clair pour quiconque connaîtrait un tant soit peu les factions : les Progressistes soutenaient Minus Mulciber. Ce ne fut pourtant pas vers les Progressistes que le petit Serpentard se dirigeant d'une allure saccadée, avec le visage très pâle. Non, ce fut vers les Puristes et plus particulièrement vers Tom qui s'empressa de lui faire une place. Et comme Tom se trouvait en face d'Eutropia, cela signifiait qu'il se trouvait à une place de choix dans son champ de vision.

Il y eut des murmures. Beaucoup de murmures. Eutropia s'efforça de garder la tête haute et le dos bien droit, dans une imitation sans doute bancale de la prestance naturelle de Sirseï. Elle était au centre des attentions, elle en avait conscience. Elle qui s'était battue à plusieurs reprises contre Titus Mulciber. Il l'avait torturée. Elle l'avait torturé. Et certains la suspectaient du meurtre de son ennemi.

— Je… je suis désolé pour ce que mon frère a fait, bredouilla Minus Mulciber. Je…

— Non, coupa-t-elle avec la plus grande fermeté possible. Tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans les crimes de ton frère. C'est tout.

Elle tremblait. Elle savait que ses mains tremblaient. Ça devait se voir. Oui, tout le monde devait le voir, même Bishop, même Hexson. Minus Mulciber était une version rachitique de son frère. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué auparavant ? Parce qu'il n'agissait en rien comme son aîné. Il avait peut-être les mêmes sourcils bien droits, la même mâchoire légèrement prognathe, la ressemblance s'arrêtait aux traits du visage et à la tignasse brune. Là où Mulciber le grand l'aurait sans doute dévisagée avec un mépris sournois teinté d'un brin de concupiscence, Mulciber le petit fixait la table, la tête courbée et le corps tremblant. Lui aussi tremblait, mais en beaucoup plus fort. Il était aussi piteux qu'un chiot mouillé jusqu'aux os.

— Nott, Callidora !

Heureusement, Dumbledore poursuivait son appel. Heureusement, Callidora offrait une diversion bienvenue. Et..

— Serpentard !

Eutropia cilla, surprise de la décision de Choixpeau. Il était à peu près certain pour tout le monde que Callidora devait atterrir à Serdaigle. Pour tout le monde, vraiment ? Non, Tom arborait un petit sourire entendu alors que Callidora s'asseyait à côté de lui alors que les Booms manifestaient bruyamment leur soutien à la petite sœur d'Heliodore.

Et la répartition se poursuivit. Lorsque Ruva Aurelia fut appelée, des murmures naquirent en plusieurs endroits de la salle. C'était une jeune fille d'une petite quinzaine d'année aux longs cheveux frisés et à la peau café au lait. Elle s'avança la tête haute et le pas énergique vers le tabouret, comme indifférente aux rumeurs que son nom avait provoquées.

— Elle vient de Beauxbatons, leur apprit Sirseï. Et elle a lancé un patronus grizzli sur les detraqueurs dans le train.

— Elle maîtrise déjà le patronus ? S'étonna Asha. Mais elle entre en quelle année ?

— Quatrième. Ce n'est pas un sort si difficile que ça, nuança Sirseï. Je pourrais vous l'apprendre.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Quant à Ruva, elle fut répartie assez rapidement à Gryffondor où Armaël fit tout son possible pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il n'était pas le seul : Fang Bao lui présentait également une place. Ruva marqua une hésitation. Le sourire ravageur d'Armaël l'emporta sur l'invitation polie et distinguée de Fang Bao. Bien. Si elle savait déjà lancer un patronus, elle devait être une sorcière de talent : autant l'avoir du côté des Barbares plutôt que du côté des Anti-Puristes.

— Ruva Louis.

Ah, elle avait donc un petit frère (la ressemblance était très marquée), qui partit rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Bien sûr, Armaël fit honneur à sa nouvelle voisine en applaudissement bruyamment.

Avec une étrange pointe de satisfaction, Eutropia se dit que ça ferait deux élèves qui ne seraient pas blancs. En général, les sorciers se focalisaient assez peu sur la couleur de la peau ils étaient déjà bien assez préoccupés par la pureté de leur sang. Restait qu'Eutropia n'était pas toujours à l'aise, avec son phénotype minoritaire hérité d'une grand-mère indienne, et ce d'autant plus qu'il y avait toujours des Nés-de-Moldus pour faire des remarques désagréables. Ça, plus sa famille côté Selwyn qui s'extasiait sur son exotisme à un point parfois très malaisant.

Bref, c'était peut-être idiot, mais Eutropia partait avec un avis favorable sur Aurelia Ruva. Et puis il y eut Boipelo Schackelbolt, métisse afro-anglaise qui partit à Serdaigle. Même si la grande sœur de Boipelo n'était autre que l'apprentie de Jones, cet exécrable auror, Boipelo lui avait laissé une impression favorable, lors de leur brève rencontre dans la boutique d'Ollivander.

— Thorhild, Astraté.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut autour de l'amie de Minus Mulciber. Elle s'avança vers le tabouret d'un pas conquérant et avec un regard de défi pour Gryffondor. Défi sans doute compris par les concernés, car il y eut quelques sifflements certes discrets mais bien réels. Sans surprise, Eutropia reconnut des membres de la bande à Bao. Le Choixpeau prit son temps avec elle. Pas suffisamment pour la déclarer membre des Choixpeaux flous, mais quelques minutes quand même.

— SERPENTARD !

Les Serpentard applaudirent d'autant plus fort que les Anti-Puristes de Bao sifflaient et huaient avec une hargne indécente. C'était oublier Armaël qui redoubla d'effort pour se montrer plus bruyant encore, utilisant son assiette et ses couverts qu'il avait sans doute enchantés pour augmenter le volume sonore des percussions. Il fut bien vite imité par ses amis : les jumeaux Lestrange prouvèrent bien vite qu'ils n'avaient rien à envier aux Gryffondor en la matière.

Un vacarme assourdissant embrasa la Grande Salle.

— SILENCE !

L'effet fut immédiat. Les élèves cessèrent immédiatement leur boucan, Armaël compris. Un Dumbledore qui utilise sa grosse voix magiquement amplifiée, ça avait ce genre d'effet. Et Dumbledore était furieux. Il darda la maison des Rouge et Or d'un regard d'une intense gravité.

— Vous faites honte à votre maison, dit-il d'une voix aussi calme que glacial. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Oui, même si la coupe des Quatre Maisons n'est pas encore. Et maintenant, continuons. Timms, Agatha !

Une fillette au visage moucheté de tache de rousseur s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le Choixpeau.

— Eh bien, ça n'a pas été facile de négocier avec le Choixpeau, déclara Astraté Thorhild qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'Eutropia (sans lui demander son avis). Il voulait m'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais je lui ai dit que je refusais dans cette maison de lâches.

La fillette ne semblait pas particulièrement troublée par les sifflements dont elle venait d'être la cible. Bien sûr sa pique à l'encontre des Gryffondor tira quelques sourires aux Serpentard, en particulier chez les plus âgés qui considéraient toujours contre-nature, une amitié entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Heureusement que les jumeaux Lestrange étaient trop loin pour l'entendre, eux qui l'on voyait plus souvent à la table des Gryffondor qu'à la table des Serpentard !

— Thorhild, ce n'est pas un nom courant, remarqua Sirseï Selwyn.

— Oui, c'est parce que ma mère a dû l'inventer avant de me laisser à un orphelinat moldu, expliqua Astraté d'un air détendu.

— Tu viens d'un orphelinat ? tiqua Tom.

— Oui, mais je ne suis pas orpheline et j'ai le sang pur, s'empressa de préciser la fillette avec fierté. C'est juste que j'ai été conçu hors mariage et ma mère a été obligée de me laisser à un orphelinat pour éviter le scandale. Mais elle vient me voir de temps en temps. Même qu'elle m'a accompagnée pour faire les courses du le Chemin de Traverse. Elle était déguisée bien sûr. Il ne faut pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Comme elle appartient à une Vieille Famille, ça ferait vraiment du bruit.

Astraté arborait un large sourire, plein de certitudes enfantines et de suffisances.

Un mauvais pressentiment étreint le cœur de Tom.

* * *

Ah ! Que ne serait pas une rentrée à Poudlard sans ses détraqueurs, son danger et ses bagarres dans le Poudlard express.

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit. Faudra juste que je me motive à relire, corriger et poster pour dans deux semaines (lundi 23 septembre). On y croit !


	8. L'aigle et la couleuvre

Presque à l'heure ! Ok, je l'avoue, ce week-end j'avais totalement zappé et je me suis réveillée dimanche soir en mode « ah mais c'est vrai ! je suis censé poster un chapitre ! ». Pour ma défense, j'avance sur pleins de projets persos.

Bref, RaR (où tu sens que tu as été longtemps absente mais tu es contente qu'il y ait toujours des gens pour lire malgré la grosse pause!))

 **Hermy365** kof kof, il me semble percevoir un reproche sur mon retard. Ahem XD. Mais ouais, j'avoue c'est galère de reprendre une fic après pas mal de temps. Les parents ont sans doute fait appel à une voyante, comme bcp de Sang-Pur (ceux qui ont lu Elisa Bishop savent!).

 **Destrange** Super que Grimm te plaise autant. Je l'avoue, c'est un de mes persos préfés, et aussi un de ceux que je connais le mieux ^^ Petit à petit, je dévoilerai ses capacités, ses motivations, son passé. Tom est en plein apprentissage de qui il est réellement. Il commence à comprendre qu'il est différent de Voldemort, et ça passe par les émotions d'autruis aussi. Là où Voldemort aurait utilisé ce talent pour manipuler et prendre le pouvoir sur les personnes fragiles, Tom veut aider. Le traumatisme causé par l'agonie d'Amy Benson l'a profondément changé et une bonne partie de sa personnalité s'est construit autour de cet évènement. Dans Westworld, on dirait que c'est son souvenir principal.

Sur ce, la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'aigle et la couleuvre**

Le lendemain, Poudlard s'éveilla avec une énorme gueule de bois. Les alliés avaient déclaré la guerre à l'Allemagne nazie suite à l'invasion de la Pologne. Quelle importance prendrait ce conflit ? Devait-on craindre une guerre de la même ampleur que durant la Der des Ders qui avait ravagé l'Europe aussi bien moldue que sorcière durant quatre longues et sanglantes années ? Pour l'instant, ça se passait côté moldu, mais quelles conséquences pour le monde sorcier ? Les moldus étaient toujours plus nombreux et construisaient des armes toujours plus effrayantes ! Et si Grindelwald, certes anti-moldu notoire, s'alliait à Hittler ?

Tels étaient les discussions et les craintes qui animèrent les couloirs durant tout le week-end qui précéda la rentrée des classes. Le choc était si intense que les élèves en avaient oubliés momentanément les maisons, les factions et les puretés du sang. Tous craignaient la même chose : qu'Hitler les balaye dans sa folie des grandeurs.

Ils y avaient quelques élèves allemands et autrichiens qui avaient fui la terreur de Grindelwald. Sans surprises, ils furent pris à partie par des élèves français ou polonais. Dippet dû faire un discours dans la Grande Salle pour affirmer qu'il ne tolérait pas ce genre de débordements. Mais personne ne respectait la parole de Dippet. Les Serpentard en revanche, respectaient (ou craignaient) Sirseï Selwyn, qui condamna avec la plus grande fermeté ce genre d'attaque. Hilda Hawthorne en fit de même à Poufsouffle. Plus étonnant encore, Aquila Highclaw donna une consigne analogue à Serdaigle, et Fang Bao agit de la sorte à Gryffondor. Bien sûr, d'autres aller dans ce sens : les préfets s'efforçaient de maintenir le calme autant que faire se peut dans l'atmosphère électrique dopée à la peur qui régnait dans Poudlard.

C'était presque étrange de voir ainsi les quatre généraux mettre leurs différends de côtés pour collaborer au maintien de la paix dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Peut-être que ça avait un lien avec l'attaque des détraqueurs, même s'il était difficile de dire s'il s'agissait de véritable attaque ou de détraqueurs trop curieux.

Toutes sortes de rumeurs circulaient.

Il n'y avait pas eu que deux détraqueurs dans le train et ils ne s'en étaient pas pris qu'aux compartiments de Tom et Eutropia. Il y avait eu une demi-douzaine « d'attaques » simultanée en tout, par groupe de deux ou trois détraqueurs à chaque fois. Trois d'entre eux s'étaient approchés de la bande à Bao : Bao avait alors fait la démonstration d'un patronus tigre redoutable. Aquila Highclaw et Hilda Hawthorn aussi avaient été la cible de détraqueurs. Heureusement, toutes les deux maîtrisaient le patronus.

Les quatre généraux de maisons avaient donc été proches des détraqueurs. Hasard ? Peut-être. Ils s'étaient répartis de manière homogène dans le Poudlard Express. Ou peut-être pas. Sirseï refusait d'en dire plus, mais Eutropia aurait juré qu'un conciliabule s'était tenu entre les quatre généraux et qu'ils avaient décidé d'une trêve momentanée en raison de dangers beaucoup plus préoccupants.

Mais pourquoi prendre pour cible les généraux de maison ? Et qui ? Rares, très rares étaient les personnes à connaître leur existence, et plus rares encore étaient ceux à connaître l'identité des généraux actuels.

Voldemort. Voldemort connaissait leurs identités.

Évidemment, la grande majorité des élèves ignoraient leur existence et ne voyaient que d'inquiétants détraqueurs montaient dans le train sans ordre ni autorisation. Il ne manquait aucun détraqueur à Azkaban. D'où venaient-ils donc ?

Des aurors avaient été aperçus à Poudlard. Sans doute s'étaient-ils entretenus avec le corps professoral au sujet des détraqueurs. Mais les détraqueurs n'avaient fait aucune victime, au contraire des nazis : ils n'étaient donc pas une priorité.

Bref, toutes sortes de théories horribles et terrifiantes circulaient dans un château au bord de l'hystérie et l'on s'imaginait les pires complots.

Profitant de cette étrange ambiance où les affinités et inimitiés habituelles se brouillaient, un petit groupe d'élèves s'était rassemblé dans une vieille salle de classe abandonnée du troisième étage, idéalement orientée sud/sud-ouest. Ils avaient cependant pris la précaution d'arriver séparément pour mieux fausser les pistes : Eutropia, Tom et Callidora d'abord, Armaël et Héliodore ensuite, Philophore, Abraxas et Rosa enfin.

D'un commun accord, Tom et Eutropia avaient décidé de raconter la vérité à Abraxas et Rosa sur tout ce qui touchait aux Gaunt et aux Jedusor. Bien sûr pour le moment, il était hors de question de leur parler de Voldemort – encore que, Rosa connaissait son nom, les Booms adorant se raconter des histoires à faire peur. Mais il y avait tout le reste qui pouvait être abordé : qu'Eutropia était une SI venant de 2005, que Tom avait une famille sanglante. Abraxas et Rosa écoutèrent tout le long avec beaucoup de gravité, même si ça faisait beaucoup à digérer. Et lorsque tout fut dit :

— Ca me perturbe quand même de t'imaginer plus vieille que nous, conclut Rosa. Bishop, je veux bien. Mais toi Eutropia…

— Ah ! C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclama Armaël.

— Je ne suis pas si puérile que ça, grommela Eutropia un peu vexée.

— Pas plus que n'importe quelle enfant de douze ans, conclut Abraxas semi-diplomatiquement.

Ce qui, bien sûr, lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Eutropia.

Finalement dans les discussions qui suivirent, il fut surtout question des Gaunt, de l'attaque des détraqueurs (ciblaient-il sciemment Tom ?) et plus généralement la sécurité de Tom. Encore une fois, Eutropia éprouva beaucoup de reconnaissance envers ses amis qui n'avaient ni remis sa parole en question, ni commencé à la traiter différemment. Elle restait à leurs yeux la même petite Eutropia de douze ans, puérile et caractérielle. C'était ça le plus important. Ça, et la sécurité de Tom.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et tous sursautèrent, avec la désagréable sensation d'être prise en faute alors que le cœur battait à toute allure. Mais ce n'était que Sirseï.

Sirseï qui avait un air très préoccupé.

— Eutropia, Tom. Slugghorn m'envoie vous chercher. Vous êtes convoqués dans le bureau de Dippet.

OoOoOoO

Le bureau de Dippet était très bien rangé et tout propret. Il y avait bien sûr les portraits des précédents directeurs accrochés au mur, mais également des diplômes et des récompenses remises à Dippet il y a… très longtemps. Avant la naissance de Dumbledore même ! Sur les étagères se trouvaient divers livres traitant de pédagogies ainsi que de l'art de diriger une équipe. Et puis un peu partout, des plantes. Beaucoup de plantes. Des plantes vertes, des arbustes, des fleurs. Toutes cette végétation cependant, se trouvait bien ordonnée dans la pièce, ce qui donnait au lieu une certaine harmonie. En son temps très lointain, Armando Dippet avait été directeur de Poufsouffle et professeur de Botanique. À présent, il n'était plus qu'un vieillard chétif qui paraissait bien trop petit et trop fragile pour le grand fauteuil de directeur de Poudlard.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait prendre des décisions, il était entouré des quatre directeurs de maisons : Albus Dumbledore pour Gryffondor, Horace Slughorn pour Serpentard, Ursula Draconis pour Serdaigle et Herbert Hexson pour Poufsouffle. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de professeurs, surtout que ni Tom, ni Eutropia ne savait pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués. Ça rendait bien nerveux et leurs cœurs tambourinaient à toute allure contre leur poitrine.

On leur demanda de s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement et sans protester.

— J'aimerais revenir avec vous sur l'incident des Détraqueurs, déclara Dippet d'une voix un peu chevrotante. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de toutes sortes de rumeurs horribles à leur sujet, dont certaines vous concernant directement. Par exemple, qu'ils ont été envoyés par Morfin Gaunt qui ne vous apprécie guère, Monsieur Jedusor, ou par Grindelwald à votre intention, Miss Grayson. Toutes ses rumeurs sont naturellement fausses. Le professeur Grimm a échangé quelques paroles avec plusieurs d'entre eux avant de… eh bien, de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ce qu'il a appris a ensuite été confirmé par les enquêteurs du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Il ne s'agit en réalité que de quelques Détraqueurs errants qui ne représentaient guère de réel danger.

Dippet marqua une légère pause, croisa les mains devant lui et dévisagea tour à tour Tom et Eutropia.

— Bien sûr, j'ai déjà envoyé des hiboux aux parents d'élèves inquiets avec les résultats de l'enquête. Je prendrai aussi la parole ce soir lors du repas dans la Grande Salle. Si je vous ai fais venir ici, c'était pour m'assurer que vous compreniez bien l'importance de faire taire ces rumeurs ridicules. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser un état d'anxiété pareil s'installer dans Poudlard. L'actualité moldue est déjà bien assez effrayante.

Sa voix s'était faite plus flûtée sur cette dernière phrase. Dippet marqua une nouvelle pause, durant laquelle il reprit sa respiration.

— La moitié des rumeurs font de vous des cibles des Detraqueurs. Si vous confirmiez la version officielle à chaque fois que vos camarades vous interrogent, cela aiderait beaucoup à retrouver un peu de quiétude dans les couloirs. Je pense que vous comprenez et je suis certain que vous êtes pleinement volontaires pour coopérer.

Tom avait la gorge nouée par la colère. Dippet mentait. Il le sentait de toutes les fibres de son corps. Dippet mentait, motivé par la peur et s'apprêtait à étouffer une nouvelle affaire.

— Nous comprenons, répondit Eutropia d'une petite voix.

Comme souvent lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à des figures d'autorité, Eutropia se réfugiait dans son rôle de petite fille sage et polie.

— $Mais il ment$, protesta Tom en Fourchelang.

Il s'efforçait de cacher la rage qui lui remuait les tripes.

— Repassez à l'anglais, Monsieur Jedusor, intervint Hexson. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris que les messes basses sont malpolies ?

Inspirer, expirer. Se connecter à la terre pour conserver son calme et ne pas foudroyer du regard Hexson. Le professeur de Sortilèges se tenait bien droit aux côtés de Dippet, un léger sourire satisfait sur son visage jaunâtre et graisseux.

— Nous coopérerons, affirma Eutropia.

La tête baissée, elle observait ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

— C'est parfait, conclut Dippet avec plus d'enjouement.

Ainsi fut enterrée l'attaque des Détraqueurs.

Tom et Eutropia cependant, ne manquèrent pas de rapporter la conversation dans le détail à Sirseï, Abraxas, Philophore, Rosa, Armaël, Heliodore et Callidora. Si tous furent scandalisés, même Armaël admit qu'il était plus prudent pour le moment de jouer le jeu de Dippet… tout en apprenant le sortilège du patronus, pour plus de sécurité.

— Rendez-vous samedi soir dans la Salle sur Demande pour une première leçon sur le patronus, conclut Sirseï. Bishop et les jumeaux Lestrange peuvent aussi venir, mais montrez-vous discret : si Dippet cherche à étouffer l'affaire, il verra d'un mauvais œil que je vous l'enseigne – même si, en toute honnêteté, tous les préfets ont déjà officieusement décidé de l'apprendre.

OoOoOoO

Le lundi matin, les cours commencèrent enfin. Ça permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre des moldus.

La journée débuta par un cours de botanique en commun avec les Serdaigle. Le professeur Guethenoc Greengrass leur présenta les mandragores, ces plantes si étrangement animée, certes hideuses et mortelles, mais aux propriétés curatives exceptionnelles.

Puis vint le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en commun avec les Gryffondor.

La nouvelle enseignante les attendait, assise sur un tabouret et l'air sereine. Elle était jeune – probablement moins de trente ans – mais avec un aplomb qui découragea tout débordement bruyant alors que les élèves s'installaient.

— Bien, dit-elle en sans quitter son tabouret. Je suppose que vous avez tous entendus mon nom lors du buffet de rentrée. Qui l'a retenu ?

Elle balaya la salle de ses yeux noirs et acérés qui lui donnait des airs d'aigle à l'affût d'une souris dodue. Seul Armaël leva la main, avec un large sourire. L'enseignante lui donna la parole d'un petit geste de la main.

—Pchtcheynachkaon

Tom ne put que rester admiratif devant la mémoire d'Armaël, même s'il soupçonnait qu'il n'y avait pas que sa mémoire qui l'avait aidé à accomplir un tel exploit.

— 5 points pour Gryffondor… Monsieur ?

— Green. Je m'appelle Armaël Green.

— Très bien, Monsieur Green. Pouvez-vous l'écrire au tableau ?

Armaël s'exécuta sans rien perdre de son sourire radieux. Il écrivit le nom sans hésitation, même s'il semblait être constitué d'une suite improbable de c, de z et de y. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'enseignante, certain de l'avoir impressionnée. Mais impressionnée, Pszczynaszką ne l'était pas. Elle se contenta de sourire, de sortir sa baguette, de l'agiter et hop ! Elle attira à elle un petit bout de papier qui se trouvait dans la poche d'Armaël qui se fondit alors d'un « oups » contrit.

— 5 points de plus pour Gryffondor, conclut Pszczynaszką. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir, Monsieur Green.

Elle attendit quelques secondes qu'Armaël se soit rassi sous les félicitations de ses camarades Gryffondor et Serpentard.

— La préparation est un point d'une importance capitale lorsque l'on affronte les forces du mal, reprit Pszczynaszką en se levant. Et c'est mon travail de vous préparer à toutes sortes rencontres désagréables dans le meilleur des cas, et souvent mortelles si l'on ne sait y faire face. Il ne s'agit cependant que d'une préparation, certes physique et mentale, mais une préparation au demeurant, qui se limite à un cadre théorique et sécurisé. C'est une chose que de s'imaginer affronter un détraqueur, c'en est une autre que d'être confronté à ses pires souvenirs, avec l'esprit s'apprêtant à basculer dans un gouffre glacial de désespoir et de devoir faire suffisamment preuve de sang-froid pour invoquer un patronus.

« Monsieur Green a pris le temps de se renseigner à mon sujet. Il ne s'est pas contenté de noter mon nom avec la bonne orthographe d'un côté et de manière phonétique de l'autre : il l'a répété suffisamment de fois pour arriver à le prononcer correctement et l'écrire sans hésiter. Mais cette préparation n'a pas tout fait : il lui a fallu un peu d'assurance pour lever la main et pour aller l'écrire au tableau devant toute la classe et une enseignante qu'il ne connaissait pas. Face à une situation angoissante – et une situation de danger mortelle est sans l'ombre d'un doute bien plus angoissante que de passer au tableau – les gens peuvent réagir de différentes manières : certains vont paniquer et s'agiter dans tous les sens, d'autres vont se figer, d'autres vont fuir et d'autres vont attaquer. Plus vous serez préparés, plus vous aurez de chance d'agir au mieux pour votre survie et celle de vos proches.

Toujours assise sur son tabouret, l'enseignante s'exprimait d'une voix ferme, dans un anglais presque impeccable où l'on ne décelait que l'ombre d'un accent slave.

— Il est difficile de savoir à l'avance comme l'on va réagir dans ce genre de situation, tant que l'on n'y est pas confronté. J'espère pour la plupart d'entre vous, que vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de le savoir. Mais je sais malheureusement, que ce n'est pas le cas pour déjà au moins deux de vos camarades.

Son attention se porta sur la table de Tom et Eutropia, au premier rang. Un certain malaise gagna Tom alors qu'une envie de se réfugier dans un trou de souris le prit aux tripes.

— Miss Grayson, est-ce que vous accepteriez de témoigner ?

Malgré un regain de tension, Eutropia accepta. Sur l'invitation de l'enseignante, elle monta sur l'estrade, la tête droite, cachant son anxiété derrière un masque de dignité. Cela n'empêcha pas Tom d'avoir le cœur tambouriné contre sa cage thoracique, presque aussi angoissé que s'il avait lui-même dû passer au tableau.

— Le professeur Slughorn m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé en juin, reprit Pszczynaszką avec douceur. Je suis certaine que toute votre classe a déjà entendu votre histoire, j'aimerais cependant que vous la racontiez à nouveau. Rien ne vous oblige cependant à rentrer dans les détails : ne dites que ce que vous souhaitez dire.

Toujours assise sur son tabouret, ses longues jambes croisées devant elle, Pszczynaszką arborait une expression grave sur le visage.

Eutropia opina, prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Ce n'était pas si difficile que cela et elle ne comprenait pas bien les précautions que l'enseignante prenait avec elle : elle n'était pas une faible ! Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait raconter son combat contre Mulciber ! Mais comme elle éprouvait beaucoup de réticence à se présenter comme une victime impuissante, Eutropia passa rapidement sur la première partie : Mulciber l'avait stupefixiée par-derrière (donc en lâche et sans honneur) pour la livrer au sadisme de Walburga Black. Puis Lucretia était partie chercher de l'aide, n'en pouvant plus d'assister aux tortures qu'infligeait sa cousine et Walburga lui avait couru après. S'en suivit un combat entre Eutropia et Mulciber, au cours duquel Eutropia avait réussi à désarmer Mulciber par ruse (elle insista bien sur ce point qui mettait en valeur sa capacité d'action). Malheureuse, Mulciber avait une deuxième baguette sur lui (et était possédé par Voldemort, chose qu'Eutropia ne pouvait révéler) : il réussit à désarmer Eutropia. Elisa et Tom arrivèrent à la rescousse mais furent eux aussi désarmés. Mulciber obligea Eutropia à torturer Tom – si elle ne lui obéissait pas, il tuerait Elisa. Mais malgré cela, Mulciber tenta de tuer Elisa et ne fut interrompu dans son incantation de mort que parce qu'Eutropia profita d'un moment d'inattention pour lui planter un couteau dans la cuisse. Cet acte, elle le paya cher : Mulciber la désarma et lui cassa le bras dans la foulée. Puis Mulciber s'était suicidé en s'ouvrant la gorge (ou plus exactement Voldemort avait tué son hôte) juste avant que Hexson et Dumbledore n'arrivent.

Voilà. Tout était dit. Eutropia tremblait malgré elle. La gorge sèche, elle éprouvait le besoin de plus en plus impérieux de regagner sa place à côté de Tom. Elle rassembla alors toute sa volonté pour rester debout, bien droit devant sa classe qui la dévisageait, pour certains admiratifs, pour d'autres horrifiés. Et puis il y avait Eileen Prince qui pleurait. Comment ignorer qu'une conséquence indirecte de cet affrontement avait été le renvoi extrêmement injuste de sa meilleure amie, Vera Warrington, pour étouffer le fait que Walburga lui avait fait subir d'horribles sévices ?

— Merci Miss Grayson, conclut Pszczynaszką. Vingt points pour Serpentard, pour avoir eu le courage de tout nous raconter et pour le sang froid dont vous avez fait preuve. Même si ces évènements ont eu lieu l'an dernier, je crois qu'il n'est pas inutile de vous récompenser de quelques points, étant donné que vous avez sauvé la vie d'une élève. Votre sang-froid justement. Qu'est-ce qui vous a aidé à le conserver ?

— Je euh… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne réfléchissais pas. Je me contentais de réagir à l'immédiat sans penser à la suite.

— Vous avez quand même couru un gros risque lorsque vous avez poignardé Mulciber. Il aurait pu décider de vous tuer.

— Je sais. Mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Bishop allait se faire tuer alors j'ai frappé, c'est tout.

Pszczynaszką opina d'un air compréhensif, ses longues boucles noires s'agitant autour de son visage d'albâtre. Elle se tourna vers la classe, se leva pour la première fois du cours.

— Ce « pas réfléchi », ça s'appelle un réflexe. Il y a trop de données à traiter pour l'esprit et pas assez de temps. Il faut pourtant réagir rapidement car il y a un danger mortel. Je vous remercie Miss Grayson, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Encore cinq points pour Serpentard. Vous vous en êtes bien sortie, même si l'exercice n'était pas facile.

Eutropia retourna auprès de Tom. C'était fou comme le simple fait de poser ses fesses sur une chaise pouvait apaiser des tensions dont on n'avait pas conscience. Tom posa sa main sur la sienne. Son contact chaleureux calma son cœur et ralentit sa respiration. Ça faisait vraiment du bien.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire.

Pour la première du cours, la nouvelle professeur de Défense se leva.

— L'objectif de ma classe, déclara Pszczynaszką toute en marchant le long de l'estrade, est justement de vous donner des réflexes d'urgence, qui pourraient sauver des vies, à vous ou à votre entourage. Mais revenons pour le moment à Miss Grayson. A présent, nous ne sommes plus dans le feu de l'action. Nous sommes en sécurité dans ma classe. Alors nous avons ce luxe, cet immense luxe, de pouvoir analyser les faits, en tirer des leçons pour mieux affronter les conflits futurs. Dites-moi donc… Qu'aurait-elle pu faire de mieux ?

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la classe alors que les élèves s'entregardaient, un peu perdus.

— Tuer Mulciber à la première occasion.

Si ces mots avaient été murmurés, ils résonnèrent dans le silence avec la même force que s'ils avaient été hurlés. Toutes les attentions se tournèrent vers Eileen Prince qui vira à l'écarlate et se ratatina sur son siège.

— Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, pour avoir suggéré l'idée d'un meurtre de sang-froid, Miss ?

— Eileen Prince, articula l'adolescente d'une voix étranglée.

— Ca n'aurait pas été un meurtre de sang-froid, la défendit Robin Avery. Titus Mulciber était quelqu'un de particulièrement ignoble, qui brutalisait les élèves plus faibles que lui. En plus, il avait déjà attaqué Tom et Eutropia parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Pszczynaszką marqua une pause dans ses allées et retours. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Eutropia d'abord, sur Tom ensuite. Tom ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller nerveusement sur sa chaise, avec l'impression d'être une fragile petite couleuvre qu'un puissant aigle menaçait de ses serres. Sa main se crispa sur celle d'Eutropia, alors qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer cette intuition de danger qui ne devait être que le fruit de son imagination.

Pszczynaszką se désintéressa bien vite d'eux.

— Qui sommes nous pour décider de qui a le droit de vivre ou de mourir ? répliqua-elle. Personne. Aussi ignoble que Titus Mulciber pût être, il est à la fois immoral et illégale d'intenter à sa vie. En dehors de cela, c'était une action extrêmement dangereuse. Son ennemi aurait pu arrêter son attaque et retourner son arme contre elle.

Pszczynaszką reprit ses cents pas sur l'estrade.

— Donc… une autre idée ? Oui, Miss ?

— Aberdeen. Violette Aberdeen.

— Éviter le conflit ? Si Eutropia n'avait pas attaqué les cousines Black, peut-être qu'elles n'auraient pas cherché à se venger en embarquant Mulciber avec elles.

— Elles l'avaient méritées, répliqua Eileen Prince d'une voix glaciale. Et encore, elle a été bien trop gentille avec Walburga Black.

Il y avait beaucoup d'acidité et de rancœurs dans sa voix. Comment lui en vouloir, après ce qui était arrivé à Vera Warrington ?

— Je ne parle pas de cette fois-là, se défendit Violette. Là, oui, bien sûr qu'elle a eu raison. Il fallait donner une bonne leçon à ces deux mégères. Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord là-dessus. Mais avant ça, auraient-elles attaqués Tom si Eutropia ne les avaient pas envoyées à l'infirmerie le jour où il y a eu l'inscription de l'héritier ?

— Ce sont des harpies, répliqua Samantha Jackson. Elles ont attaqué plein d'élèves avant, sauf qu'elles n'étaient jamais punies parce qu'elles sont des Black. Nous étions tous bien contents qu'elles aient enfin une bonne leçon !

Voilà. Le débat était lancé. Chacun y allait de son avis, même si certains points faisaient le consensus (Walburga était une immonde face de doxys qui méritait la leçon qu'Eutropia lui avait donné sur le terrain de Quidditch). Mais les Black auraient-elle attaqué Tom sans une provocation préalable d'Eutropia ? Eutropia n'était elle intervenue que parce que Tom avait été torturé (ce fut Abraxas qui prononça ce mot le premier) ?

Tom intervint plusieurs fois pour défendre Lucretia Black. Il insista sur ses tentatives pour freiner la cruauté de sa cousine. Ca lui avait valu un doloris de la part de Mulciber. Enfin, c'était elle qui était partie chercher de l'aide lorsqu'Eutropia avait été attaqué. Certains dirent qu'il était trop gentil, qu'il pardonnait trop facilement. D'autres (Abraxas en tête) répliquèrent qu'il fallait parfois mieux pardonner pour obtenir la paix plutôt que d'envenimer un conflit naissant par excès de fierté.

Pszczynaszką laissa faire. Elle s'était rassi sur son tabouret et attendait sans rien perdre du débat. Un coude osseux posé sur ses jambes croisées, elle observait, elle écoutait, elle notait mentalement avec un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres minces.

Le cours approchait de sa fin lorsqu'elle se leva et intervint pour interroger Eutropia. L'adolescente se tenait à l'écart du débat jusqu'à présent, avec prudence certes, mais aussi avec une attention qui n'était pas sans calculs.

— Eh bien, Miss Grayson, que pensez-vous de tout cela ? Vous êtes après tout, la première concernée.

Eutropia s'efforça de rassembler ses pensées, de choisir ses mots avec soin, bien consciente que ses camarades la guettaient avec une certaine avidité et que tout ceci serait répété en dehors des quatre murs de la salle de classe. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et trouva son angle d'attaque.

— Je ne suis pas la première concernée, professeur. Les premiers concernés, sont toutes les victimes de Walburga Black et de Titus Mulciber qui ont souffert et vu leurs tortionnaires impunis. Et il est vrai que si Tom n'avait pas été attaqué, je n'aurais peut-être pas réalisé à quel degré de violence et d'insécurité mes camarades étaient confrontés. Je pense que j'ai eu raison d'attaquer la deuxième fois les cousines Black : il fallait leur montrer que le temps de leur impunité était fini. J'ai en revanche eu tort la première fois : j'ai réagi trop violemment à leur provocation orale et c'était idiot de ma part. Mais l'un dans l'autre, je n'aurais pas pu éviter l'attaque de Mulciber : parce que je suis la cousine de Sirseï Selwyn et parce que je fréquente un Sang-Mêlé, j'allais forcément attirer sa colère. Et parce qu'il n'a pas pu me malmener comme il le souhaitait la première fois, parce que j'ai répliqué, sa seconde attaque était inévitable. S'il est vrai qu'il faudrait éviter d'entrer en conflit lorsque cela est possible, il est aussi vrai qu'il n'est précisément pas toujours possible d'éviter le conflit. Certaines personnes vont chercher le conflit, juste parce que notre existence les dérange, juste parce qu'elles aiment faire souffrir leurs victimes : face à elles, il faut se tenir prêt à répliquer et à se défendre soi-même comme à défendre les autres. Défendre n'est pas seulement un droit, c'est aussi un devoir.

Voilà. Le sang battait à toute allure aux tempes d'Eutropia. Elle se tut, le souffle court, oscillant entre fatigue et nervosité. Avait-elle bien parlé ? Ses mots étaient-ils suffisamment clairs ? Suffisamment bien choisis ? Elle guetta avec angoisse les réactions de sa classe et de l'enseignante. Il y avait des hochements de têtes approbateurs, un grand sourire de la part d'Armaël, quant à Pszczynaszką…

— Très bien. Quinze points pour Serpentard et quinze points pour Gryffondor, pour vous féliciter d'avoir su débattre avec intelligence et respect. Le professeur Slughorn m'avait vanté votre classe et je vois que ses éloges étaient fondés. Il est toujours difficile de savoir jusqu'à quel point on doit jouer l'apaisement pour éviter le conflit, ou au contraire répliquer lorsque l'autre dépasse certaines limites, comme le prouve l'actualité moldue. Hittler prétendait vouloir s'arrêter à l'Autriche et les Alliés ont voulu le croire, par peur de provoquer une nouvelle guerre et de condamner des millions de soldats. Cependant, cette inaction a permis à l'Allemagne nazie de s'armer davantage et à présent… De quoi l'avenir sera fait ? Les Alliés auraient peut-être mieux fait d'attaquer plus tôt, mais il est toujours facile de critiquer après coup. La Pologne, mon pays, n'a rien fait d'autre qu'exister et d'exercer sa souveraineté sur son territoire pour attirer la colère de l'Allemagne et de l'Union Soviétique. Miss Grayson aurait sans doute été attaquée par Titus Mucliber, qu'elle s'en soit prise ou non aux cousines Black. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il faut garder à l'esprit qu'une confrontation est parfois inévitable et qu'il faut se préparer à avoir à se battre, tôt ou tard, pour défendre sa vie ou celles de ceux qui nous sont chers.

Pszczynaszką marqua une brève pause, durant laquelle son regard acéré balaya la classe. Tom eut le sentiment désagréable d'être un peu plus observé que ses camarades. Un frisson lui courut la nuque, comme s'il y sentait les battements d'ailes d'un aigle prédateur.

— J'ai conscience que vous vous attendez à ce que je vous parle de monstres sanguinaires et de mages noirs cruels dans mon cours. Cependant, toutes ces connaissances théoriques ne vous serviront à rien si vous ne parvenez pas à les mettre en application au moment venu. Et c'est aussi mon travail que de vous préparer mentalement à affronter toutes sortes de situations stressantes. C'est pourquoi, je vais vous donner deux devoirs. Le premier, à me rendre jeudi, consiste à me donner votre avis sur le conflit entre votre camarade et Titus Mulciber. La longueur est libre. Le deuxième, à me rendre d'ici la fin du mois d'octobre, consiste à me raconter une situation angoissante qui a pu vous arriver – peu importe cette situation, cela peut être de passer au tableau avec un professeur que vous n'appréciez guère, un repas de famille qui tourne au règlement de compte, une bagarre – votre réaction sur le moment et comment, avec le recul, vous estimez que vous auriez dû réagir. Bien sûr, étant donné le caractère privé de ce qui pourrait se trouver dans vos devoirs, je vous fais la promesse que je serai la seula à les lire. J'insiste sur le fait aussi, que ce qui m'intéresse est votre analyse de la situation : vous n'aurez pas une mauvaise note si vous avez paniqué. C'est justement mon travail que de vous apprendre à ne pas paniquer. J'ajouterai enfin que pour tous les devoirs que vous me rendrais, j'accorderai des points à la présentation et à la qualité de la langue.

Cette dernière remarque ne fut absolument pas au goût d'Eutropia. Vraiment pas. Elle en avait déjà bien assez de Hexson pour lui pourrir la vie à cause de son orthographe déplorable.

— Je te relierai, proposa Tom avec sa gentillesse habituelle alors qu'ils quittaient le cours de défense pour se rendre dans la grande Salle.

En théorie, des factions devaient exister dans leur classe : certains appartenaient aux Progressistes, d'autres aux Puristes. Cependant, entre le débat et l'habitude, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard restaient mêlés pour discuter avec enthousiasme de cette nouvelle enseignante. Seul Tom restait mitigé. N'était-ce pas étrange d'afficher ainsi une élève et une situation si sensible dans un cours ? Même s'il était incapable de mettre des mots dessus, Tom éprouvait un réel malaise. Il y avait ça et une sensation diffuse, désagréable, de danger et de méfiance.

* * *

Bah oui. Je n'allais pas oublier la seconde guerre mondiale quand même. Et il faut aussi se rappeler que la Première Guerre Mondiale a traumatisé toute une génération, que les sorciers ont également été impliqué. Ajouté à l'attaque des Détraqueurs… les élèves ont autre chose en tête que les factions.

Objectif prochain chapitre : lundi 7 octobre


	9. L'héritage des Jedusor

Bon… encore à la bourre. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps et ce chapitre a été accouché dans la douleur. Pas très fan du résultat mais au moins il est sorti ! Je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre avant le NaNoWrimo.

Novembre sera consacré à mon roman, mes raptors et mes dragons.

RàR :

 **Hermy365** Rooh mais voyons. Une prof de DCFM qui ne serait pas bienveillante envers ses élèves, ça ne s'est jamais vu à Poudlard !

 **Icequeen** Ouais, maintenant c'est plus court, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Oui la prof de DCFM aura un rôle loin d'être négligeable dans l'histoire… mais une histoire en 5 tomes, c'est long. Donc… je lui laisse du temps. Sinon, j'ai un plan général. Je sais que je veux faire 5 tomes. J'ai des points fixes comme la fin de la 4ème année qui marque une véritable bascule dans l'intrigue. Je connais les motivations de la plupart de mes personnages, leurs ombres et leurs lumières. Et je les laisse interagir entre eux, en essayant de suivre l'intrigue prévue.

 **Destrange** Possible que la nouvelle prof à DCFM est bien celle qu'on a vu à Azkaban. Ou alors s'en était encore une autre. Qui sait ? Oui, Hexson est le directeur de Poufsouffle. Ca fait mal, hein ? Et pourtant, il y a plusieurs raisons à cela qui apparaîtront au cours de l'histoire. Dippet par contre, c'est un vrai Poufsouffle dans son coeur. Il est juste trop vieux et trop faible pour ce post avec tous les ennuis autour. Quant à Dumbledore… Pour lui aussi j'ai des plans, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;)*

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : l'héritage des Jedusor**

La reprise des cours eut cet effet magique d'apaiser les tensions en replongeant les élèves dans une routine aussi familière que rassurante. En l'espace de trois ou quatre jours, les repères étaient retrouvés, comme si les vacances n'avaient été qu'une brève parenthèse bien vite oubliée. Et comme la guerre des moldus brouillaient les tensions habituelles, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de deuxième année reprirent leur habitude de travailler ensembles dans leur salle de classe abandonnée préférée.

Ce jeudi soir cependant, leur devoir de sortilège exigeait des recherches à la bibliothèque. Eutropia était d'humeur massacrante comme après chaque cours avec l'exécrable Herbert Hexson. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas fait une bêtise en tuant le basilic AVANT de le lâcher sur Hexson.

— $Ce n'est pas drôle$, répliqua Tom un peu pincé qui détestait que l'on plaisante avec ce genre de sujet.

Il jeta un regard nerveux au professeur Grimm qui se trouvait non loin de là, à discuter avec les rares septièmes années qui avaient poursuivi l'histoire de la magie.

— $Je n'ai pas dis que je plaisantais$, siffla Eutropia.

En vérité, Eutropia était un peu effrayée du réel désir de meurtre qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre du professeur de sortilège. S'il n'y avait eu que les remarques désobligeantes et les séances de tortures à la plume maléfique qu'il imposait aux élèves qui avaient le malheur d'être collé... Mais Hexson avait laissé mourir Mulciber ! Tom le lui avait avoué : il avait cru percevoir un mensonge lorsque Hexson avait déclaré qu'il était trop tard pour sauver Mulciber. Tom était très vite revenu sur sa parole : c'était des accusations très graves et il n'était plus du tout sûr de ce qu'il avait ressenti, alors sous l'emprise du venin du basilic.

Les mots avaient été prononcés cependant et Eutropia les avait entendus.

— Hé ! Vous pourriez arrêter les messes basses en fourchelang ? C'est très malpoli ! râla Philophore de son air pompeux.

— Pfff, bon d'accord. En anglais alors. C'est quoi votre plan pour se débarrasser de Hexson ?

— Passer nos ASPIC avec les meilleurs résultats possibles.

Réponse qui, bien sûr, ne fut pas au goût d'Eutropia. Les ASPICs, c'était horriblement loin !

— Je suis sérieux, insista Philophore. Dans six ans, nous en serons définitivement débarrassés.

— Moins si tu abandonnes les Sortilèges après les BUSEs, précisa Rosa.

— Non. Ca ouvre trop de portes, marmonna Eutropia.

— Alohomora ! s'exclama Armaël.

Au regard très noir d'Eutropia, il répondit d'un sourire éclatant, avec la fierté d'un lion sûr du bon goût de son humour.

— Tu ne devrais pas te focaliser autant sur lui, ajouta Abraxas. Même s'il est insupportable, ses cours sont clairs et de bonnes qualités. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Cette fois-ci, Eutropia garda le silence. En partie parce que Grimm se trouvait à côté (il sortait enfin de la bibliothèque!), en partie parce qu'elle avait promis à Tom de ne rien révéler de ce qu'il avait perçu ou cru percevoir. Pour Eutropia cependant, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute : Hexson avait laissé mourir Mulciber. Tom ne se trompait jamais dans ses ressentis.

Avec un frisson, elle se demanda si elle était réellement capable d'assassiner Hexson de sang froid. Tom ne se trompait jamais dans ses ressentis. Et ne l'avait-il pas cru capable d'utiliser le basilic pour parvenir à ses fins ? Si par malheur, elle se trouvait collée en la seule compagnie de Hexson, de sa respiration sifflante et de sa plume malfaisante, Eutropia saurait-elle résister à la tentation de prononcer le nom de Voldemort devant l'enseignant ?

Tom se tendit. C'était discret : juste un trait plus appuyé, juste un crissement de plume. L'espace d'un instant, Eutropia crut que ses pensées morbides en étaient la cause. Elle se trompait. Toute l'attention de Tom se portait vers l'allée principale de la bibliothèque et vers la nouvelle professeure de Défense.

L'incident resta furtif et personne ne sembla le remarquer. Bientôt absorbée par le devoir de Sortilège, Eutropia l'oublia. Sa haine pour Hexson l'avait effacé de sa mémoire.

Μµµ

La semaine se termina dans la douceur avec un cours de Potions où Slughorn les accueillit avec une bonne humeur sincère.

Eutropia apprécia le changement de binôme : Samantha Jackson était beaucoup moins pénible à supporter que Violette Aberdeen. D'un tempérament assez calme, la jeune Gryffondor prenait la préparation de potions avec un mélange de sérieux et de recul.

Tom aussi l'apprécia : Héliodore ne passait pas son temps à lui donner des ordres avec des airs de petits chefs, comme pouvait le faire Philophore. Alors certes, il manquait parfois d'un peu de rigueur dans la préparation, mais c'était tellement plus agréable !

Quant à Violette…

— Ah ! C'était bien pour une fois de travailler avec quelqu'un qui sait écrire.

Eileen Prince, sa nouvelle binôme, approuva d'un hochement de tête un peu maussade.

— Excellent, excellent. C'était une très bonne initiative, ce changement de binôme. Je vous félicite, mes garçons ! S'exclama Slughorn d'un air jovial à l'intention d'Abraxas et Philophore.

Le tandem avait d'ailleurs réalisé la meilleure potion du cours.

— Dix points pour Gryffondor et dix points pour Serpentard !

Tom et Héliodore échangèrent un regard blasé. Peut-être que le joyeux professeur serait un peu moins enthousiaste s'il connaissait la véritable raison de ces changements de binôme dans l'ensemble de la classe : Tom et Philophore s'étaient disputé et Philophore avait décidé de changer de binôme. Plutôt que d'assumer la dispute devant le professeur de potion, il avait embarqué la classe entière dans un changement pour « égaliser les niveaux et améliorer l'entente générale ».

— En fait, Philophore, c'est un Serpentard refoulé, souffla Héliodore.

Tom pouffa le plus discrètement possible.

— Ne lui dit surtout pas ! Sinon il va te faire la tête pendant des jours.

Héliodore se para de toute sa dignité friponne.

— Je suis Gryffondor, mais j'ai mes limites ! D'ailleurs en parlant de trucs Gryffondor samedi soir je vais faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite. Ça t'intéresse ?

Tom avait beau savoir qu'Héliodore s'aventurait dans la Forêt Interdite depuis son tout premier mois à Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver beaucoup d'inquiétude pour la sécurité de son ami.

— Ce n'est pas prudent, marmonna-t-il. Entre les détraqueurs et Tu-Sais-Qui…

Héliodore se fendit d'un large sourire.

— Au contraire ! La Forêt Interdite est un des lieux les plus sûrs que je connaisse ! Elle est sauvage bien sûr, et protège son territoire contre toute intrusion. Mais moi, je ne suis pas un intrus pour elle, mais son hôte. Et si tu viens avec moi, elle te recevra avec la même politesse que tu manifesteras à son égard.

Héliodore avait une manière bien à lui de parler de la Forêt Interdite. Dans ses mots, elle avait tout l'air d'une belle et noble dame au caractère fougueux, implacable aussi, à qui l'on devait le plus grand respect. C'était intriguant. Tentant aussi. Mais Tom refusa. Il n'était pas assez aventureux.

Ainsi se termina le dernier cours de la semaine.

Vendredi soir, alors que le tourbillon des salles des classes, des devoirs et des emplois du temps accordait un peu de répit, l'esprit de Tom s'égara à nouveau sur Nugget. Sa gorge se serra. Oui, il était mieux à la ferme des Grayson, mais quel déchirement pour son cœur d'enfant. Essayant de ne plus y penser, Tom se concentra sur la discussion qui faisait rage dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Assis tantôt sur des chaises, tantôt sur des tapis moelleux, les élèves de première et deuxième année crachaient leur venin sur Hexson, Eutropia et Astarté en tête.

— Je te le dis, ce prof est un vrai connard, insista Eutropia pour qui la critique de Hexson semblait être un sujet inépuisable.

— Oui, d'accord, mais moi je fais quoi quand il se montre blessant envers Minus parce qu'il n'arrive pas à conjurer un sortilège ?

— Tu ne fais rien, même si tu as envie de lui ouvrir le bide et de le pendre par ses entrailles.

Astraté cilla, troublée comme d'autres première année par l'image sanglante. Fière comme un hyppogriphe cependant, elle joua la carte de la surenchère.

— Ou lui faire avaler sa langue pour qu'il s'étouffe avec.

— Oui, c'est bien aussi, approuva Eutropia avec un hochement de tête. Le fait est que tu ne dois rien faire, même si c'est terriblement frustrant. Sirseï te l'a déjà dit et Sirseï a toujours raison : mieux vaut réveiller un dragon qui dort, que d'attirer l'attention de Hexson. Ce type est putréfié de l'intérieur. Rien ne lui fait plus prendre son pied que de voir ses élèves souffrir.

— D'accord, mais je fais quoi, moi ?

— Peut-être que nous pourrions aider ceux d'entre vous qui ont des difficultés en sortilège ? proposa Abraxas. Philophore est peut-être un Gryffondor, mais il excelle dans cette matière.

— Il excelle dans toutes les matières, soupira Rosa que les tendances pompeuses de ses amis exaspéraient parfois. Par contre, il n'est pas très doué pour les explications. C'est toujours alambiqué avec lui. Je comprends beaucoup mieux quand c'est Tom ou Eutropia qui m'expliquent.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Minus lève un regard plein d'espoir vers Tom. Comment refuser ?

Μµµ

La tranquillité du vendredi soir frappa Tom en plein cœur. Après le tourbillon des cours et des devoirs, il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même et avec le vide béant laissé par l'absence de Nugget. Peut-être était-ce ridicule mais il ne put retenir ses larmes lorsque, dans l'intimité que lui offraient les rideaux fermés de son lit à baldaquin, il contempla la photo de son cher poulet. Avait-il fait le bon choix en le laissant là-bas ? La raison lui disait oui. Le cœur lui rappelait les coups de becs déchirants de Nugget lorsqu'il avait compris la séparation.

Tom sombra dans un mauvais sommeil hanté par le souvenir de Nugget.

Au matin, même la présence d'Eutropia ne put apaiser le manque et ce fut le moral en berne que Tom entra dans la Grande Salle. Les attentions se tournèrent vers lui. Les murmures escortèrent leur pas.

— Allons bon, marmonna Eutropia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

La réponse tomba vite en la personne de Asha Merrygold, déjà attablée devant son petit déjeuner avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Ca y est, c'est officiel : tu es bien le fils du Jedusor de Little Hangleton et de Meropée Gaunt. Enfin, ça tu le savais déjà, même si tu ne m'avais pas estimé suffisamment de confiance pour me l'avouer.

— Asha, les reproches sont très malvenus, répliqua Abraxas.

— Bon, peut-être. N'empêche que l'an dernier, j'ai plusieurs fois aidé votre petit groupe qui n'arrêtait pas de comploter et pourtant, vous me refusez toujours votre confiance. A la longue, ça devient vexant !

— C'est parce que tu es la plus Serpentard de nous tous, expliqua Rosa. Essaye de le prendre comme un compliment.

Asha soupira avec emphase. Si elle sembla battre en retraite, cela ne dura que quelques instants.

— Tu connais au moins ton héritage ?

— Asha ! s'exclama Abraxas scandalisé.

— Oh ça va, pour un Malefoy, tu me sembles bien délicat sur la question. Et bien moi je crois que Tom ne connaît pas le montant de son héritage, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de question qui l'intéresse, parce que ce n'est pas dans le journal et parce que si vous connaissiez la réponse, vous ne seriez pas si indifférent à la question.

Asha se pencha tout près de Tom, si près qu'il sentit son souffle chaud sur ses joues et qu'Eutropia dut se rapprocher pour entendre la réponse.

— Cent milles gallions en plus du manoir.

Son cœur rata un battement. Tom cilla plusieurs fois sans comprendre. Asha continuait de parler, ses lèvres remuaient, des sons sortaient de sa gorge, mais aucun mot ne touchait l'esprit de Tom. Les cent mille galions pesaient sur sa cage thoracique. L'air lui manquait. La tête tournait. Et là-bas dans le lointain, à la table des jaunes et noirs, Elisa.

Elisa était désormais son seul point fixe, dans un univers qui tournoyait à lui en donner la nausée. Tom tituba tant bien que mal à travers la foule des yeux qui le dévisageaient. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il parvint jusqu'à Elisa. Elisa l'entraîna dans une salle déserte. Et Tom fondit en larmes dans ses bras, s'accrocha à elle, à sa bouée de sauvetage. Entre gêne et inquiétude, ignorant ce qu'il y avait dire ou à faire, Elisa lui caressait la tête d'une main pleine de douceur.

Peu à peu, Tom se détendit. Les sanglots s'espacèrent.

— C'est à cause de l'article ? souffla Elisa.

— Oui… Non. Je ne sais pas.

— C'est ce que t'ont dit des Serpentard ? Cette Merrygold peut-être… C'est une Puriste non ? Tom, tu sais bien que…

— Asha ne m'a rien dit de méchant, articula Tom. Elle… elle s'est juste renseignée à mon sujet. Elle collectionne les informations comme d'autres collectionnent les cartes de chocogrenouille.

— Et ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

— Cent mille gallions. En plus du manoir. Voilà le patrimoine des Jedusor.

Le mot héritage refusait de se former dans sa bouche. Tom baissa les yeux sur le plancher. Oui, lui l'orphelin sans le sou pleurait soudain de détresse en apprenant la somme d'argent qu'il recevrait bientôt. N'y avait-il pas plus ridicule ? Tellement ridicule même, qu'Elisa gardait le silence.

— Je ne veux pas de cet argent, murmura Tom. Il est tâché par le sang.

— Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort. Tu-Sais-Qui est le seul coupable.

— Je ne veux pas de cet argent, réaffirma Tom. Pas plus que je ne veux le manoir.

Il releva la tête avec une détermination nouvelle.

— Je sais que toi et Hilda Hawthorn vous discutez parfois de fonder un orphelinat sorcier. Si… Si…

Tom prit une profonde inspiration.

— Si votre projet se concrétise, tout ça, ça sera à vous.

Elisa ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en ordre.

— Non, Tom. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

— Mais…

— Non, insista-t-elle.

Elle posa une main apaisant sur les doigts de Tom.

— C'est trop. Et toi, tu n'es pas en état d'y réfléchir avec clarté. C'est une décision beaucoup trop importante pour être prise sur le coup de l'émotion, même si ça me touche que ta première pensée aille à notre projet.

Ses yeux brillaient de fierté et d'affection. Ça faisait chaud au cœur. Au plus profond de lui, Tom sentait ce feu le réchauffer et lui murmurer que peut-être, il était digne de l'amour que lui portait ses proches. Si sa première pensée avait été de se débarrasser de cet héritage honni, il réalisait peu à peu qu'il souhaitait sincèrement aider à la mise en place de cet orphelinat. Cet élan lui venait du plus profond de son cœur, en parfait accord avec son être.

De sa détresse était née une volonté altruiste.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bon. Peut-être même était-il capable d'accomplir de grandes et belles choses.

— D'accord, nous y réfléchirons, accepta-t-il. Mais j'aurais bientôt une grande maison vide et bien trop d'argents pour moi tout seul. Et vous, vous avez un beau projet. Alors laissez-moi vous aidez, si j'en ai envie.

Μµµ

Malgré tous les murmures qui naissaient sur son passage, Tom avait retrouvé une solide bonne humeur. Devant ses amis, il évoqua son projet de donner cet héritage à Elisa et Hilda pour leur projet d'orphelinat magique. Sans surprise, la plus Serpentard des deuxième année manifesta la plus grande réprobation contre cette idée.

— Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! s'étrangla Asha Merrygold. C'est un mauvais placement. Certes, ça te donne une bonne image, mais il n'y a aucun retour sur investissement d'un point de vue pécunier !

— Je ne suis pas légitime à recevoir cet argent, répliqua Tom dont la conviction ne cesser de grandir. Et puis, il ne s'agit pas de voir si c'est rentable, mais si c'est utile. En plus, je ne donnerais pas tout : je retirerai la part dont j'aurais besoin pour finir mes études. Ainsi, je libère une bourse de Poudlard qui pourra aider quelqu'un d'autre.

Asha secoua la tête, dépitée par la trop grande générosité de son camarade de classe.

— Tu aurais vraiment dû finir à Poufsouffle, conclut-elle d'un ton sentencieux.

Elle fronça des sourcils et accrocha du regard Abraxas et Rosa qui venaient de sortir du cachot des Serpentards – ou plus exactement, avait suivi le regard d'Eutropia.

— Vous allez partir, je suppose, conclut-elle. Ils avaient l'air un peu suspect et vous, vous avez l'air sur le départ. Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore trafiquer ? Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une de vos cessions de travail dans votre salle de cours abandonné.

Disant cela, elle posait sur eux un oeil clair et scrutateur qui donnait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. Asha Merrygold n'était pas qu'une commère invétérée et avide de ragot : elle avait une attention perçante et rien ne semblait échapper à ses capacités d'observatrice retorse.

— Eh bien oui, on va comploter et non, tu n'es pas invité, déclara Eutropia.

— Je suis désolé, nuança Tom.

Asha renifla avec agacement et dans un mouvement d'humeur, remis une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

— Bon, très bien. Partez sans moi. J'ai bien compris que je n'étais que l'amie de secours, la petite puriste fréquentable sur laquelle on se rabat en public.

Sur ses paroles et malgré les excuses de Tom, Asha tourna des talons et partit vers le dortoir. Eutropia se mordilla la lèvre, incertaine sur la conduite à suivre. Elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à l'aspect « bouche-trou » de sa relation avec Asha. Elle se sentait désormais partagée entre l'envie d'une amitié sincère et ses élans naturels de méfiance, ajouté à une petite dose de calculs sur toutes les informations que pourrait lui fournir Asha.

— Tu penses quoi d'Asha Merrygold ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, main dans la main avec Tom.

Tom fronça des sourcils sous l'effet de la réflexion. Eutropia attendit, savourant sa chance de fréquenter un sorcier aussi doué pour évaluer les gens.

— Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il enfin dans un murmure. Elle est très tortueuse comme fille. Je crois que c'est la curiosité en premier qui l'a poussée vers nous, mais qu'elle nous apprécie à sa manière. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas non plus, s'il n'est pas plus risqué de la tenir à l'écart, parce qu'elle va vouloir fouiner dans nos affaires, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Donc il faudra en parler à Sirseï, conclut Eutropia.

Tom approuva d'un hochement de tête, sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais se ravisa. Eutropia n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger plus avant : ils arrivaient dans la Salle sur Demande.

Pour l'occasion, la Salle sur Demande avait l'apparence d'une grande pièce dotée d'une étagère riche en ouvrages de défense, ainsi que de confortables coussins sur lesquels s'asseoire.

Callidora, Héliodore et Armaël furent les derniers à arriver, avec Philophore. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir leur bande au complet, Gryffondor et Serpentard mêlés, soudés par une amitié qui ne cessait de grandir chaque jour.

— C'est bien ici, remarqua Armaël. Il n'y a pas Violette pour me casser les pieds parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'adresser la parole à une autre fille – c'est encore pire si je lui ai parlé avec le sourire !

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec elle si elle t'agace autant, marmonna Rosa.

Chose rare : pour une fois, Armaël hésita sur sa réponse, chercha ses mots et éprouva un vif soulagement lorsque Sirseï Selwyn arriva enfin. Leur premier cours de patronus allait enfin commencer !

Une douce fierté réchauffa le ventre d'Eutropia : Sirseï était sa cousine, à elle. Des Selwyn, elle avait hérité le bon : la souplesse élégante, l'assurance, la finesse des traits, l'agilité et la vivacité redoutable, mais échappé au mauvais : le snobisme outrancier, l'élitisme, la superficialité, le conformisme de leur milieu social.

Sirseï se tenait à présent au milieu du cercle informel, la baguette sortie, le pas fauve et le sourire serein.

— Je suis heureuse que vous ayez tous pu venir, déclara-t-elle. Le sortilège du Patronus est un des sortilèges les plus précieux à connaître. Il est puissant par tout ce qu'il véhicule, par la condition mentale qu'il exige et pourtant, il ne demande guère d'énergie magique. Il n'est pas ici question de puissance brute, mais d'une solidité de l'esprit et du cœur : en cela, il n'est pas accessible à tout le monde. C'est un sortilège profondément bon, mais extrêmement exigeant dans sa bonté. Il est question ici de protéger, de bonheur… et certainement pas de détruire ! Des mages noirs pourtant redoutables ont pu se révéler incapable de lancer le patronus. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels le ministère emploie des détraqueurs : ces adeptes des arts sombres, au cœur pétris de ténèbres, peuvent se retrouver bien démuni face à eux.

« Le Patronus se nourrit de votre joie sincère et pure. Cela peut-être des souvenirs heureux, des sensations particulièrement plaisantes, une pensée, un concept. Concentrez-vous dessus. Méditez-dessus. Je suis sérieuse ! Dans les jours, les semaines et les mois à venir, je vais vous demander de passer au moins dix minutes par jour à réfléchir sur ce qui vous rend réellement heureux et de vous concentrer sur cette sensation. Plus vous l'appellerez ainsi à vous, plus il vous sera facile d'invoquer cet état d'esprit lorsque la situation l'exigera.

« Bien sûr, le Patronus ne fait pas tout et c'est pourquoi nous aurons d'autres séances pour travailler l'art du duel et de la survie. Mais trêves de blabla… _Expecto patronum !_ »

Sirsei leva la main d'un geste gracieux comme une danseuse étoile. De sa baguette sortie un nuage argenté qui se condensa bien vite sous la forme d'une hyène. Malgré l'aspect prédateur de l'animal, Tom fut subjugué par toute la chaleur apaisante qui s'en échappait. Plus il voyait le patronus, plus il prenait conscience de la puissance merveilleuse de ce sortilège : un sortilège de magie protectrice dont le seul but était d'éloigner les ténèbres et le désespoir.

S'il y avait un sortilège à maîtriser, c'était bien lui.

Et les enfants commencèrent à s'entraîner. L'enthousiasme bouillonnant du début laissa cependant place à l'ennui d'abord, à la lassitude ensuite et enfin au découragement alors que l'après-midi se transformait en soirée et que l'épuisement lestait les membres de plomb.

Sans surprise, Armaël parvint le premier à produire un peu de fumée argentée. Quelques volutes s'échappèrent sporadiquement des baguettes de Héliodore et Rosa. Et ce fut tout. C'était frustrant. Mais le pire, c'était Philophore – le meilleur élève de leur année, à l'esprit de compétition parfois bien trop poussé pour être supportable – et le regard noir qu'il adressa à Rosa lorsqu'elle s'exclama joyeusement à la vue du très mince et très vaporeux filet argenté qui s'échappa de sa baguette. Rosa était assez mauvaise en sortilège. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant cependant : Philophore se ressaisit vite et ne laissa plus rien paraître.

Tom se demanda si d'autres avaient remarqué ce regard noir. Il se demanda aussi s'il fallait s'en inquiéter.

* * *

Et voilà. Croisons les doigts pour que j'arrive à terminer le prochain chapitre avec le NaNo ! Je pense à l'intituler « _La bataille de Tom Jedusor »_ mais ça peut encore changer.


	10. Un parfum de tabac froid

Et oui ! Le miracle a eu lieu ! Me voilà en avance pour poster mon chapitre ! Je suis contente parce que j'ai enfin levé mes blocages. Bref, RaR !

 **Tiph** Philophore… Disons que je désespérais un peu de le remettre sur le devant de la scène. J'ajouterai qu'il aura son arc narratif à lui, mais je ne dirais pas quand dans l'histoire;) Et contente que Asha te plaise parce que. Bon, tu verras dans le chapitre ! Pour les patronus (patroni?) certains sont fixés, d'autres non. Celui d'Armaël s'est imposé à moi comme une évidence. Celui de Tom sera un point très important de l'histoire. Et je n'ai fichtrement pas la moindre idée de celui de Philophore.

 **Destrange** Contente que le nouveau format te plaise ! Et c'est moi qui ai un plan pour Dumbledore. Mais encore une fois, je vois l'histoire sur la globalité des 7 années, pas juste la deuxième. Même remarque pour la prof de DADA. L'héritage des Jedusor a été converti en Gallion mais se trouve à la base exprimée en livres. Quant à Hexson vs. Basilic, je mise à 100 % sur Hexson. Pauvre basilic…

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : un parfum de tabac froid**

— $Si ça s'trouve, c'est un Schattenlater. Il sert Grindelwald et il a infiltré Poudlard et il compte t'enlever$ marmonna Eutropia avec une assez méchante humeur.

En ce troisième mardi de septembre, Grimm venait de rendre le devoir corriger d'histoire de la magie. Eutropia avait donc eut un simple « Acceptable » en raison des fautes d'orthographe.

— $Comme si Hexson ne suffisait pas$ ajouta-t-elle en fusillant Grimm du regard.

L'enseignant ne la remarqua pas – ou ne sembla pas la remarquer. Debout sur l'estrade, il déblatérait sur l'importance de confronter les points de vue en histoire, raison pour laquelle ils étudieraient les guerres gobelines avec des sources sorcières ET des sources gobelines.

C'était assez… décevant. Pas que Grimm fût un mauvais enseignant : il dispensait un cours clair et rigoureux, avec une organisation bien établie et un plan du cours exposé en début de chapitre. Juste qu'Eutropia s'attendait à autre chose de la part d'un ténébreux libraire de l'Allée des Embrumes.

— $Pfff, c'est nul….$ conclut-elle.

En fourchelang bien sûr. Grimm avait une belle autorité naturelle qui rendait ses cours extrêmement silencieux.

— $Mais il est bien mieux que Binns$, s'étonna Tom alors occupé à prendre des notes dans une attitude des plus studieuses.

— $Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. On a deux nouveaux professeurs et ils ont l'air tous les deux normaux. C'est nul, je croyais que c'était une tradition à Poudlard, les profs tordus$.

— $D'après ce que j'ai compris, Maugrey Fol-Œil et Remus Lupin avaient l'air normaux au début$, nuança Tom les sourcils froncés. $L'un s'est révélé être un Mangemort, l'autre un loup-garou$.

— $Ouais, c'est pas faux$.

Eutropia reporta un bref instant son attention sur le cours et réalisa qu'elle avait dix lignes de retard. Pire encore, la phrase qu'elle était en train d'écrire s'effaçait pour laisser la place à de nouveaux mots qu'une craie enchantée inscrivait. Grimm lui, toujours debout face aux élèves, répondait à Chloé Bones sur une question à propos de la partialité des historiens gobelins. Bon. Tant pis. Eutropia laissa un vide, songeant qu'elle pourrait bien compléter ses notes avec celles de Tom. Ou réviser avec celles de Tom.

— $Peut-être que Pszczynaszką est une adepte de Grindelwald$, suggéra soudain Tom.

Les sourcils froncés, et le regard rivé sur le tableau, il avait l'air très sérieux.

— $Pourquoi ?$

— $Parce que ça ne peut pas être Grimm, le vieux Potter lui fait trop confiance. Donc c'est lui le loup-garou. Ne reste donc plus que le rôle du Mangemort pour Pszczynaszką.$

Il fallut quelques secondes à Eutropia pour comprendre que Tom plaisantait – les commissures de ses lèvres étaient légèrement relevées.

— $Tu te moques de moi !$ Se plaignit-elle.

— $Pas du tout$, nia Tom sans rien perdre de sa concentration apparente sur le cours qui lui donnaient des allures d'élève modèle.

De fait, lui continuait à prendre des notes alors qu'Eutropia, complètement larguée, se contenta de gratter un rapide « _cf. Cours Tom_ _»_.

— $Hexson ne te suffit pas comme prof pénible ?$ ajouta Tom. $Je suis sûr que même Ombrage n'était pas si horrible.$

— $Ombrage a tenté de lancer un doloris sur un élève,$ lui rappela Eutropia.

— $Hexson adorerait l'utiliser si ça ne l'envoyait pas direct à Azkaban.$

À cela, Eutropia n'eut rien à répondre. Elle n'imaginait que trop facilement Hexson lancer des doloris juste pour le plaisir.

— $C'est dingue quand même. J'ai l'impression que tu connais les aventures du balafré aussi bien que si tu les avais lus.$

— Monsieur Jedusor, Miss Grayson…je vous dérange ? Ou peut-être que vous avez des réflexions intéressantes à partager avec nous ?

Eutropia vira à l'écarlate alors que Tom demanda avec un sang froid remarquable si Crodec l'Hybride devait être considéré comme une source sorcière ou une source gobeline.

— Eh bien, cela en fait au moins un des deux qui écoutent, conclut Grimm. Miss Grayson, que pensez-vous donc de Brodoc le Sage ?

— Euh… C'est un historien gobelin qui euh… a écrit des livres euh… sur les guerres gobelines et…

— Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard pour votre manque d'attention, coupa Grimm d'une voix glaciale à donner de sacrés frissons.

Il s'était rapproché d'un pas souple et prédateur. D'une main aussi précise qu'implacable, il se saisit des notes de cours d'Eutropia. Il les parcourut rapidement, leva un sourcil circonspect.

— Ce qui est remarquable avec vous, Miss Grayson, c'est que vous arrivez à faire des fautes même en recopiant un texte. Du moins quand vous le recopiez. Vous avez gagné une colle et vous m'amènerez votre cours. Je vérifierai que vous l'avez proprement complété.

Il reposa la feuille et se tourna vers le reste de la classe.

— J'ai conscience que jusqu'à présent, l'enseignement dispensé en histoire de la Magie était un peu… léger. Trop souvent, l'histoire est une discipline vue comme facultative. Certes, on n'y voit pas de beaux panaches de fumée comme en Potion, et il n'y a pas d'explosion comme en Sortilège ou en Métamorphose (il eut un regard appuyé dans la direction de Héliodore et Armaël qui souriaient à belles dents). Les sorciers ont tendance à croire que seules les disciplines comportant une pratique de la magie sont importantes. Que d'une manière générale, ce qui est dépourvu de magie est dépourvue d'intérêt. C'est une erreur. L'histoire nous permet de comprendre d'où l'on vient, quelles ont été les erreurs et les succès de nos ancêtres. Elle nous enseigne des leçons sur qui nous sommes et nous apprend à mieux comprendre les enjeux de notre époque troublée. En sachant d'où l'on vient, il est plus facile de se préparer à là où l'on va, même si la destination est par essence incertaine.

« L'histoire de la Magie n'est pas la seule discipline trop souvent délaissée. C'est pourquoi je traiterai à travers mes cours aussi de géographie, parce que le monde ne se limite ni à l'Empire Britanique, ni à l'Europe. J'accorderai enfin une attention particulière à la qualité de la langue et à l'orthographe. »

Son attention accrocha Eutropia qui eut violemment envie de jurer, mais qui se garda bien de le faire pour des raisons de prudence élémentaire.

— Et oui, sur ce point-là, nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec le professeur Pszczynaszką, confirma Grimm. Rassurez-vous Miss Grayson, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir des lacunes en la matière.

Lorsque Grimm reprit le fil de son cours, un grand silence régnait dans la salle, à rivaliser avec les cours de Hexson. Seule différence notoire, on n'y entendait pas la respiration sifflante de l'enseignant le plus haï de toute l'école.

— $Si ça se trouve, Grimm, c'est Grindelwald sous polynectar$, lâcha Eutropia avec acidité dès que l'enseignant eut le dos tourné.

Tom lui coula un regard désabusé.

— $Tu ferais mieux d'écouter le cours$, la morigéna-t-il.

Eutropia râla (discrètement) mais obtempéra, non sans siffler en Fourchelang quelques méchancetés de temps à autre, sur ces professeurs ultra-maniaques de l'orthographe qui feraient mieux de s'acheter une vie plutôt que de casser les pieds des honnêtes élèves. Et puis d'abord, quand elle serait mage noire crainte et respectée, elle ferait abolir l'orthographe (ce qui lui valut une œillade assassine de la part de Tom qui n'aimait pas que l'on plaisante avec ces sujets-là).

Lorsque le cours se termina enfin, Tom rangea soigneusement ses affaires alors qu'Eutropia bazardait les siennes au fond de son sac avec une mauvaise humeur chaotique.

— Professeur, demanda-t-il tandis que la classe se vidait et que le tableau retrouvait sa noirceur d'encre, serait-il possible que j'accompagne Eutropia à sa colle ? Il y a certaines tensions et nous n'aimons pas laisser l'un d'entre nous seuls.

Pour toute réponse, Grimm tança Tom d'un regard pénétrant.

— Votre solidarité vous honore, Monsieur Jedusor, mais vous n'avez pas à assumer la désinvolture de votre amie.

— Mais…

— Je la raccompagnerai aux cachots des Serpentards, conclut Grimm.

Ce qui bien sûr ne fut pas au goût d'Eutropia, déjà passablement contrariée d'être collée.

— $Pfff, j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou maniaque de l'orthographe.$, siffla-t-elle à voix très basse.

Le sifflement cependant, fut perçu par les oreilles sensibles de Grimm qui la darda de toutes sa hauteur sévère d'enseignant. Eutropia s'efforça donc de faire le disparaître derrière un sourire poli.

— Très bien Miss Grayson, vous avez gagné une autre colle. Étant donné votre aptitude à vous attirer des ennuis et votre propension à insulter les gens en Fourchelang tout en étant convaincue qu'ils ne peuvent pas vous comprendre, je me dois de vous faire une mise en garde : il n'est pas nécessaire d'être Fourchelang pour comprendre le Fourchelang. Et non, je ne suis pas Grindelwald sous polynectar, pas plus que je ne suis un loup-garou ou je ne sais quel mangeur de cadavre.

Les joues d'Eutropia s'enflammèrent violemment alors que Tom se vidait de toutes ses couleurs.

— Montrez-vous plus prudents à l'avenir, conclut Grimm. Et non, Miss Grayson, je sais à quoi vous pensez mais c'est une très mauvaise idée. Insulter une personne en Fourchelang pour voir s'il vous comprend ne le fera pas forcément réagir s'il a suffisamment de Sang-Froid et d'intérêt à vous espionner.

Eutropia opina avec beaucoup de lenteur, la nuque raide et le cœur affolé. Son cerveau s'emballa à toute allure devant les implications effrayantes d'une telle révélation. Elle balaya la pièce du regard : il n'y avait plus personne en dehors de Asha qui traînait en longueur pour ranger ses affaires.

Elle hésita. Même si Tom cherchait déjà à l'entraîner hors de la salle de classe, il lui restait une question vitale à poser.

— $Est-ce que vous pensez que Hexson comprend le Fourchelang?$

Grimm lui accorda un de ses regards les plus pénétrants. Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec une lenteur effroyable. Soudain Eutropia douta. Avait-elle eu tords de poser la question ? Et si les deux enseignants étaient de mèche ? Non, impossible : ils ne s'asseyaient jamais à côté lors des repas et Sirseï suspectait une certaine hostilité entre eux.

— Oui, dit enfin Grimm. J'en suis certain.

Eutropia le remercia d'un hochement de tête, même si à l'intérieur d'elle, ses entrailles s'étaient transformées en glace. C'était une catastrophe.

— Vous avez eu raison de poser la question, confirma Grimm alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle.

Eutropia ignorait si cela la soulageait ou l'effrayait plus encore.

— Et vous, Miss Merrygold, vous cherchez des ennuis, ajouta l'enseignant. Je devine que vous avez hérité de la grande curiosité de votre mère, mais à trop chercher des informations, vous finirez par vous attirez des ennuis.

— Je suppose que lorsqu'un avertissement vient d'un Gryffondor, il est plus prudent de l'écouter, répondit laconiquement Asha.

Grimm fronça des sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

OoOoOoO

Le soir même, se tenait une réunion d'urgence dans la Salle sur Demande à laquelle, très exceptionnellement, Asha Merrygold était conviée. Grave, la petite Serpentard arborait un air solennel devant ce qu'elle déclarait être un honneur.

— C'est surtout que nous n'avons pas le choix, répliqua Philophore qui était mécontent de sa venue. Apparemment, tu sais trop de choses et tu poses trop de questions pour que nous continuions de te tenir à l'écart. Mais sache qu'il y a un réel danger, des risques mortels et que nous nous montrerons implacables si tu viens à trahir notre confiance.

Loin de s'offusquer, Asha opina avec beaucoup de sérieux. Elle repoussa une mèche acajou qui tombait sur son front pâle et répliqua :

— Je ne vous trahirai pas. Je vous le jure.

— Jusqu'à faire un Serment Inviolable ?

— Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint Tom que de telles extrémités dérangeaient. Héliodore, Callidora et moi pouvons sentir le mensonge. Et là, il n'y a pas de mensonge.

Ce qui était en réalité un demi-mensonge, Asha faisant partie de ces esprits retords sur lesquels il était précisément difficile de détecter le mensonge. Mais ni Héliodore, ni Callidora ne le contredit.

— Admettons, grommela Philophore non sans tancer Tom d'un regard suspicieux.

— Callidora peut tirer les cartes sur le bien fondée de mettre Asha dans la confidence, suggéra Armaël.

Suggestion qui fut unanimement approuvée. Callidora opina. Le front plissé par la concentration et les dents s'égarant sur ses lèvres, la benjamine des Barbares sortit son vieux tarot de Marseille qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa poche. Un grand silence enveloppa la Salle sur Demande et l'on entendit plus que le battement des cartes.

Callidora tira quatre cartes qu'elle disposa face cachée sur la table basse. En cercle autour d'elle, les Barbares attendaient en retenant leur respiration.

Une première carte fut retournée. La Mort. Tom laissa échappé un cri aigu.

— Tom, je t'ai déjà dit que cette carte n'était pas mauvaise, marmonna Callidora avec agacement. Là, elle représente Asha.

Asha acquiesça très légèrement, la nuque raide et le visage encore plus pâle que de coutume.

— La Mort, c'est aussi la renaissance du phénix. C'est une fin et un nouveau départ.

Elle retourna une deuxième carte. Le cavalier d'épée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

— Normalement, elle représente le groupe mais là, je crois que c'est surtout Philophore. Ambition, désir de vérité.

Elle retourna une troisième carte. Le huit de coupe. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— De la déception. Les choses ne se passent pas comme on l'aurait voulu. Logique. Asha veut être mise dans la confidence, mais Philophore refuse. Au final, un des deux sera déçu.

Enfin, elle retourna la quatrième et dernière carte. Le roi de coupe. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

— Désolée Philophore. Le tirage est assez clair. L'union fait la force. Nous gagnons à l'intégrer.

— Super ! s'exclama gaiement Asha.

Philophore, lui, se renfrogna dans cette bouderie que Tom ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

— Alors maintenant, je peux enfin poser la question : Tom, es-tu l'héritier de Serpentard ?

C'était un peu bizarre, un ton aussi enjoué pour une question aussi grave. Il s'ensuivit un silence gêné.

— Tom descend de Serpentard par les Gaunt, confirma Eutropia en serrant la main de Tom. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine de l'inscription. A priori, c'était Titus Mulciber.

Asha opina. Elle hésita. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond comme la nuit allèrent de Tom à Eutropia et d'Eutropia à Tom. Elle hésita encore. Puis prit une inspiration.

— Je suppose que la confiance c'est dans les deux sens. Je peux vous faire confiance, hein ?

— Tu peux, confirma Abraxas.

— Parole de Gryffondor, ajouta Armaël avec un grand sourire.

Asha prit une autre grande inspiration, comme si elle s'apprêtait à plonger en apnée.

— Eutropia, es-tu une SI ? Une Spiritame Interdimensionnelle ?

Le silence lui répondit. Eutropia, elle, ne se sentait pas très bien, comme si une chape de plomb venait soudain de s'abattre sur sa poitrine.

— Suis-je si transparente ? Geignit-elle.

— Comment l'as-tu deviné ? Coupa Philophore.

Asha hésita à nouveau. L'attente était intolérable. Si elle n'avait pas déjà était assise, Eutropia se serait sans doute affalée sur un de ces coussins moelleux qui encerclaient la table basse. Combien de personnes l'avaient percée à jour ? Plus inquiétant encore, qu'avait deviné Hexson à son sujet ?

— J'ai une arrière-grande tante SI, avoua enfin Asha. Personne ne la croyait et elle a fini à St Mangouste comme si elle était folle. Elle m'a tout raconté. Elle avait lu tous les Harry Potter, vu tous les Animaux Fantastiques au cinéma dans sa vie précédente. Elle voulait me prévenir… à propos de toi, Tom.

Sa voix ne devint plus qu'un murmure sur la fin de sa phrase alors que son regard s'égarait sur les cartes et la lame de Mort. À côté d'Eutropia, Tom s'était tendu.

— Mais je crois qu'il y a truc différent, reprit Asha. Tom, je ne te vois vraiment pas devenir un monstre comme Vo…

— Non !

— Tais-toi !

— _Silencio_!

Et le nom honni mourut sur les lèvres sanguines de Asha. C'était Philophore qui venait de jeter le sortilège de mutisme.

— Ne prononce jamais son nom, murmura Tom pâle comme la mort. Jamais !

— Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Abraxas perplexe.

Eutropia se rappela avec un frisson d'effroi que ni Abraxas, ni Rosa n'avaient été mis dans la confidence en ce qui concernait Voldemort. Et malheureusement (ou heureusement?) Rosa fit très vite le lien avec les histoires à faire peur que racontait Héliodore lors des cessions explosives des Booms.

— Vous voulez dire le mage noir dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom des histoires de Héliodore ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Et comme Abraxas connaissait lui aussi le nom (les histoires avaient beaucoup circulé au sein de Poudlard, car elles étaient très appréciées pour les sueurs froides qu'elles donnaient), il fut décidé après nouveau tirage de cartes, de tout révéler. Philophore leva à regret le sortilège de mutisme lancé sur Asha.

— Ca ne fait que onze personnes au courant de l'histoire, grommela Eutropia lorsque tout fut dit et que Abraxas dévisageait Tom avec un mélange d'horreur et de volonté puissante de protection.

— Tu n'es pas lui, déclara le jeune Malefoy. Tu n'es pas ce monstre. Et une minute ! Est-ce que ce crétin de Draco Malefoy est censé être mon arrière-petit-fils ?

— Oui, confirma Asha. Et Lucius Malefoy ton fils. Regarde le bon côté des choses : dans l'histoire, c'est toi qui hérites, pas ton frère. Bon, le mauvais côté des choses, c'est qu'il est impossible de s'y fier tellement il y a des divergences.

Abraxas était tellement écœuré par la stupidité congénitale de sa descendance imaginaire qu'il en oubliait presque le terrible danger qui pesait sur leur tête à tous.

— Par contre un MacNair bourreau des animaux, ça ne me choque pas vu la famille de mon paternel, commenta Rosa avec son flegme habituel.

— Peu importe, coupa Philophore. Nous nous écartons des vrais problèmes. Vous-Savez-Qui.

— Et Hexson, compléta Eutropia.

Philophore leva les yeux au ciel et il ne fut pas le seul, ce qui agaça profondément Eutropia.

— Je suis sérieuse, insista-t-elle. Il a peut-être laissé mourir Mulciber.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr… protesta Tom d'une faible voix.

— Les soupçons sont suffisamment graves pour interpeler, claqua Eutropia.

Et, toute en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle rapporta la sensation de mensonge que Tom avait eu lorsque Hexson avait déclaré qu'il était trop tard pour sauver Mulciber, mais aussi les révélations de Grimm.

— Grimm avait raison, souffla Asha. Traîner avec vous, c'est aller au-devant gros ennuis.

— Peut-être regrettes-tu ?

Asha se rengorgea de fierté et fusilla Philophore du regard.

— Pas du tout. Au contraire même ! Je peux vous éviter des soucis ! Ma mère travaille à la Gazette du Sorcier et connaît beaucoup de sorciers haut-placés. J'ai accès à des informations très intéressantes.

— Comme ? Mon père est Auror, rappela Philophore et celui d'Abraxas est… est bien il est Malefoy.

— C'est vrai. Mais tous les deux, vous saviez que Hexson commence à inquiéter le Ministère, même si ça ne se dit pas ? Que Taranis Jones a déjà tenté de faire une enquête sur lui mais qu'il a été bloqué par la hiérarchie ? Que Michalina Pszczynaszką est sortie de nul part il y a quelques mois et que ma mère est incapable de remonter la piste de ses origines pour le moment ? Ou que Hector Grimm a quarante-deux ans, qu'il est le dernier membre d'une vieille famille sorcière, qu'il est passé par Gryffondor, que plus jeune il n'était pas vraiment un modèle de vertu, qu'au décès de son père, il a entamé un tour du monde, qu'on l'a cru mort pendant plus d'un an et que lorsqu'il est réapparu, il paraissait métamorphosé ? Que de gosse de riche fêtard et coureur de jupon, il est passé à libraire austère ? Qu'il a d'ailleurs donné la plus grosse partie de son héritage à des œuvres de charité, ne gardant que le nécessaire pour vivre ?

Un ange passa… Ou plutôt décida de s'installer dans la pièce car le silence qui suivit les révélations traîna en longueur. Eutropia tentait de réfléchir à toutes les implications, à cette autre dimension que prenaient les avertissements de Sirseï contre Hexson, au mystère que posait la nouvelle professeure de Défense au nom imprononçable, de la déception que représentait au contraire l'absence de mystère autour des origines de Grimm.

— Ta mère a réussi à rassembler beaucoup d'informations en très peu de temps, releva Philophore sans rien cacher de son scepticisme.

Asha cilla légèrement, mais soutint l'accusation à demi-voilée.

— Ma mère est très douée.

Une odeur piqua alors les narines de Tom, mélange d'ether et de tabac froid. Ce fut cependant si subtile et si éphémère qu'il mit cela sur le compte d'une hallucination.

* * *

Voilà ! Et vous connaissez l'autre miracle ? Il y aura un ou peut-être même deux chapitres durant novembre. Remerciez Asha pour ça. Elle s'est imposée. Asha est un vieux personnage (10 ans d'existence quand même), liée à une vieille intrigue à laquelle j'avais renoncé parce que je voulais raccourcir, simplifier. Fausse bonne idée. Pour moi, il s'agit de "l'intrigue deuxième année Jedusor" depuis 8 ans. Sans elle, c'est bancal. Il manque quelque chose. Alors zou !

De toute façon, c'est lié aux détraqueurs et à une scène qui me tient particulièrement à coeur.

Bref, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Tom Jedusor, ce grand guerrier.


	11. Le Combat de Tom Jedusor

Me voilà de retour, une peu en retard après le NaNo, mais c'est pour la bonne cause :  
1) j'ai presque fini mon roman

2) Une nouvelle idée de fanfic a germé dans ma tête. Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement une nouvelle idée. Disons plutôt que j'ai repris une idée qui revient à moi à peu près tous les novembre depuis quatre ans. Ca a joliment pris forme et un prologue sera posté sous peu. Le titre : _**Nicéphore Delmortov, au service des aurors !**_

Bref. J'ai aussi un compte Instagram « _**Asteraptor**_ » ou je blablate, parle de raptors, d'écriture et de tarot.

Sur ce, RAR

 **Hermy365** Tu poses d'excellentes questions ! Pourquoi un tel déluge de SI ? Quel impact sur la fragilité du continuum espace-temps ? Mais ouais, ouf que je n'ai pas à gérer la grande tante qui a vu des films que je n'ai pas vu ! Asha, je l'aime bien aussi la petite, alors que je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Que veux-tu dire par « ce qui se passe avec Tom ? »

 **Tiph** L'odeur de tabac froid… on en entendra à nouveau parler ! Quant à Abraxas, le contraste entre lui (qui ose s'opposer aux principes de sa famille pour ce qu'il estime juste) et Drago (un vrai fils à papa) est assez saisissant pour lui et toutes les valeurs auxquelles il croit. Pour ce qui est d'Asha enfin… Il y a tant à apprendre avec elle !

 **Ice** Grimm vient d'arriver, donc il pèse moins auprès de la direction. Mais il s'en fiche de la direction. Quant à Michalina, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac !  
…

Sur ce, la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le combat de Tom Jedusor**

Qui était Michalina Pszczynaszką ? Que faisait-elle à Poudlard et pourquoi même la très renseignée Asha Merrygold n'avait trouvé aucun indice quant à son passé ?

Elle était une professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui, aux yeux des Barbares du Secret (tel était le nom qu'Armaël avait donné à toute la bande qui était au courant du Grand Secret – Armaël aimait bien donner des noms grandiloquents) la rendait éminemment suspecte. Schattenalter au service de Grindelwald ? Loup-garou ? Escroc à défaut d'être incompétente ?

Les théories allèrent bon train, certaines plus crédibles que d'autres

— Armaël, je doute que Pszczynaszką soit une kryptonienne, marmonna Philophore agacé par les idées farfelues de son compère de Gryffondor.

Tom, lui, gardait le silence. L'enseignante le mettait mal à l'aise depuis le début. Pourquoi ? Était-ce juste son imagination où son regard d'aigle s'attardait-il parfois trop longtemps sur lui ? Et pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi n'avouait-il pas sa gêne, même à Abraxas, même à Eutropia ?

Callidora croisa son regard. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Peut-être. Probablement. Elle ne dit rien cependant.

Après débat, il fut décidé de ne pas rapporter l'affaire à Dumbledore, pour éviter des questions délicates. Tom en revanche, fut chargé par Eutropia de questionner Elisa.

Il la retrouva mercredi soir après les cours dans son atelier, occupée à mettre au point des montres magiques ultra-perfectionnés. Comme à son habitude dans ces moments-là, Elisa manifestait la plus grande concentration à son ouvrage, outils sortis sur l'établi et le front taché de cambouis (même si à la réflexion, c'était un peu bizarre le cambouis pour une montre).

— Elisa, je suis désolé de te déranger…

La Poufsouffle sursauta avec un petit cri de surprise.

— Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer !

— Je… je suis désolé, bredouilla Tom penaud. J'ai frappé, mais tu n'as pas entendu. J'essaierai de faire plus de bruit la prochaine fois pour éviter de te surprendre.

Se remettant bien vite de ses émotions face à un petit Tom tout gêné qui fixait le sol en se tortillant les doigts, Elisa soupira. Peut-être que dans un autre univers, Tom devenait un mage noir sanguinaire, mais dans celui-ci, il n'était qu'un gamin terrifié à l'idée de déranger. Comment lui en vouloir dans ses conditions ?

— Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux t'installer ici pour lire tranquillement ?

— Oui, mais j'ai aussi une question à te poser.

Tom prit une grande inspiration et rapporta toutes les révélations : celles qu'Asha avait faites, celles qui avaient été faites à Asha, Rosa et Abraxas.

— Je vois. Grayson est incapable de garder un secret, constata froidement Elisa.

— Ils sont tous dignes de confiance ! Protesta Tom.

— Ce n'est pas ça le seul problème ! Plus de personnes sont au courant, plus il y a de risques que le secret soit éventé. Il suffit d'une maladresse… Même s'il est vrai que Grayson représente le risque le plus important. Enfin passons. Non, pour répondre à ta question, je ne me souviens pas avoir lu des noms tels que Hector Grimm ou Michalina Pszczynaszką. Mais il y a tellement de divergences… Enfin, j'essaierais de me renseigner et d'ouvrir l'œil.

En parlant d'ouvrir l'œil, Elisa observa Tom avec un regard critique.

— Tout se passe bien pour toi ? Grayson n'est pas trop autoritaire ? Tu sais que s'il y avait un problème, tu pourrais m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, oui, tout va bien. Tous les Serpentard de ma classe sont gentils avec moi.

Il hésita quelque instant à lui parler du malaise qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Pszcz mais se ravisa. Il écopa d'un regard soupçonneux auquel il répondit d'un grand sourire. À son grand soulagement, Elisa n'insista pas. Elle retourna bien vite à ses bricolages et Tom s'attaqua à la lecture d'un livre que lui avait prêté Diana Grayson sur l'utilisation des plantes magiques et non magiques dans la tradition de Bingen.

— Un livre un peu compliqué pour ton âge, remarqua Elisa après avoir déchiffré la couverture.

— Je ne comprends pas tout, admit Tom. Mais j'ai besoin de renseignements. Minus Mulciber n'arrive pas à conjurer le moindre sort et pourtant, il n'est pas Cracmol. Il m'a demandé de l'aide, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'aider, moi !

Il désigna une plante aux jolies petites fleurs violettes. Aussitôt ainsi effleuré du bout du doigt, la planche botanique émit un agréable parfum de Provence.

— Je me dis que la lavande pour peut-être faire quelque chose pour son anxiété… Au moins, ce n'est pas toxique et on s'en procure facilement. Mais si ça ne marche pas ?

— Tom, l'interrompit Elisa. C'est très gentil de vouloir l'aider. Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle. En as-tu parlé à l'infirmière Bones ?

Tom retint une légère grimace.

— Minus refuse. Il a trop honte et trop peur d'être renvoyé de Poudlard.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi serait-il renvoyé ?

— Parce qu'il a peur d'être trop nul pour Poudlard. Il… je crois qu'il est convaincu d'être nul pour tout, juste un moins que rien qui gêne tout le monde. C'est ce que lui répétait son frère. Et c'est bizarre, mais il me fait confiance. Alors je veux me montrer digne de sa confiance. Je veux l'aider.

Elisa lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. Ce geste, elle ne l'avait pas eu depuis leur confrontation avec Voldemort où tant de choses avaient été révélées.

Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver. Ça faisait du bien de lire dans son atelier des livres un peu trop compliqué pour son âge en l'entendant marmonner de temps à autre, quelques imprécations quant à un engrenage qui refusait de se laisser ensorceler. Ça faisait tellement du bien que Tom en oublia complètement le temps qui passait. Il fut tout surpris lorsque Sirseï frappa à la porte pour le raccompagner dans les cachots : le couvre-feu n'allait plus tarder.

Sirseï cependant, ne venait pas que pour Tom.

— Bishop, où en es-tu de ton Patronus ? Hilda m'a dit que tu t'y entraînais assidûment.

Non sans une certaine méfiance pour cette Serpentard qui jouait les meneuses de faction, Elisa répondit :

— Il prend forme.

— Bien ! Plus nous serons nombreux à maîtriser le patronus, moins je m'inquiéterai. Je n'arrive toujours pas à avoir le fin mot de cette affaire de détraqueurs. Au moins, ça calme un peu les hardeurs belliqueuses de Highclaw : se faire prendre pour cible par des détraqueurs lui a mis un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle de rapaces avides. Mais reste que la situation est très préoccupante.

Elisa acquiesça. Son regard s'égara brièvement sur Tom. Elle hésita un peu et toujours sur ses gardes :

— Cela aurait un lien avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Il n'est pas le seul démon à hanter la nuit.

Rassurant.

Cependant, Sirseï n'insista pas plus sur le sujet et Elisa montrait beaucoup de prudence à l'écart de la Serpentard. La conversation tourna court. Malgré quelques questions de la part de Tom, Sirseï refusa d'en dire plus.

Tom bien sûr, ne manqua pas de rapporter la conversation à Eutropia, laquelle manifesta un certain agacement.

— J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois d'interroger Sirseï sur les détraqueurs, mais elle refuse de m'en dire plus. Tu-Sais-Qui ou autre démon, ce n'est pas en nous tenant dans l'ignorance qu'elle nous protégera !

OoOoOoO

Les Détraqueurs n'étaient qu'une préoccupation parmi tant d'autres. Ce qui occupait l'attention des Barbares du Secret pour le moment, c'était la nouvelle professeure de Défense et tout le mystère qui entourait ses origines.

— Pfff, comment une prof aussi sympa peut parler avec un tel connard ? grommela Eutropia au moment du repas, non sans un regard noir pour la table des professeurs.

Pszczynaszką avait alors une discussion détendue avec Hexson, qui hochait de temps à autre la tête pour approuver ce qui était dit.

— C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est aussi une Sa… Née de Moldus, avança Lucretia Black qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Tom, Eutropia et Asha reportèrent immédiatement leur attention sur la jeune Black. Pour le repas du soir, Sirseï avait dû manifester un peu d'autorité pour que les Serpentard s'assoient par faction. Dommage. Ça éloignait Abraxas et Rosa. Les Puristes les plus convaincus en revanche, approuvaient une telle ségrégation.

— Pszczynaszką est une Née-de-Moldus ? Demanda « innocemment » Asha.

— Et oui, qui l'eut cru ! Confirma Lucretia. Elle s'en est vanté l'autre jour en classe. Et maintenant, ça commence déjà à faire scandale dans les Vieilles Familles.

— Peut-être qu'ils ont un peu raison, répliqua Helena Rosier une Puriste convaincue qui se trouvait dans la même année que Lucretia Black. Les professeurs Nés-de-Moldus, quand il y en a un ça va, mais quand ça commence à se multiplier…

Lucretia haussa des épaules. Tom avait échangé pas mal de lettres avec elle durant l'été et savait que Lucretia était en pleine remise en question de l'idéologie Puriste. Sans doute aurait-elle déjà rejoint les Progressistes si elle ne craignait pas la réaction du clan des Black et si elle n'avait pas juré à Tom plusieurs fois par écrit de rester à ces côtés pour le protéger – une manière de se racheter de tout le mal qu'elle avait pu causer lorsqu'elle sévissait aux côtés de sa cousine, l'immonde Walburga Black.

— Tiens d'ailleurs, nous avons parlé de toi aussi durant le cours de défense, ajouta Lucretia à l'intention d'Eutropia tout en portant un morceau de rosbif à sa bouche.

— Ah ?

Lucretia avala le morceau et confirma :

— Ouais, mais pas ton combat contre Mulciber. Ton combat contre nous. C'est moi qui ai dû passer au tableau pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé et ce que j'aurais dû faire.

— Attends, tu veux dire que c'était Eutropia la situation angoissante ? s'exclama Robin Avery incrédule.

— Quand tu te retrouves encerclés par une quinzaine d'élèves armés de battes qui veulent légitimement ta peau, je t'assure que c'est angoissant, répliqua Lucretia avec dignité. Surtout quand avec ça, tu te retrouves à affronter la fille qui t'a déjà vaincue en un clin d'œil, tabassé ta cousine et torturé Mulciber.

Minus Mulciber qui se trouvait assis à côté de Tom comme à chaque repas tressaillit un peu à la mention de son frère mais ne prononça pas un mot. Tendu, il gardait le regard rivé sur son assiette où il triturait sans conviction des carottes bouillies.

— Et donc, qu'as-tu répondu ? demanda Eutropia qui contenait difficilement sa curiosité.

Et sa fierté aussi. Le dos bien droit, elle essayait de ne pas sourire. Savoir qu'elle pouvait inquiéter des aînés avait quelque chose d'étrangement satisfaisant.

— Que j'aurais mieux fait de me retourner contre ma cousine à ce moment-là, que la gloire qui est retombée sur toi à ce moment-là aurait profité à moi.

Comme c'était la table de Serpentard, il y eut des hochements de têtes approbateurs. Même Eutropia acquiesça, comprenant le calcul derrière.

— Elle a dû être sympa l'ambiance durant le cours, remarqua Asha. Parce qu'il y avait aussi Walburga Black et Fang Bao dans la classe, non ?

— Oh ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que Bao était dans ton année ! s'étonna Eutropia.

— Eh oui…

Lucretia grimaça légèrement et repoussa son assiette qui n'était pourtant qu'à moitié vide.

— C'est un peu de notre faute, à Walburga et à moi, si les Anti-Puristes sont aussi forts aujourd'hui. Et pour répondre à ta question Asha, l'ambiance du cours a été exécrable. Walburga et Bao ont même fini par se battre.

— Par se battre ? En plein cours ? s'exclama Robin Avery mi-horrifié, mi-excité.

Il eut un bref regard pour la table des Gryffondor d'abord, celle des Poufsouffle ensuite, pour une raison que Tom ignorait.

— Walburga est vraiment une idiote, confirma Helena Rosier d'une voix chargée de mépris. Elle a traité Bao de Sang-de-Bourbe devant la professeure. Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne serait pas entendue parce que ça criait dans tous les sens mais Pszczena… Pczynosko ou je ne sais plus comment, elle a l'ouïe fine. Elle a proposé que Bao et Walburga règlent leur différent dans un duel. C'était aussi une belle occasion pour traiter du combat entre deux sorciers. Évidemment, Walburga a bien mangé la poussière. Je n'aime pas Bao, mais c'était quand même agréable à regarder quand il lui a cassé le bras.

— C'est un peu violent, non ? demanda Tom mal à l'aise.

Et son malaise était d'autant plus grand que Minus Mulciber à côté de lui, prenait une teinte de plus en plus crayeuse. Personne cependant, ne trouva rien à redire sur la violence : après tout Walburga était une tortionnaire assez unanimement haïe.

— Il est vraiment si fort que ça, Bao ? demanda Astraté Thorhild.

La fillette avait peut-être grandi dans un orphelinat moldue, elle n'en demeura pas moins une Puriste assez convaincue par le discours de sa mystérieuse mère. Avec ça, elle s'était autoproclamée protectrice officielle de Minus Mulciber et lançait des regards pleins de défis à quiconque oserait s'en prendre à lui. Sans surprise, elle s'était déjà bagarrée plusieurs fois avec des Gryffondor.

— Oui, confirma Lucretia. Il est peut-être Né-de-Moldu mais il ne faut pas si fier. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Mulciber, seule Sirseï est suffisamment forte pour lui tenir tête.

S'en était trop pour Minus Mulciber qui se leva d'un bond et quitta la table puis très vite la Grande Salle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son départ : les autres étaient bien trop occupés à débattre. Personne sauf Astraté Thorhild qui emboîta immédiatement le pas de Tom lorsqu'il partit à la suite de Minus Mulciber.

— Zut ! Mais où est-il passé ? pesta Astraté une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le couloir.

Tom prit une profonde inspiration, se connecta à la magie. Ce n'était pas facile, parce que la présence de tous ces sorciers dans la Grande Salle provoquait beaucoup de perturbations, mais il finit par retrouver la trace pleine d'angoisses de Minus Mulciber. Voilà, il n'y avait plus qu'à suivre, en faisant abstraction de tout le reste.

Minus Mulciber était sorti pour se réfugier dans l'enceinte du cloître. Assis à même le sol, pelotonné tout contre le muret, il sursauta en voyant Tom et Astraté avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus. Difficile de juger de sa pâleur dans la pénombre qui régnait dehors, mais Tom sentait très distinctement sa détresse. Sa douleur aussi. C'était diffus, picotant peu partout dans son corps, comme les images brutales qui martelaient son esprit.

— Hé, c'est fini, souffla Tom d'une voix douce en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Il ne te fera plus de mal.

— Lucretia Black ne comprend pas, articula Minus Mulciber avec difficulté. Si… Si elle s'était retournée contre sa cousine, mon frère l'aurait… mon frère…

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Un sanglot eut raison de lui et il fondit en larmes dans les bras de Tom. Comme dans le Poudlard Express, Tom se connecta à la terre et chercha à apaiser le jeune garçon qui s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme dans le Poudlard Express aussi, il lui murmura toutes sortes de paroles rassurantes. Comme il l'avait fait pour Amy Benson.

— Quelqu'un arrive, l'interrompit Astraté, la baguette sortie et les yeux rivés vers l'angle d'où provenaient les pas.

Tom se releva, le cœur d'autant plus affolé qu'il venait d'identifier l'une des trois personnes en approche. Walburga Black. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sentie auparavant ? Sans doute parce que son attention était entièrement focalisée par Minus Mulciber.

— Ce que c'est pathétique, lâcha Walburga Black. Minus, tu fais honte à ton frère.

Elle avançait d'un pas calme, la baguette sortie et encadrée de deux Serpentard de sixième année qui semblaient plus avoir été choisis pour leur carrure d'armoire à glace que pour leur intelligence.

— Ferme ta gueule, répliqua Astraté avec une hargne dangereuse.

Une horrible grimace tordit le visage pourtant élégant de Walburga. Elle pointa sa baguette Astraté qui la fixait avec défi, mais en position de combat. S'efforçant de garder son calme, Tom sortit sa baguette – ce qui n'échappa pas à Walburga.

— Eh bien quoi ? Tu veux te battre maintenant, Jedusor ? C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière Grayson cette fois-ci !

Walburga était vraiment d'humeur mauvaise ce soir. Sans doute sa défaite face à Bao l'avait enragée davantage. Elle suintait à présent d'une envie sadique de martyriser la première victime qui lui tomberait sous la main.

— Et toi, derrière qui vas-tu te cacher quand Grayson et Selwyn voudront te faire la peau ? Cracha Astraté. Maintenant que ton petit copain s'est suicidé, ça va être plus compliqué de protéger tes petites fesses de violeuse.

Malgré la faible luminosité, impossible de rater l'échauffement qui gagna les joues de Walburga. Voilà. Astraté avait toute son attention et toute sa colère. Tom en profita pour se tourner vers Minus, toujours recroquevillé dans son coin. Il rassembla toute sa volonté autour de sa magie, la cristallisa sur une seule idée et attrapa le bras de Minus :

— Va chercher de l'aide, ordonna-t-il en le relevant.

Et Minus partit en courant, sous le regard un peu benêt des deux armoires à glace alors que Tom se déplaçait pour leur barrer la route et les empêcher de le poursuivre.

— Walburga, il y a le petit qui se tire, dit l'un d'entre eux.

— Quoi ? S'exclama Walburga en s'interrompant dans son échange de méchancetés avec Astraté.

L'expression de colère qui tordit son visage était si horrible que ses deux gardes du corps eurent un mouvement de recul. Et une sueur glacée parcourut l'échine de Tom lorsque toute cette colère se concentra sur lui.

— C'est de ta faute, sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Je vais teaaaargh…

Dans sa fureur, elle avait tourné le dos à Astraté qui en avait profité pour lui sauter dessus et s'agripper à son cou. Tom eut alors une fraction de seconde pour réagir : la magie autant que l'entraînement de Sirseï guida ses gestes. Il pétrifia un sixième année qui hésitait entre attaquer Tom et aider Walburga, esquiva une attaque et presque dans le même geste, pétrifia le deuxième. Ne restait plus que Walburga qui se bataillait au sol avec Astraté, tels des chats enragés. Remerciant mentalement ces heures passées à se bagarrer avec Eutropia, Tom parvint à venir en aide à Astraté sans trop de difficultés (juste quelques coups et une griffure sur la joue) et à immobiliser Walburga suffisamment longtemps pour la soumettre au maléfice du saucisson.

— Wouah ! Tu es trop fort Tom Jedusor ! Tu as réussi à tous les battre ! S'extasia Astraté.

— J'ai eu de la chance, nuança Tom un peu incertain.

— C'était quand même de sixième année… Enfin qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait à cette harpie ? Il paraît qu'Eutropia à graver une gammée avec un couteau sur le ventre de Titus Mulciber. On pourrait lui faire pareil.

Joignant le geste à la parole avec un enthousiasme effrayant, Astraté sortit un petit canif de sa poche et s'avança d'un pas conquérant.

— Non ! S'exclama Tom d'autant plus horrifié que l'idée séduisait une partie de lui-même dont il n'était vraiment pas fier.

Il ressentait encore les maléfices de Walburga qui meurtrissaient sa chair, même s'il s'efforçait de refouler ce douloureux souvenir au plus profond de sa mémoire.

— Pff, alors quoi ?

— Alors on la laisse là, c'était tout. Nous n'allons pas s'abaisser à niveau.

L'argument sembla faire mouche car Astraté se rengorgea de fierté toute en rangeant le couteau.

— Tu as raison. Nous valons mieux qu'elle.

Cela n'empêcha pas Astraté d'envoyer un coup de pied au ventre de Walburga. Pour la route, se justifia-t-elle devant le regard noir de Tom.

Il n'était plus qu'à un couloir de la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités venir à leur rencontre. Avec soulagement, Tom reconnut Sirseï en tête, suivie de très près par Eutropia et Lucretia. Juste derrière venait Callidora, au côté d'un Minus Mulciber très pâle mais dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire en découvrant Astraté et Tom.

— Tom ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu saignes ! S'exclama Eutropia.

Baguette à la main, elle tremblait de rage.

— Mais t'as pas vu leur tête à eux ! Tom a réussi tous à les pétrifier ! annonça Astraté d'une voix si admirative qu'elle donna à Tom l'envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris.

— J'ai euh… juste eu de la chance, bredouilla-t-il. Et puis Astraté m'a bien aidé en sautant sur Walburga : les deux grands étaient tellement bêtes qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient poursuivre Minus, m'attaquer moi ou défendre Walburga.

C'était à prévoir : Astraté se redressa bien droite et toute fière devant le regard admiratif que lui adressait Minus. Ils n'eurent guère le temps d'en dire plus cependant, car Grimm venait à leur rencontre. Avait-il remarqué le mouvement parmi les élèves ?

— Que s'est-il passé ? Où se trouve Walburga Balck ?

— Elle a voulu nous attaquer avec l'aide de deux grands, répondit Astraté sans perdre de temps, mais Tom a réussi à tous les pétrifier en un rien de temps. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas des monstres comme Walburga Black, nous n'avons pas profité pour nous venger. Nous les avons juste laissés là-bas, dans le cloître.

— Bon, très bien, coupa Grimm non sans un regard perçant pour Tom. Miss Selwyn, emmenez nos deux combattants à l'infirmerie.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Grimm se dirigea vers le cloître d'un pas vif.

Le trajet vers l'infirmerie fut… bruyant. Tom avait l'habitude du caractère exubérant d'Armaël, mais Astraté était bien partie pour lui opposer une solide concurrence en la matière. Elle raconta dans le détail la confrontation, attribuant un beau rôle à chacun : à la rapidité de frappe de Tom, à sa ruse d'avoir attaquée Walburga alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné et à Minus qui avait réussi à filer au bon moment pour aller chercher de l'aide. Ça, ça tira un sourire à Minus qui redressa un peu la tête et carra les épaules. Tom n'eut pas le cœur de lui avouer qu'il avait utilisé la magie pour l'obliger à fuir. Cependant, au petit sourire que lui adressa Eutropia, il sut qu'elle avait compris. Leurs mains se serrèrent avec davantage de chaleur.

— $Eh bien moi, je trouve que tu as très bien réagis à cette situation angoissante$, lui souffla-t-elle. $C'était très noble de ta part de protéger Walburga. Je crois que je n'aurais pas résisté à la tentation de lui faire du mal à ta place.$

Elle marqua une brève pause alors que ses joues prenaient des teintes plus foncées.

— $Je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie autant. Pour ta gentillesse.$

Une bouffée d'affection submergea Tom. C'était une affection partagée, alors que leur regard brillant se croisaient. Une myriade de papillon s'envola dans le ventre de Tom si bien qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie sur un petit nuage.

* * *

Prochain chapitre déjà écrit. Je vais essayer de le poster avant Noël. Il s'intitulera « La retenue d'Eutropia ».


	12. La retenue d'Eutropia

Pour ma défense, j'accuse Nicéphore Delmortov d'être la cause du retard. Cette espèce de Voldemort bizarrement hybridé Arsène Lupin m'a enlevé il y a presque un mois pour que j'écrive ses aventures !

Bref. Bonne année, meilleurs vœux et puissiez vous survivre à la WWIII !

RàR :

 **Destrange :** Contente que le petit combat de Tom t'impressionne ! De la chance, oui. Sinon, ça aurait été bcp plus compliqué. Par contre, Grimm s'offusque très fortement que tu le compares à Dumbledore ! (Mais il ne peut pas punir Walburga, vu que c'est une Black).

 **Dreamer :** Oui, il prend un peu plus confiance en lui, mon petit Tom. L'objet du tome 2, c'est un peu trouver sa voie pour lui.  
 **Ice :** Tom se bat parce qu'il n'a pas le choix ! Il ne s'agit plus que de lui, mais aussi de Minus Mulciber et d'Astraté Thorhild. Ils sont attaqués et Tom se sent responsable d'eux. Donc il se sent légitime à se défendre. Aurélia et Louis sont là, oui. J'aime me rajouter de la complexité (avec le recul, j'aurais dû les faire arriver en année 5 pour mieux gérer l'affaire, là c'est trop tôt et j'ai déjà plein de trucs à traiter mais bon… ça va le faire !).

 **Libellule35 :** Merci pour ta longue review qui met du baume au cœur ! Ouais, j'accroche pas du tout au « Tom Jedusor qui a basculé du côté obscur parce que son.a a été assassiné.e » (*planque Nicéphore Delmortov en catastrophe*). Pour le Voldemort présent dans cette ligne temporelle… C'est une question qui aura sa réponse. Disons que c'est quelque chose d'essentielle à la fic, que j'ai figé dès les premières lignes. Bref, je SAIS. La SI = Spiritame Interdimensionnel a du succès, j'aime ! Aurélia aura un rôle, oui, mais lequel ? Disons que j'ai déjà plein de persos et enjeu à gérer que je la laisse faire sa vie et avec Dreamer, on verra quand elle fera des siennes (j'aurais VRAIMENT dû la faire apparaître à l'année 5 *soupir* )  
Philophore… Je n'en dirais pas plus, seulement que j'ai des trames narratives prévus pour lui.

Quels adultes connaissent le « Siffleur de Cauchemar » ? La réponse va vous étonner. Ahem. En vrai, oui, ça va surprendre, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Tom et Eutropia ensembles, c'était pas du tout prévu à la base. J'y étais même opposée, mais bon, ils ont insisté. D'où le côté « naturel » de leur relation sans doute. Mais comme tu dis, ils sont jeunes et ça, ça peut être un frein à la pérennité de leur relation.

Quant à mon rythme de publication… aléatoire ? J'aimerais chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais bon, si j'essaie au moins un par mois. Disons que j'ai deux autres projets en parallèles quoi.

* * *

 **Chapitre11 : La retenue d'Eutropia**

Alors que la troisième semaine touchait à sa fin, Eutropia se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas eu trop d'incidents à déplorer. Pas d'attaque de Détraqueurs, pas d'intrusion d'oncle meurtrier. Même Taranis Jones semblait avoir d'autres serpents à fouetter. Certes, Walburga Black avait tenté d'attaquer Tom, mais cette tentative s'était doublement retournée contre elle : non seulement Tom l'avait ridiculisée (même s'il faisait preuve d'une modestie navrante vis-à-vis de son exploit, accusant la chance plutôt que le talent), mais en plus Aquila Highclaw, la meneuse des Ultra-Puristes l'avait sévèrement réprimandée. Mieux encore, Highclaw avait dit à Sirseï que si Walburga recommençait, les Ultra-Puristes se désolidariseraient d'elles. Bien sûr, c'était le calcul qui motivait Highclaw et non la bonté de cœur : Walburga Black était une des élèves les plus haïs de Poudlard.

— Si elle continue à agir ainsi comme un chien fou, elle va liguer contre elle les élèves au-delà des factions, expliqua Sirseï. Si les Ultra-Puristes continuent à la soutenir, ils risquent de générer une alliance factuelle contre eux : vous avez bien entendu comment les Puristes et les Progressistes étaient ravis de voir Bao lui casser le bras en cours.

— Melinda Hooper est même allée le féliciter, approuva Armaël.

Les Barbares se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande pour une séance d'entraînement au Patronus mais aussi au combat sorcier. Pour Tom, qui ne s'était pas entraîné de l'été, la reprise était assez difficile. Eutropia au contraire, avait une meilleure gestion de l'espace et une meilleure condition physique, après ces heures passées à se battre avec les garçons, à coup de bâtons le plus souvent.

Asha était celle qui peinait le plus. Le duel, ça n'était pas vraiment son truc. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle préférait louvoyer entre les conflits plutôt que de les affronter directement. Sirseï cependant, s'était montrée intransigeante : compte tenu des dangers qui pesaient sur leur tête à tous, il était vital de s'entraîner et de se préparer à un combat inévitable. Quant au Patronus, c'était encore une autre affaire.

Tom se trouvait à côté d'Asha quand elle s'y essaya. Pour lui non plus, ce n'était pas brillant, le Patronus. Même si l'exercice le vidait de toute son énergie, même s'il évoquait de toutes ses forces les moments heureux passés à Godric's Hollow, rien ne sortait de sa baguette. C'était un peu frustrant, d'autant plus que Callidora arrivait à produire un vague filet argenté (ce qui augmentait de beaucoup l'agacement de Philophore, lui si compétitif qui voyait d'un mauvais œil cette première année se hissant à son niveau), même si Sirseï nuançait les succès et les échecs en disant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de puissance magique mais de connaissance de soi.

— _Expecto Patronum !_ s'exclama Asha.

Comme un seul petit mètre les séparait, Tom ressentit très distinctement sa joie d'abord, sa tristesse ensuite, sa souffrance enfin. C'était d'une violence qui frappa Tom en plein cœur avec à nouveau ce parfum d'ether et de tabac froid qui le prit à la gorge. Entre de quintes de toux, il découvrit qu'Asha s'était effondrée en larmes.

Tom se précipita à ses côtés, posa une main sur son épaule en même temps qu'il mettait sa magie à la terre pour apaiser Asha. Un déchirement, voilà ce qu'il éprouva. Déchirement entre la joie et la peine, l'envie d'une étreinte et la distance implacable. Ca lui tordait tellement le coeur, ce vide atroce !

La magie à la terre. Mettre sa magie à la terre. Pour transmettre de l'apaisement à Asha. Trouver de la sérénité dans la stabilité.

Asha se calmait. S'il y avait toujours ces larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, les sanglots incontrôlables avaient disparu.

— Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde goulée d'air et ajouta en un souffle :

— Tu es doué.

— J'ai juste de l'entraînement, répondit Tom mal à l'aise.

Il se recula, comme si la distance pouvait atténuer les compliments. Il s'avisa alors que Callidora fixait une carte de tarot, les sourcils froncés – cartes qu'elle s'empressa de cacher lorsqu'elle surprit le regard de Tom.

— Je ne regrette pas d'être ici, claqua Asha d'un ton plus sec, s'avisant que Philophore la fixait d'un air narquois.

Le Gryffondor se contenta de hausser des épaules.

— Que sait-il passé ? Demanda Eutropia. Je veux dire, c'est réaction un peu bizarre ?

— Ca l'est, marmonna Sirseï visiblement très préoccupée. Cela a sans doute à voir avec la source de bonheur de invoqué par Asha.

Elle regarda sa montre et prit un air plus dégagé.

— Je me renseignerai. Maintenant, il est temps de mettre un terme à notre petite session, du moins pour les Serpentard Puristes. Eutropia doit se rendre à sa colle.

Eutropia se rembrunit à la mention de sa retenue. Son humeur s'assombrit plus encore sur le trajet, alors que Tom s'inquiétait pour Asha, toujours pâle, et qu'il échangeait des regards avec Callidora. Il avait un lien avec Callidora qui lui était inaccessible, une complicité basée sur l'intuition et toutes ces choses qu'ils percevaient avec leur grande sensibilité. Mais elle, Eutropia, n'était qu'une brute à qui toute cela échappait. C'était frustrant et surtout, ça ravivait une vieille blessure.

Et voilà, ils arrivaient devant le bureau de Grimm. Refoulant son aigreur, Eutropia toqua. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme si Grimm s'était trouvé juste derrière. Ce ne fut pas Eutropia que l'enseignant fixa, mais Asha. Il sembla sur le point d'émettre un commentaire, mais se ravisa et invita Eutropia à entrer et à s'installer sur un coin de table.

Il y eut un temps de flottement où seul régna le silence et où Grimm semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

— Avez-vous apporté votre cours, Miss Grayson ? dit-il enfin.

Oui, Eutropia l'avait bien pris. Elle remercia mentalement Tom pour le lui avoir rappelé. Grimm grimaça en découvrant l'aspect un peu fripé des feuilles. C'était de la faute de Hexson : le livre de sortilège avait écrasé le cours d'histoire au fond du sac façon accordéon et ni Tom, ni Armaël n'avait réussi à leur redonner leur aspect originel.

— Au moins, il est complet, grommela Grimm. Eh bien vous allez me le recopier le plus proprement et avec le moins de fautes possibles. Cette fois-ci, souligner les titres avec la bonne couleur et avec une règle ou un sortilège de traçage.

Pfff, mais il était vraiment maniaque ce prof ! Encore plus que Tom ! Et puis… Eutropia était déçue. Aussi maniaque fût-il, Grimm n'en demeurait pas moins un enseignant des plus classiques, comme le prouvait la décoration de son bureau : des frises chronologiques, des mappemondes historiques et puis des étagères chargées de livres d'histoire. Ca manquait cruellement de fantaisie… mais que pouvait-on attendre d'un type toujours habillé en noir et qui ne quittait jamais son visage fermé de ténébreux tourmenté ?

Oui, mais… Grimm n'était pas qu'un libraire reconverti en enseignant. Il était un libraire de l'Allée des Embrume, un sorcier en qui Henry Potter avait toute confiance, un ami d'Albus Dumbledore et un combattant hors pair capable de réduire en cendre un Détraqueur. Avec ça, il comprenait le Fourchelang. Ce n'était pas rien tout ça ! Alors sans doute que derrière son apparence de professeur sans intérêt et maniaque, Grimm cachait quelques secrets des plus intéressants. Bien cachés les secrets. Pour le moment, Grimm corrigeait ses premières copies.

— Voilà, j'ai fini, annonça Eutropia pleine d'espoir.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée, dans le silence seulement troublé par le grattement des plumes sur le papier. Grimm se leva, se saisit du cours nouvellement recopié.

— Je suppose qu'il faudra s'en contenter, soupira Grimm d'un air résigné.

Hé ! Eutropia y avait mis toutes ses tripes pour faire de belles lettres et des lignes bien droites, le tout avec un minimum de ratures !

— $J'ai fait de mon mieux, espèce de maniaque$, siffla Eutropia un peu frustrée avant de se souvenir que Grimm comprenait le Fourchelang.

Ses joues s'embrasèrent d'embarras. Elle eut envie de disparaître alors que Grimm posait un regard critique sur elle.

— Vous devriez sérieusement perdre cette habitude déplorable.

Il n'insista pas, même si Eutropia s'imaginait déjà recevoir des retenues supplémentaires. Son soulagement cependant, fut de courte durée : Grimm venait de sortir du papier et surtout un porte-plume rouge équipé d'une plume sergent-major. Eutropia frissonna malgré elle : elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la maudite plume de Hexson qui lui avait labouré le dos de la main.

— Oh, rassurez-vous, c'est une plume tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif, dit-il comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Cette plume est entièrement dénuée de magie : pas de sortilège anti-bavure, pas d'aide au traçage, pas de réservoir agrandi. C'est justement ce qui fait son intérêt. Les sorciers ont trop tendances à se reposer sur la magie et à négliger tout le reste. Ils mettent dès le début des plumes enchantées dans les mains de leurs enfants, oubliant que la calligraphie est un art qui développe la dextérité.

Eutropia opina lentement. Une question brûla le bout des lèvres d'Eutropia. Elle hésita, pesa le pour et le contre, avec le sang qui bâtait fort à ses tempes. Que pensait Grimm à propos de Hexson ? Par prudence cependant, elle préféra se taire.

Et voilà. Eutropia se retrouvait à faire des lignes, à travailler ses pleins et ses déliés sur chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Grimm avait raison : c'était beaucoup plus difficile avec une simple plume sans magie de tracer des lettres bien propres, sans bavure ni manque d'encre. La pointe crissait sur le papier, il fallait doser la pression, surveiller avec attention la quantité d'encre. En fait, les Nés-de-Moldus trichaient. Tom trichait. Il avait appris à écrire avec ce genre de plume, alors forcément, c'était plus facile après avec les plumes magiques. Eutropia, de mauvaise foi ?

Aussi long et pénible fût-il, cela restait toujours mieux que d'utiliser une plume de Hexson.

— J'ai fini !

En vérité, Eutropia n'était pas peu fière d'elle. Certes, ses premières lettres étaient assez moches, tremblantes, baveuses ou au contraire, avec des vides laissés par une plume trop sèche, mais les dernières lettres n'étaient pas si mal et presque régulières.

— Ce n'est pas trop mal pour un début, admit Grimm alors qu'Eutropia essuyait ses doigts tachés d'encre sur un chiffon. Il y a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais vous avez cet exercice avec sérieux et c'est un bon début. Maintenant nous allons passer à autre chose.

— Mais il est vingt-deux heures ! protesta Eutropia qui avait les yeux qui piquaient de fatigue et la nuque raide.

— Et alors ? Comme nous sommes vendredi, il reste encore une heure avant le couvre-feu. Cela nous laisse largement le temps pour une dictée.

Dictée. Y avait-il un mot plus ignoble ? Dictée. Un tel acte de torture devrait être interdite par la convention de Genève. Sauf que l'on était en 1939 et que la convention de Genève n'existait pas encore. Quand au texte choisi par Grimm. Le début de Bilbo le Hobbit. Sérieusement. Bilbo le Hobbit. Eutropia était si stupéfaite qu'elle en oublia de râler.

— Vous me corrigerez cette dictée et votre cours pour vendredi prochain. Pour la dictée, je voudrais que vous corrigiez vos fautes en vert. Evidemment, vous pourriez tricher et demander à ce que vos amis vous aident. Je n'aurais aucun moyen de le savoir. Mais cela ne vous profiterait pas. On comprend parfois bien mieux l'orthographe en cherchant et corrigeant des fautes qu'en relisant une énième fois les règles d'accords.

La colle touchait enfin à sa fin. Avec un certain soulagement, Eutropia commença à ranger ses affaires.

— Miss Grayson, je sais qu'un professeur ne devrait pas critiquer un autre professeur, mais montrez-vous prudente.

Eutropia releva vivement la tête. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle n'osait rien ajouter. Grimm, lui, marquait une pause, le regard perdu dans la contemplation d'une flammèche dansant au-dessus d'une bougie noire. Et comme il ne paraissait pas décider à quitter son immobilité silencieuse pour préciser ses paroles, Eutropia hasarda du bout des lèvres :

— Hexson.

Grimm opina.

— Méfiez-vous de lui. Ne lui donnez aucun prétexte de s'en prendre à vous. Jamais. Sachez qu'à Poudlard, aucun professeur n'osera s'opposer frontalement à lui, pas même Dumbledore. Restez le plus loin possible de lui. J'en fais mon affaire.

Eutropia acquiesça avec la plus grande gravité.

— Je suis sérieux, insista Grimm.

D'ordinaire si austère et impassible, Grimm manifestait une inquiétude peut-être sincère qui troubla Eutropia.

— Je vous crois, bredouilla-t-elle.

La curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence, elle ajouta :

— Dois-je aussi me méfier de la nouvelle professeure de Défense ?

Surpris par la question, Grimm cilla.

— Pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Juste mon excès de paranoïa envers les nouveaux professeurs, se justifia Eutropia.

Grimm la transperça du regard mais n'ajouta rien. Eutropia termina de ranger ses affaires en se maudissant de son incapacité à tenir sa langue. C'était infernal ! Les mots devaient toujours sortir sans qu'elle parvienne à les retenir. N'avait-elle pas parlé par accident d'abord, de la Chambre des Secrets l'an dernier ? Et combien de personnes connaissaient le nom de Voldemort (peut-être la moitié de Poudlard!) ? Pire encore, combien avait deviné sa nature de SI ?

Que savait Hexson ?

Grimm n'avait pas ce genre de problème, lui ! Il restait tellement ombrageux et taciturne. D'ailleurs, il se garda bien de parler, alors qu'ils descendaient vers les cachots. Alors pour troubler son ennui, Eutropia l'imagina en vêtement coloré, dansant gaiement sous un soleil radieux. Ce fut en effet très troublant.

Grimm se tendit. Il ralentit l'allure, coula un bref regard à Eutropia qui se demanda avec inquiétude s'il n'avait pas deviné quelques-unes de ses pensées.

Non. La réalité était bien pire. Hexson apparaissait à l'angle d'un couloir. Il venait à leur rencontre. Un poids glacial lesta les entrailles d'Eutropia.

— Eh bien Miss Grayson, quelle sottise avait vous encore commise ?

— Elle n'a pas daigné recopier mon cours, répondit Grimm.

Hexson fronça légèrement des sourcils. Cela aurait été Tom, il l'aurait réprimandé rappelant que, puisque que la question avait été posée à Eutropia, c'était à Eutropia de répondre. Mais Grimm était un professeur.

— Je vois. D'où une retenue bien méritée, conclut Hexson. Mais, Hector, pourquoi t'embêtes-tu à la raccompagner ?

— Pour éviter qu'il y ait une autre agression dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il y en a déjà bien assez ces derniers temps, avec la guerre qui agite les esprits.

— Beaucoup d'inquiétude pour pas grand-chose. Miss Grayson est certes une petite (Hexson insista sur ce mot) deuxième année, mais elle est capable de se défendre.

— Oui, j'ai entendu dire, confirma Grimm avec un gracieux hochement de tête. Mais c'est peut-être pour ses adversaires que je m'inquiète le plus. Je préfère la tenir à l'œil. Elle a déjà agressé beaucoup trop d'élèves l'an dernier.

— Hé ! s'offusqua Eutropia. Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Il y avait des raisons pour…

— Vous êtes monstre d'impulsivité, répliqua Grimm d'un ton cinglant et vous venez de gagner une nouvelle retenue.

Eutropia ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Elle était tellement écoeurée par la punition injuste, qu'elle darda Grimm d'un de ses regards les plus assassins et se réfugia dans un silence boudeur.

— De la graine de mage noir, confirma Hexson avant de reprendre sa ronde.

Un sentiment de trahison lui nouait la gorge. Eutropia commençait tout juste à baisser ses défenses devant Grimm et voilà que cet horrible libraire en profiter pour appuyer là où ça faisait le plus mal.

Elle n'était pas si mauvaise. Elle n'était pas une brute sans cœur. Elle aussi avait sa sensibilité, même si elle s'efforçait de se montrer forte et de ravaler ses larmes. Pourtant, elle avait sacrément envie de pleurer en cet instant, tellement la rage lui broyait le cœur.

— Auriez-vous préféré une retenue avec mon collègue ? souffla Grimm alors que Hexson était déjà bien loin.

Eutropia ne répondit rien. Elle craignait trop les mots qui pouvaient sortir de ses lèvres, alors elle les gardait bien serrés dans sa gorge et tant pis si ça lui faisait mal. Enfin elle arrivait dans la porte du cachot des Serpentard, porte qu'elle claqua de toute sa fureur blessée et tant pis si on la regardait bizarrement, comme une petite sauvageonne au sale caractère et aux nerfs trop fragiles.

Mais Tom ne la regardait pas. Assis dans un coin de la pièce, il était profondément absorbé par sa discussion avec Callidora. Encore une fois, la frustration de ne pas partager leur monde broya le cœur d'Eutropia. Pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes devant toute la Salle Commune, elle fila dans son dortoir et s'enferma dans la douche.

* * *

Ce qui est marrant, c'est que le prochain chapitre de Nicéphore que je posterai en début de semaine se focalise aussi sur mon petit Hector Grimm.

Bref. Un chapitre court, certes, mais un chapitre posté ! Et sur ce, j'ai une minific Jurassic World à écrire, avec la raptorsquad qui veut parler à la lune.


End file.
